To Be Left Behind
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: He was forced to leave her behind in the chaos. Now they will be reunited once more. But they have both changed in ways they could not imagine. A century apart is a long time. UraharaxOC
1. Broken Promises

**Here it is guys! The first chapter of:**

_**Bleach: To Be Left Behind**_

**I hope you thoroughly enjoy it! I will be posting weekly! I will try to keep them longish! This is an UraharaxOC fan fiction piece! It does have other hints to potential romances, but mainly this one!**

**I only own my character Risa Inari and the bad guys I make up. I do not own any Bleach characters, they belong to Tite Kubo. Though if he wanted to share, I really wouldn't mind. Haha! **

**Please enjoy and review. It is rated M for mature themes such as violence and yes…love scenes!**

"_Promise me that you will never leave," she whispered to him as they lied in his bed together. _

"_I don't really see a reason to make such promises as I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I am very happy right where I am," he shot back, looking down at her and smiling some. _

_Risa gave him a grin and rested her head in the crook of his arm comfortably._

"_Well good," she said becoming tired. _

"_Why do you ask?" he asked curiously. _

_Risa moved her body even closer to his. He unconsciously held her tighter to him, enjoying the warmth her bare body gave off. _

"_Because you've become incredibly necessary to me," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, as his hand ran through her hair lovingly. _

Kisuke Urahara's eyes snapped open, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head, quickly regaining his composure.

_It's been a long time since I've had one of those dreams…_ he thought wiping the sleep from his eyes.

His door slid open revealing Tessai kneeling behind it.

"Kisuke, I heard a noise in here. Did you sleep well? Is everything alright? You look a little pale! Do you need me to get my cold remedy?!" he asked quickly.

Urahara's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly and waved his arms.

"No! I don't want any of your cold remedies! The last one you gave me was expired! I'm fine!" he protested and Tessai nodded.

"The group is ready to go. They're waiting for you," he said and slid the door closed.

Urahara stood up and planted his hat on his head. He glanced at the picture frame on his dresser. It showed him and a woman playfully grinning into the camera. The woman hung on his back while he held her legs around his waist. She had dark brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders and long bangs that fell in her face messily. Her green eyes were big and bright with laughter. He lowered his hat to cover his eyes and exited the room.

The group waited in his underground training room. He walked up to them and explained what they had to do in order to accomplish their mission, which was to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution. After explaining, he cleared his throat.

"Before you go…there is something I would like to advise you," he said, in thought.

He wondered if he should even bring it up. His best friend, the black cat Yoruichi stared at him curiously. Urahara fixed his hat again so that it covered his eyes from sight.

"When you enter the Soul Society, it will only be a matter of time before the Captains and their Lieutenants sense your presence. They're not going to hesitate to kill you on sight. Knowing all of this, I do wish to caution you on a particular Soul Reaper," he said calmly.

Yoruichi's eyes widened some. It had been awhile since he had spoken about her.

"Her name is Risa Inari. I don't know what rank she holds presently, but back when I knew her, she was a Lieutenant in the Twelfth Division. By far the strongest of the Lieutenants then, she was unmatched. If you cross paths with her, find a different path," he said bluntly.

All eyes widened.

"You talk about her so highly. Do you think she could be a Captain now?" said Uryu.

Urahara shrugged.

"It's possible. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure. But please let me know if you find out…you know…if you make it out alive," he grinned, opening his fan and hiding behind it, masking his true emotions.

Everyone sweat dropped. Urahara held out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"Here, put these drops in your eyes. They're liquid camera lens, an invention of mine still in progress, but we'll use them anyway. Once activated, I can communicate with you and see what you see from the shop. This way I can help out if things get too bad," he said handing one to each of them.

"I guess this is good bye for now. Good luck," he said backing up.

He opened the portal and the group jumped through. Tessai walked up to Urahara.

"It has been a while since I have heard you speak about her Kisuke," he said and Urahara looked at him.

"It was good to hear her name again," he added and Urahara smiled slightly and nodded.

**In the Soul Society…Some Days Later…**

Ichigo had been running on fumes for days. He didn't know where to go next. He was thankful though that on the way he ran into Yoruichi, who revealed herself to be female even though she could become a black cat with a man's voice.

"It's only a little further Ichigo! Hurry up!" she yelled behind her.

Ichigo took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Yoruichi didn't fight Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi, and Byakuya Kuchiki on several occasions, as well as some others. Suddenly Yoruichi stopped. She blinked several times and listened.

"Can you hear me now?" Urahara yelled in her ear.

Yoruichi flinched and cursed under her breath.

"Yeah! Your invention seems to have some audio delays! Have you been seeing everything I see?" she asked irritated.

"I have. The audio _is_ a little delayed, but it's not the finished product," he grinned.

Then his voice became tense, a rare occurrence for the usually laid back shopkeeper.

"Ichigo, your left!" he yelled.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times waiting for the audio to catch up and then turned to his left as instructed. He gasped as a hand shot out and gripped his throat roughly, slamming him into a large wall and holding him there. The wall cracked around him and he coughed up blood. He opened his eyes slowly to see his attacker.

It was a woman in the Lieutenant Shihakusho. Her bangs hung messily off to one side covering her left eye. Her green eyes bore into his brown ones. Urahara's eyes widened behind his fan as her face filled the screen he was watching. He kept his hat low shading his eyes from Tessai, who was also watching.

"So you're the one everyone's been talking about…" she trailed off, pulling out her Zanpakuto from the sheath on her lower back.

"I will be quick," she said as she swung her sword at his head while still holding him against the wall.

Another hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Risa's eyes widened.

"Wha—" she gasped in surprise.

"—Risa stop!" Yoruichi pleaded.

Risa pulled away and jumped back, releasing Ichigo's neck in the process. Ichigo sputtered and coughed for air as Yoruichi helped him to his feet.

"R-Risa?" Ichigo stuttered.

Risa eyed the orange haired boy quietly while also looking to Yoruichi every once and a while.

"Risa Inari?" Ichigo said clearer.

Risa furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. You know my name, but I do not know yours," she said trying to keep her calm.

"Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki," he said firmly.

Risa's eyes widened slightly.

"Kurosaki?" she questioned and he nodded.

He rubbed his throat.

"Just my luck. Mr. Hat and Clogs said if we ran into you while saving Rukia, to run the other way. As it turns out, you ran into me and I didn't even sense you coming," he said chuckling.

Yoruichi had turned to tell Ichigo to stop speaking, but it was too late.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Risa questioned unsurely.

Then her eyes widened as shock covered her features.

_**Flashback…**_

"_What are those?" Risa asked, already about to laugh. _

"_They're clogs," Urahara said grinning. _

"_Please take them off. Why are you wearing those?" she asked chuckling. _

_Urahara frowned. _

"_You don't like them?" he asked feigning hurt. _

_Risa laughed and grabbed a hat off one of the store's hooks. It was a green and white striped hat. _

"_Oh I love them! You should get this hat too!" she giggled, fitting the hat on his head. _

_Urahara looked in the store window and grinned. _

"_I like it!" he agreed and Risa shook her head. _

"_I'll buy the hat too!" he said and Risa sweat dropped. _

"_I was joking! No one is going to take you seriously in the clogs! Now you're buying that hat?" she laughed. _

_Urahara smirked at her. _

"_Are you embarrassed?" he asked watching her laugh some more. _

_She stepped back and looked him up and down. _

"_Hiyori's going to have a field day with you. I can live with the hat, but the clogs…those are going to take getting used to!" she chuckled as they began walking again. _

"_They will grow on you," he said grinning. _

_Risa smiled._

"_I'll take your word for it," she said as they walked off down the street. _

_**End Flashback.**_

"K-Kisuke? Are you talking about K-Kisuke Urahara?" she questioned unsteadily.

Ichigo nodded before Yoruichi could stop him. Urahara felt his heart pounding in his chest, but he controlled his face because he knew Tessai was watching him like a hawk now. Even the way she said his name still had such an effect on him.

"Yeah. He was the one that got me and my—"

Yoruichi knocked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he complained.

"Don't say anymore," Yoruichi scolded.

Risa tried to process all of the information she just heard. Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto. Yoruichi grabbed his arm.

"Don't," she whispered.

Risa finally shook off her daze and was about to speak when her head shot up and she turned her back to them. Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into the bushes nearby.

"Do not make a sound," she said to him as they hid.

"Don't make any movements either. And keep your spiritual pressure down," Urahara said slowly.

Ichigo had almost forgotten that Urahara could see and hear everything they could, as well as communicate with them. They watched as several men came out of the forest on the other end and ran to her.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Inari!" a blonde man called reaching her first.

"Yes Izuru, what is it?" she asked slightly dazed.

His eyes were wide.

"Are you alright?! Word got back to us that you had located the intruders!" he said, one hand on his Zanpakuto.

Risa stared at Izuru for a moment. She was suddenly conflicted. She knew the two were hiding in the bushes.

"I did…encounter one intruder. He had orange hair. He got away," she lied hesitantly.

Yoruichi and Ichigo stared on in stunned silence. She was covering for them.

"He got away Lieutenant? How?" Izuru asked surprised.

Risa chuckled at her third seat.

"I'm not invincible Izuru. He was a quick one. I injured him, but he gave me the slip. Don't tell anyone though," she grinned, scratching her head.

Izuru grinned back. He liked his Lieutenant a lot more than his Captain, who he didn't trust at times. But the Lieutenant did and that was good enough for him. He became serious then.

"The Captain wishes to speak with you. That's why I'm here. He's on his way," he said nervously.

Risa nodded and smiled.

"How did his meeting go?" she asked and Izuru shook his head.

"He didn't say much," he replied and she nodded as her Captain came out of the forest.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as well as Urahara's. Ichigo recognized the young man. Risa smiled at her Captain as he stopped before her.

"Hello Captain, I trust the meeting went well?" she asked.

Her Captain almost grinned wider if he could.

"As well as can be expected when you're the least trusted Captain in all the divisions," he chuckled in his soft, smooth voice.

Risa's eyes became soft.

"That is untrue Captain Ichimaru," she whispered shaking her head.

Gin Ichimaru chuckled again.

"I don't understand how you came to be so loyal to me," he teased her.

Risa grinned.

"Well I will remind you any time you wish. For now though, let's head back," she said, but Gin didn't move.

"I heard you encountered the orange haired boy," he said and Risa nodded.

"Yes Captain."

"And he was not slain? What happened?" he asked with that grin still on his face.

"He was quick in his movements and I wasn't expecting a human to possess such speed. It threw me off and he escaped," she lied.

She hated lying to him. Gin nodded and turned to leave motioning for her to follow him.

"You're a terrible liar Risa, always have been. But I will let your reasons be secret if you do not wish to tell me what truly happened," he said off handedly.

Risa froze. He saw right through her.

"Captain…" she said and he stopped to turn to her.

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"I believe he wishes to save Rukia Kuchiki. I didn't let him slip by, I let him go. Because I feel like she's being punished wrongly," she admitted and Yoruichi covered her mouth.

"What is she doing?" Urahara said in their ears.

Yoruichi could hear the apprehension in his voice. Gin thought about it for a moment.

"Well I trust your judgment. You do know a thing or two about being wrongly punished," he said, the smile returning to his face.

Risa smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Come now Lieutenant. I'm starving. Let's go—" he stopped as a scream sliced through the air.

Risa's eyes widened as well as Izuru's.

"That's Momo's scream!" Izuru yelled.

Risa looked to her Captain, who nodded.

"Let's go see," he said and they all took off.

Yoruichi and Ichigo came out of the bushes.

"We should follow them!" Ichigo yelled.

"No we should keep moving!" Yoruichi countered.

"That could be one of our friends that need our help!" he tried.

Yoruichi bit her lip and hesitated before speaking.

"Fine, let's go!" she said and they followed Division 3 towards the screams.

They followed the Division right up to where Rukia was being held on a small bridge leading to the tower. They stood hidden and watched. Yoruichi's eyes bulged.

"That's Aizen!" she whispered shocked.

The Captain was stabbed with his own sword through the stomach and pinned against the wall of the tower where Rukia was being held. Risa's eyes widened.

"Ouch, poor Captain Aizen. What a tragedy," Gin said with the smile present on his face.

Momo turned to him with rage in her eyes.

"You did this!" she roared and charged.

Risa gasped.

"Lieutenant Hinamori stop!" she tried and as Momo swung, her Zanpakuto hit Risa's fiercely.

"How dare you raise your weapon to my Captain?" Risa seethed.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi, but she was looking at the two Lieutenants.

"This could get bad," she whispered.

Ichigo stared at her. He had never seen the cat so worried. Who was this Risa Inari to her? He also hadn't heard Urahara say something in a while. Did she mean something to him as well? Risa kicked out her foot, sending Momo sliding back some. She stood in front of Gin and watched as Momo called her Zanpakuto's name.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Risa's eyes widened.

"Don't do this!" she tried preparing to attack.

"Momo stop please!" Izuru pleaded with her.

Gin just stood quiet and kept that smile on his face. Momo raged.

"He killed Captain Aizen!" she roared.

"Stop making such foolish accusations!" Risa shot back.

Momo charged anyway. Risa groaned and readied herself. Both Lieutenants went to swing when they were stopped by a Captain. Momo's eyes widened as did Risa's.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Risa said pulling back quickly and backing away.

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked at both Lieutenants.

"Arrest them," he said, and finally Gin stepped forward.

"Oh no, no Captain Hitsugaya. If you will look, my Lieutenant never released her Zanpakuto. You would not arrest her for any reason, would you? That would be…unfair," he said grinning.

Hitsugaya glared at Gin as Momo was taken off to jail. Izuru looked uncomfortable and Risa turned to him.

"Go check on her," she ordered softly.

Izuru nodded and took off, leaving Risa with Gin and Hitsugaya.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were going to kill Momo, Captain Ichimaru," Hitsugaya whispered dangerously.

Gin smiled.

"She was attacking my Lieutenant. Surely, you would protect your Lieutenant when she is in need, wouldn't you?" he asked mockingly.

"If you go after her…I'll kill you," Hitsugaya said menacingly.

Gin grinned.

"Let's just hope she doesn't put herself in harm's way again Captain Hitsugaya. I don't think I or my Lieutenant would be so lenient with her next time," he said threateningly.

He then turned and walked off. Risa stood behind and looked up at Aizen's body.

"Will you help me take the body down?" she asked Hitsugaya, who looked at her.

He nodded slowly, his eyes softening. Once the body was down and covered he turned to her.

"I don't think I'll ever understand your loyalties to that snake," he said calmly.

Risa smiled at him slightly.

"We _are_ an unusual pair, but we do fit well together," she chuckled.

"I don't trust him Risa," he said bluntly.

Risa nodded.

"I know, not many do. But I trust him. You know who I didn't trust?" she asked him quietly.

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"Aizen," she answered causing his eyes to widen.

"Why? He was probably the most trusted Captain here," he tried.

"And yet it was his body up on that tower. A long time ago something happened that caused much chaos within the Soul Society that I'm sure you've heard different versions of. You're still very young. Your history has been taught to you not lived. Because of that…well…let's just say I didn't kill Aizen, but I'm not sad that he is gone and I will shed no tears for him," she said bluntly.

She turned and walked off leaving behind a stunned Hitsugaya with new information.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! I will update soon! Let me know how it's going so far. **

**This is just the beginning. The plot stays through the Aizen arc, obviously with some changes to accommodate my character, but not big ones. Then it goes off on its own. I may divide the story into two and give it a sequel. **


	2. Betrayals

**Here it is guys! The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews! I look forward to them! They keep me going!**

**I only own my character Risa Inari and the bad guys I make up. I do not own any Bleach characters, they belong to Tite Kubo. Though if he wanted to share, I really wouldn't mind. Haha! **

_**Previously: **__She turned and walked off leaving behind a stunned Hitsugaya with new information. _

**The Squad Three Barracks…**

Risa walked down the corridors intent on going home to her Division 3 barracks. She was tired and it was getting late. She opened her door, turned on the light, and walked over to her bed. she stared down at the green comforter.

_**Flashback…**_

_Risa walked into her quarters in the Division 12 barracks and closed the door. She flicked on the light and gasped. She smelt the paint before she registered the image. She stared at her new green walls and bed. Her new furniture was an off white color. Her eyes widened. _

"_Kisuke, what did you do to my room?! It looks like your hat!" she shouted and Urahara appeared at her door grinning sheepishly. _

"_That's for insulting my new purchase so rudely. Now you have to look at it every day," he teased, the bucket hat on his head._

_Risa glared at him playfully. _

"_You did all of this because I insulted your hat?" she asked smiling wide. _

_He nodded._

"_I'd hate to see what you'd do if I'd done worse," she grinned._

"_Do it and find out," he shot back. _

_Risa walked to the door. _

"_Your lab door is usually opened right?" she asked and flash stepped away giggling._

_Kisuke paled and whirled around._

"_Risa no!" he yelled flash stepping after her. _

_**End Flashback.**_

When she left the Division 12 barracks she only took the comforter with her. Risa was about to plop on her bed when there was a loud knock at her door. She frowned and walked over, opening it thoroughly annoyed. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" she whispered angrily.

Yoruichi held Ichigo up. He was bleeding heavily.

"He tried to get into the tower by himself, the idiot," she scolded.

"Byakuya was there. I got him out just in time," Yoruichi said quickly.

"And you brought him here?! Are you trying to get me killed?!" she raged.

Yoruichi held up Ichigo as he coughed up blood. The boy looked at Risa weakly before coughing some more. Yoruichi looked around.

"I wouldn't have come, but we have nowhere else to go. The training grounds have been compromised and I'm running out of medicine for him. He's just a kid Risa," she begged.

Risa looked out behind them and then stepped back unsurely.

"Hurry up and get him inside before someone sees," she said upset.

Yoruichi let out a brief sigh of relief and carried Ichigo inside. Risa walked up to them with sheets and towels. She laid a sheet on the floor.

"Lay him down. That wound needs to be treated now or it could get infected," she said firmly.

Yoruichi laid him down and pulled off his Shihakusho. Risa kneeled down and examined the wound. After a small pause she placed her hand over it and emitted a strong green glow. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"You can use healing kido?" she asked amazed.

Risa nodded.

"Yes, I learned it a while back…among other things," she said concentrating.

Soon the wound was healed and Ichigo was resting comfortably.

"You gave him a strong sedative," she said calmly.

"He was being reckless. He thought he could take on Byakuya Kuchiki by himself," she said shaking her head.

Risa stared at the now sleeping boy.

"I heard he wounded Zaraki," she said and Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah and almost didn't live to tell about it," she replied.

"To fight such a man…he must be strong. Did you and Kisuke train him?" she asked and Yoruichi's eyes lowered.

Urahara felt a pain in his chest. Tessai sat by him watching carefully.

"Kisuke trained him for ten days straight to build his stamina. Everything else is the boys own spiritual pressure," she said quietly.

Risa nodded. Yoruichi couldn't read her.

"Risa…I—"

"—don't. I don't feel like reliving the past anymore today," she said scratching her head.

Yoruichi felt terrible.

"I want you to know why we did what we did," she said and Risa shook her head.

"Well I have no interest in hearing it from _you_," she snapped.

Yoruichi's eyes saddened. She lowered her head. Urahara couldn't breathe let alone find his voice.

"Risa…" Yoruichi started, but trailed off.

There was a knock on her door. Yoruichi's eyes widened as Risa turned to the door quickly.

"Stay in this room. Hide your spiritual pressure and don't make a sound," she said firmly.

She closed the door behind her. Risa walked to the front door and opened it. It was Izuru.

"Lieutenant, I'm so sorry to bother you at home at this hour, but Lieutenant Hinamori escaped from jail and I cannot locate the Captain!" he said nervously.

Risa nodded.

"Thank you Izuru. I'll head out. Let me just grab some things," she said and headed back inside.

She walked into the room and grabbed her zanpakuto, putting it in its sheath behind her back. Yoruichi got to see the sheath up close now. A small patchwork doll dangled from it by a red rope.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi whispered.

"My Captain may be in some minor trouble. I have to go help nonetheless," she said and Yoruichi grabbed her wrist.

"I would love to know how Gin Ichimaru became _your_ Captain," she said quickly.

"It's funny how some things work out. Maybe we'll swap stories one day on things we'd thought would never happen. For now…" she pulled away roughly and headed for the door.

"…I have to go."

"Be careful," Yoruichi whispered and sat down next to a sleeping Ichigo.

Risa sensed Gin's spiritual pressure almost immediately. She told Izuru to be on the lookout for Momo. She arrived to see Captain Hitsugaya and Ichimaru battling. Momo lied on the floor unconscious. She raced up the house and jumped up taking a hit meant for Gin. The blade cut into her shoulder some causing her to flinch, but she managed to deflect it.

"Lieutenant Inari, get out of the way or I'll cut through you!" Hitsugaya roared angrily.

Something had definitely happened between the two. He was livid and Gin was no longer smiling. She still found it strange to see his face take on another emotion. She stood her ground.

"Why are you attacking my Captain?!" she yelled back.

Gin walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She winced slightly.

"That needs bandaging," he said and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she tried, but Gin was already pissed off.

"It's one thing to try to threaten me Captain Hitsugaya, but another thing entirely when you threaten my Lieutenant," he said.

"Shoot to kill…Shinso," he muttered as his zanpakuto extended.

Hitsugaya managed to dodge, but the blade kept going.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Oh dear, you dodged it," Gin said, the smile returning to his face.

Suddenly, the blade was blocked by Hitsugaya's Lieutenant, an old friend of Gin's, Rangiku. Risa's eyes widened.

"Please stop Gin! Please!" Rangiku called to him.

Gin paused for a moment before retracting his blade.

"Do not attack me unnecessarily again. I am beginning to lose my patience," he said and then turned to Risa.

His smile had returned.

"You will see to it that the wound is treated?" he asked her kindly.

She smiled brightly.

"Of course," she said and watched him leave.

She glanced down at Hitsugaya and shook her head. What was going on with everybody today?

She took off back to her house without saying a word. She walked in and yawned. This day was too long and too intense for her to handle. She was glad it was ending. She opened the door to her back room.

"It's safe now," she muttered and Yoruichi shot up.

"Risa, your arm," she said alertly.

Risa looked at her wounded shoulder. She waved it off.

"It's a scratch," she said tiredly.

Yoruichi shook her head.

"It's deep and bleeding. Let me see," she said and Risa tried to protest, but Yoruichi wasn't having it.

She sat down and pulled down the sleeve of her Shihakusho, revealing a dark green tank top underneath. Yoruichi took her arm and looked at it.

"I can fix this," she said and Risa watched as Yoruichi placed a cooling gel on her arm.

The two sat in silence for a while before Yoruichi spoke.

"He didn't want to leave you Risa. None of us did," she said softly.

Risa looked at her former friend. Urahara stared at the woman Yoruichi stared at. This was a lot harder than he thought.

"But you did," Risa said calmly.

"We had no choice," Yoruichi tried.

Risa stared at her shoulder wound, watching as it began to heal.

"He tried to go back for you," Yoruichi persisted.

"Enough Yoruichi," Urahara said in her ear.

Yoruichi bit her lip and stopped. Risa finally looked at her.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

Yoruichi nodded after some thought.

"He's surviving like the rest of us. He's still a lazy genius," she said and Risa cracked a small smile.

"And Tessai?" Risa asked.

Yoruichi nodded.

"Still the same gruff man that you remember," she said smiling some.

"What about Hiyori and Shinji? What about the others?" she asked quickly.

Yoruichi shook her head.

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask Kisuke about that one," she answered honestly.

Risa looked at the unconscious boy lying next to them and then back at Yoruichi.

"What's he been doing in the real realm?" she asked curiously.

Yoruichi stopped rubbing in the cooling gel. The wound was healed.

"He owns a small candy shop," she said and Risa's eyes widened slightly before she let out a sad chuckle.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked raising an eyebrow.

Risa looked at her.

"I had always said to him that if I led a different life, if I hadn't become a Soul Reaper, I would have wanted to own a candy shop," she chuckled.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. Risa laughed quietly.

"I wish I could see it. I'm sure it's fantastic," she said softly.

Yoruichi touched her shoulder.

"I'm going to hug you now Risa," she said and Risa laughed again and nodded.

The two hugged tightly and Risa rested her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. When they pulled away Yoruichi wiped at her eyes quickly. It wasn't like her to be so emotional, but this woman was only one of three people who could get her to have such a reaction.

"We should get some sleep," she said and returned to her cat form quickly.

Risa climbed into bed with the cat and they both fell asleep. Urahara leaned back and closed his eyes as well. Tessai would wake him if anything were to happen.

_**Memory…**_

"_Where's my Lieutenant? Why do you refuse to answer the question?" Urahara asked tensely. _

_Yoruichi stood behind him also awaiting an answer. Risa had not shown up for her Division meeting and never made it to the Lieutenants meeting. It wasn't like her. So he had gone to the Second Division Captain, his best friend Yoruichi for help in finding out where she was. Now he stood with her in the Captain's meeting and no one spoke. _

"_Is she alright? Did something happen that I should know about?" he asked, clearly becoming distraught. _

_The Head Captain cleared his throat. _

"_She is being held in the Detention Unit," he said bluntly. _

_Urahara's eyes widened as well as half of the Captain's eyes. Risa was not known to get into trouble let alone be placed in the Detention Unit. _

"_Why?! Under whose authority?!" he seethed. _

"_Under my own," Captain Shinji Hirako stepped forward awkwardly. _

"_Why would you do that?!" Yoruichi asked shocked. _

"_She was involved in a scuffle with my Lieutenant. He claims she released her zanpakuto. There was nothing I could do," he said uneasily. _

_Urahara was livid. _

"_That's absurd! You know Risa, Shinji!" he cried outraged. _

"_It is unlike Lieutenant Inari to do such a thing. She is always so pleasant when I see her sparring with Byakuya," Captain Ginrei Kuchiki defended her quietly. _

"_Yeah, that doesn't sound like Risa to me," said Captain Shunsui Kyoraku._

_Urahara turned to the Head Captain. _

"_I'm taking her out. This is against protocol. As her Captain, I should have been informed immediately when this occurred!" he said firmly. _

_The Head Captain waved his hand offhandedly. _

"_Do as you see fit. This is her first transgression. Make it be her last Captain Urahara," he said and Urahara left quickly with Yoruichi behind him. _

_He raced down the corridors to the Detention Unit under the Division 2 barracks. Once inside, the people in the pit attacked quickly, though he quickly disabled them. Yoruichi grabbed one's face and brought it close to hers. _

"_I will only ask once. Where is Lieutenant Risa Inari?" she asked dangerously low._

_The low life shook with fear. _

"_F-Further inside!" he answered quickly. _

_Yoruichi let the man go as Urahara raced to the back. They came around the corner and stopped as a man was thrown into the wall next to them. Their eyes widened as they watched Risa kick another man into another wall, cracking it. She was bleeding from her head and favoring her side, but she was handling herself. She seemed to be getting tired. She went to hit another charging man, but winced and stumbled. She gasped as someone caught her. _

"_Scream Benihime!" Urahara called and his blood mist shield easily blocked the attack._

_Risa looked up and Yoruichi smiled down at her. _

"_You're safe now Risa," she said kindly. _

_Risa grinned weakly. She leaned against the woman tiredly. Urahara walked up to the two quickly._

"_How is she?" he asked unsurely. _

"_She has a head injury and some bruised ribs. But other than that I think she's alright," she said softly. _

_Urahara nodded. _

"_Let's get her to Squad Four," he said lifting Risa up in his arms. _

"_Lead the way," she said and he took off with her close behind. _

_**The Squad Four Barracks…**_

_They waited outside as a few members of Squad Four healed her wounds. _

"_I don't believe Lieutenant Aizen's claims," Yoruichi whispered. _

_Urahara looked at his best friend. _

"_Neither do I. Risa would never strike out with her zanpakuto. Not even if she was provoked," he said lowly. _

"_Why did he lie? What's his angle?" she asked upset. _

_Urahara shook his head. _

"_I don't know yet. But I'll find out. I don't think Shinji was too comfortable with the accusation either," he said and a member of Squad Four came out. _

"_Her wounds are healed Captain Urahara. She's getting dressed and will be out momentarily," he said and headed back into the room. _

_A few moments later Risa exited the house rubbing her head. Urahara and Yoruichi stood up quickly. _

"_How are you feeling?" they both asked at the same time. _

_Risa grinned. _

"_Better," she said laughing. _

_Urahara saw right through her smile. Yoruichi grinned. _

"_Well good! I have to go check up on my own Lieutenant, but I'll check back with you later," she said and Risa nodded. _

"_I'll walk with you back to our barracks," Kisuke said and Risa nodded. _

_As they walked, no one spoke. _

"_Thank you for getting me out of there Captain," she said not looking at him. _

_Urahara glanced at her. _

_**The Squad Twelve Barracks…**_

_They came up to her quarters and she pulled out her keys. Urahara closed his eyes in frustration. _

"_I should have been there sooner. I should have realized something was wrong when you didn't show up for the Division meeting. It was unlike you, but I let it go. Even Hiyori said it wasn't like you. I wasn't thinking. It was an extreme error on my part. As your Captain I am supposed to know—"_

"—_please stop," she interrupted and opened the door. _

_Urahara stopped and their eyes met. _

"_You are an excellent Captain. What happened…it was no fault of yours, trust me," she said and headed inside. _

_Urahara followed her in quickly. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked, letting the door shut behind him. _

_Risa turned around. _

"_I messed up. I got into an argument with Lieutenant Aizen. He started speaking ill of you, like our division was a pathetic waste of space. We argued and he grabbed me. I instinctively pulled away. I may have put my hand on my sword, but I never released my zanpakuto, I swear it!" she said clearly upset. _

_Urahara took in what she said and processed it. _

"_When Captain Hirako spoke, hardly any of the Captains believed you had done such a thing, including him. When you see Aizen again, please try your best to avoid him," he said and Risa looked at him. _

"_You believe me?" she asked shocked. _

_Urahara smiled innocently. _

"_Well of course!" he said. _

_She walked up to him quickly and threw her arms around his neck tightly. Urahara's eyes widened at first and his body tensed, but soon he relaxed and smiled kindly returning the hug, a small blush playing on his cheeks. _

"_Thank you," she whispered. _

_They pulled away slowly and he brushed some of her fallen brown hair behind her ear. It was a bold move, but neither seemed to notice. _

"_Your eyes are your favorite color," Urahara blurted out and Risa rolled her eyes. _

_She blushed and backed away from him. _

"_Have a good night Captain," she said quickly. _

_Urahara smiled politely. _

"_Good night Lieutenant," he replied. _

_**End Memory.**_

Urahara was awakened by the sound of loud snoring. He sat up tiredly and saw that Tessai had fallen asleep. He watched the monitors for a few moments before passing out again.

_**Memory…**_

"_So let me see if I heard you correctly," Risa started and Urahara smirked slightly. _

_This would be the fifth time she was asking this question. _

"_Go on," Urahara stated as they walked to the Detention Unit. _

"_We're going to the Detention Unit, to meet a guy who is considered so dangerous, he needs his own cell and restraints, and we're going to not only let him go, but ask him to join the squad?" she asked disbelieving her words again. _

_Urahara chuckled. _

"_Well…yes," he said nodding. _

_Risa scratched her head. _

"_I don't mean to be difficult, but how is this going to work exactly?" she asked uneasily. _

_Urahara opened the Detention Unit door for her and she walked in. _

"_His skills are incredible Risa. He's a genius," he said as they walked up to his cell. _

"_His name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi," he said as he unlocked the cell door. _

_Risa's eyes widened some. The man's face was painted white with a black paint streak running across his eyes. His blue hair was combed back and he had, what looked like to Risa, gold horns protruding out of his ears. _

"_Hello Mayuri, how are we today?" Kisuke asked kindly. _

_Mayuri sneered at him and then looked at Risa. _

"_Who are you?" he spat nastily. _

_Risa looked at Urahara and then back at the clown in front of her. _

"_I'm Risa Inari, Lieutenant of the 12__th__ Division," she said calmly. _

_Mayuri stood quiet for a moment. _

"_What do you want? Why do you bring her?" he asked suspiciously. _

_Urahara smiled. _

"_I've come with an offer I don't think you'll want to refuse," he said and Mayuri huffed. _

"_I'll be the judge of that!" he cackled. _

"_I want you to join my squad as vice president of the Research and Development Institute I've created. I could use a mind like yours in the lab with me. If you accept, I'll get you out of the Detention Unit right now," he said and Risa still couldn't believe this was happening. _

_Mayuri seemed to calculate this for a moment. _

"_No thanks," he said and Urahara's eyes widened some. _

_He was definitely not expecting that answer. Risa cleared her throat. _

"_That's okay Captain. This just means you'll teach me how to use all those fun little gadgets you have in the lab!" she said and Urahara looked at her unsurely. _

_Risa grinned. _

"_Like that one project you're working on. I'm sure if you just twist a few things here and there it'll work in no time! Or I can just hit it with a hammer," she said and Mayuri stood up. _

_His eyes were wide. _

"_I've changed my mind. I'll do it," he said quickly. _

_Urahara's eyes widened. _

"_Just…don't let that woman near the lab with any kind of tool in her hand," he said almost sweating. _

_Urahara realized it then and smiled wide at his Lieutenant in thanks. Risa grinned and shrugged. Urahara didn't let her near the lab anyway. They removed his shackles and the three left together back to Squad Twelve. _

_**End Memory.**_

Urahara opened his eyes and sat up. He scratched his head and ruffled his hair. He blinked at the monitors and his eyes widened.

**In the Soul Society…**

Ichigo turned over and opened his eyes lazily just as Risa opened her eyes. The two laid there in shock for a moment before Risa realized he was in her bed. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"I guess I sleep walk," he said grinning sheepishly, a small blush on his cheeks.

Risa chuckled and sat up. She stretched and yawned.

"It's okay Ichigo. Did you sleep well?" she asked and Ichigo sat up and nodded.

"I feel really good actually," he said moving his arms and legs around to make sure they work.

Risa smiled slightly.

"That's good. It means the healing kido worked," she said and stood up.

Ichigo looked around.

"Thanks for helping me. Where's Yoruichi?" he asked unsurely.

"She headed out early this morning. I don't know where to, but I suggest you wait for her," she said softly.

Ichigo stood up and threw the covers off.

"I don't have time to just wait around. I have to get to Rukia," he said impatiently.

Risa had him by the collar and off his feet in a flash. Ichigo gasped at the speed.

"Listen to me carefully Ichigo, because I will only say this once," she started and her eyes took on a dangerous look.

Ichigo nodded slowly.

"You will wait here until she returns. You will not leave this house by yourself. I am not dying because I housed you. Understand?" she asked slowly.

"Listen to her Ichigo," Urahara said in his ear.

Ichigo nodded quickly.

"Sounds good," he said and she let him go.

Ichigo stared at the woman making her bed. After a small silence, he spoke.

"So…how do you know Kisuke?" he asked and she tensed.

"Ichigo," Urahara warned in his ear.

Ichigo sweat dropped. Risa turned to him slowly.

"I was his Lieutenant a long time ago," she said casually.

Ichigo's eyes widened some.

"_You_ were his Lieutenant?!" he asked shocked.

Risa smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked scratching her head.

Ichigo shook his head quickly.

"N-No it's just…he spoke so highly of you. I guess I should have known you two were close," he shrugged chuckling.

Risa glanced at the young boy for a moment.

"He spoke of me?" she asked quietly and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, he said if we crossed paths with you to run the other way. Said you could have been a captain by now," Ichigo recanted.

Risa took in the information and then nodded. She went back to making the bed. The silence was getting to Ichigo.

"So…why aren't you a Captain?" he asked.

"Ichigo, stop," Urahara said firmly in his ear.

Ichigo knew he should have stopped. But his curiosity was getting the better of him. Risa turned and sat down on her bed facing him.

"I am not allowed to be a Captain. I'm forbidden because of something I did a long time ago," she admitted to the young boy.

Urahara's eyes widened in shock. Ichigo hesitated.

"W-Why?" he asked and waited for Urahara to scold him.

But no scolding came.

"Because…I am unlucky Ichigo Kurosaki. Just plain old unlucky," she said and grinned.

Ichigo's eyes widened. How quickly she masks her emotions.

"So you said you were in Kisuke's squad. When he left…you went to Squad Three?" he inquired further.

Urahara didn't have the resolve to stop Ichigo and his questions. He needed to know what happened. It was eating away at him now. His mind couldn't stop turning. He had so many questions of his own. What happened all those years ago? Risa smiled.

"Kisuke left one hundred years ago. Gin was just a child back then. I wasn't always in Squad Three. I drifted mostly, but I was in Squad Four when Gin asked me to be his Lieutenant," she told him smiling.

Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Why'd he ask you? Were you two friends or something?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Risa chuckled shocking him and Kisuke.

"We're close. That's really all I can say on it," she said standing up.

"My turn," she said and sat across from Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded slightly confused.

"Why are you trying to save Rukia Kuchiki?" she asked and Ichigo became serious.

"Because she saved my life. I owe her. She's my friend," he said firmly.

Risa nodded.

"That's very noble of you. But bravery is not enough to win against a Captain level Soul Reaper. With the likes of Kenpachi and Byakuya on your ass, you're going to need to rely on more than just your charming wit," she joked and her eyes shifted to his zanpakuto.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You have a better idea because I'm all ears," he said honestly.

Risa nodded.

"May I see your zanpakuto?" she asked and Ichigo's eyes widened.

He swallowed hard. Risa kept the smile on her face. Urahara knew what she wanted to do.

"Do you not trust me? I've harbored you here and fixed your wounds. Surely you can trust someone who has helped you," she said still smiling.

Ichigo began to sweat. There was something in that smile.

"W-Why?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

"Because I wish to speak with him," she said honestly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. She reached out her hand towards the sword and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Zangetsu is a lovely name," she said and Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"W-What?!" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Zangetsu spoke to you?! How?!" he asked unnerved.

Risa chucked.

"I can speak with a Soul Reaper's zanpakuto if I want to. It's a rare ability I have, given to me by my own zanpakuto," she said calmly.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Risa scratched her head.

"If it would make you feel better…I can bring you in as well and we can all speak together," she suggested.

Ichigo was about to respond when Risa's eyes shot to the front door.

"Ah, I'm afraid it'll have to wait now. Someone is approaching and you do not want to be here when they arrive. There is a back exit. Slip out through there and try not to get caught," she said quietly.

Ichigo gathered his things and headed for the back. Risa grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Ichigo…do not come back here. If I see you again I will be forced to attack you to keep up appearances. Make sure that doesn't happen, because they will know I am holding back and then we'll both be screwed," she said dangerously low.

Ichigo nodded firmly and was gone.

**Three Days Later…**

Risa searched for her Captain everywhere she could possibly think of that he would be. The execution was starting in a few minutes and a few of the Captains waited up on the hill while the others whereabouts remained a mystery. This was all very sudden in Risa's opinion. Central 46 moved the date of the execution up.

Then she had a thought. She turned around and headed for Central 46. She skidded to a stop and her eyes widened when she arrived. She had found her Captain. He was exiting Central 46 with Aizen. A very much alive Aizen.

She looked behind them to see Captain Hitsugaya lying on the floor with Lieutenant Hinamori. They were badly injured. The Captain of Squad Four Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu were attending to them. Gin looked up and their eyes met briefly before they disappeared. Risa whirled around and headed for the Sokyoku hill. She reached it just as they did.

**Sokyoku Hill…**

"I think you've gotten faster," Aizen commented upon seeing Risa.

Risa stared at her Captain, ignoring Aizen's comment. Gin stared back smiling.

"Don't do this," she pleaded softly.

Gin's smile faltered some, but was quickly replaced with another one. Aizen chuckled. He proceeded to explain how he came about the plan and that Gin and another Captain, Kaname Tosen were with him since the beginning.

"Kisuke Urahara succeeded where I could not. He developed a complete Hogyoku. It dissolved the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows, allowing one race to obtain the powers of the other. He tried to destroy it, but when he realized he could not, he implanted it into the gigai he made for Rukia hoping to make it disappear in a way, by making her human," he said and Risa shook with rage.

She had known Kisuke wasn't responsible for what Central 46 said he had done, turning all those people into Hollows…turning Hiyori into one. But to actually hear it out loud that he was framed, and by the person who framed him no less. She watched Aizen pull the Hogyoku out of Rukia.

"Hmm, it seems this method hasn't killed you. But I no longer need you," he said turning to Gin.

"Gin no!" Risa yelled as her Captain shot out his sword towards Rukia.

Byakuya took the hit, successfully protecting his sister.

"Byakuya!" she screamed.

Risa reached for her zanpakuto and gasped as Gin appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist.

"Risa!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

Risa stared at her Captain as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she just reached out her hand to catch his blade from stabbing her. She pushed off him and slid back, letting go of his sword and cradling her bloody hand. Gin smiled and tilted his head.

"Our ties must end here I'm afraid Lieutenant. We have different paths to travel now," he said smiling.

Risa stared at him. The pain was excruciating.

"G-Gin…" she tried, but she had lost her words.

Gin smiled widely.

"I will still never understand how you became so loyal to me Risa. Perhaps we can discuss it if we are ever to meet again one day," he said as he rose up with Aizen and Kaname in yellow lights.

Risa watched as a Menos Grande opened up the sky and the three Captains disappeared. She couldn't move. She covered her face with her hands. A strong hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. Shunsui stood smiling at her kindly.

"It's alright now Risa," he said.

She smiled weakly, but shook her head.

"You know that's not true. There's nothing right about this," she whispered.

He sighed lightly and squeezed her shoulder before walking away. Ichigo walked up to her and she smiled at him. Urahara could tell it was a fake smile.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Risa frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked softly.

Ichigo scratched his head uncomfortably. Risa grinned shocking him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Ichigo. You came here on a mission and the mission was accomplished. Congratulations, you get to go home now," she said and turned to walk away.

Ichigo grabbed her hand lightly and she looked at him.

"Thank you for helping us Risa," he said sincerely.

Risa nodded and smiled kindly before heading off.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! I will update soon! Let me know how it's going so far. In the next chapter, they finally meet! I cannot promise chapters will all be this long! **


	3. Reunion

**Chapter Updated! The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! They keep me going!**

**I only own my character Risa Inari and the bad guys I make up. I do not own any Bleach characters. **

_**Previously: **_

_Ichigo grabbed her hand lightly and she looked at him. _

"_Thank you for helping us Risa," he said sincerely. _

_Risa nodded and smiled kindly before heading off. _

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Risa stepped up to the gate dividing the two worlds. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake had given her orders to go and help deal with the Arrancar problem they were having presently.

It appeared Ichigo and his group, as well as Captain Hitsugaya's group, was having some trouble dealing with it. So they got permission to send her. She didn't know why only she was going or how in the world they got permission from Yamamoto for her to go, but she didn't ask any questions. She had always wanted to visit the Human Realm…even under the circumstances.

After the Bount incident, she had hoped things would calm down. But with Aizen still out there and getting stronger, she knew things wouldn't be going back to normal anytime soon.

She had stopped by Mayuri's lab to see what he had discovered before she had left, but he had been difficult as usual.

_**Flashback…A Few Hours Ago…**_

"_Come on Mayuri! There has to be something you can tell me!" she whined and Mayuri growled lowly in annoyance. _

_She always got under his skin the worst. It went way back to when they resided on the same team. It was a game to them that he liked even though it thoroughly annoyed him. Risa grinned at him. _

"_The great and mighty Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve please, lend me your knowledge and wisdom!" she teased. _

_Mayuri thought about which tool would be the most fun to impale her with. He finally turned around. _

"_You know everything I do about the Arrancar Risa! They're Hollows that have removed their masks and gained Shinigami powers! Some seem to be connected to Aizen, but not all. Sorting through the research will take time! Your teasing isn't helping!" he seethed and she smiled at him. _

_Mayuri shook his head. _

"_I will find out what is going on and when I do I will have someone relay the information to you in the real realm," he said calmly. _

_Risa nodded. Before she turned to leave she looked at him._

"_Do you need anything while I'm there? Perhaps something for one of your inventions?" she asked politely. _

_Mayuri stared at his table scanning over his tools. _

"_Bring me back some of that stuff you always talk about. What is it? Candy? Yes, bring some of that, I wish to try it. Other than that, no, I don't need anything," he said waving her off. _

_Risa smiled and turned to leave. His voice stopped her. _

"_I saw the Menos on the hill that day Aizen left with Tosen and Ichimaru. Do you think it was the same one from long ago?" he asked quietly and Risa swallowed the lump in her throat. _

"_I highly doubt it. That Menos was of the Gillian-class. The one we encountered long ago…wasn't," she said and headed out. _

_**End Flashback…**_

**In the Real Realm…**

Risa landed on her feet carefully and looked around. The real realm was different from her home. She was also getting used to her gigai. She wore a dark red, long sleeved shirt and black jeans. She had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and her bangs hung messily in front of her eyes. She turned and looked at the horribly drawn map Captain Ukitake gave her.

"The Kuchiki's aren't the only ones with terrible drawing skills," she sighed as she followed the little stick figure drawings on the map.

She stopped in front of a candy shop and froze.

_This was the headquarters they were talking about?! This is __**his**__ shop! Why didn't they say anything?!_

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She knew they'd probably run into each other sooner or later. She just wasn't sure she was ready right now. She glanced down at the closed sign and a small note written next to it saying:

"_At the Don Kanonji show-Back in a few hours"_

She frowned and peeked in the window. Her eyes sparkled.

_So much CANDY!_

"Can I help you?" an elderly lady asked her.

Risa didn't respond at first. She had forgotten that people could see her now in her gigai. Plus, she was slightly mesmerized by all the candy. A light tap on the shoulder caused her to jump.

"Oh so sorry dear! I didn't mean to frighten you!" the elderly lady chuckled.

Risa blushed slightly and scratched her head.

"Oh it's okay! I didn't know you were talking to me. I was trying to figure out where this show is taking place. My friends seem to have left without me and I wanted to catch up with them before it starts," she said pointing to the sign.

The elderly lady laughed and nodded.

"Oh of course! Mr. Don Kanonji is in town. They would be in the park then dear. You better hurry. I believe it started already," the lady said kindly and Risa smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she replied and took off to the park.

**In the Park…**

Risa skidded to a stop when she saw the mass of people gathered in the park.

_How the hell am I going to find anyone here?!_

She started wadding through the people and soon became annoyed, especially with the BOHAHAHAHAs people kept screaming while crossing their arms over their chests.

She took in a deep breath. What was she going to do when she did find them?

_Just stroll up and say hi? How has the last one hundred years been for you? _

She shook her head.

_Calm down. This is Kisuke. You know him. You __**knew **__him. _

She cleared her mind and stood up straight. She was about to continue looking when Don Kanonji hollered. She turned to see two Hollows staring at him from the building nearby. Risa headed to the front.

In the crowd, Kisuke's head snapped up as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure rise. He was with the whole group watching the show. He looked at Yoruichi, who was in her cat form.

"That spiritual pressure…it feels like—" he was cut off when Risa jumped out from the crowd and right next to Don Kanonji.

The crowd gasped, but Risa wasn't paying attention to them. She was focused on the two Hollows. Kisuke froze in his spot, his eyes wide with shock. She was the only one who could ever make his genius mind go blank.

_Risa?_

Risa smirked at the Hollows and reached back for her zanpakuto…only to grab air. Her eyes widened as she realized she was still in her gigai.

"Damn it!" she seethed as the Hollows cackled and charged.

Don Kanonji was about to speak when Risa held up her hand.

"_Hakudo 33_Sōkatsui!" she yelled as a blue light shot from her hand and impaled the two Hollows like shish kabob.

The Hollows faded away and Risa sighed with relief. At least they weren't difficult. Hitsugaya arrived at the scene with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika behind him. They weren't too far away from the park when their phones went off. They were out of their individual gigai.

"Lieutenant Inari! What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked standing before her with the others.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku got me permission to come here. They want me to help with the Arrancar problem," she said firmly.

He nodded quickly. Risa glanced sideways and froze. Rangiku looked at her concerned.

"What is it Risa?" she asked quickly.

Risa sweat dropped.

"Ugh…I'm still in my gigai. The crowd can see me…" she said in a whisper and grinned sheepishly.

Risa turned to the cameras, lights, and people. She chuckled and scratched her head. Before she could speak, Don Kanonji spoke up.

"Amazing! Did everyone see that?! This woman has the gift like I do! She just saved us all from two evil spirits! She will be my new apprentice!" he cheered and the crowd erupted into applause.

Risa sweat dropped. She hated attention. She waved timidly at the camera and then looked at Kanonji. She kept the smile on her face for the people, but lowered her voice so only he could hear her.

"End this show now, or I'll cut off something precious to you," she said still grinning.

Yoruichi sweat dropped having read her lips.

"She's the same Risa," she chuckled.

Kisuke didn't respond. Yoruichi glanced up at her best friend as he stared at the woman on stage. He didn't seem to even realize Yoruichi spoke. Kanonji sweat dropped and hugged his hair closer to him. Risa turned when she felt a rise in spiritual pressure. She frowned when she didn't see anything. The spiritual pressure was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Before she could react, a loud rumbling was heard and a large hand came out of the sky. Her eyes widened as the hand grabbed her throat viciously. No human saw the hand, but they did see her rise in the air, lifted by nothing. Hitsugaya and his team were knocked back roughly some feet away.

"Risa!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Soul Reapers were severely limited in their gigai. And they couldn't release their zanpakuto in such a crowded area and not expect casualties. The large man stepped out from an unzipped pocket in the sky. He grinned at her evilly as he lifted her into the air. He was accompanied by a smaller man, whose face remained detached. She knew just by their appearance and spiritual pressure that they were no ordinary humans. Ichigo's eyes widened. They were the same Arrancar that had attacked him before, the ones that Kisuke and Yoruichi held off.

"We are the Arrancar," Yammy Llargo cackled.

"My name is Yammy Llargo and I want you to know just how much of a threat we truly can be if you get in our way Risa Inari!" he cackled and then screamed in pain.

Risa had effectively snapped his thumb back. He let her drop and she coughed harshly trying to get her bearings. The crowd went wild with applause. Don Kanonji would be getting a huge ratings boost for all the expensive 'special effects.' Ichigo and his friends were trying to get to the front to help. Risa tried to collect herself.

_How did he know my name? He must be one of the Arrancar working for Aizen. I have to get out of this gigai!_

Yammy took his palm and quickly hit her square in the chest with it. The sheer force of the hit ripped her from her gigai. She watched as her gigai went flying away into the crowd limply. Risa hit the ground a few feet away. The crowd gasped in shock and started running away terrified. The group was caught in the stampede. Risa held her chest as her breathing became irregular and sat up. Yammy walked towards her. She carefully pulled out her zanpakuto.

_Well that was one way to do it…jeez, he's ridiculously strong! I didn't want to have to use you for something like him, but I'm low on energy because of that contraption._

"Engage…Juuyaiba!" she choked out and aimed the sword at Yammy.

Yammy laughed about to speak about how her sword didn't even transform when Risa looked him square in the eyes.

"Shot gun!" she yelled and the blast from the tip of the sword took a large chunk off of Yammy's shoulder.

He screamed out in pain and held his now bloody shoulder. Risa's knees hit the floor. She was feeling the effects of being ripped from her gigai take its toll. She was also using Juuyaiba. Her spiritual energy had taken a hit. Ichigo's eyes widened.

_Her zanpakuto. Juuyaiba? Gunblade? _

"You bitch!" Yammy screamed and Risa aimed again.

She had a clearer shot and she wasn't wasting anytime. She'd take his head off. She fired again, but the attack was blocked by the appearance of the other Arrancar.

"We're just here to observe," said Ulquiorra Cifer.

Risa stared at the man before her. He seemed more reserved then the other. He blocked her attack effectively which didn't settle well with her.

_He should have at least lost his arm in that blast… _

"Well…you n-need a dictionary. Observing means _to watch_," she chuckled, out of breath.

Ulquiorra stared at her. He seemed to be analyzing her. The crowd was already long gone. He turned to Yammy.

"This was unnecessary. Don't you remember what happened last time? This is Risa Inari. Lord Aizen spoke about her specifically, do you not remember? We were only supposed to observe her," he asked calmly.

Risa's eyes widened slightly.

_Aizen wanted them to observe me?_

Yammy's eyes widened enraged. He moved forward and opened his mouth.

"Let's just do him a favor and kill her now!" he roared.

A large red sphere of spiritual energy gathered in his mouth. Risa's eyes widened slightly.

_A cero?_

Yammy laughed insanely as he fired.

"Scream, Benihime!" came a voice and Risa opened her eyes slowly.

They widened when she saw Urahara standing in front of her holding his hat in place and pointing Benihime at Yammy. Yammy's eyes widened. Urahara glanced up at the two men from under his hat.

"You!" Yammy seethed.

"Didn't you learn anything from the last time we met?" Kisuke asked smiling cheekily.

Yammy growled in annoyance and went to attack, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Yammy, you seem to be suffering from memory loss. Do you not remember fighting and losing to this man a short while back? You're not up to their level of power yet. Come now…let's report back to Lord Aizen. We have what we need," he said and Yammy burned with rage.

"Until next time Soul Reapers," Yammy spat and the two disappeared into a pocket in the sky.

Urahara sheathed his zanpakuto quickly. He turned slowly to glance at the woman sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly and Risa stared at him.

His hat was lowered to cover his eyes. She nodded slowly. Urahara held out his hand to her and she took it carefully. Her eyes widened slightly at the jolt that went through her body into her veins as she touched him. She wondered if he felt it too. He helped her to her feet and she stumbled, still feeling a little shaken. He steadied her gently and she looked up at him.

"Your spiritual energy is exhausted from being forcibly ripped from your gigai. It probably didn't help that you released Juuyaiba about five seconds after that," he said aloofly, but she could hear the scolding in his voice.

Risa backed away some.

"Thanks for the help," she said calmly.

Urahara glanced at her from under his hat showing his eyes only briefly. Ichigo walked over to them.

"Hey Risa," he said and she forced herself to look away from Kisuke and smiled slightly at Ichigo.

"Ichigo," she replied.

The large group also came up to them and began speaking to her. Urahara managed to slip out and walked over to the black cat sitting by Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta.

"How is she?" Yoruichi asked.

"She'll be fine. Her spiritual energy is low, but I'd give it a day, maybe less for it to return. She never had a problem with gaining it back at a fast rate. Plus this is her first time in a gigai. She hasn't gotten used to it yet," he said softly.

Tessai cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"Tessai, are you crying?" Yoruichi asked shocked.

Tessai shook his head.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed her presence," he whispered.

"I think you speak for all of us Tessai," Yoruichi said, looking up at Urahara.

Urahara didn't speak, but he had heard. Risa scratched her head and made her way towards them. She grinned and launched into Tessai's arms hugging him tightly. Tessai returned the hug just as tight.

"After one hundred years, you're still so incredibly good looking Tessai," she said and the large man chuckled and blushed.

"Oh Ms. Inari! I've missed you," he said and she grinned.

"It's Risa. And I've missed you too," she shot back.

She bent down and scratched behind Yoruichi's ears playfully. The black cat purred delighted.

"Yeah, that's still your favorite spot, huh? I remember," she said kindly.

She stood back up and stared at Urahara.

_Don't make things awkward…_

"Hello Kisuke," she said and stepped up to him cautiously.

She took in a deep breath and carefully hugged the man in front of her. Kisuke's eyes widened as he felt her hug him. He slowly let his hands touch the small of her back unsurely. She tensed slightly and pulled away after a moment.

"It's been a while. I hope all is well," she said almost mechanically.

Kisuke nodded.

"Yes, it seems some time has passed since we last saw each other," he replied, trying to keep his calm demeanor from cracking.

Risa nodded. An uncomfortable silence took the group. Risa cleared her throat and motioned to the two children with them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Risa, this is Ururu and Jinta. They help out at the shop," Tessai said quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Ururu said kindly.

"Hey," Jinta replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello," Risa said smiling at the small kids.

She looked to Hitsugaya, who made his way over to the group.

"Those Arrancar are going to have to be reported back to Mayuri. Maybe he can figure out something now that we have a visual of them," she said to him and he nodded.

"They knew your name Risa. They said they were there to watch you. What's that about?" Hitsugaya asked raising an eyebrow.

Risa shook her head.

"I don't know," she lied.

Kisuke watched her face and Yoruichi noticed it too. Her eyes betrayed her. Then she sweat dropped and looked around.

_W-Where's my gigai?!_

"Have you seen my gigai lying around? I'll be killed if I lost it," she said scratching her head and effectively changing the subject.

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll go get it," he said and Risa nodded in thanks.

"You're still friends with Mayuri?" Urahara asked quietly, tucking his questions away for a later time.

Risa turned to him.

"Yes, he's Captain now, as you must have guessed, of the Twelfth Division. He's trying to find out more about these Arrancar and what plans Aizen has for them...and us. Apparently, Aizen is going to attempt to recreate a key to get into the Royal Family's dimension," she said calmly.

Urahara's eyes widened slightly.

"The Spirit King? Do you know that for sure?" he asked and Risa nodded.

"That's what the Head Captain told me before I left," she said and saw Kisuke go deep in thought.

She knew his brain was working a mile a minute crafting every possible strategic outcome. Ichigo returned with her gigai and she fell into it.

"I don't know how you use these things. They're so constricting," she said stretching.

Risa turned around and started walking off when Ichigo reached out and took her hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"I have to go find a place to stay," she said and Orihime jumped.

"You can stay with me!" she cheered and Risa's eyes widened at the bubbly girl.

"Rukia is staying with Ichigo! And Renji stays at Mr. Urahara's shop! Rangiku currently staying at my house and I've invited Captain Hitsugaya, but he refuses me all the time. I would love for you to stay as well!" she said quickly pleading her case.

Risa chuckled and then smiled politely. Rangiku grinned at the thought of having another woman around.

"Sure, thanks Orihime," she said kindly scratching her head.

Orihime jumped up and down.

"We're going to have so much fun! I'm going to cook for you and we can stay up late and tell each other stories!" she smiled wide.

Risa backed away slowly nodding.

"Ha-ha, sounds like fun," she said sweat dropping.

She followed Orihime home with Rangiku. The others broke off in their own directions for home.

Urahara watched Risa walk off into the park. Yoruichi looked up at him.

"That was good for your first meeting with her. The next time will be better," she tried comforting her friend.

Urahara sighed.

"I think it's going to take more than some idle talk to fix what I destroyed," he said lowering his hat and turning around, heading back to the shop with Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta.

**Into the Night…Orihime's House…**

Risa sat with Rangiku as Orihime placed the food down in front of her.

"They're my secret recipe!" Orihime gushed.

Risa smiled. She was getting used to the girl and her weird, bubbly personality. She was actually having fun. She bit into a rice ball and felt a liquid fill her mouth. She frowned. Orihime squealed. Rangiku laughed.

"Do you like it?! Its rice balls filled with bean paste!" she giggled.

Risa managed to swallow and nodded unsurely. It was delicious! She grinned at Orihime. She liked this girl.

"You're not afraid to try new things. I like that in a person," Risa complimented and Orihime waved her off.

"Oh that's so sweet! I just love having you here," she went on.

Risa smiled and bit into another rice ball happily. After a while, Rangiku stood up.

"I'm going to go take a hot bath," she said stretching and quickly walking to the bathroom.

Risa and Orihime watched her enter the bathroom and close the door before returning to their food.

"She just wants out of dish duty," Risa joked and Orihime laughed heartily.

There was a comfortable pause before Orihime spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Orihime asked a little calmer.

Risa nodded.

"Sure," she said kindly.

"Please stop me if I overstep, but…you and Mr. Urahara…you were close right?" she asked unsurely.

Risa smiled slightly and nodded.

"A long time ago he was my Captain and I was his Lieutenant in the Twelfth Division," she said sipping her drink.

Orihime nodded.

"But it's more than that right?" she asked hesitantly.

Risa tilted her head.

"I don't know what you mean?" she lied.

Orihime blushed.

"I caught it only briefly. I could have been making it up in my head completely. But when Mr. Urahara saw you in the park…his eyes just stuck in my mind before he hid them with his hat. It was the same as when you looked at him only briefly. I saw such sadness and I felt complete tragedy," she murmured.

Risa's eyes widened some. Orihime looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Risa forced a smile and waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh please stop Orihime! I'm perfectly fine," she said quickly, hoping the girl fell for it.

Orihime nodded quickly and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she said loudly.

Risa shook her head. She was lost. Orihime sniffed.

"I just feel so sad for you two. I hope you'll be able to work out whatever happened and be close again! I'm sure there's more to the story, I could tell with just the quick looks you gave each other. Maybe if you talk to him alone, some things will clear up," she suggested.

Risa smiled at her new friend. Then she nodded slowly.

"Maybe," she said and Orihime beamed.

They finished eating when something caught Risa's eyes. She glanced up at the window and her eyes widened.

"Damn it! Rangiku! Hollow!" she yelled and pulled the young girl to her for safety.

She held Orihime closely, placing her body over hers as an explosion rocked their ears. Risa was off her feet and flying through the closed window. Her body hit the pavement harshly, but she managed to keep Orihime safely on top of her, though the young girl lost consciousness during the fall.

Risa sat up unsteadily with Orihime and looked for the Hollow. She spotted Hitsugaya and Rangiku dealing with it. People were starting to gather due to the fire and Hitsugaya managed to turn to her while fighting.

"Get to Urahara's shop! We'll meet you there!" he called and Risa grabbed Orihime and took off to the shop.

**The Urahara Shop…**

She skidded to a halt and entered the shop walking to the back quickly. She slid back the door and everyone gasped.

"Risa?!" Yoruichi yelled standing up.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called standing up and running over.

Risa handed Orihime over to him carefully.

"She just lost consciousness, she's fine," Risa said softly.

"What happened?!" Rukia asked quickly.

Yoruichi was already checking her wounds.

"We fell out of her window after her apartment blew up. It was a Hollow, but Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku are dealing with it," she said quickly.

She quickly popped a pill in her mouth and her gigai fell to the floor. She turned around, but was stopped by Urahara. He stood in front of her.

_He's still so fast…_

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and caution you against whatever you're thinking right now. You just fell out of a window and judging by your appearance, it was closed. Let Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant deal with it. Calm down and let your wounds heal before you retaliate. Your spirit energy is still low from what happened earlier. We'll keep Orihime here the night. You should stay too," he said quietly.

Risa stared at him for a moment.

"Alright," she mumbled tiredly.

She stepped over her gigai and walked to the back of the shop. She needed time and concentration to heal the wounds. Urahara looked back to the group.

"If you'll all excuse me," he said grinning and opening up his fan to cover his face.

He headed off to the back. Yoruichi watched him go and she hoped things would work in everyone's favor.

Urahara walked up the stairs and into the room Risa had chose to use. He noted that it was right across from his room, though she couldn't have possibly known that. He held a small jar in his hand. He watched as she emitted green kido into her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and she shrugged slowly.

He sat down across from her.

"How deep are the wounds?" he inquired and she looked at him.

"Shallow except my shoulder. It took the worst of it when I went out the window," she answered quietly.

Urahara held out the small jar he was carrying.

"This'll accelerate the healing process," he said and she pulled her sleeve down carefully.

Urahara moved closer to her and placed some of the ointment on his hand. He carefully pressed it onto Risa's shoulder, but she didn't flinch once. Urahara stared at her and continued putting on the ointment. After it was all done she lifted up her sleeve and they fell into silence.

"You still wear that hat," she commented suddenly.

Urahara's eyes widened somewhat and he let his hand fix the hat so that it covered his surprise. She smiled slightly.

"I never understood why you bought that thing. Just like those clogs. And now I see them…and it hurts to realize just how much I've missed seeing them," she said quietly.

Urahara couldn't move, or breathe for that matter. He couldn't process anything intelligent to say at the moment. Risa smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Why did you leave me behind? I would have gone anywhere with you. You had to have known that, right? I would have—" she was cut off when his arms wrapped around her tightly.

She let him hold her though she tensed and bit her lip when his arms touched her back. To pull away from him would have just been cruel, though that was her first thought. She didn't mind him holding her; in fact she enjoyed it way more then she probably should have. But she didn't want to give in this time. She was hurt once. She had to stay guarded. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He let his hand run through her hair carelessly. Her head rested against his shoulder.

"I thought I had planned it perfectly," he started.

Risa listened quietly.

"I knew what Central 46 would do once Tessai and I were arrested. I even knew we would escape; though I didn't factor Yoruichi would be the one to help us. I was creating gigai that could block out ones spiritual pressure. Once that was finished I planned on getting you and leaving to the real world together. Leaving you behind was never my intention nor was it part of my plan. But the guards were sent out immediately after we were discovered. There was no time. It was my biggest regret, but it was run or die," he explained quietly.

"When we reached the human world…I was not the man you see before you now. The events of that night haunt me to this day and I blame only myself for not thinking ahead and planning accordingly. I know you would have gone anywhere with me. It made it that much harder to leave you," he whispered.

Risa finally lifted her head and looked at the man before her.

"I missed you," she said and he smiled slightly.

"I missed you too," he replied quietly.

She let her head rest on his shoulder. His arms held her securely to him. He leaned his back against the cool wall and she turned and relaxed in his arms, resting the back of her head against his chest. She closed her eyes slowly. She shouldn't have been giving in so easily. But this was Kisuke. She couldn't find it in her heart to continue feeling such anger towards him. So she allowed it to dissipate slowly. It would take time, but soon it would all fade away.

"Will you be here in the morning?" she whispered tiredly.

Kisuke nodded and tightened his grip on her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and she fell asleep.

Kisuke watched her sleep for a while. Then his eyes became heavy and he too fell into a deep sleep.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! I will update soon! Let me know how it's going so far. The next chapter will be a series of memories revealing more of their past and what happened to her. **


	4. Back to the Past

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! They keep me going! I need more!**

_**Previously: **_

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and she fell asleep.

Kisuke watched her sleep for a while. Then his eyes became heavy and he too fell into a deep sleep.

_**Memory…  
**_

"_I have a mission I need you to go on," Kisuke said calmly. _

_Risa nodded. He seemed to be a bit serious this morning and she wondered if everything was okay. _

"_Alright, what is it?" she asked curiously. _

"_Take a few men from the squad and head to the North Rukon District, through the forest. There's been some recent activity there and I want to find out what it is. According to some of the other squads, there are some traces of an unidentifiable white liquid there that may be related to the disappearances within the Rukon districts. They want me to look at some samples. My only request is that you bring Mayuri with you. He can study them there and see if it's necessary to look into further," he explained and Risa nodded slowly. _

_Kisuke paused and looked at his Lieutenant. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked and her eyes met his quickly. _

"_No Captain, everything's fine," she said smiling. _

_Kisuke smiled at her. _

"_I had asked Hiyori to go, but she refused and I really don't feel like arguing with her at the moment. Also, I know it can't be easy working with Mayuri, but I'm glad that you trusted me enough to make the decision to put him on the team, even if you did not agree with it," he said kindly. _

_Risa grinned. _

"_He's not so bad. A little rough around the edges, but I would be too if I was in the Detention Unit isolated like that. I'm sure it'll be fine. Hiyori can stay here, I won't bother her. I can handle it." _

_Kisuke returned the grin. _

"_I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as a Lieutenant," he said chuckling. _

_Risa smiled kindly at him. _

"_Well I'll remind you anytime you'd like. I'll go round up some men and find Mayuri. We'll leave in twenty," she said and exited. _

_Kisuke watched her leave and frowned slightly. He missed her presence already. _

_**End Memory.**_

**The Next Day…**

Kisuke opened his eyes.

_Why was I dreaming about that day?_

He realized he was no longer leaning against the wall. He was lying on the floor, his arm tightly secured around another body. There was also a blanket draped over them.

_How did we get under a blanket?_

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake her just yet. She looked so comfortable lying there in his arms. She fit perfectly. It was almost like old times. He wanted to keep her there with him then. She turned in his arms and moved closer to him. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Well good morning," he said happily and Risa chuckled.

"Good morning," she said sitting up.

Kisuke sat up as well.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, my shoulder's completely healed. Thanks for that medicine," she said kindly.

The door slid open some to reveal Tessai. The large man's demeanor brightened.

"Good morning! The group is waiting for you Kisuke. It got cold in the night so I brought you a blanket," he said and slid the door closed.

Risa looked at Kisuke, who sighed.

"Duty calls," he said and she nodded, standing up.

"I guess I'll go report in with Captain Hitsugaya's group. I'll…see you later?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that," he grinned and she shot one back at him before heading out.

As she left, she smiled politely at the group that now included Sui-Feng. Sui-Feng shook her head and glared disapprovingly at Risa as the woman left the shop. Risa just rolled her eyes and glared back. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Urahara and Yoruichi.

Ichigo got to see Risa's zanpakuto up close for the first time. The patchwork doll dangled helplessly from the sheath. Ichigo turned to Kisuke, who sipped his tea while calculating the exchange between Sui-Feng and Risa.

"Her zanpakuto, Juuyaiba," he started, interrupting Urahara's thoughts.

Kisuke looked to Ichigo, his hat lowered on his head.

"It shoots like a gun," he said in thought.

Kisuke nodded.

"Well just look at its meaning. He's the only zanpakuto in existence, that I know of, that can do what he does," he said calmly.

Now everyone's interest was up.

"And that little patchwork doll is freaking me out," he said and Urahara seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"It was a gift to her from Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the present Twelfth Division Captain," he said after a small pause.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That clown guy? Risa's friends with him?" he asked in disbelief.

Kisuke smiled slightly.

"Old friends," he said.

_**Flashback…**_

_Risa stood with a small contingent that included Mayuri outside of the Division Twelve barracks. Kisuke stood in front in them with Hiyori. He finally nodded. _

"_This mission shouldn't be too complicated. Head to the location and gather some of the samples I've briefed you on. Be careful and stay sharp," he said firmly. _

"_And try not to die dumbasses," Hiyori added, making eye contact with Risa._

_Risa and the others nodded and took off. Kisuke watched them go. For some reason, he had an odd feeling that he was carrying with him. He tried to shake it off, but it lingered in the back of his mind as he walked off. _

_**Some Hours Later…The Forest of the North Rukon District…**_

_Risa skidded to a stop with the others. _

"_Those are the samples, right Mayuri?" she asked and Mayuri walked up to white liquid on the rocks. _

_He began looking into them. Risa waited patiently. _

"_Jeez that guy's a freak." _

"_Why did the Captain put him on the squad?"_

"_I heard he was in the Detention Unit before this in isolation." _

_Risa's eyes widened and she whirled around and belted one of them hard. Everyone's eyes widened. Mayuri turned slightly to see what was going on. He had heard what they said about him, but he was used to it by now. It was her reaction that made him turn. _

"_Rota, do you care to repeat those vile words?!" she reprimanded. _

_Rota shook his head quickly. _

"_I'm sorry Lieutenant! I wasn't the only one who said it!" he defended._

_Risa's eyes burned. _

"_Oh I know who the others are! You'll all be reprimanded as I see fit when we return! You should be ashamed of talking so cruelly about one of your own! Such idiots!" she spat. _

_Mayuri watched her and then returned to his work. After a while he stood up. _

"_These are the correct samples. I've taken some to test," he said and Risa nodded smiling. _

"_Excellent! Seems like this mission is—" she was interrupted by a thunderous sound. _

_She looked up and her eyes widened. The sky ripped open revealing a Menos Grande. The group panicked. Risa drew her zanpakuto. Mayuri backed up. _

"_What is that?! Is that a Hollow?" he asked shocked by its size. _

"_It's a Menos Grande…I don't know what it's doing here," she said still staring up._

"_Lieutenant Inari, what do we do?" a frightened voice whispered. _

_Risa held up her hand effectively silencing him. _

"_Calm down. It's of the Gillian class. Remain silent, lower your spiritual pressure, and don't move. It should overlook us," she whispered. _

_They watched as the Menos searched around. Risa furrowed her eyebrows. _

_**It's like it's looking for something—what's that?**_

_Suddenly, one of her men bolted from the group in fear. Risa's eyes widened as the Menos turned to them. But it wasn't the Menos that scared her. It was what was running at them right below it. _

_**That's a Vasto Lorde! What the hell is that doing here?!**_

_It had found them. Risa pointed her zanpakuto at it. _

"_Draw your zanpakutos!" she yelled and looked at Mayuri. _

_He had a zanpakuto, but it didn't speak to him. He was just a scientist. He really didn't have a use for it other than some basic training. She smiled at him. _

"_Just stay by me Mayuri. We'll be alright. I'll keep us both safe," she said firmly. _

_Mayuri's eyes widened some. The Menos attacked viciously, while the Vasto Lorde watched. _

_**It's like it was set upon us…**_

"_Engage Juuyaiba! Machine Gun!" she yelled and her zanpakuto came alive in her hands. _

_She held it out like a gun and fired hundreds of spirit bullets at the Menos. The Menos roared in anger and pain. Risa was fast, climbing up its body as it attacked. She attacked again, using her sword now and sliced into the Menos' face. Mayuri realized what she was doing. She was trying to pull attention off her men. Then the Vasto Lorde began running up the Gillian, its claws raised. _

"_Mayuri, retreat! Go back! Get to safety! Take the survivors!" she yelled as she clashed with the highest level Hollow. _

_Mayuri's eyes widened. He looked around. _

"_**Call for me…"**__ a voice came and Mayuri looked around. _

"_What?" he called back. _

"_**Call my name…" **_

_Mayuri glanced down at his zanpakuto. It was glowing. His eyes widened. _

"_What's your name?" he asked. _

_Risa hit the ground and let out a scream. She coughed up blood and held her side tightly. The Vasto Lorde had slashed her deep. She struggled to reach for Juuyaiba, which lied a few feet away. Blood seeped from her mouth. _

"_J-Juuyaiba…" she whispered. _

_The zanpakuto seemed to cry out to her and it resorted back to its original form. Risa closed her eyes tightly. She was losing too much blood. She turned to see the Menos coming straight for her. She hoped Mayuri got away. _

"_Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri yelled, while stepping over her. _

_Risa's eyes widened as his zanpakuto transformed into a trident-like weapon. He swung it and cut into the Vasto Lorde's hand deeply. The Vasto Lorde cried out and knocked him out of the way harshly. _

"_Mayuri!" Risa screamed. _

_She bit into her lip and stood up. She grabbed Juuyaiba and ran by the knocked out Mayuri. She dropped to one knee and positioned Juuyaiba on her shoulder. She ignored the stinging pain. _

"_Engage Juuyaiba! Rocket Launcher!" she roared and she was thrown back as a large spirit bullet shot from her sword. _

_The large bullet went right through the Vasto Lorde and into the Menos behind it killing them both instantly. Risa was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Rain began to pour down from the sky. She sheathed her zanpakuto carefully and walked over to Mayuri. She kneeled down to him wincing slightly. She let out a small breath of relief when she realized he was alive. He exhausted himself using his zanpakuto for the first time and then getting knocked to the side by a Vasto Lorde was no easy feat to survive by itself. She took his arm and slung it over her neck. _

"_C-Come on Mayuri, help me, on your feet," she whispered shakily. _

_She looked around at the contingent she had brought. _

_**Not one survivor…**_

_She shut her eyes tightly and got Mayuri to move his feet slowly. He was still out of it and she carried most of the weight. They started the slow trek home. _

_**The Next Day…**_

_Yoruichi sat with Kisuke and Hiyori on a large rock watching the gates where they had seen Risa and the others off. _

"_Kisuke, you have to move eventually. They'll be alright. Your men are becoming concerned. You've been out here since yesterday morning," she said firmly. _

"_We're not leaving until Risa and the others come back," Hiyori said firmly. _

_Kisuke didn't take his eyes off the border. _

"_That was a Menos Grande yesterday Yoruichi. And I'm sure you felt that other spiritual pressure. It was close to where I sent them. Besides, they should've been back yesterday. It's been a day already," he said tensely. _

_Yoruichi had never seen her friend so tense. _

"_If they do not return by nightfall I am heading out with or without the Head Captain's permission. He can't keep me back here any longer. I accepted the denied request when I wanted to head out yesterday, I will not accept it again," he said sternly. _

_Hiyori stared up at Kisuke. She was shocked to see the usually laid back Captain so on edge. Yoruichi sighed softly. _

"_I'll wait with you," she said and got comfortable. _

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

_Kisuke's eyes widened and he shot up and took off with Hiyori by his side. _

"_Yoruichi!" he called to the sleeping woman._

_Yoruichi shot up and looked. Her eyes widened. She turned to a few men walking by. _

"_Alert Squad Four of incoming injuries!" she yelled and followed Kisuke. _

_Risa glanced up unsteadily. Her vision was off and she was dazed. Blood trailed behind her as she walked. She had been able to stop the bleeding for a while, but now the wound reopened. It was probably infected. She took another weak step. Mayuri hung on her arm. His makeup had washed off in the rain. He was still out of it. His head swung back and forth lazily. Risa made out a form running towards them and she prayed it was help because she couldn't even lift her sword. _

"_M-Mayuri…I'm s-sorry," she breathed before she felt herself falling. _

_Kisuke caught her as Yoruichi caught Mayuri. She coughed up a lot of blood and Kisuke scooped her up carefully. Hiyori's eyes widened as she watched Risa's blood begin to stain his haori. _

_Yoruichi stared at the trail of blood and briefly wondered how much the woman had in her. She turned to Kisuke and nodded already understanding. _

"_Just go! I got Kurotsuchi!" she said and Kisuke took off. _

_He had never run so fast. _

_**The Fourth Division Barracks…**_

_He kicked open the door to the Fourth Division. _

"_Where is Captain Unohana?!" he asked distraught. _

_Captain Unohana came out from the back and motioned for him to follow her. _

"_Bring the Lieutenant in here," she said calmly. _

_Kisuke followed her to the back quickly. _

"_Place her here and let me assess her injuries," she said and Kisuke did as he was told. _

_He backed away in shock at the amount of blood she lost and was currently losing. Hiyori ran in then after catching up. Her eyes remained wide. Kisuke swallowed the lump in his throat. _

_He looked at his haori and then at his hands covered in splashes of red and closed his eyes. He tried to calm down some. He watched as Captain Unohana tore Risa's shihakusho and he winced at the wound's state. _

"_Hmm, this is very deep and she's lost a lot of blood. It seems like she has a slight infection on the outside of the wound as well. It will take a while to heal. Perhaps you two would be more comfortable waiting outside," she offered kindly. _

_Kisuke shook his head as well as Hiyori._

"_We'll wait here," he said staring at his Lieutenant. _

_Unohana nodded once and placed her hand over the wound._

"_This could take a while," she said and began the healing process. _

_Yoruichi entered in with Mayuri. Unohana looked at him. _

"_My Lieutenant will deal with him. His wounds aren't too bad. He just needs some bandaging up and rest," she said and Yoruichi nodded as Mayuri was taken to another room. _

_A kind Squad Four member brought Kisuke a wet towel so that he could wash the blood off of his hands. _

_**Two Days Later…**_

_Urahara stared at his Lieutenant. His face was blank. He didn't know what to do. Unohana gently placed her hand on his shoulder. _

"_She will wake up when she's ready," the kind Captain tried to comfort him. _

"_But she should be waking up now, correct? And she's not. But you're saying that nothing is wrong. I don't understand," he said weakly. _

_His calm demeanor was fading. He had sat with her unmoved for two days not counting when he waited for them to return by the border. He had ordered Hiyori to go and keep the men busy and focused, though she cursed him several times before actually listening to him. Unohana squeezed his shoulder firmly. _

"_Everyone needs their own time. Some need a day and others need a few more. One even took a week to regain consciousness," she explained. _

"_And what happens if she doesn't wake up within the week?" he asked unsteadily. _

_Unohana kept her face placid of any emotion. _

"_Then she probably won't wake up at all," she answered honestly. _

_Kisuke let his head drop into his hands. Unohana realized she should probably not have been so forward with him. Her eyes softened some. _

"_Why don't you go with Captain Shihoin to get something to eat? I can tell she's worried about you. Or maybe return to your quarters and rest some? I have Lieutenant Inari under full surveillance. It will do her no good to have her wake up and see you in such a state," she said. _

_It seemed Urahara wasn't even listening. Unohana carefully took his face within her hands and he looked at her sadly. _

"_She is a strong woman Kisuke. I have never seen such love and devotion between a Captain and Lieutenant. She will wake up, if not for herself, then for you," she said and Kisuke's eyes widened slightly. _

_Unohana smiled lightly and exited the room. Kisuke carefully took Risa's hand in his. It was so cold. His eyes lowered. _

"_Please…Risa…please wake up," he said gripping her hand tightly. _

_Someone walked into the room quietly. Kisuke turned slightly and his eyes widened. _

"_Kurotsuchi?" _

_Mayuri stood at the door, his makeup on his face again. He walked to the other side of Risa's bed and sat down. Kisuke eyed him curiously. Mayuri stared at the woman._

"_I've analyzed the samples as you requested. My full report is in the lab. You should look at it as soon as you can. I also completed every other project that was left unfinished. I had no other orders so I thought I'd pay Lieutenant Inari a visit. Hiyori wasn't happy, but I really didn't care," he said not looking at his Captain. _

_Kisuke nodded slowly. Mayuri looked up at his Captain. _

"_I know you won't leave her side and I'm not asking you too. But I'm going to speak to her and I don't want you to stop me, no matter what I say," he said and Kisuke raised an eyebrow. _

_Finally, he nodded. Mayuri sighed and looked at his Lieutenant. _

"_You idiot!" he yelled at her. _

_Kisuke jumped slightly and his eyes widened. He glared at the man in front of him, but held his tongue as he agreed. Though for how long he did not know. Mayuri shook his head quickly. _

"_Why didn't you run away?! Why did you stay?! The samples would have always been there! To risk your life for such cowards! For me! We weren't worth it! You should have run away! Then you would not be here! And I would not be here yelling at you!" he screamed at her. _

_Kisuke watched him carefully in shock. _

"_Those words you said…why did you say them?! Why did you jump to my defense against those men?! They could have protected you better than I did! Why did you stay with me when I couldn't help you at all?! If you die, that's my fault now! I wasn't strong enough to defend you even with my zanpakuto! Even with it, you still had to protect me! And then you had to bear the burden of getting me back home! You should have just left me! You would have made it back sooner and with energy to spare! But you just couldn't do that, could you?! With your foolish smile and stupid bright eyes! You forced me to appreciate you and I find that incredibly unfair! You always said we were friends! How are we to be friends if you die?!" he said standing up quickly._

_Kisuke stared at the man with wide eyes. Mayuri pulled out a small stuffed doll from his sleeve. _

"_I stitched this together in the recovery room. I want you to have it, because it's by far my worst piece of work and it reminded me of something you'd like," he said, tucking the little doll under the blanket with her. _

_Kisuke watched Mayuri exit the room hastily. _

"_Looks like you've gained an ally," he murmured and looked down._

_His eyes widened and he gasped lightly. Risa stared at the patchwork doll beside her. Kisuke shot up. _

"_Captain Unohana!" he called and a moment later she entered the room. _

_She kneeled down by Risa's side and touched her forehead. _

"_Lieutenant Inari? How are you feeling?" she asked smiling some. _

_Risa looked at the woman. _

"_B-Better, thank you," she said weakly. _

_Unohana nodded. _

"_You still need rest, but you're awake and that's a good sign," she said patting her head. _

_Risa smiled lightly. She turned to look at Kisuke. _

"_Captain…the squad…" she trailed off and her eyes saddened. _

_Urahara kneeled down and softly pressed his lips to her forehead. Then he bowed in front of her, shocking her. Unohana smiled slightly and exited. _

"_I am so sorry Risa. I should have thought it out better. If I had—" but he was cut off when she grabbed his hand tightly. _

_He looked up to see her eyes wide with confusion. She shook her head quickly. _

"_P-Please don't apologize. It was no one's fault. No one could have predicted what happened. You should be proud," she said and Kisuke's eyes widened. _

"_Mayuri released his zanpakuto. He saved my life. We all fought bravely Captain. Be proud," she said squeezing his hand tightly. _

_He squeezed it back and leaned in. Risa chuckled as he hugged her. _

"_I am proud Risa…of all of you," he whispered. _

_When he pulled back Risa took the patchwork doll in her hand. She smiled brightly. _

"_I love it!" she exclaimed. _

_Kisuke chuckled. She was slowly returning back to her old self and he loved every second of it. _

"_Why did he run off so quickly? He didn't give me a chance to answer all of his questions," she said shaking her head. _

"_I don't think he was used to feeling those emotions you gave him," he said softly. _

"_You seem to have this affect on the people closest to you," he whispered and she looked at him. _

_He smiled slightly. Risa frowned. _

"_You look so tired Kisuke. Are you alright?" she asked unsurely. _

_Kisuke nodded feeling the effects of being up for three and a half days finally weigh upon him in that moment. His adrenaline had worn off. Risa watched him carefully. _

"_You don't look so good," she said and reached out, touching his face. _

_She outlined the dark circles forming under his eyes gently before placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch absentmindedly and closed his eyes, letting a content groan escape his throat. Risa's eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on her cheeks. Kisuke slowly lowered himself and lay next to her. _

"_Should I call Captain Unohana?" she asked nervously. _

_Urahara shook his head tiredly as he rested his head on some of her pillow. She moved over so that he had more room, but he just moved closer to her until their heads shared the pillow equally. _

"_No need…" he said and closed his eyes. _

_Risa watched him slip into a deep sleep. She panicked slightly. Mostly because of the irrational thoughts swimming through her head, but also because she was concerned for his well being. She called for Unohana. _

"_He's been up for three and a half days. His adrenaline finally wore off. He needs some sleep," she said and Risa's eyes widened. _

"_Why has he been up so long?!" she asked shocked. _

_Unohana smiled slightly. _

"_He was waiting for you to return and when you did he stood by you, monitoring you himself," she said bluntly. _

_Risa couldn't breathe. Unohana smiled lightly. _

"_He cares deeply for you. You should be honored," she said and walked off. _

_Risa looked at the sleeping man next to her. She brushed some hair away from his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his neck. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. _

"_Thank you…Kisuke…" she said kindly and fell asleep beside him._

_**End Flashback.**_

The room was quiet. Kisuke opened his fan in front of his face.

"You wanted to know the origin of the patchwork doll. Now you know," he said aloofly.

Ichigo nodded and was about to speak when Sui-Feng spoke first.

"You speak of such fond memories," she said tightly.

All eyes fell on her as she glared at the shopkeeper.

"Oh that's right, you weren't there for the fallout and destruction of those memories," she seethed.

"That's enough Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi said sternly.

Sui-Feng shook her head slowly.

"Risa's too forgiving. There's no way she's forgotten everything she went through because you fled," she spat harshly.

"I said enough Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi yelled angrily, but Kisuke waved his fan at her.

"Let her speak Yoruichi. It seems like she needs to get some stuff off her chest," he said politely.

Ichigo and the others felt slightly uncomfortable at the table. But they were dying to learn about what Sui-Feng meant so they kept quiet and stood.

"It was one hundred years ago, but I remember that day so clearly. I'll never forget it and neither will Risa," she said, still glaring at him.

Kisuke stared at Sui-Feng as she spoke. He never broke the gaze or changed his expression. He listened and didn't make a move to defend himself. His hat remained low shielding his calculating eyes and his fan remained out covering his face. Yoruichi glared at her subordinate.

"You think you know suffering? Let me tell you about suffering. I witnessed it firsthand. What's the last memory you recall?" she asked tensely.

Kisuke took a moment to reflect on one hundred years ago, before beginning.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far. The next chapter will also contain some memories! **


	5. Bitter Memories

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy!**

_**Previously: **_

"You think you know suffering? Let me tell you about suffering. I witnessed it firsthand. What's the last memory you recall?" she asked tensely.

Kisuke took a moment to reflect on one hundred years ago, before beginning.

_**Flashback…**_

_Risa entered the Division One barracks with her Captain hastily. He seemed extremely nervous about something. So when he took off right by her, she had followed him. The Head Captain Yamamoto seemed to be putting together a team when they entered. _

"_Head Captain, allow me to be a part of the team going out to retrieve Captain Muguruma and the others," he said firmly, though Risa could sense the apprehension in his voice. _

_Yamamoto seemed to consider this before clearing his throat. _

"_Denied, we already have our team." _

_Kisuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. _

"_My third seat is out there by herself! If something's happened I—" _

"—_enough Kisuke! Stop being pathetic! You're concern for her is an insult to her abilities!" Yoruichi reprimanded harshly. _

_Risa lowered her head. Sometimes she thought Yoruichi was too blunt. She went over the situation in her head until Captain Shunsui Kyoraku's voice broke her from her thoughts. _

"_Come on out Lisa," he said chuckling to himself. _

_Lisa Yadomaru, Lieutenant of the Eighth Division, came out from her hiding spot. She blushed slightly embarrassed to have been caught snooping, but she was curious to what was going on and she didn't waste any time speaking up. _

"_It doesn't make sense to send Kido Captain Tsukabishi and his Lieutenant as well," she said to her Captain._

_Shunsui nodded. _

"_I agree with that actually," he said turning to Yamamoto. _

_Yamamoto seemed to be listening. Shunsui smiled lazily. _

"_So instead why not let Lieutenant Yadomaru and Inari go in Tessai's place?" _

_Risa looked at Lisa who nodded to her firmly. _

"_That's fine with me Captain—"_

"—_no," Kisuke said firmly. _

_Yoruichi watched her friend from the side. Risa looked at Kisuke questioningly. _

_Shunsui raised an eyebrow. _

"_Kisuke, I'm pretty sure Risa's capable of handling herself. She's __**almost**__ as brutal as Lisa and she'll be with Shinji and the other Captains," he joked, but Kisuke wasn't laughing. _

"_You're not going," he said looking directly at Risa. _

"_Quite the contrary Captain Urahara. Lieutenant Inari will go with the team I've selected," Yamamoto said sternly. _

"_You can't just—" but the Head Captain wasn't hearing it. _

"—_you will all leave at once," Yamamoto stood up and exited._

_Kisuke's eyes burned holes through the back of the Head Captain. Risa frowned slightly and turned on her heels heading off. Yoruichi stared at Kisuke wide eyed. It wasn't like him to be so serious. He almost looked fearful. After a few moments, Kisuke left the Captain's meeting still deep in thought. Shunsui turned to Lisa. _

"_Ah young love," he sighed, smiling at his Lieutenant, who smirked and nodded back in agreement. _

_Risa had headed back to the Division Twelve barracks to grab some things before she left. She glanced out at where Hiyori had left with a small contingent. The blonde spitfire wasn't happy that she had to go on what she called a 'simple' mission. She had told Kisuke to send someone else, someone of lesser rank, but he had told her she was the only one he trusted to do it, so she went. Risa frowned. _

_**He's really worried. I hope Hiyori's alright…**_

"_Risa," Kisuke said and his Lieutenant turned to face him. _

_He still looked worried. _

"_Are Hiyori and the others in danger? Is there something that you should be telling me before I go?" she asked. _

_Kisuke looked around and then back at her. _

"_Something's not right," he admitted honestly. _

_Risa nodded. _

"_Yeah I sensed that, but if that's the case then it's all the more reason for me to go," she said softly. _

"_Hiyori may need help. She could be in serious trouble. You may not be able to go, but I can and I'll bring her back," she said firmly. _

_Kisuke cupped her cheeks lightly and she looked at him. _

"_If you're not back by nightfall I'm coming after you with or without Head Captain's permission," he said sternly. _

"_We'll be fine," she said, grabbing his wrists as he cupped her cheeks. _

_There was a small silence before he spoke. _

"_Be safe Risa. Do not make me regret not forcing you to stay here," he said quickly and she chuckled. _

"_I'll return with her; with all of them," she said and Kisuke closed his eyes. _

_She smiled as he softly caressed her cheek. _

"_Please make it your top priority to return as quickly as possible," he whispered leaning into her and opening his eyes. _

_He let his forehead touch hers affectionately. Risa blushed faintly and looked up into his steel grey eyes. He slowly closed the small gap between them and their lips met. Her hands came up to his cheeks as the kiss intensified. His lips were so warm and soft on hers. When they pulled away, their eyes still closed, she nuzzled his chin lovingly. _

"_I have to go," she whispered. _

_He nodded slowly. _

"_Be careful," he said. _

_She opened her eyes to meet his. _

"_I'll be back so fast you won't even know I'm gone," she joked and he finally cracked a smile. _

"_I highly doubt that," he said, placing a small kiss on her lips. _

"_It would be too quiet around here," he deadpanned and she playfully hit him before taking off to meet the others. _

_**Into the Night…West of the Sixth Ward of the Fugai District…**_

_Risa had heard the screams and took off immediately. She knew the others were following her. She knew that scream. She flew through the thicket and saw Hiyori running away from who she thought was Kensei, but rationalized that it couldn't be. She didn't dwell on the thought as she flash stepped in front of the thing and blocked its attack on her friend. Hiyori turned in shock as Risa struggled with it. _

"_R-Risa?!" Hiyori yelled in shock and relief. _

_Risa shoved the thing off and it launched at her again. This time, Shinji blocked the attack. _

"_What's going on?!" he yelled shocked. _

"_Is that Kensei?!" Lisa asked in horror. _

"_Kensei stop!" Rose yelled at his friend. _

_Battle ensued and after what seemed like hours, the team combined with Hachi's Bakudo #99 Kin, subdued him and his Lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna. The team then gathered and assessed the situation. Risa held Hiyori tightly to her, though the blonde didn't seem to know she was even doing it._

"_What happened to them?" Shinji asked unnerved. _

_Everyone shook their heads. _

"_He wore a mask…it looked like the white foam Kisuke and Mayuri were studying in the lab," Risa replied calmly, even though she was anything but calm. _

"_Just say it Risa. They looked like damn Hollows," Lisa said uneasily. _

_Risa didn't answer, but her face confirmed Lisa's suspicions. At least she had Hiyori with her. They would be alright. _

"_I-It was his f-face Risa…" Hiyori said still in shock. _

_The group turned to her. _

"_He threw up this w-white foam. It covered his face and that's when he attacked. He didn't even r-recognize m-me," she whispered and Risa held her tighter. _

"_It's going to be okay. We should get them back home though. They need treatment right away," Risa said and the group nodded. _

"_The faster we get them there, the faster we can figure out what happened," Love said quickly. _

"_Alright then, let's get them up and head—" Shinji stopped when Hiyori began to cough uncontrollably. _

_Risa looked down at her friend and grabbed her shoulder tightly as Hiyori lost her balance. _

"_Hiyori?" Risa called panicked. _

_Hiyori opened her mouth as white foam spewed from it. The group's eyes widened. Shinji stepped forward. _

"_Risa get back!" he yelled as the group was shrouded in darkness._

_**Some Time Later…**_

_Risa opened her eyes slowly to see Shinji standing in front of her. His hand rested on his sword. He seemed to be speaking to someone. She moved slightly and this caused Shinji to turn and look at her from his side. _

"_Risa?" he called to her softly. _

_Risa swallowed, but found it difficult. Her throat was so dry. A copper taste invaded her mouth. _

"_Sh-in-ji?" she muttered and Shinji seemed to take a deep breath._

"_Why isn't she going through any of the symptoms? Why hasn't she Hollowfied like the rest of them Lord Aizen?" a familiar voice asked. _

_Risa's eyes widened slightly. _

"_S-Sosuke?" she whispered and lifted her head slightly. _

_She tried to calm her dizziness as her eyes focused on the three people Shinji seemed to be speaking with. She felt a hand grab hold of her arm and bring her to her feet. She winced and let out a small whimper as a burning pain ripped through her stomach. _

"_I'm sorry Risa, but I need you on your feet next to me. I can't protect you if you're lying on the ground," Shinji apologized. _

_Risa became more aware of her surroundings then. She noticed the puddle of blood where she had just risen. Her blood. She covered her wound to try to stop the bleeding. _

"_Hm, very good questions Kaname," Aizen said, slightly confused. _

_Risa looked at him and then to the group lying on the floor. White foam covered their faces. _

"_What did you d-do to them?" she asked uneasily. _

_Aizen chuckled. _

"_They're Hollowfying," he explained. _

_He then began to explain the process by which he did it. Risa looked to Shinji, who was staring at Aizen with murderous intent. He growled lowly. _

"_Sosuke!" he screamed and pulled his zanpakuto from his sheath. _

_Before he could call for it, white foam sprung from his mouth and covered half his face. Risa stared in horror as she watched her friend transform. _

"_Sh-Shinji!" she cried out. _

_The mask hadn't fully formed on Shinji's face and Aizen explained that a heightened sense of adrenaline causes it to form faster. So Shinji calmed down and was coherent for the moment. _

"_Ri…sa…" a small voice came from behind the three men. _

_Risa's eyes widened. _

"_Hiyori!" she yelled seeing the fully formed mask on her friend's face. _

_Aizen smirked slightly. _

"_Kaname…" he drifted off._

_Kaname nodded._

"_Yes my Lord," Kaname said and turned to Hiyori._

_Risa's eyes widened as well as Shinji's. _

"_No don't!" Shinji yelled, but Kaname had already cut her down. _

_Shinji's sword collided with Kaname's viciously. Risa placed her hand on her zanpakuto when Aizen spoke. _

"_You're puzzling me," Aizen said catching her attention. _

_Risa stared at the man she once called a friend and ally. She didn't speak. There was nothing left to say to him. Aizen eyed her curiously. _

"_Why aren't you Hollowfying like the rest of them? Your heart rate is racing and your adrenaline is spiking to incredibly high levels allowing you to stand up with such a deadly wound. But you don't have a single symptom," he said becoming more and more curious. _

_Risa looked to see Shinji about to finish off Kaname. He raised his sword, but froze mid slice because his transformation began to complete. Aizen pulled his sword from his sheath and sighed. _

"_I guess I could have one less test subject," he said walking over to Shinji. _

_Risa forced herself to move and flash stepped in front of Shinji. Aizen stopped. _

"_I will not l-let you hurt him anymore than you already h-have," she said as firmly as she could. _

_Aizen chuckled. Shinji stared at her. He stepped to the side of her about to speak when his knees buckled. She held him up as he rested his head against her cheek. _

"_R-Risa…r-run…" he choked out. _

_Rise held her ground. _

"_I'm not letting him have you," she whispered to Shinji, who didn't respond. _

_He just continued to rest his head on her shoulder as she held him up. Aizen began to walk towards her. Her eyes grew heavily. She was losing way too much blood at an alarming rate._

"_I've decided I'm going to allow you to live. I want to study you some more Risa. I find it fascinating that the Hollowfication process did not occur within you. Everyone in the group transformed…except you. I knew you were special the second I laid eyes on you," he said as his eyes lit up. _

_Risa prepared herself as Aizen raised his sword. _

"_But as for my dear Captain…he has to go," he said and Risa closed her eyes and hugged Shinji close to her body ready to take the full blow. _

_Aizen never got the chance to bring his sword down though as a hooded figure sliced his Lieutenant badge right off his arm. He jumped back and Risa's eyes widened. _

"_Ah, unexpected guests. To what do I owe the honor Captain Urahara, Commander Tsukabishi," he said as if he was pleased to see them. _

"_What…are you doing h-here you…idiot," Shinji muttered causing Urahara to smile slightly at them._

"_Woopsie, well I guess they found us," Gin said smiling that ever present smile. _

_Kisuke glanced at Risa for a split second before turning his attention back to Aizen. His cold exterior scanned the three men, analyzing a successful way to take them out. Kaname offered to deal with them, but Aizen refused him. _

"_To tell the truth, I'm glad you came tonight," Aizen said while sheathing his zanpakuto. _

"_Gin, Kaname, we've fulfilled our objective. Let's go," he said, turning around and glancing at Risa. _

_He gave her a curt smirk while walking off with the other two. Risa's knees weakened. She was losing her hold on Shinji._

"_Stop Sosuke! We are not done!" Kisuke yelled angrily. _

_Risa crumpled to the floor still holding her friend tightly. _

"_Risa!" Kisuke turned to her quickly. _

"_Clear out of the way, Captain Urahara!" Tessai yelled raising his palm. _

_Kisuke gasped slightly and turned to look behind him. _

"_Hado #88 Flying Dragon Striking Heaven Lightning Cannon!" he yelled emitting a forceful blue light from his hand. _

_Kisuke had just flash stepped out of the way and managed to cover Risa and Shinji with his body protectively. _

"_Bakudo #81: Danku," Aizen said without turning around and successfully blocking the kido Tessai unleashed. _

_When the smoke cleared the three were gone. _

"_What? It can't be! My kido stopped by a Lieutenant using a Danku with no incantation!" Tessai said shocked. _

_Kisuke hadn't heard him though. His hands moved frantically untying her Shihakusho to get a better look at the wound. His eyes were wild with what Tessai identified clearly as distress and fear. _

"_S-Stay very still. It's g-going to be okay. J-Just stay with me Risa," he mumbled to her as his eyes locked on the wound. _

_He put pressure on it firmly causing her to cry out in pain. He immediately felt sick feeling her blood begin to soak through his fingers. Tessai stared at the young man. _

"_Kisuke—" _

"—_you're going to be fine. We're going to get you some help," he muttered leaning his forehead against hers affectionately. _

_She coughed harshly as blood came to her lips. Kisuke winced and closed his eyes as he applied more pressure to try to stop the bleeding. _

"_Please stay with me," he pleaded._

_He tried to process a thought. How were they going to get out of this? Risa let her hand rest on top of his lightly causing him to look at her. _

"_You h-have to h-help them. F-Forget about me," she whispered and Kisuke shook his head vigorously. _

"_There's no use talking like that," he said sternly. _

_Risa closed her eyes tightly as another wave of pain hit her body. She shivered and Kisuke held her closer to him, trying to provide her with some warmth. _

"_H-Help the others…p-please," she pleaded with him and he nodded. _

"_I will, but first I have to figure out how to get everyone home," he said honestly. _

_Tessai cleared his throat. _

"_Hold on to her tightly Captain Urahara. I will transport everyone in their present state to the lab," Tessai said firmly. _

_Kisuke's eyes widened and snapped up to his friend. _

"_How?" he asked unsurely. _

"_I will use Temporal Suspension and Spatial Transposition," he said._

"_What?" Kisuke asked shocked._

"_Both are forbidden techniques. The use of either of them is strictly banned. Therefore, for a few brief moments…I would ask the both of you to close your eyes and ears," he said as he began the forbidden kido. _

_Kisuke stared in amazement for a brief moment before looking down at Risa. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his coat as a golden light engulfed everyone. _

_**In the Twelfth Division Barracks…**_

_Kisuke opened his eyes and quickly looked down at Risa, shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes weakly. _

"_She's fading fast Kisuke. What do you want to do?" he asked and Kisuke closed his eyes tightly. _

_Of all the times for him to be so unfocused. _

"_I'm going to take her to the Squad Four barracks. She won't last much longer if this wound isn't treated now," he said unsurely. _

_Tessai's eyes widened slightly._

"_But Kisuke—"_

"—_I know…but I will not let her die," he said angrily. _

_Tessai stood quiet. _

"_I'll find a way to fix it Tessai. I'll reverse the process and I'll fix everything," he said as he stood with Risa in his arms. _

"_I'll be right back," he said and headed out. _

_**The Squad Four Barracks…**_

_Unohana scanned the fresh bandages with calm eyes. Urahara stood out of her way and watched her work. Risa had lost consciousness as he had arrived at the Squad Four barracks. _

"_Will she be alright?" he asked quietly. _

_No one in the Squad Four barracks was up so early. Unohana glanced at Kisuke as she finished putting on the last layer of bandages. _

"_She's in a very dangerous state right now. The next few hours will be significant in telling me just how bad the damage is. You did well in stopping the bleeding though. That could change her outcome significantly," she said bluntly. _

_Kisuke nodded slowly. He felt his emotions slamming against the cool external barrier he had up just itching to break free. He felt like he was going to collapse. He took in a shaky breath and let his fingers ruffle his hair. _

"_May I have a minute with her?" he asked softly and Unohana nodded. _

_She wouldn't ask any questions even though she probably had many and for that Kisuke was grateful. She left them in the back room together. Kisuke kneeled down to Risa and took her hand tightly. _

"_I have to go fix this mess Risa. But I will be back as soon as possible. I promise, I will be here when you wake up," he said, trying to remain in control. _

_Risa's eyes remained closed and her breathing steady. Kisuke smiled lightly. _

"_I'm going to fix this. When you wake up, everything will be back to normal," he said softly. _

_He had no right to say such things. But at the time he truly believed his words. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Please live. I need you to survive this," he pleaded. _

_He stood up as Unohana entered the room._

"_I will watch over her until you return," Unohana said kindly. _

_Kisuke smiled weakly and nodded in thanks before leaving. _

_**End Flashback.**_

"Shinji filled me in on what had happened prior to when I got there, but that's the last memory I have. That was the last time I saw her," he said still hidden beneath his hat and fan.

Everyone stood quiet. They were in shock. They didn't know that Risa and Kisuke were that close. Sui-Feng sneered at him.

"What a lovely last memory of her, so full of hope. Unfortunately, her last memory of you wasn't so nice. That may have been the last time you saw her, but that wasn't the last time she saw you," she said, shocking the shopkeeper.

Kisuke's eyes widened and his body froze, but no one could really tell but Yoruichi and Tessai, who knew him well.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice taking on a serious tone.

Sui-Feng shook her head.

_**Flashback…**_

_Risa opened her eyes to the sound of blaring sirens. She blinked before realizing she was in the Squad Four barracks. She went to sit up, but an intense pain ripped through her body paralyzing her momentarily. She looked around. No one was there. She carefully sat up._

_**What's going on? **_

_She was about to get up when she heard footsteps approaching. _

"_He left with the eight hollows and kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi! Captain, we have to find him before he escapes!" someone yelled. _

"_The punishment squad has already been sent out! Not that they'll do much since he used to be a part of squad two. Captain Shihoin is also nowhere to be found," another said. _

_Risa's eyes widened. She carefully lay back down and closed her eyes as Captain Unohana entered with a member of her squad. _

"_Please stay here and monitor the patient. Do not let her become aware of what is happening. It will only put more stress on her wound. I must head to the meeting with the others. I will report back later," Captain Unohana said firmly. _

_The squad member nodded and sat beside her as the Captain left. Risa opened her eyes slowly and grabbed Juuyaiba, which rested next to her silently. She took in a deep breath and swung, the hilt connecting with the squad member's face. Risa shut her eyes tightly as pain coursed through her body. _

"_I'm s-sorry," she whispered her apologies to the man. _

_She pulled on her shihakusho slowly and left the barracks. She held her stomach as she walked, careful to not upset her healing wound's state anymore. She turned the corridor and almost slammed into Sui-Feng. Their eyes widened upon seeing each other. _

"_What are you doing out of the Squad Four barracks?! You're injured!" Sui-Feng scolded. _

_Risa tried to catch her breath._

"_W-What is going on Sui-Feng? Why does it seem like the squads are hunting Kisuke?" Risa asked dangerously low. _

_Sui-Feng's eyes widened. _

"_Because of what he did! He turned all those Captains into Hollows!" she yelled and Risa's eyes widened._

"_That's not true!" she snapped. _

_Sui-Feng looked around and shook her head. _

"_He was arrested along with kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi, but they escaped somehow. Now they have the eight Hollows and they're running for it!" she explained angrily. _

_Risa shook her head. _

"_Kisuke wasn't responsible for that! And stop calling them Hollows! They're our friends!" she said and brushed past Sui-Feng._

"_Wait, where are you going?!" she exclaimed._

_Risa turned to her and slid Juuyaiba out some. _

"_Where do you think?" she asked in a tone that sent shivers down the strongest of spines. _

_Sui-Feng stared at her before speaking. _

"_I think Lady Yoruichi is with them. I'm coming with you," she said firmly and Risa knew she wasn't getting out of it unless she agreed. _

"_Don't cause me any unnecessary trouble. Let's go," she said and the two Lieutenants took off._

_**Sokyoku Hill…**_

_They reached the Sokyoku Hill without any problems. Risa looked around. _

"_They have to be here. I remember Kisuke talking about this place so many times before," she said thinking it over. _

"_It's underground. Lady Yoruichi took me here once," Sui-Feng said firmly. _

_They quickly scanned the area until they found a boulder different from the rest. She touched it and an underground door opened. The two looked at each other. A bright light began to rise from the ground. _

"_Lady Yoruichi!" Sui-Feng yelled._

_Risa turned to see the punishment squad as well as the remaining Captains enter. They ran down the stairs to the training ground with the Captains behind them. Risa was almost blinded by the light. _

_She reached out. She could feel the fabric of his haori. Then someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her back harshly. Risa's eyes widened as the light faded and they were gone. She hit the floor roughly, pain erupting within her body and let out a painful cry. Aizen pointed his zanpakuto at her. _

"_Traitor," he said lifting it in the air. _

"_Stop Lieutenant Aizen!" Captain Kyoraku yelled._

_Aizen looked at him._

"_She's a traitor!" he tried. _

_Sui-Feng shook her head. _

"_No, you're wrong!" she yelled quickly. _

_The remaining Captains and Lieutenants gathered. _

"_Am I?" Aizen asked._

"_Get your zanpakuto out of my face Sosuke! What the hell is going on?! Why were you all chasing them?! What the hell happened?!" Risa shouted at him. _

_Everything became quiet. Risa stared at Aizen and he stared back. She was losing control of the entire situation._

"_Arrest them," he said, but Shunsui held up his hand. _

"_Hold on a second now. Risa had no idea what was going on. She was just trying to protect her Captain, that's her job. And Sui-Feng was trying to stop her, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

_Sui-Feng nodded weakly. _

"_Yes Captain Kyoraku," she mumbled. _

"_We'll take it up with the Head Captain," Aizen said walking off. _

_Shunsui looked at Risa and Sui-Feng giving them knowing glances before they all headed out. _

_**Central 46…**_

_They stood before Central 46 and the Head Captain. The remaining Captains stood in two lines and in the middle stood Sui-Feng and Risa. _

"_Is it really necessary to cuff them like this? One of them has a severe injury," Shunsui spoke up. _

"_You are not permitted to speak unless asked a question Captain Kyoraku," a member said sternly. _

"_Lieutenant of Squad Twelve, Risa Inari and Lieutenant of Squad Two, Sui-Feng, you are being charged with aiding fugitives of the Soul Society. For this crime against your own comrades punishment will be as follows—" another member said._

"—_hey wait a second here! That's not right! They deserve a fair trial!" Shunsui yelled outraged. _

"_Head Captain, won't you speak up? It's like they're placing blame to just place blame," Jushiro Ukitake said shaking his head. _

_The Head Captain did not speak nor move. Risa lowered her head and tried to process everything._

"_The fugitives left behind a Detention Unit. I assume you know this?" one member asked them._

_Risa and Sui-Feng nodded. _

"_You are both to eliminate every man in the Detention Unit. Set an example to others who may think of turning traitor to our society. Destroy the Detention Unit and consider this a slap on the wrist. Thank your Head Captain for speaking in favor of the both of you," Central 46 concluded. _

_Risa stared at the floor wide eyed. She knew people in the Detention Unit. Sure, there were some bad apples, but the whole batch wasn't rotten. That's where they found Mayuri. Sui-Feng dropped to her knees. She was losing it. This was murder. And she wasn't a murderer. _

"_Compose yourself," Risa whispered and Sui-Feng managed to stand back up. _

"_Dismissed," Central 46 said and Risa and Sui-Feng were led out. _

_**The Detention Unit…**_

_They were brought down to the Detention Unit in Division Two and released from their cuffs. Sui-Feng shook some and Risa gently touched her shoulder. _

"_Please escort Lieutenant Sui-Feng out," she told Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake, who had brought them down personally. _

"_Risa…" Shunsui started shocked, but her look silenced him._

"_I don't need her here. I'll take care of them myself," she said and Sui-Feng looked at her shocked. _

_Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other. Sui-Feng wiped at her eyes. _

"_Risa, you can't!" Sui-Feng shook her head and covered her face. _

_Risa bit her lip hard and clenched her fists. _

"_I will take care of it. I'm not going to stand here and pretend I wasn't trying to go with him. This is my punishment. Please send her upstairs," she said resolutely. _

_Shunsui nodded to a few of the men to help Sui-Feng upstairs. He remained along with Ukitake. Risa turned to them. _

"_You shouldn't do something like this alone. We'll stay out here until it's over," Ukitake said sternly. _

_Risa nodded slowly and handed him her zanpakuto. Shunsui's eyes widened. _

"_You're going in there without your zanpakuto? You're still injured Risa," he said shocked. _

_Risa smiled weakly. _

"_They deserve a chance," she whispered and walked into the Detention Unit. _

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

_Sui-Feng raced down to the Detention Unit. She ran up to Shunsui and Jushiro and looked at the closed doors. _

"_What's going on in there?!" she asked nervously. _

_Shunsui shook his head. _

"_It went silent a minute ago," he said tightly. _

_Sui-Feng raced to the door and knocked it open. Shunsui and Ukitake were close by her side. Their eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from Sui-Feng's mouth. _

"_Holy…" Shunsui said in shock. _

_Risa stood in the middle of the Detention Unit. She was covered in blood. Bodies littered the floor around her. She was breathing heavily and looked about ready to drop. She held her stomach tightly. _

"_Risa!" Sui-Feng shouted, but Risa never turned around. _

_Instead, she covered her face and let out a painful scream. Sui-Feng froze in her spot. _

"_Watch the door Sui-Feng. Make sure no one comes through it," Kyoraku said sternly and Sui-Feng managed a nod. _

_She closed the door and locked it, never taking her eyes off Risa. Shunsui paused before Risa. _

"_How deep are your wounds?" he asked tensely. _

_Risa tried to catch her breath and her voice came out in choked sobs. She dropped to her knees._

"_W-Why did he leave me?!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. _

_Sui-Feng stared at her in shock. Then she dropped and Jushiro caught her, holding her up as the tears fell from her eyes. Risa had a right to grieve just like she did. Shunsui kneeled down and touched Risa's shoulder gently. _

"_I know Risa. I know," he said softly. _

_Risa had quieted some. Shunsui pulled her into him and held her carefully. _

"_I'm a murderer," she whispered, staring at the dead bodies littering the floor._

_Shunsui sighed and held her tighter._

_**End Flashback.**_

The room was quiet. Not even breathing could be heard. Sui-Feng stared at the floor. Finally, she stood up.

"You all talk about suffering like you know anything about it. You have no idea. What I just told you was only the half of it," she said and looked at the shopkeeper.

"And yet she can still look at you and smile. I don't get it and I don't think I ever will. You caused her so much pain and hurt and yet she can still bare the sight of you," she spat hatefully.

Urahara stood up then. It startled everyone with how quick he was to his feet. Sui-Feng watched his movements carefully. Yoruichi's eyes were wide with shock and pain for her friends. Urahara turned to the group still hidden behind his fan and hat.

"I'm going for a walk," he said calmly and left the store before anyone could say anything.

"That was completely inappropriate to do here and now!" Yoruichi seethed at Sui-Feng when he was gone.

Sui-Feng stared at her.

"There was never going to be a good time. You just don't get it because you're only looking out for his feelings. No one was there for us. He needs to know exactly what she went through because if he asks her she'll sugarcoat it so he doesn't feel bad! It didn't stop that day. There's more, but I spared him the really gory details," Sui-Feng said and left the shop.

"Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi called after her friend and raced after her.

Tessai stood up and removed the children from the room to prepare lunch. He didn't say a word. Ichigo sat silently with the others. He turned when he heard a muffed sob. Orihime covered her mouth and wiped at her eyes.

"How sad," she mumbled through her tears.

Ichigo's eyes saddened for his friend. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Rukia leaned into Renji, who was also quiet. Chad lowered his head in thought.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Ichigo said and everyone silently hoped so.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far. The next chapter will also contain some memories! I'm trying to build on their characters before I delve into the main story plot. **


	6. Those That Dwell

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

_**Previously: **_

"_I'm sure everything will work out," Ichigo said and everyone silently hoped so._

**In the Park…**

Risa sat on a bench watching the kids run by and play in the playground. Captain Hitsugaya had told her that she'd be watching this sector and so she waited with her phone out and ready. A ball rolled up to her and she stopped it with her foot. A teenager followed it.

"Hey, sorry about that," he mumbled.

Risa smiled and picked up the ball.

"It's fine, here you go," she said kindly, handing it to him.

"Thanks!" he said as he ran off.

Risa smiled watching him go.

"Remind you of Juuyaiba?" a calm voice came from behind her.

Risa turned to see Kisuke standing behind her looking at the young boy.

"A little. Juuyaiba was never that polite. He's going to be even more impolite when I visit him," she replied casually.

"Why's that?" Kisuke asked, taking a seat by her on the bench.

"He used to always ask me the same question and I never knew how to answer him. I don't believe he quite understood when I tried to explain it to him. So I stopped visiting him for a while," she said, lowering her eyes from the boy in the park.

Kisuke lowered his hat so that his eyes remained hidden. His fan was no longer out.

"And that question would be?" he persisted.

Risa looked at him.

"Where's Kisuke?" she answered.

Urahara felt his heart throb painfully. He wasn't prepared for her arrival. It surprised him since he was usually always five steps ahead of those in the Soul Society. This took him back. He didn't think they'd send her…at least not yet.

"He misses you," she said calmly.

Kisuke nodded.

"The feeling's mutual," he said quietly.

There was a small pause before Kisuke stood up and faced her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Leaving already?" she asked politely.

Her eyes widened as he removed his hat and placed it over his heart, bowing down to her, his fist touching the dirt floor.

"Risa…words cannot express how sorry I am," he started seriously.

Risa stared at him wide eyed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes lowered.

"Kisuke, please, you don't have to do that. I know why you did it and I'm okay," she tried.

Kisuke didn't move. Risa sighed and stood up, only to drop to her knees beside him. She reached down and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. She saw in his face the sincerity behind the apology. She smiled at him weakly.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said smiling wider.

Kisuke lowered his eyes. He wasn't ready to deal with this pain yet. Risa let go of his chin.

"How much did Sui-Feng tell you?" she asked in a whisper.

Kisuke looked at her slowly.

"How much is there?" he countered looking at her.

Risa shook her head.

"Either way it was not her place to tell you anything," she said looking away.

"What else happened?" he asked and Risa stood up and sat back down on the bench, dusting off her knees.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

Kisuke got to his feet and sat on the bench again with her. He placed his hat back on his head covering his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," he said and she looked at him.

"It was in the past. It's over," she said and Kisuke shook his head.

"I'll just find out from Sui-Feng. She was more than willing to fill me in on what she did," he said about to get up when Risa grabbed his wrist tightly.

He glanced down at her grip. After a moment she spoke.

"A lot happened. And I do not wish to relive it," she said quietly.

Kisuke's eyes widened at her haunted tone.

_What did they do to you?_

"I stood in Squad Four for a while and then Gin Ichimaru asked me to be his Lieutenant and I accepted," she said shrugging.

"Why would you accept being his Lieutenant when you knew what he contributed to?" he asked her.

Risa shook her head.

"That is something that will stay between Gin and I," she said sincerely.

Kisuke frowned slightly under his hat. Risa chuckled and he looked at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked and she sighed contently.

"Seeing you again had brought about some memories that I haven't thought about in a long time," she said looking at him.

Kisuke smirked some. He let the fact that she avoided his question about Ichimaru go for now.

"Like?" he teased.

Risa smiled at him.

"Like the day we first met. Hiyori was so angry that day, she took it out on both of us," she started and suddenly her eyes became sad.

Kisuke frowned and looked at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked her, his voice tinged with a hint of concern.

"Hiyori and Shinji…the others…are they—"

"—they're alive and alright. That's really all I can say on it though," he admitted.

Risa took in a deep breath and let it out. She covered her face with her hands and trembled some. Kisuke's eyes widened and he leaned over letting his hand touch her shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze.

"I've wanted to ask since I got here and didn't see them with you at the shop. I'm so happy they're okay," she choked out.

Kisuke's eyes softened. Risa quickly wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Kisuke…for saving them," she whispered and Kisuke smiled at her.

He let his arm wrap around her shoulders as they both leaned back against the benches watching the sun begin to set. They had missed lunch and dinnertime was approaching. The kids were heading home. The playground was emptying out.

"You showing up caused some memories for me as well," he said and Risa looked at him.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hiyori, you can't keep refusing every single thing he asks of you! This is a reconnaissance mission! It could be exciting," she tried to convince her third seat to go with her. _

"_Yeah, observing a bunch of wannabe criminals and not engaging in any kind of fight sounds amazing! It's a babysitting job except the babies don't know we're watching them!" she shot back. _

_Risa cursed under her breath. Shinji and Aizen were walking by and watched the argument. _

"_You're going!" Risa growled. _

"_I am not! You don't tell me what to do!" she shouted back. _

_It took everything in Risa's power not to physically assault her. _

"_I'm your Lieutenant! So I do get to tell you what to do! Now go get ready because we leave in five minutes! If you're not there Hiyori, so help me, I'm going to shove my foot, this one right here," she said pointing to her right foot as she extended. _

"_So far up your ass, you will taste sandalwood!" she yelled and Hiyori fell silent. _

_Finally, she huffed and turned to get ready for the mission. Shinji raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. _

"_I'll never understand how you keep her in check," he said and Risa grinned at her friend. _

"_I can be a lot scarier than her if I have to be, you know that," she shrugged. _

_Shinji laughed. _

"_It's a side of you I've always enjoyed. It's so dominant and—"_

"—_please stop flirting with Lieutenant Inari. It's embarrassing," Lieutenant Aizen said shaking his head. _

_Shinji turned somewhat to face the younger man. _

"_Shut up! How do you even know I was flirting?" he asked and Risa chuckled. _

"_Anyway, how else do you want me to act towards my first love," he said and Risa chuckled. _

"_You say that to all the pretty women," Aizen chimed in again. _

_Shinji glared at Aizen. _

"_You are ruining such a great moment!" he whined and Risa laughed. _

"_Oh crap! I have to go meet my squad at the gates! I'm late!" she yelled and took off. _

_She met the squad at the gate. They seemed to be waiting for her. Hiyori folded her arms and glared at her. _

"_You're late!" she scolded. _

_Risa sweat dropped. Kisuke stood at the front of the small contingent. _

"_Sorry Captain," she said scratching her head. _

"_What exactly made you late?" Hiyori persisted. _

"_Not what, who," Shinji said walking up to them. _

"_Sorry for your Lieutenant's tardiness Captain Urahara. That's my fault. I was speaking with her," he said smiling. _

"_He was flirting with her," Aizen spoke up. _

"_Shut up! How do you even know that?!" Shinji ranted. _

_Risa chuckled. Aizen smiled at her slightly. Hiyori rolled her eyes. _

"_Stop harassing her Shinji! She's never getting into bed with you!" Hiyori lashed out. _

_Shinji and Hiyori began arguing angrily. Kisuke watched closely with wide eyes. Risa blushed and moved away towards Aizen. _

"_I don't know how you were matched with Shinji of all people," she said and Aizen chuckled. _

"_He has his flaws. I have my own," he said and Risa looked at him. _

"_Flaws are good to have Sosuke," she said and he looked at her. _

_She grinned at him. _

"_Leaves room for constant improvement," she laughed and patted his arm._

_Aizen's eyes widened slightly. He blushed some and nodded slowly. Risa walked past Shinji, grabbing Hiyori by the collar and dragging her away. _

"_We'll return soon Captain," she said and Kisuke nodded. _

_They took off into the woods with Hiyori still cursing at the Fifth Division Captain. Kisuke turned to Shinji and Aizen. Shinji sighed. _

"_There goes my first love," he said sadly. _

_Kisuke's eyed him unsure of what to make of his words. Aizen pushed up his glasses. _

"_You say that about all the pretty women," he said sighing and Shinji glared at him. _

"_Shut up! How do you even know this?!" he ranted as they walked off. _

_Kisuke watched them leave before turning and heading into the Division Twelve barracks._

_**The Next Day… **_

"_Hiyori, keep up!" Risa yelled back to her friend. _

_Hiyori's eyes were wide with what Risa saw as fear. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch picking up constant speed. _

"_Risa, I don't think it's following us anymore! We should stop! You're bleeding a lot!" Hiyori yelled to her. _

_Risa turned slightly. _

"_You did see that thing right Hiyori?!" she yelled back._

"_Yes, but—"_

"—_then you should know it's tracking us! We stop, we're dead! We have to make it back to the Soul Society barrier!" she yelled firmly. _

_Hiyori nodded and kept up her speed. Suddenly, they felt a surge in spiritual pressure. Risa glanced back. The thing was gaining. She saw the terrified look on Hiyori's face. She swallowed hard. _

"_I want you to continue on to the Soul Society! I'll stay behind and keep it distracted! We're both not going to make it back with it tailing us at this speed!" she yelled and Hiyori's eyes widened. _

"_N-No you dumbass! I'm not leaving you behind!" she yelled angrily. _

_Risa gave her a hard look._

"_You don't have a choice! That's an order! Go get help! I'm counting on you!" she said, hit a tree branch, and turned. _

_Hiyori flew past her. _

"_Don't die dumbass. I'll be back with help," she said as she disappeared into the woods. _

_Risa grinned and readied her zanpakuto. The thing stopped and looked at her. _

"_You'll go no further," she said to it and it growled and charged. _

"_Now Engage…Juuyaiba!" _

_Hiyori flew through the corridors of the Soul Society. She spotted Shinji speaking with Aizen near the gates of her division. Kisuke was walking up to them. She took off for them. _

"_Shinji! Kisuke!" she cried out and they turned to her. _

_Their eyes widened seeing her so distraught. The two Captains met her halfway and she swallowed hard. _

"_You have to go help her!" she cried out. _

"_Help who? What's happened Hiyori?!" Shinji asked quickly. _

"_Risa! She stood behind so that I could get away! She's fighting a…a…I don't know what it is! Just go!" she grabbed onto Kisuke's haori. _

"_Where is she?" Kisuke asked seriously. _

"_She's on the western border of the Rukon district outside of the Soul Society! I can show you!" she said and turned. _

_Kisuke looked to Shinji. _

"_Sosuke, go inform Squad Four that there may be an incoming injury. I will go with Kisuke to the border," Shinji said reading his mind. _

_Kisuke nodded and they took off following Hiyori. They reached the border and were intent on going through when a figure came flying their way. _

"_Risa!" Hiyori yelled right away. _

_Kisuke stepped in front of the oncoming figure and caught her. The impact sent him flying back some feet and he hit the ground hard. He sat up quickly and glanced down at his Lieutenant, shaking her slightly._

"_Risa?" he called to her gently and she opened her eyes weakly. _

"_I kicked its ass," she said tiredly. _

_Shinji and Hiyori made their way over to the two after scanning the edge of the woods. Hiyori's eyes widened. _

"_H-How?!" she asked shocked. _

_Risa shrugged and then winced. Kisuke looked down and his eyes widened slightly. _

"_You're wounded. That needs to be tended to immediately," he said and Risa nodded. _

"_What attacked you?" Shinji asked seriously. _

_Hiyori smacked him with her sandal. _

"_Ouch Hiyori! What was that for?!" he whined. _

"_She's bleeding really bad you dumbass! Save your questions! Come on Risa, I'll get you to Squad Four," she said and took Risa from Kisuke's arms taking off quickly. _

_Shinji looked at Kisuke. _

"_What do you think it was that she fought?" he asked._

_Kisuke shook his head. _

"_I don't know. When she's healed, I'll find out," he said tensely. _

_Shinji raised an eyebrow and then smirked. _

"_You like her," he said bluntly and Kisuke's eyes widened and shot to his. _

"_Excuse me?" he asked._

_Shinji raised his hands in defense. _

"_Nothing," he grinned._

_Urahara smiled at him lazily, but it never reached his eyes. There was something behind the smile that Shinji couldn't pinpoint, but he found himself shockingly intimidated by it. _

"_Nothing it is then," he said and headed to the Squad Four barracks. _

_**End Flashback.**_

"Who knew that what attacked me so long ago was the first of many of Aizen's creations?" she asked and shook her head.

"No one did at that point. We were way too busy dealing with our feelings," he said and Risa laughed.

Kisuke smiled. It was nice to see her laughing in his company again.

"Yes, so it seemed."

_**Flashback… **_

_In the barracks of Division Two, Risa followed Yoruichi to an underground chamber. _

"_You can brush up on your hand to hand combat here with the punishment squad," she said and Risa turned to her. _

"_This isn't a good idea. I don't want to hurt anyone," she tried and Yoruichi chuckled. _

"_You're confident in your abilities. I like that. After you face them, if you're still up to it, spar with me," she said, her eyes glistening. _

_Risa shook her head. _

"_Juuyaiba isn't made for sparring. He shoots bullets," she said and Yoruichi shrugged. _

"_Then we'll have a fun little spar without weapons," she grinned and Risa nodded. _

"_Alright," she said and walked to the middle of the training ground. _

_She looked around. _

"_Where are they all?" she asked and Yoruichi smirked. _

"_Oh they're there," she said, as Risa turned to block an attack. _

_Kisuke walked his grounds and furrowed his eyebrows. He spotted Hiyori and walked over to her. _

"_Hiyori, have you seen Risa?" he asked curiously. _

_Hiyori's eyes were trained on the sparring match. She waved her hand in the other direction._

"_She went off with Captain Shihoin to the Squad Two barracks," she said offhandedly. _

_Kisuke almost cursed under his breath and headed off to the Division Two barracks quickly. He walked in and went down to the training area. A loud explosion rocked his ears and his eyes widened. _

_Yoruichi jumped back breathing heavily. She wiped the blood from her mouth and grinned. Risa's eyes scanned back and forth calculating everything around her. She wiped the blood from her eyes. Several members of the punishment squad lay unconscious in the back. _

"_Okay Risa, I'll ask the million dollar question," Yoruichi said trying to regain her normal breathing. _

_Risa waited, still calculating her chances. _

"_How the hell are you only a Lieutenant?" she asked and Risa grinned and charged. _

_Yoruichi's eyes lit up with a passionate fire and readied herself. Risa's fist slammed into the rocky wall shattering it into small bits of rubble. Yoruichi had just managed to duck._

"_Your Hakuda exceeds that of a Lieutenant! I'd even go as far as to say master level! And you still haven't answered my question!" Yoruichi gleamed. _

"_In truth, I taught myself!" she admitted and changed her tactic. _

_She grabbed Yoruichi's arm, shocking the woman and flash stepped in front of her, swinging her around and throwing her into the rocky wall. Risa took in a deep breath and charged, not giving Yoruichi a chance to recover. Yoruichi just managed to move and tumbled out of the way. Blood dripped off the side of her head. _

"_Taught yourself? Your ex Captain didn't teach you any of this?" she asked and Risa shook her head. _

"_My ex Captain was who she was. She did teach me one valuable lesson that I hold close to me," she said smiling. _

"_Like?" Yoruichi asked intrigued. _

"_Never bring fear into a battle," she said and Yoruichi tilted her head as Risa charged again. _

_She tackled Yoruichi to the ground catching her off guard. She pinned her hands and legs and leaned down. _

"_That's why no one will win this match unless it's to the death. We're both unafraid and won't stay down," she said and rolled off the purple haired woman. _

_The two women laid there for a moment trying to regain their composure and breathing. Then Yoruichi burst into a fit of laughter. Risa turned her head to the side and soon joined her in the laughter. They stopped when Kisuke leaned over them. _

"_Did you have a good spar?" he chuckled and the two women grinned up at him. _

_**End Flashback.**_

Risa sighed.

"I remember that day so clearly almost as if it happened yesterday," she murmured and Kisuke nodded.

"I remember another day very clearly as well," he said.

_**Flashback…**_

_Risa skidded back from him breathing heavily. She was becoming pissed off. _

"_Why are you holding back?!" she asked clearly frustrated. _

_Kisuke knew this was a bad idea as soon as they stepped into the training area. He felt uneasy, which was weird to him. When he sparred with Yoruichi he didn't have a problem using his full power to fight her. In truth, he was holding back, but he didn't know why. He just knew that every time he swung or kicked at her, he felt ill and his chest ached. He just managed to block a kick and jumped back. Risa stared at him. _

"_Are you just going to block all day or are you going to retaliate?!" she seethed annoyed. _

_Yoruichi watched the match curiously. She wondered why he was holding back. Kisuke looked at Risa, but he just couldn't explain what he was feeling at the moment or why he was holding back._

"_Could you answer me? We've been at this for hours now and you haven't even swung your zanpakuto! That last blast I sent your way could have killed you!" she tried. _

_She was right. He was holding Benihime, but he hadn't used her once. He just kept dodging. Had he not finally raised her to deflect that final blast he would have definitely lost an appendage. Risa lowered Juuyaiba. _

"_You're afraid," she said sternly and Kisuke looked at her quickly. _

_Yoruichi's eyes widened and Hiyori watched the two intently. _

"_There is nothing but fear reflected in your eyes and on your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them."' she said sternly._

_Kisuke stared at her and then sheathed Benihime quickly. Risa's eyes widened. _

"_I may use that speech someday Lieutenant Inari. Unfortunately I think we're going to have to stop our spar for today," he said smiling lazily. _

_He walked off the training grounds and disappeared from sight. Risa sheathed her zanpakuto. Hiyori knew something had just happened, but she couldn't figure out what. Yoruichi stood up. She had never seen Kisuke that upset. Was Risa correct in her assumption? Was he afraid? Risa growled under her breath and turned to Hiyori. _

"_It's getting pretty late. Have the squad return to the barracks. I will go and speak with the Captain," she said and took off. _

_She walked into her barracks and up to his door. She knocked softly and waited a moment before the door opened quickly. She stepped back some as he stared at her. _

"_What is it Lieutenant?" he asked calmly. _

"_Can I come in?" she asked and he seemed to think about it for a moment before stepping back. _

_She walked in and cleared her throat. _

"_I-I was out of line. I should have had better control. Those things I said to you…they were hurtful and—"_

"—_true," he finished and she looked up at him. _

"_They were true," he said letting out a deep breath._

_Risa waited for him to continue. _

"_I know fear is not necessary in a fight. Up until I joined Squad Twelve as your Captain I didn't think I was afraid of much," he admitted. _

_Risa watched him closely. He looked conflicted._

"'_There is nothing but fear reflected in your eyes and on your sword', that is what you said to me," he said remembering._

"_And you were right. I was afraid. I was afraid that when I dodged, I would be forced to raise my sword to you. When I attacked, I was afraid of hurting you. Even when I try to protect you, I am afraid of letting you die," he admitted. _

_There was a small silence between them. Risa couldn't breathe and her cheeks were burning hot. _

"_It's a new feeling for me. As a Captain, I should not have such reckless fear," he whispered. _

_Risa reached up and cupped his cheeks with her hands, causing his eyes to widen. It was a bold move that did not go unnoticed by him._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered shocking him further. _

"_For?" he whispered slightly dazed._

"_Putting fear into your heart," she said and his eyes lowered. _

_He gently leaned his forehead against hers. _

"_That's alright...because you put a lot more than just fear into my heart and it's worth it," he whispered causing her eyes to widen. _

_**End Flashback.**_

Their lips had met. They didn't know when or for how long, but in the interim of sharing their memories with each other, their lips had touched. His lips were still so warm against hers. She could feel herself tremble slightly from being touched this way after so long. Kisuke let his hands come up and gently touched her cheeks, deepening the kiss. She gripped onto his shirt tightly as another memory jolted her.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Even if you were to ever meet with him again, he put a huge dent in my plans and your little antics don't help. So just know Risa that even if you were to somehow reunite with him, enjoy that small moment of bliss and then remember these words, I will never allow you two to be happy together. I will enjoy tearing you away from him, watching his face as it happens, and there is going to be nothing he can do, but watch," Aizen said in a whisper before heading to the Captain's meeting. _

_**End Flashback.**_

Risa pulled away from him quickly startling him. His eyes widened as he stared into her glassy ones. She shook her head and stood up.

"I want this, but I can't have it," she said weakly.

"Risa…" he said, but she took off before he could speak.

Kisuke stood up, wondering what had just happened. He lowered his hat so that it covered his eyes and walked back to his shop.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far. **


	7. The Visored

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

_**Previously: **_

_Risa pulled away from him quickly startling him. His eyes widened as he stared into her glassy ones. She shook her head and stood up. _

"_I want this, but I can't have it," she said weakly. _

"_Risa…" he said, but she took off before he could speak. _

_Kisuke stood up, wondering what had just happened. He lowered his hat so that it covered his eyes and walked back to his shop. _

**The Next Day…**

Risa walked over to the shop slowly. She knew she had to face him after what happened yesterday. She opened the door and Tessai greeted her warmly.

"Hey Tessai, is Kisuke here?" she asked softly and Tessai shook his head.

"He…went out," he said hesitantly.

"You're a terrible liar. Almost as bad as me," she smiled.

Tessai scratched his head.

"I'm sorry Risa. I cannot say where he went," he said uneasily.

Risa nodded.

"That's okay. It can wait. Will you tell him I stopped by?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, he will be upset he missed you," the gruff man said and Risa chuckled and left after Tessai gave her a piece of candy.

She loved that man. She decided to explore the town a bit since Hitsugaya wasn't giving her any orders at the moment. She saw Orihime walking to an abandoned building and frowned. Orihime just didn't strike her as the type to head into shady abandoned buildings alone.

"Hey Orihime!" she yelled running up to the young girl, who looked slightly startled at her arrival.

"Oh! Hey Risa! I'm sorry, you startled me! I didn't think anyone would be around here!" she said laughing nervously.

Risa nodded.

"I didn't think so either which is why I find it odd that you're here," she said grinning.

Orihime scratched her head as if she'd been caught.

"I was visiting Ichigo," she blushed and Risa frowned.

"I thought he was off training," she said and Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, he trains here in this building underground," Orihime explained.

Risa nodded.

"Another of Kisuke's designs?" she chuckled, but Orihime shook her head.

"Mr. Urahara stops by every once and a while to observe the training, but I think this building belongs to the Visored," she said and Risa frowned in confusion.

"Visored?" she questioned.

Orihime nodded.

"Mhm, they're helping Ichigo train," she clarified.

Risa shook her head. She was at a loss. Orihime took her hand gently.

"Here, I'll bring you in. There's a barrier so hold on tight okay?" she asked and before Risa could answer, Orihime pulled her through.

Risa immediately felt the spiritual pressure in the room go up and mumbled voices coming from a hole in the ground leading to the training area.

"That's Orihime," said a soft voice.

"Yeah, but she's with someone. That's strange. The spiritual pressure is vaguely familiar," another voice came.

Risa followed Orihime down the steps, watching her footing. She didn't see the eyes in the training area widen. Kisuke closed his eyes not having to look to know it was her. He knew this could end badly. He hadn't wanted her to see them just yet. He had wanted to feel her out first and get her reaction. He also wanted the Visored to know she was here before she just showed up.

"Hi everyone! I brought a guest! Don't worry though, she's a friend!" Orihime giggled.

Risa put on her best smile and lifted her head, only to have that smile wiped off her face completely. She let out the smallest of sounds from her throat. Her wide eyes scanned the people before her. She wasn't prepared to meet the familiar gazes. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the person in the back that had stopped sparring with Ichigo suddenly.

"H-Hiyori?" she whispered and the small girl in the Hollow mask stared at her.

She took a step down the stairs and then another. Kisuke's eyes widened as she disappeared from the step and appeared before Hiyori in an instant. Hiyori seemed startled by this and dropped her weapon.

"Risa!" Shinji yelled, not knowing what the outcome of this would be.

The other Visored went to move, but Kisuke grabbed Shinji's arm.

"Wait," he said firmly.

Risa stared at Hiyori before dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around her tightly. She let her hand touch the back of Hiyori's head and the other wrapped around her back. She trembled slightly.

"Thank goodness," she whispered into the blonde girl's shoulder.

Orihime wiped at her eyes watching the two reunite. Risa pulled back and looked at the Hollow mask. She cautiously placed her hands on it and removed it. She watched as Hiyori's eyes returned to normal.

"Risa…" Hiyori said lowly and Risa smiled and touched the girl's cheeks.

"I've missed you so much," she said and then went flying back as a sandal connected with her face.

All eyes in the room widened. Hiyori's eyes were glassy, but she refused to cry. Risa sat up holding her bloody nose.

"Ouch! That hurt!" she whined.

Hiyori started walking towards her.

"Why didn't you come look for us?!" she shouted angrily.

Risa's eyes widened.

"W-What?" she asked shocked.

It was Kisuke's turn to step forward, but this time Shinji stopped him.

"They both need this. Let them have it, no matter how much it hurts," he said seriously.

"We had to flee! We had to run! Where were you?! Why didn't you come looking for me?!" Hiyori screamed at her.

"You don't think I tried to find you?!" she shouted back.

"You didn't try hard enough! You were frightened of what I had become weren't you?! What Aizen had made me and the others! And then I hear you become a Lieutenant under one of the men who did this to us! You didn't try at all! You were happy we were gone!" she yelled and then gasped as a hand smacked her hard.

Risa glared at her friend as Hiyori stared at her shocked. Everything became silent.

"You're wrong. You're so incredibly wrong. I was there that night too. I saw what happened to everyone. If I remember correctly, I took a near fatal wound as a result of that mask that forms on your face. _If_ I was afraid I'd have every right to be. You shouldn't judge me because of that. But I'm not afraid of you and that stupid mask of yours. Grow some more horns on it and I still won't be afraid of you. And please don't say I didn't try. None of you were there to witness the results of what happened, so how would you know? In truth, you have no idea how hard I tried and what happened as a result of all that trying," she said upset.

Hiyori wiped at her eyes roughly and ran past her heading up the stairs. Risa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She quickly flash-stepped onto the steps in front of Hiyori.

"Running away again?" Risa asked and swung her leg connecting with Hiyori's face.

The blonde girl went flying past the others and fell into the training grounds.

"Risa!" Shinji turned to her and Risa beamed at him and patted his shoulder as she walked by.

"I'll come say hello to you in a minute Shinji," she said and walked towards Hiyori.

Hiyori got to her feet and grinned.

"I've been imagining this fight for a really long time," she said as her mask began to form.

"Hachi, give them a barrier so that they don't bring the whole training area down," Lisa said firmly.

Kisuke watched with wide eyes as Risa paused a few feet away from Hiyori.

"Are you afraid?" Hiyori asked with her mask on.

Risa shook her head.

"Nah, that's close to how you normally look anyway," she said and Hiyori charged.

Shinji let out a laugh and wiped at his eyes.

"I missed her," he admitted and the other Visored silently agreed.

Risa dodged the first couple of attacks quickly analyzing Hiyori's new moves.

"You've gotten a lot stronger and faster Hiyori! I can sense it," she said and Hiyori scoffed.

"Shut up and stand still!" she shouted frustrated.

Risa laughed happily. Finally after a few moments, Hiyori stopped and took her mask off.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then I'm not fighting anymore," she said annoyed.

Risa smiled and patted Hiyori's head. The small blonde girl swiped at her hand and Risa chuckled.

"I could never hurt you Hiyori," she said and Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell not?!" she yelled angered.

Risa grinned at her.

"Because we're family silly. And I will not hurt my family," she said and Hiyori's eyes widened.

Finally, Hiyori caved and hugged Risa tightly around the waist. Risa returned the hug quickly. After a moment Hiyori shoved off of her and ran up the stairs and out of the training grounds. Risa sighed. She was about to walk over to the others when Shinji slammed into her, picking her up and hugging her close.

"My first love!" he cheered and Risa broke out into laughter.

"I've missed you so much Shinji!" she held him tightly.

The others came over to greet her as well. Ichigo stood by Kisuke.

"You alright? You seem a little off," he asked the shopkeeper.

Kisuke grinned and waved his fan at Ichigo while lowering his hat to cover his eyes.

"Why, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking," he said jovially.

In his head was another thing entirely. Her words ran through his head.

'_In truth, you have no idea how hard I tried and what happened as a result of all that trying.'_

His mind was going a mile a minute.

_What did she mean by that? _

His thought process was interrupted when Hiyori reappeared at the top of the stairs. Her normal scowl played on her face again.

"Alright break's over Ichigo! Back to training!" she yelled at him.

Ichigo smirked happily. He was ready to get back to it. Hachi put up a barrier and Hiyori and Ichigo entered it. Risa sat with Orihime, Shinji, Kisuke, and the others observing.

"So how's life back in the Soul Society?" Shinji asked looking at her.

Risa took her eyes off the training and smiled at him.

"Different from our time," she answered vaguely.

"Is Captain Kyoraku still there?" Lisa asked, not taking her eyes off the match.

Risa nodded.

"Yes, with Nanao Ise as his Lieutenant," Risa said and Lisa cracked a small smile.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I don't miss it sometimes," Hachi said quietly.

Risa smiled at the large man.

"Well I'd happily switch places with you if I could Hachi," she said and Shinji looked at her unsurely along with the rest of them.

Risa rested her arms on her knees and sighed in thought. Kisuke watched her carefully.

"I'd never go back if I could help it," she mumbled.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud, it just slipped out. Kisuke's eyes widened as well as the others. Risa continued watching the match without saying another word.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Ichigo blocked Hiyori's kick and they stopped sparring.

"That's good enough for today," Hiyori said heading for the exit.

"Let's keep going! I know I can hold it for longer!" Ichigo tried, referring to his Hollow mask.

Hiyori waved him off.

"Maybe tomorrow, ask someone else for today," she said annoyed.

She wasn't going to lie. The kid had stamina and lots of it. Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at Risa, who looked behind her to see who he was pointing at. Then she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Kisuke was about to speak when she spoke first.

"No thank you," she said kindly.

Ichigo smirked.

"Scared?" he taunted.

Risa chuckled lightly.

"For you maybe," she said playfully.

Ichigo kept his zanpakuto pointed at her. Risa shook her head.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I do not wish to hurt you," she said honestly.

Ichigo chuckled.

"What makes you think you will?" he asked confidently.

Kisuke didn't like where this was going. Shinji grinned.

"The boy has confidence," he chuckled.

Risa nodded her head.

"Yes, let him keep it. If I step into that barrier with you Ichigo I will crush that confidence," she said seriously.

"Try it," Ichigo pressed.

Risa frowned.

"Ichigo…this is my last warning. I'm a completely different person when I have to focus and fight. I don't like it and neither does Juuyaiba. He's a peaceful zanpakuto, but he will lash out when provoked. So please stop," she tried quietly.

"I know your fighting style pretty well. He might actually give you a challenge," Hiyori smirked devilishly.

Risa turned to her friend.

"One hundred years have passed since then Hiyori. I no longer fight that way," she admitted.

Kisuke waved his fan.

"Just leave it be Ichigo. I'm sure any of the Visored would love a chance to try to kill you. Challenge one of them," he joked smiling foolishly.

He was trying to get them to stop. Risa looked uncomfortable and it didn't settle well with him. Also, her words got his mind racing.

"Risa Inari, Lieutenant of the Third Division, I challenge you!" Ichigo yelled still pointing his zanpakuto at her.

Risa stood up slowly, Juuyaiba sheathed behind her.

"Alright," she said calmly and headed for the barrier.

"Ichigo, this is not smart," Kisuke tried, but Ichigo grinned at him.

"I won't hurt her too bad Kisuke," he said and followed her into the barrier.

Orihime sat by the Visored. She was nervous. Risa's words had shaken her a bit. She hoped they'd be okay. Risa removed Juuyaiba from her sheath and Ichigo readied himself. She stared at the boy for a moment before setting Juuyaiba on the ground at her feet. She looked back up at his confused eyes.

"Let's make this interesting…" she said smirking some.

She could already feel it taking over her senses. Ichigo matched her smirk.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" he said ready for the challenge.

Risa seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking.

"A bet," she said after a while.

Ichigo nodded.

"I'm listening," he said eager to fight.

The others watched and waited patiently. This was a match they couldn't wait to see. Kisuke couldn't deny that he was curious to see her fight. It had been one hundred years.

"If I win this match…I want you to place Zangetsu on the ground, hand me your substitute Shinigami badge, turn around, and go home," she said calmly.

All eyes widened. Ichigo stared at the woman in shock.

"W-What?" he asked, suddenly losing his nerve.

Risa stared at him intently.

"If I win this match, I want you to step out of this upcoming war with Aizen and his men. I don't want you to have any part of it. If I win, I want you to go home Ichigo," she said firmer now.

"I-I don't understand," Ichigo said wide eyed.

"You're a child. And so you think like a child. You're brave, but not brave enough. You have this power that frightens you that you can't control, but that will not be enough. You are strong, but you are not strong enough. If you fight in this war you will die. I watched your entire fight with the Visored. You're getting good; real good. Aizen is still better," she spoke calmly.

The room was silent.

"Alright…"

Risa's eyes widened. He had a look of determination on his face as he clenched his zanpakuto in his hand.

"I agree to the terms of your bet. But…" he trailed off.

"…if I win…you owe them some answers," he said firmly pointing to the Visored.

Everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I have my reasons," he said and her eyes widened slightly.

"You won't win against me," she said dangerously low.

"We'll see," he said readying himself.

Risa stood where she was. Ichigo frowned.

"Aren't you gonna pick Juuyaiba off the ground?" he asked and was shocked when she shook her head.

"There's no need for him to become involved. This will be over quickly," she said evenly.

Ichigo's eyes widened with anger and he charged.

"Don't underestimate me!" he yelled and Risa still stood her ground.

"I'm not," she said and flash stepped to the side.

Her fingers carefully clasped down on Ichigo's blade and snapped it in half effortlessly.

"How'd she do that?!" Lisa asked standing up.

"You just snapped his zanpakuto in half!" Hiyori yelled shocked.

Shinji and Kisuke stared in shock at the scene before them. Orihime covered her mouth. Ichigo couldn't move. He stared wide eyed at his broken blade. Risa turned to him still holding half of his zanpakuto in her hands.

"You are not fully aligned with Zangetsu. You insulted me by charging recklessly with that substandard blade," she said impassively.

Ichigo couldn't find words or even breathe for that matter.

"You lost. Put him down, give me your badge, and go home," she said firmly.

Ichigo turned to her. He pointed his broken blade at her.

"I'm not done!" he yelled confidently.

Risa sighed and disappeared. Ichigo's eyes widened as she appeared before him. She knocked his zanpakuto off balance and grabbed him by the throat viciously.

"And you still have the nerve to point that inferior blade at me. You were done before this match started. You're not strong enough Ichigo. I don't know how else to get that through to you. Even Zangetsu thinks you're weak. He won't even lift a finger to defend you. He's laughing at you. It's time to admit defeat," she spoke coldly.

_She was telling the truth,_ Ichigo thought.

_She is a completely different person when she fights._

"N-No…" Ichigo choked out.

Risa watched him lift his hand to his face. The mask formed and she sighed.

"That's only going to buy you a few more minutes," she growled and let go of him jumping back, as Ichigo swung his broken zanpakuto.

"That mask won't do you any good if you don't know how to use it," Risa said calmly.

Ichigo glanced at Juuyaiba resting on the floor some feet away. He turned to Risa and she glared at him. She knew what he was going to attempt to do.

"Don't do it. Juuyaiba is not like Zangetsu," she warned and Ichigo took off for her zanpakuto.

Risa raced after him.

"Don't approach him so hastily! He's more powerful with that mask dumbass!" Hiyori yelled to Risa.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu to strike Juuyaiba. He would do what she did; attack the zanpakuto. Risa's eyes widened. He was faster with that mask. She wouldn't be able to fully stop him from attacking Juuyaiba. She cursed under her breath and as Ichigo brought down his weapon, she dove in front.

"Risa!" Kisuke yelled alarmed.

Ichigo couldn't stop his momentum. The broken blade came down and a bright white light surrounded the fighters and filled the barrier.

**The Zanpakuto Realm…**

Juuyaiba blocked Zangetsu's blade from touching Risa with a blade of his own. Risa's eyes widened as well as Ichigo's. His mask was no longer on.

"What…what happened?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

He was in a forest. Trees surrounded them. All was quiet. In the back, beyond the trees, stood tall buildings, which Ichigo recognized as his inner realm. Juuyaiba knocked Zangetsu back roughly and stood in front of Risa. Zangetsu stood back a few feet away by Ichigo.

"We were pulled into our inner realms," Risa answered him.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"H-How? I only thought we could speak to them by sleeping or meditating. How can we both be in our inner realms?" he asked shocked.

"I brought you both here," Juuyaiba said, glaring at Zangetsu.

The young spirit was watching the older spirit carefully, making sure he didn't make any unnecessary movements.

"And how did you do that?" Zangetsu asked calmly.

"I merged our realms," Juuyaiba said relaxing his stance some.

"Why?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

Juuyaiba glared at him.

"Because you were going to hurt Risa and I wasn't going to let that happen, that's why," he snapped.

Risa touched Juuyaiba's shoulder carefully. Ichigo's mind raced with the new information. The boy looked to be in his early twenties with long, spiky, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a dark red long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants with gun holsters attached to them. Black combat boots covered his feet. Juuyaiba turned slightly to Risa, acknowledging her presence.

"This was a stupid move Risa. You shouldn't have agreed to fight him. You know what he possesses. I didn't want to become involved in this," he said seriously.

Risa grinned at him sheepishly and scratched her head.

"Sorry…and thanks for saving me," she chuckled.

Juuyaiba rolled his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips.

"So what happens now?" Ichigo asked.

Risa leaned against Juuyaiba playfully.

"Well, we're in kind of a bind here," she said raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo scratched his head.

"Okay, well how do we get out of here? I want to continue our fight," he said looking around.

Risa became serious.

"Our fight is over Ichigo," she said and Ichigo shook his head.

"No it's not. I can still fight!" he protested.

Risa looked to Juuyaiba, who looked at her calmly.

"You don't understand," she said and gave a firm nod to Juuyaiba.

Juuyaiba nodded back and turned to Ichigo.

"Sorry about this friend," he said and attacked.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far. I need those reviews! They keep me going!**


	8. Scars

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

**Also, side note: I looked up how to spell Sui-Feng's name and on site and its spelt this way. If you guys would like me to change it, I'd be happy to. Just let me know. : )**

_**Previously: **_

"_No it's not. I can still fight!" he protested. _

_Risa looked to Juuyaiba, who looked at her calmly. _

"_You don't understand," she said and gave a firm nod to Juuyaiba. _

_Juuyaiba nodded back and turned to Ichigo. _

"_Sorry about this friend," he said and attacked. _

**The Real World…**

The white light faded abruptly and blood spurt from Ichigo's body. Risa held Juuyaiba tightly in her hand. All eyes widened and gasps could be heard throughout the training area. Risa stared wide eyed as she watched Ichigo drop to his knees, blood seeping from his mouth. She blinked a couple of times and caught him before he hit the ground, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

"Open the barrier!"

"Ichigo, hang on. I'm so sorry," she whispered to the young boy.

His blood began staining her shihakusho. Hachi walked up to them and Risa looked at him.

"Help him please," she whispered and laid him down for Hachi to work on.

She stepped back and watched as Orihime and Hachi helped Ichigo heal. Kisuke touched her shoulder making her jump. She looked at him and this caused his eyes to widen slightly. Her eyes were wild.

"He'll be alright. What happened in there?" he asked seriously.

He knew what it was like to be pulled into a realm of the zanpakuto. Juuyaiba's in particular. Risa shook her head.

"I warned him," she mumbled.

Kisuke watched her carefully. Risa closed her eyes tightly as a memory surfaced in her mind.

_**Memory…**_

"_I want to meet Juuyaiba," a younger Byakuya said quietly. _

_Risa shook her head. _

"_Your grandfather would kill me, and honestly I don't feel like dying today. Ask me again in a week," she joked and Byakuya huffed. _

"_It's not fair. Some of the other Captains have met him. I've heard them speak about him before. They say he's amazing. I'm going to be a Captain soon so it's only right that I meet him," he explained and Risa laughed. _

_She stopped walking along one of the paths of the Kuchiki manor and turned to Byakuya nodding. _

"_You will be a Captain one day. You will be an amazing Captain too. But the Captains that have met Juuyaiba only met him because they had too. It was never for fun," she said calmly. _

"_Had to?" he inquired further. _

"_Juuyaiba is my closest ally. That's how I view him. And so we have a respect and love for one another that not many Captains have with their zanpakuto. Because of this, we can do extraordinary things together. We feed off each other. Those Captains met Juuyaiba because at one point or another they needed help and because of his loyalty to me, he would show himself to keep them safe. He can pull them into his realm and speak with them and their zanpakuto," she said seriously. _

_Byakuya's eyes were wide. _

"_And then what?" he asked shocked. _

"_Within that realm, the Captain is untouchable; protected within his realm. He lends them some of his power and together they reenter back into the fight all the more powerful. You'd be able to do things you never thought possible. But it works both ways. If Juuyaiba feels threatened and drags you into his realm he can kill you," she said and Byakuya stared in disbelief. _

"_He sounds incredible," Byakuya said continuing their walk. _

"_He is…but I hope you never have to meet him," she said smiling. _

_**End Memory. **_

Risa opened her eyes quickly when she heard Ichigo cough. She let out the breath she'd been holding. Kisuke watched her.

"Risa, what happened?" he asked softly.

"Juuyaiba…he felt threatened. I didn't think he would be, but to cause this much damage…he had to be," she whispered and Kisuke's eyes widened.

He knew Juuyaiba well, being her former Captain. He knew what the young spirit was capable of. He had witnessed it. But this was something different. This attack wasn't like Juuyaiba at all. At least from how he remembered.

"He's gotten stronger," Kisuke said calmly.

Risa nodded and watched as Ichigo sat up. The boy turned to Risa and her eyes widened as he smirked at her.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction…" she mumbled and sweat dropped.

Ichigo jumped up.

"Thanks for the help Hachi, Orihime. I'm fine now. Our match isn't over!" he yelled and Risa stared at him.

"Ichigo, that's enough for today," Kisuke said calmly.

Ichigo smirked at Risa.

"Juuyaiba…call him out. I want to see how he does against Zangetsu now," Ichigo said confidently.

Risa turned to Kisuke.

"Is he serious?" she asked and Kisuke chuckled.

"I don't see why you can't entertain him for a while. I'm going to head back to the shop," he said and she nodded.

"I'll stop by later," she smiled at him and he nodded and left.

She watched Kisuke disappear up the stairs before turning back to Ichigo.

"Your stamina amazes me. I'll spar with you after I catch up with my old friends. Alright?" she offered and Ichigo nodded quickly.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he said grinning and turned to spar with Lisa while the others watched.

Risa smiled watching him spar.

"Remind you of our younger days?" Shinji asked, standing next to her.

Risa nodded.

"He has great potential unfortunately," she murmured and Shinji gave her a side glance.

There was a small pause before he sighed dramatically.

"So when are we going to talk about it?" he asked and Risa looked at him confused.

"Talk about what?" she asked frowning slightly.

Shinji rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"About why you didn't come with us _that day_," he said bluntly and Risa's eyes widened slightly.

She shrugged after a moment regaining her composure.

"I was injured—"

"—we were all injured. Our injuries were a bit different from yours though," he said seeming to reflect on that day.

Now Risa understood where he was going with it.

"You want to talk about why I never Hollowfied..." she trailed off as the room seemed to tense up at that word.

Lisa stopped sparring with Ichigo and the others looked to Risa, including Hiyori. Orihime looked to Ichigo, who looked back unsure. Suddenly, everyone was on edge. Shinji nodded slowly.

"Yes, I want to know why you never Hollowfied," he confirmed.

Hiyori became uncomfortable with the new topic of conversation. She was enjoying Risa's company. She was hoping he wouldn't bring it up now. But it was the topic of many conversations over the years between the Visoreds. Why didn't she Hollowfy like the rest of them. She blinked and focused as Risa spoke.

"I think back on that day sometimes…run through what happened over and over in my head. What could I have done differently? What could I have done better? I come up with many answers. But I can't answer that one," she admitted.

Shinji stared at her intensely.

"You're lying."  
Risa's stared off into the distance calmly and Ichigo became nervous as the Visoreds stood up. Orihime walked over to Ichigo silently.

"Orihime…" Ichigo whispered and she looked at him attentively.

"If they draw their weapons…I want you to run for the exit and get Urahara and anyone else as fast as you can," he whispered firmly.

Orihime's eyes widened and uncertainty crept into them.

"W-Why?" she whispered back timidly.

"Because someone's going to have to stay behind to help Risa out until backup comes," he said and Orihime panicked.

"Do you think they'll really attack her? She's their friend," she tried, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Better safe than sorry," he said and she finally nodded.

"I'm not lying," Risa insisted.

Shinji shook his head.

"I spent many years having a skillful liar for a Lieutenant. I got pretty good at detecting them. What are you keeping from us?" he asked dangerously low.

"Shinji, if you recall, even Aizen was at a loss that day. He didn't understand why I didn't change either," she shot back.

"It's been one hundred years Risa. I'm sure you've looked into it," he replied calmly.

Risa closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quickly opening her eyes to meet his.

"I wasn't going to. Kisuke was supposed to ask you about it, but he tends to let his emotions dictate his reason when it comes to you. So I thought I'd take that burden off of him onto myself," he explained reserved

Risa didn't like seeing Shinji this way. The only time he was like this was when he was facing an enemy, and last time she checked they were on the same team.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked weakly.

"I can't believe a lot of what I hear about you lately…" he trailed off and Hiyori wanted to stop it there.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was like they were ganging up on her. She had no defense. They had waited until Kisuke left on purpose. They knew he'd easily come to her defense and find a way to get her out of there. He wouldn't allow this.

"Like?" Risa asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, so you refuse to answer why you didn't Hollowfy, then answer me this. Why did you become a Lieutenant under Gin Ichimaru?" he asked and Risa saw the first flicker of emotion pass through his eyes.

Anger.

"Tell me why you would join a person who helped in destroying our lives," Shinji continued.

Ichigo wanted to speak up; to come to her defense somehow. It didn't feel right that no one was stopping this.

"You ask very valid questions," Risa started quietly.

"But I'm sorry…I do not have to answer them," she said causing all eyes to widen.

"You deserve answers; I know that. But you're asking the wrong ones. The two you asked have nothing to do with you," she stated calmly.

"They have everything to do with us! You got to keep your life! We didn't!"

"You're wrong! I didn't get to keep my life at all. It was taken from me that night. And so I was forced to start a new one with different people—"

"—with Gin Ichimaru," Shinji snapped

Risa fell silent. She wasn't going to get through to them.

"How can we trust you knowing that you're blatantly lying to our faces?" he asked suddenly looking very sad.

Risa bit her lip and tried to breathe.

"I'm not lying…just refusing to answer your questions. It's not fair that just because you think I didn't have to run, that my life was just fine. I will explain everything once I know it's safe," she tried and Shinji frowned.

"There are things I just cannot speak of yet. But once I know it's safe, I will tell you everything and you will understand why I could not tell you in _this_moment," she said desperately.

"I believe her," a voice came from the back.  
Hiyori emerged from the group and walked over to stand by Risa. She turned to face the group.

"Come on Shinji. We all practically grew up together. I trust the dumbass and you know you do too. I know you're pissed. We all are. But taking it out on her isn't going to solve anything. She's pissed too. At least we all had each other. She didn't have anyone," she defended her friend.

Risa stared at Hiyori wide eyed. Shinji's anger broke.

"Will an apology settle it?" he asked and Risa smirked slightly.

"Well, coming from my first love…" she trailed off as the Visored tackled her and Hiyori in a playful group hug of sorts.

Ichigo felt his body relax some. He looked at Orihime, who was smiling happily.

"That could have been incredibly bad," he said and Orihime nodded.

"I'm curious though…they were good questions and she managed to dodge them both," he said in thought.

Orihime looked at him questioningly.

"Are you going to talk to Mr. Urahara?" she asked curiously.

Ichigo nodded.

"Maybe he knows something more," he said and the two left the underground training area quickly.

**At Urahara's Shop…Some Hours Later…**

Sui-Feng entered the shop with a report for Yoruichi. The group had just finished dinner and was now having some tea.

"Thanks Sui-Feng," Yoruichi said taking the report.

Sui-Feng nodded and was about to leave, but hesitated. She turned back around slightly looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is Risa here?" she asked quietly.

Urahara looked up from his tea, his hat low and covering his eyes. He had been running the conversation he had with Ichigo and Orihime through his head for some time now and he still wasn't sure what to do with it.

_**Flashback...**_

Ichigo came into the shop with Orihime. They walked to the back where they knew Kisuke and the others would be. He slid open the door to see Kisuke speaking with Yoruichi. Tessai was in the kitchen stirring something that smelled great. Jinta and Ururu were helping him. All attention turned to Ichigo and Orihime when they walked in. Kisuke glanced behind them and his brow creased when he saw she was not with them.

"_Kisuke, something's happened," Ichigo started and Kisuke's eyes widened slightly._

He immediately focused in on her spiritual pressure, but realized he wouldn't be able to feel it if she was still inside the barrier. His heart rate increased and he was about to stand up when Orihime distracted him by waving her hands wildly. She realized how it sounded.

"Everyone's fine!" she cut Ichigo off quickly.

Ichigo looked at her confused and Orihime watched as Kisuke visibly relaxed.

"Ichigo, you should be more thoughtful with how you phrase your words," he said calmly and Ichigo scratched his head and grinned.

"Ha-ha sorry," he chuckled.

Ichigo and Orihime sat down at the table.

"So what happened that you rushed over here to tell us?" Yoruichi inquired raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo took a moment before speaking.

"Since Risa's been back have you…spoken to her…about that night Shinji and the others Hollowfied? Why she didn't change like them?" he asked and Kisuke fixed his hat again.

"Now why would you ask that?" he asked feigning curiosity.

Yoruichi watched her best friend carefully. Orihime spoke up this time.

"Well, the Visoreds asked her...and they weren't too happy with her answers," she tried to put it so that no one would get in trouble.

"That's putting it nicely. They were ready to beat the answers out of her," Ichigo said not getting the hint.

Orihime sweat dropped and wondered sometimes how Ichigo could be so adorably dense. Kisuke's head shot up and his eyes met Ichigo's. He did not find Ichigo adorably dense.

"What?" he asked and Ichigo developed a stutter.  
"W-Well I…you s-see—"

"—_and you thought it a good idea to leave her there with them by herself?" he asked and even Ichigo could sense the edge in his voice._

"No Mr. Urahara! By the time we left they had settled it and were joking around again," Orihime spoke up quickly.

"What do you mean 'settled it?'" Kisuke asked.

Yoruichi cleared her throat and he lowered his hat. Yoruichi was right. He was showing too much. He had to pull it back.

"Could you please explain what you mean by 'settled it?'" he asked much calmer.

Orihime smiled slightly at his anxiety. When speaking about Risa, it was the only time she ever saw true emotion cross his face, she noticed.

"Hiyori spoke up for her. She seemed to bring peace back to the room," she explained.

Kisuke processed this.

_**If Hiyori spoke up and in Risa's defense then it must have been getting bad. **_

_He made a note to speak with Shinji very soon._

"Shinji asked her about that night; why she didn't change, why she later joined Ichimaru as his Lieutenant. She dodged both questions. She didn't answer anything," Ichigo explained.

Kisuke nodded.

"No, she wouldn't. That's why I had asked them to give me some time. Apparently, they did not agree with my method of doing things," he said more to himself then to the others.

"What did she say?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"She just kept telling them to trust her. That she'd tell them when it was safe," Ichigo responded.

Kisuke tucked his arms in his sleeves.

_**When it was safe?**__  
_

"_I came here hoping you could tell me more. Do you know why she didn't change like Shinji and the others did? Or why she joined Ichimaru?" he asked unsure._

Kisuke shook his head slowly.  
"Nothing, but pure speculation at this point. She hasn't revealed much to me," he admitted.

"Speculation?" Orihime questioned.

"Yes, I have some thoughts on it. I've had one hundred years to theorize why she never transformed, but I haven't had much time to process why she would become Lieutenant to Gin Ichimaru," he said quietly.

"Best guess then?" Yoruichi tried.

She wasn't going to let the conversation go off track even for a second, though she knew that's what he wanted. Kisuke didn't like talking to others about his research unless he had hard facts. With Risa, he had nothing but his ideas.

"Best guess? How's the saying go? Keep your friends close…"

"…but your enemies closer," Ichigo finished.

Kisuke nodded.

"As for the Hollowfication…that is something I worked on even before I reached the real world. I watched Shinji, Hiyori, and the others learn to adapt and use their masks effectively. Since I never saw Risa until we invaded the Soul Society, she could have Hollowfied and I just wouldn't have known. But there are two things wrong with that theory."

Everyone listened patiently.

"One, if she Hollowfied and someone in the Soul Society knew or found out about it that would be certain death. And two, though I taught her how to mask her spiritual pressure effectively as a Shinigami, Shinji and the others still have trouble masking their Hollow powers with one hundred years of practice. The Head Captain would have sensed something within her. Besides, I don't know how one can hide such a change," he said calmly.

"So you think it just didn't affect her at all?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"I'd like to hope so…but she's hiding something deep down and more than likely it has something to do with why she didn't transform that night and Gin Ichimaru," he said firmly.

"Now if only I can find what links the two…" he drifted off into thought.

"Maybe…she just forgave him…" Orihime whispered almost inaudibly.

All eyes snapped to her and she blushed from the attention.

"What?" Ichigo asked her shocked.

Orihime fiddled with her fingers.

"I did the math in my head just now. He's around Captain Kuchiki's age and he was a young boy when all of that happened. Maybe, in the end, she just forgave him because…he was just a kid," she managed to get out over the looks.

Everything was quiet.

"Child or not, I don't believe she forgave him without there being more to it," Kisuke said calmly.

Orihime shrugged.

"I've only known Risa a little while, but from what I saw in the Soul Society…the way she spoke to him and the way he spoke back to her…and the pain I saw in her face when he left. I don't think you can fake that pain…no matter how good you are at hiding your true self," she said softly.

"Perhaps you misjudged the emotion of pain with something else," Yoruichi tried.

Kisuke stared at his empty tea cup and didn't speak

"I don't know about that," he said finally and Yoruichi looked at him surprised.

"You're not serious Kisuke?! You can't really think she's forgiven him for what he's done?!" she asked shocked.

Orihime stood up.

_"Maybe you should just ask her about him," she shrugged and Kisuke smiled lazily._

"Asking her hasn't really gotten us anywhere," he replied calmly.

Orihime chuckled and shook her head.

"That's because every time someone asks her about him, it's with an accusatory tone against him. And she obviously doesn't take well to people speaking about him in a negative manner," she said smiling and bowed politely.

"_I have to go home now, but that's what I would do if I were you. Which I'm not, but if I was," she giggled and Ichigo stood up._

"I'm gonna take her home," he said and after good nights were exchanged, the two kids left.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Not at the moment, why?" Kisuke asked and Sui-Feng glared at him.

"It's none of your business," she seethed.

"Sui-Feng, is the hostility really necessary? We're all on the same side," Yoruichi snapped.

Sui-Feng sighed lightly.

"She ran out of salve, so I brought her more from Captain Unohana," she explained annoyed.

"Salve?" Kisuke questioned looking up and showing his eyes for a moment.

Sui-Feng nodded frustrated.

"Yes, salve. You know, that you put on wounds?" she said trying to keep her calm.

Everyone at the table frowned.

"I didn't know Risa was injured. From what?" Yoruichi asked confused.

Sui-Feng fell silent then as her face took on a confused look.

"She didn't tell…" she trailed off.

Her eyes lowered some.

"When she comes back, just give her this okay? She'll know what to do with it and if she needs me let her know I'll be scouting the east side of Karakura town," she said placing a small jar on the table.

Tessai took the jar immediately before anyone else had a chance. His eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Are you sure this is the salve she requires?" he asked, and everyone could hear the shock in his voice.

Sui-Feng nodded.

"Yeah, I've been getting it for her for decades now so I think I'd know," she snapped and then tried to calm down again.

All eyes widened. Tessai shook his head.

"This salve is…" he trailed off.

Sui-Feng stared at him. Tessai placed the jar on the table slowly.

"How? Why?" he asked incredulously.

Sui-Feng's eyes saddened briefly, before she replaced it with a scowl.

"I don't have to answer that. Besides, _this really_ isn't any of your business," she said and headed out quickly.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked to Tessai and waited.

"So…you gonna fill us in on what that was just now?" he asked the gruff man.

Tessai seemed conflicted. Kisuke's eyes became stone cold and Yoruichi stared the man down as well. Finally, Tessai pointed to the salve on the table.

"That's a special salve made for kido wounds," he said and the two before him frowned.

" Kido wounds?" Yoruichi inquired.

Tessai nodded.

"Not just any kido though. Forbidden kido. It's used for traitors of the Soul Society," he explained and Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Well, she's not a traitor of the Soul Society so why does she have a wound that needs this kind of salve?" he asked calmly, but Yoruichi could sense the edge in his voice.

Tessai shook his head.

"I do not know, but that type is specially made. I've never seen it before. From what I can tell it's a strong sedative like substance used for dulling constant pain," he said uneasily.

"What do you mean 'constant pain'?" Kisuke asked slightly startled, but still hiding it.

Tessai stared at the jar before speaking.

"When I touched it I could tell immediately. Whoever uses this substance uses it to dull a high level of pain. The potency of it and the fact that Sui-Feng said she continues to get this for Risa tells me that the pain is constant, meaning the salve is only temporary relief if that," he explained further.

Risa came in a moment later with Sui-Feng behind her. She was in a great mood after spending some hours with her old friends. She had promised them she'd come back to visit again soon. Upon entering the shop Risa grinned at the three people sitting at the table and then eyed the salve resting in the middle of them. Her eyes widened.

"That's mine," she said and grabbed it quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was finished?" she asked and Sui-Feng shrugged.

"I wasn't sure I was going to run into you so I left it here in case we missed each other," Sui-Feng explained.

Risa nodded. Everyone fell silent.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked and Sui-Feng nodded slowly.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," she mumbled.

She turned back to the others at the table and smiled.

"Whatever you hear or feel in the next ten minutes…I want you to ignore it completely and not come in my room, okay?" she asked and their eyes widened.

"Why?" Kisuke asked alarmed slightly.

"Please just respect my wishes," she said and headed upstairs.

The three exchanged glances and Kisuke lowered his hat. He didn't like being kept out of the loop, especially when it involved Risa. He was about to sip his tea when there was a tremendous rise in spiritual pressure. Yoruichi dropped her tea in shock by how close it was. Kisuke grabbed his chest tightly and keeled over, letting the cup drop from his hands and onto the table. Ururu and Jinta, who were walking by, dropped to the ground.

Tessai stood up and grabbed them. He brought them to the table and set up a barrier around the group blocking them off from it. Yoruichi's eyes were wide and she quickly made her way to Kisuke, who hadn't moved since the spiritual pressure elevated. She touched his shoulder concerned.

"Kisuke?!" she called and he sat upright still holding his chest.

He was breathing heavily and sweating. The pain in his chest had been so intense it had knocked the wind out of him.

"T-That spiritual pressure…" he said and looked to Tessai.

"Lower the barrier."

Tessai shook his head.

"The spiritual pressure is too high and too close. You won't make it a foot without dropping," he reminded his old friend.

Suddenly, Tessai felt the spiritual pressure return to normal. He was about to lower the barrier when an ear piercing scream rocked the shop. Tessai lowered the barrier and they were all on their feet. They were about to head upstairs when Sui-Feng ran down them. She almost collided with Kisuke and stopped. Yoruichi gasped and covered her mouth. Kisuke's eyes widened. Sui-Feng was out of breath and heaving harshly from being so close to that spiritual pressure. Her hands were covered in blood.

"Is that her blood?" Kisuke asked quickly.

Sui-Feng went to push past them, but Kisuke grabbed her. His resolve was failing and he had no idea what was going on.

"Let me go! I have to get it off my hands!" she pulled from him harshly and headed for the kitchen.

"Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi stopped her.

Kisuke headed upstairs and Sui-Feng shook her head.

"No! Don't go up there Kisuke!" she yelled at him.

He ignored her cries and continued upstairs. He walked to her door and didn't bother knocking. Risa quickly pulled down her shirt as he slid the door open and entered. She grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm, could have sworn I told you not to come up here," she said in a sing song voice.

Kisuke looked around the room and then back at her. Yoruichi and Tessai waited at the door.

"Care to explain why we had to put up a barrier so that we weren't affected by the spiritual pressure you just let off? Or maybe what that scream was about? Or why Sui-Feng has your blood all over her hands?" he asked, not bothering to mask his eyes with his hat.

Risa shook her head.

"Not really," she said casually.

Kisuke's eyes widened. He walked up to her and she tensed.

"Kisuke…" she tried.

"Risa, why do you feel the need to keep things from me?" he asked sincerely.

"I want to help you," he said and Sui-Feng scoffed at the door.

"You've helped enough," she seethed, her hands cleaned of the blood.

Risa glared at her and she fell silent. Kisuke turned back to Risa.

"What is she talking about?" he asked firmly.

Risa shook her head.

"Just tell him Risa. Stop babying him. He's a grown man. He can take it," Sui-Feng spat.

"Sui-Feng, please stop," Risa said sternly.

"Take what? What does she mean?" he asked becoming slightly frustrated.

"What you caused!" Sui-Feng shouted at him and Risa cursed under her breath.

"Damn it Sui-Feng!" she shouted back.

"Why do you continuously defend him?! He wouldn't even defend himself if he knew what he caused you!" she roared back.

"Enough!" Yoruichi's voice rose above the other two.

Sui-Feng backed away shaking her head.

"You want to know what you caused so badly then look at her back. You'll see the scars you truly left her with," Sui-Feng spat and left the shop.

Risa stared at the floor wide eyed. Yoruichi went after Sui-Feng while Tessai went downstairs, closing the door behind him. He decided to take Ururu and Jinta out for ice cream to give the two some privacy. Kisuke stared at Risa while she stared at the floor.

"Well, let's see it," he said calmly.

But he was anything but calm. Risa shook her head.

"No."

"I'm getting that shirt off of you one way or another, so let's make this easy on both of us," he said and she sensed the seriousness in his voice.

"No," she tried once more.

His eyes were so cold and calculated. She knew this side of him. He used it when interrogating prisoners of the Detention Unit. Kisuke stepped up and turned her around carefully. She made no move to help or stop him.

"Please…don't," she said weakly.

He carefully grabbed the hem of her shirt, ignoring her plea. He slowly lifted her shirt up and his eyes widened as he stepped back in shock, a gasp escaping from his lips as his cold, calculated expression broke. Kisuke's eyes scanned the kanji seared down the back of her spine that spelt out one word: **TRAITOR.**

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! There is a lemon in the next chapter. Rated M, for mature. Let me know how it's going so far. I need those reviews! They keep me going!**


	9. A Long Time Coming

**The next chapter is up! It's shorter than my other chapters but it packs the same punch!**

**Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter. Rated M. **

_**Previously: **_

"_Please…don't," she said weakly. _

_He carefully grabbed the hem of her shirt, ignoring her plea. He slowly lifted her shirt up and his eyes widened as he stepped back in shock, a gasp escaping from his lips as his cold, calculated expression broke. Kisuke's eyes scanned the kanji seared down the back of her spine that spelt out one word: __**TRAITOR.**_

"W-What did they do to you?" he asked horrified.

Risa lowered her shirt back down, but didn't turn towards him.

"It was a long time ago. I wouldn't worry about it. The salve is working already," she said lowly.

Kisuke leaned against the wall trying to steady himself. His breathing was irregular and he was trembling slightly.

"T-That's because of me?" he asked weakly and she shook her head.

"Not exactly. This was my fault. It was Christmas Eve…" she began.

_**Flashback…**_

_Everyone in the Soul Society was enjoying the huge festival thrown in celebration of Christmas Eve. It would go into Christmas and everyone would exchange gifts to one another. Risa and Sui-Feng went to the party together. They had remained close and had helped each other in putting the pieces of their lives back together. _

"_I love parties!" Shunsui yelled, as his new Lieutenant Nanao Ise followed him around, scolding him. _

_The mood was light and friendly. It was nearing midnight and everyone was getting ready to give out their gifts. Risa watched Shunsui wink at her and rolled her eyes. _

_**He better not have gotten me anything perverted…**_

_She looked to see Sui-Feng speaking with another woman by the bar. Risa turned around to head to Byakuya, who was hiding out in the corner of the room looking rather uncomfortable, when a soft voice stopped her. _

"_Hello Lieutenant Inari," Aizen said calmly. _

_Risa turned to the man she loathed and faked a smile. _

"_Hello, Captain Aizen," she said distastefully. _

_Aizen sighed. _

"_Oh come on now Risa. Where's the holiday spirit? It is almost Christmas after all," he said and she rolled her eyes. _

_Aizen held out a small scroll. _

"_I even got you a gift," he said and she frowned confused. _

"_I know we're supposed to be keeping up this charade, but I didn't think we'd have to go as far as presents. Ha, this should be entertaining to say the least. What is it?" she asked and Aizen smiled at her. _

"_Something I know you'll just love. Open it," he said as the clock struck midnight. _

_Risa opened the scroll and scanned the contents. It only took her a moment to realize what it was she held in her hands: __**Death Certificates.**__ Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped. _

"_W-W-What is this?!" she cried out, forgetting that she was at a party._

_Aizen smirked evilly. _

"_Merry Christmas, Risa," he whispered. _

_Risa scanned the names: Ushoda, Hachigen…; Hirako, Shinji; Tsukabishi, Tessai; Shihoin, Yoruichi; Sarugaki, Hiyori; Urahara, Kisuke._

"_They were caught and their bodies were disposed of properly. Isn't that great news? The traitors have been—" he stopped as a gasp of pain emitted from his lips. _

_Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to see Risa's zanpakuto embedded in Aizen's chest. _

"_Risa!" Byakuya called from the corner of the room. _

_Aizen grabbed the blade before it could go any deeper. _

"_W-What are you doing?!" he choked out startled. _

_Shunsui had dropped his drink and began making his way to the front to try to disperse the situation. Sui-Feng stared wide eyed at the scene, but made no move to stop it. Risa glared at the man before her and ripped the blade from his chest. She took aim._

"_Engage…Juuyaiba!" she screamed._

_Aizen's eyes widened. _

"_SHOT GUN!" she roared and Aizen felt the pain of being shot point blank in the chest. _

_Risa swung again for his head, only this time, the sword was blocked by another. She looked up to see Kaname Tosen blocking Aizen from view. Aizen dropped to the ground. _

"_What are you doing Lieutenant?!" Kaname cried shocked. _

"_Get out of my way!" she said and was about to attack him when she was pinned down. _

_She struggled to get up. _

"_Don't help him! Let him die!" she roared as she was pulled to her feet. _

_The Head Captain walked up to the scene as members of Squad Four rushed to Aizen's aid._

"_Get Captain Aizen to the Squad Four barracks, Captain Unohana. Risa Inari, you will be brought to Central 46," he said gruffly. _

"_He's a monster! Why can't you see that?!" she screamed, when Shunsui walked up and stood next to her. _

"_Risa, stop! Please," he pleaded with her. _

_She stared at him before falling silent. _

"_Take her away now," the Head Captain said quickly. _

"_No! Hold on a second! Just let her speak!" a young Byakuya ran to the front of the crowd. _

_His eyes were wild with fear. _

"_Risa's never done something so drastic. It isn't like her!" he pleaded. _

"_Byakuya, stay out of this!" Ginrei Kuchiki said sternly. _

_Byakuya grabbed her hand. He was scared for her. She smiled at the younger shinigami kindly. _

"_Thank you Byakuya," she said and squeezed his hand gently before letting it go. _

_She was then taken away from the party and to Central 46. _

_**Central 46…**_

_About an hour later, her trial began._

"_The punishment for something this heinous is usually death. But every Captain has spoken out for you, including the man you attacked. They do not wish to see you put to death. And so we have come up with something suitable for your punishment," a member said calmly. _

_Risa kept her head down. _

_**So Aizen had lived…and now he wanted her to live. Why? So he could torture her some more?**_

"_You will be made into an example for anyone who acts out against the Soul Society. Mark her traitor," another member said and Risa didn't even seem to hear. _

_They dragged her to a back room and strapped her down on her stomach. Only the Head Captain remained in the room. He patted her head softly. _

"_After this, you will return to your senses," he said softly. _

_Risa closed her eyes tightly after seeing one of the servants burning the hot poker and walking towards her. _

"_Risa Inari, former Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, I hereby mark you…traitor." _

_**End Flashback.**_

Kisuke's eyes were wide as she recounted the memory. Risa looked up at him. He lowered his hat so that his eyes were covered and he backed away. Her eyes widened.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said calmly.

He headed for the door when she grabbed his arm firmly. He glanced at her and then his eyes widened as she knocked off his hat. It fell to the floor with a soft thump.

"Don't do that. Don't hide your eyes from me," she said sternly.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she said as he stared down at his displaced hat.

He turned away from her. It was hard enough for him to soak all the information in, let alone keep her from seeing him break down. He knew once they made eye contact it would be impossible for him to hold it together. The experience she described was painful to hear, let alone survive.

_All these years, she's suffered like this?_

And unbeknownst to him no less? He knew the scars on her back paled in comparison to the ones on her heart – and he couldn't help but feel responsible. His thoughts were swirling, dragging him into a dark abyss. For a moment, he felt like he was drowning in darkness until Risa's voice pierced the silence.

"Kisuke…I-I can't…please, you need to say something…at least look at me."

She was shaking, barely able to even get her words out. Clearly emotionally distraught, she appeared to be falling apart at the seams. She was begging him for help, just as she did years ago. He knew he couldn't make the same mistake twice.

"_All that I have caused her…"_ he thought solemnly.

"…_and all she wants is for me to look at her? It's the least she deserves, no matter how hard or uncomfortable I may think it is…"_

He looked up and met her gaze. She was a bit taken aback by the look in his eyes. Glazed over, with moisture welling up onto his lower eyelids. He was clearly trying his best to hold back his emotions. He would have never wanted anyone to see him like this, so she knew he was doing it for her. And she was grateful.

"There is no way I can ever…" he began.

He spoke softly in an attempt to hold back and keep his voice from cracking, a clear sign of his emotional distress. He swallowed to try to clear his throat, but it felt like someone was squeezing his trachea shut. It was getting difficult to breathe now. But he had to push through the pain to give her what she needed most.

"There is no way I can ever…apologize to you enough…for the multitude of opportunities I failed to take that day that would have prevented…this."

Her heart sunk as she heard him speak.

"Kisuke, I never blamed you for this. There was no way you could have known that this would happen—"

"—there should have never even been a chance. If only I'd had the foresight—"

"—stop right there," she cut him off sternly.

"I know you're second-guessing everything from that day. And we can't do that. We did our best with the cards we were dealt, and that's all there is to it. Try not to over think it. All we can do is learn from our past…"

She was right, he thought. The only way to even come close to lessening the pain is to assure her that the mistakes of the past would not be repeated in the future. He had his strength and his skills, and he would use them to protect her until his dying breath.

He took a step towards her and gently grabbed her arm. He pulled her in for a light embrace. She was a bit surprised and didn't know what to expect from him next, but she welcomed the touch. She felt relieved already just feeling his skin on hers, as though she could understand his thoughts through the contact. He pulled his other arm around her and rested his hand softly on her back. She winced, expecting it to hurt. But it didn't. Whether it was because of the salve or if he was just that gentle, she wasn't sure, but regardless she was glad it was a pleasant feeling as opposed to pain.

He pulled her into his chest and moved his head to the nook of her neck. The sides of their faces were flush against one another as he began to whisper into her ear.

"It may not make the past right, but I will do everything in my power to protect you from now on. Whether it's Aizen, or anyone else foolish enough to harm a hair on your head, I will be there to defend you. And I promise you…I will fix this."

His words sent a shiver down her spine. His voice was…different. His words commanded the authority to make that promise, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt truly safe.

"Thank you."

A tear slipped down her cheek and grazed his. He felt it, and swallowed again, suppressing another wave of emotion. He tilted his head slightly, nuzzling his nose into her cheek. He pulled his hand down her back to her side and caressed her exposed waist. The move made her pull in a breath, causing her chest to rise and press further into his. He opened his eyes slowly as the progression of the situation began to dawn on him. He understood where this was headed, but he was conflicted about whether to allow it to continue.

_Was it the right thing to do? And even if so…now was hardly the best time, right?_

His instincts got the better of him as he shifted one of his legs between her thighs and pulled her into him with the hand on her waist. She seconded the motion by wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself even further into him. She looked up, and their faces were mere centimeters away from one another.

She brought her lips to his and kissed him wholeheartedly. Unable to listen to his rational side any longer, he deepened the kiss and began to move his hands up her side. She slowly began to grind herself into his leg, allowing the friction to tease her.

The friction didn't just excite her. As she continually rocked her pelvis into his thigh, she grazed his length ever so slightly each time and his body was beginning to respond accordingly. His pants were getting tight, and the result of their actions was becoming visually obvious as well. They were past a point of no return.

Risa pulled from the kiss and smiled as she noticed his response. She was glad he was enjoying himself, but the look on his face still seemed a little too serious. She decided to lighten the mood.

"Is that your cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she managed to get out without giggling.

He cracked a small smile and decided to play along.

"You know very well…" he started.

"…that my cane isn't that big."

She covered her mouth to hold back the laugh.

_Jeeze, he's funny. _

The tension between them before was all but gone as she slid her hands down his sides.

"Well then…prove it. Why don't you whip it out?"

"My cane? It's downsta—"

"—you know what I'm talking about," she cut him off playfully, moving her arms to the edge of her shirt and pulling it the rest of the way off and over her head.

She dropped it to the floor, exposing her breasts to him. He was at a loss for words as he took in the sight before him. There was nothing to be said anymore – and he didn't even think to hold back from touching her. It had been too long. He kissed her again and raised his hand to cup her right breast while using his thumb to circle her nipple. She gave a small sigh of satisfaction. He continued the motion while attempting to usher her backwards to the bed nearby. She grabbed the flaps of his black haori and pushed it off of his shoulders and to the floor. He pulled his hands back to aid her in removing the rest of his clothing. First the shirt and in one foul sweep the rest landed around his ankles, bringing his erection into direct contact with the night air.

She gasped as she looked at it. It had been so long ago indeed. She thought momentarily about making another cane joke, but couldn't bring herself to do it as she fell back onto the bed. She hooked her thumbs into her waistband, and slowly – excruciatingly so – pulled her bottoms down to match his nakedness. She didn't break eye contact with him the entire way down, and it drove him crazy to see the look of lust in her eyes.

He coerced her further onto the bed as he began to descend upon her, teasing her already moist center with the tip of his shaft as he drew himself closer to her. She threw her head back onto the bed unable to withstand the tease. She let out a small guttural moan and wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him even closer and bringing his face down to hers.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her empathetically.

"Absolutely," she reassured him.

"I've wanted this for a very long time," she smiled.

He smiled back at her and leaned in for another deep kiss. He placed his hand on her hip to adjust her positioning. She met him halfway as she parted her legs and raised them to angle herself properly. They were so close and she couldn't bear to wait any longer.

He pushed himself into her body slowly, easing the tip in at a deliberate pace. She moaned loudly at the intrusion, wanting more inside of her.

As he pushed himself fully into her, they both cried out in pleasure. The timeframe in which they had last done this act was way overdue as they both tried to control themselves. Her warm walls squeezed around his member, pulling him into her even more and tantalizing his sensitive appendage at the same time. His breathing became more rapid as he pulled himself out of her and plunged back into her. His thrusts became more frequent, and more frantic, and she pulled him even further into herself each time. They were both becoming louder as well, unable to contain their vocalizations any longer. As he slid in and out of her, he felt her becoming wetter and wetter. She was extremely close. And that only brought him closer as well.

"Kisuke…" she panted.

"I want to feel you release inside of me. Please…"

She returned to her heavy breathing, unable to get out much more.

Kisuke had never heard a more urgent – or compelling – request in such a long time. Becoming more engrossed in the act, he brought his head to her neck and began nipping her slightly while simultaneously picking up his speed. His hold on her became tighter and she moaned louder in response. She arched her back to push herself onto him even more. This sent her over the edge.

"Kisuke! I'm-I'm—" he leaned down and silenced her with a kiss.

Her muscles clamped desperately around his erection as an orgasm began to rock her body. The contractions continued as she moaned, bringing his arousal to a climax. He grunted loudly and closed his eyes tightly as he released his seed into her tight warmth. Waves of pleasure overtook him as the remainder of his load spilled into her, bringing them both to a point of great release and exhaustion at the same time.

After a few moments of motionlessness, they regained their composure a bit and Urahara pulled himself out of her and rested himself beside her on the bed. They didn't speak for a short while trying to figure out what to do next. Risa cleared her throat and Kisuke looked at her.

"That was long overdue," she said hoarsely and Kisuke laughed.

Risa looked at him through the darkness of his room and chuckled lightly. She was about to get up when he grabbed her wrist gently. She smiled at him. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes now that they weren't hidden behind that hat.

"Don't go," he whispered and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm not going anywhere. But it's a little cold. Mind if I grab another blanket from my room? I specifically remember you being a blanket hog," she whispered and he grinned.

She rolled her eyes playfully and turned to grab her clothes. Kisuke's breath caught in his throat and his grin faded as the blanket fell and her back was exposed to him. The kanji stared at him, taunting him. He reached out slowly and his fingers gently grazed the scar. Risa tensed and moved away from his touch quickly. Kisuke sat up.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" he added.

Risa shook her head and smiled goofily trying to laugh it off.

"No, I'm just not used to people touching it," she waved her hand aloofly.

Kisuke's eyes lowered and Risa finished pulling down her shirt. She kneeled to his level and touched his cheek lovingly.

"This night is turning out to be one of the best nights in one hundred years for me…please don't let this ruin it," she whispered and he looked up at her.

"Is there a way to remove it?" he inquired and Risa shook her head.

"No," she said simply and headed for the door.

"I'll be right there," she smiled and left.

Kisuke stared at the door, hearing her footsteps cross the hallway.

_She's lying...there has to be a way to remove that._

Risa came back in a minute and quickly climbed back in bed with him, throwing the extra blanket over them both.

"Good night Kisuke," she whispered and he tucked his arm securely around her waist pulling her into him.

She chuckled and grabbed his hand tightly. He let his lips press against the back of her neck and then buried his face there happily.

"Good night Risa," he whispered against her neck and she shivered slightly.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

**How did you guys like it?! Good scene! I thought they needed some good times before I send them into Hell! Mwhahahaha! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far!**


	10. And So It Begins

**The next chapter is up! It's shorter than my other chapters but it packs the same punch!**

**Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

_**Previously: **_

"_Good night Risa," he whispered against her neck and she shivered slightly. _

_She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully in his arms. _

**The Next Day…**

"_Even if you were to ever meet with him again, he put a huge dent in my plans and your little antics don't help. So just know Risa that even if you were to somehow reunite with him, enjoy that small moment of bliss and then remember these words, I will never allow you two to be happy together. I will enjoy tearing you away from him, watching his face as it happens, and there is going to be nothing he can do, but watch."_

Risa shot up as an intense pain cut through her back. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to regain her composure, but the pain didn't stop.

"Risa?" a voice came from behind her, but she ignored it as she focused on making the pain go away.

"Risa, are you alright?" Kisuke asked alarmed.

He touched her shoulder and his eyes widened. She was shaking profusely. He was about to speak again when he noticed his hand as well as his side was coated in blood. His eyes searched for wounds on his and her body quickly. They had a barrier around the shop so no one could have gotten in. Where was all this blood coming from? He touched her back and she flinched and whimpered quietly. He lifted up her shirt to see blood slowly leaking from her scar. Panic hit him in the face.

"R-Risa, what's happening? What do I do? How do I stop this?" he pressed her firmly.

Risa took in a deep breath and slowly lifted her head. The pain had ebbed slightly and she could catch her breath again.

"I-It's okay. I'm fine now…" she mumbled.

Kisuke shook his head and grabbed her cheeks within his hands.

"Tell me what just happened," he said and her eyes saddened.

She shrugged.

"It's a side effect of the salve. I didn't think it would happen right now, but I miscalculated. I didn't mean to scare you…and ruin your sheets," she added glancing down at the bed.

Kisuke's eyes hardened.

"I want this kido spell lifted. There's no reason you should have it anymore. Aizen has revealed himself to be behind everything. Those in Central 46 are dead. The Head Captain should have taken this off weeks ago," he said angrily.

Risa stared at Kisuke.

"I'll look into it," he said standing up.

Risa stood up quickly.

"Mayuri tried already. There's no way to get rid of this. It's fine. I've learned to live with it for many—"

"—because of me," he said silencing her.

"You've learned to live with it because of me. I'm responsible for that scar on your back so it's only right I find a way to take it off," he said sternly.

Risa walked up to him.

"Take a shower with me," she said and his eyes widened slightly.

"Now you're just trying to change the subject," he saw through her act.

Risa smiled.

"Yes, but you also have one hundred years of making up to do and I'd like to start by mimicking the events of last night…in the shower," she said lowly and Kisuke leaned his head against hers affectionately.

He was about to speak when her lips met his in a fervent kiss. He tried to pull away at first, tried to resist her, but it soon became apparent to him that he just didn't want to. He finally had her back. She was here, with him, and he didn't want to let her go again. He returned the kiss, his hands moving to her face, deepening it.

"Please take a shower with me," she mumbled when they pulled apart.

He nodded slowly and she took his hand and led him to the bathroom. As the hot water ran, steam encompassed the small room. She removed her blood soaked clothes and dropped them to the floor. She then helped him remove his pants quickly as they easily stepped into the shower.

She flinched at first as the hot water touched her body, but Kisuke moved so that he stood in front of her, shielding her from its intensity. He kissed her again and her back pressed against the wall. She wrapped her arms around him letting her nails gently rake his back. He allowed a throaty groan to escape his lips through the kiss. The blood swirled with the hot water down the drain. Kisuke gently nudged her face and kissed her cheek.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear and she pulled back and looked at him.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before she turned so that her back was facing him. He watched the blood slowly trail down her back off the wounds. He grabbed a rag off the hanger and gently pressed it to the wound carefully cleaning it. Risa let her hands press against the wall of the shower as her body tensed at the touch. Kisuke lowered his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder. She shivered slightly.

"Try to relax," he whispered soothingly.

Risa closed her eyes and relaxed her body as he continued cleaning the wound. Soon the blood was gone. She let her head rest against the shower wall. Kisuke stared at the kanji seared into her back. He was trying really hard to not bring it up again. He didn't want to upset her. But it was eating away at him. This was a hit to his heart and his mind. Someone like him just didn't make mistakes like this with such consequences and especially to someone so incredibly important to him.

"It doesn't hurt so much now," she mumbled and he stared at the back of her head.

"When I'm with you…I can barely feel it, like it's not there at all," she whispered.

She turned around slowly to face him.

"So if you don't mind…I'd like to stay with you," she finished and Kisuke's breathing stopped.

He stared at her with wide eyes. It seemed like such a simple request, but it took the breath out of him. Risa blushed slightly.

"If you don't want me here—" she began, but wet lips silenced hers in a hungry kiss.

When they pulled away he touched her face gently.

"I've been waiting for those words to leave your lips," he said smiling some.

Risa smiled happily. Kisuke let his forehead rest against hers. He smirked and kissed her lightly his hands traveling to her thigh.

"BOSS!" a loud yell came from downstairs making Risa jump slightly in his arms.

"Jinta, he could be sleeping," Ururu could be heard downstairs softly chiding him.

"Well, he has to get up! He has to get those supplies!" he yelled at Ururu.

Risa looked to Kisuke, who seemed to remember.

"That's right. I do have to go pick up those supplies. I won't be gone long," he said looking at her.

"Well it looks like they want you to go now," she said and he sighed.

She chuckled and kissed his chin quickly.

"Rain check on hot shower sex, okay?" she joked and he blushed grinning.

They quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Risa was grateful Sui-Feng wasn't there. She'd have to talk to her later. Renji, Chad, Ichigo, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai sat downstairs as Kisuke slid the door open.

"Took you long enough!" Ichigo yelled annoyed.

Then his eyes widened upon seeing Risa behind him. Kisuke fixed his hat on his head to cover his eyes.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm going to have to step out for a while with Tessai to collect some supplies that we need. Chad, why don't you come along as well?" he asked and Chad stood up and nodded.

"Why Chad?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"I'm sure what they're bringing back requires heavy lifting," Risa smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Renji, you're in charge until I get back," Kisuke said heading off smirking as Risa scoffed.

Ichigo stood up.

"I'll go meet up with Rukia and Orihime and bring them back here," he said and took off.

Renji turned to Risa.

"So you and Urahara seem to be on better terms," he smirked.

Risa blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me harm you," she joked and the two chuckled lightly.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Risa's head shot up quickly followed by Renji's seconds later.

"You felt that?" he asked her, his eyes wide.

Risa looked out the window.

"An Arrancar," she whispered focusing on their spiritual pressure.

Renji was about to speak when she headed outside. He followed her quickly along with Ururu and Jinta. She looked up to see an Arrancar ready and waiting. He smirked at them evilly.

"Tell me where I can find the original creator of the Hogyoku, Kisuke Urahara," he demanded.

Risa glared at the man and was about to speak when Renji stepped in front of her.

"He's not here!" Renji called and turned to Risa.

"I'll take care of this guy. Take Ururu and Jinta and go find Kisuke," he said and Risa touched his shoulder gently.

"Be careful Renji," she said and took off with the two kids.

"Don't die moocher!" Jinta yelled back at him before going.

**In the Park…**

Risa followed the kids since they knew where Kisuke, Tessai, and Chad had really gone. Suddenly, she flash stepped in front of them and they skidded to a stop.

"What—" Jinta was cut off.

"—it's another Arrancar…" Risa whispered silencing him.

The three looked to see Ulquiorra step out of a pocket in the sky. Risa's eyes widened slightly. She remembered this one. He looked up to see her and the kids standing a few feet away. His eyes remained blank as well as his expression.

"Risa Inari…" he said calmly.

Risa stared at the man calculating her odds. They weren't looking so good with the kids there. She'd have to try to take them out of the equation.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"You don't look like a man who engages in battle just for the hell of it. If that's the case then you'll allow me to send my small companions on ahead of me. They're no threat to you," she said calmly.

Jinta and Ururu looked up at Risa trying to hide their nerves behind brave words.

"We can help you fight Risa!" Jinta tried.

"You shouldn't be alone with this guy," Ururu said meekly.

"Send them along Ms. Inari," Ulquiorra said, taking a step forward.

Risa tensed slightly.

"Go on ahead you two, I'll be alright. Find Kisuke," she said firmly.

Jinta wanted to say more, but Ururu grabbed his hand and pulled him as she took off. When they were out of sight Ulquiorra turned to Risa.

"That was a very smart thing to do. Getting rid of those pieces of trash so that you only have to protect yourself. Why do you protect such trash in the first place?" he inquired and Risa glared at him.

"They're not trash," she said, watching his movements.

Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"Can I ask you another question?" he asked, not making a move to take out his zanpakuto.

Risa furrowed her eyebrows slightly and waited.

"Why are you hiding your spiritual pressure?" he asked curiously.

Risa's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You're pretending to be weaker than you truly are. Lord Aizen spoke much about you in Hueco Mundo. He admires you greatly, I could tell just in the way he spoke. He said to not underestimate you, so I will not. Had he not said that, I surely would have; given what I'm detecting now. You are quite the manipulator," Ulquiorra said almost smirking.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm only here to observe and acquire," he said and Risa frowned.

"Acquire?" she asked and he nodded again.

"What belongs to us," he said and Risa thought about it.

"Those Arrancar that came here…they're not with you are they?" she asked and Ulquiorra seemed to roll his eyes without actually rolling them.

"More trash," he said.

There was a small silence then.

"Will you attack me?" Ulquiorra stated suddenly.

Risa's eyes widened.

"Give me a reason to," she shot back.

Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"I believe Lord Aizen was right. There is something interesting about you," he said suddenly intrigued.

A loud explosion rocked their ears and Risa turned to see smoke coming up from where the shop was. Her eyes widened some.

_Damn it, Renji!_

Suddenly, footsteps were approaching and Kisuke, Tessai, Chad, Jinta, and Ururu appeared in the park. Ulquiorra quickly appeared before Risa, almost face to face. Risa gasped as he leaned in.

"Lord Aizen wanted to know what you smelt like. Should I tell him you smell like Kisuke Urahara?" he asked calmly.

No more than a second later, Kisuke's blade quickly came down, causing Ulquiorra to jump back quickly.

"You're fast just like Lord Aizen said you'd be. That's alright. I'm done here," he said and turned to Risa.

"Lord Aizen looks forward to meeting with you again…Ms. Inari," he said and disappeared within a pocket in the sky.

Kisuke turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered and Risa nodded slowly.

**A Few Days Later…**

Risa watched Chad and Renji fight for the umpteenth time within Urahara's training grounds. Orihime and Rukia were back in the Soul Society training again and Ichigo…well she didn't really know where he was. She hadn't had much time alone with Kisuke, which had her in a bad mood of sorts. He was always in his lab being secretive and she was always getting called away by Hitsugaya's group. Her head shot up when she felt a familiar evil spiritual pressure. She stood up and turned only to bump into Kisuke.

"Ah, I see you felt that too," he said chuckling goofily.

Risa nodded seriously. It was the first time she saw him that day.

"I have to—"

"—why don't you stay here with Renji and Chad? They're too spent to fight and I'd just prefer it if you stood here and watched the shop for me. Instead…I'll go," he said grinning almost sadistically.

Risa sweat dropped. She watched him go and couldn't help but have some slight apprehension.

_It's Kisuke. He'll be fine. _

What could she do while he was away? Then she grinned and turned to Renji and Chad.

"Watch the shop while you're down here you two. I'm gonna head out. You guys keep practicing!" she cheered and left the shop.

**The Visoreds' Training Area…**

She arrived at the abandoned building and was let into the barrier by Hachi. She walked down the steps and grinned at the familiar faces. She hadn't seen them in a few days.

"You guys need to get out more. All I ever see you do is train!" she laughed.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far!**


	11. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

**We get more background in this chapter. We get to see a little of how she's changed and what she went through to get where she is. Keep in mind that though she is my main protagonist, she is highly flawed. **

_**Previously: **_

_**The Visoreds' Training Area…**_

_She arrived at the abandoned building and was let into the barrier by Hachi. She walked down the steps and grinned at the familiar faces. She hadn't seen them in a few days. _

"_You guys need to get out more. All I ever see you do is train!" she laughed. _

**The Next Day…**

Risa watched as Lisa and Love sparred together. She had spent the night with her old friends instead of going back to the shop. Kisuke and Yoruichi had found her anyway and explained what had happened with the Arrancar. Kisuke seemed off about it and they were currently speaking with Shinji. The three looked serious. Suddenly, Ichigo came flying in. He looked distraught. The Visored gathered next to him as he spoke.

"The Soul Society is calling Orihime a traitor!" he yelled at Kisuke.

"Calm down Ichigo," Kisuke said trying to calm the young boy.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke knowingly. They had known something like this would happen. He had tried to get the target off the girl's back by telling her to not participate in the upcoming war, but that plan seemed to have failed. Aizen was many things, but he wasn't stupid.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down! They forced Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro's group back to the Soul Society! They're refusing to help at all!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Risa was about to walk over to them when she stopped suddenly. A cold chill ran down her spine. She knew this chill. It wasn't one of an enemy, but it wasn't particularly friendly either.

_That could only be one person._ _What would __**he**__ be doing here?_

She turned and began looking around. Hiyori turned from the group and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong with you Risa?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

This caught everyone's attention. Ichigo was surprised to see her still there and felt hope rise within him. He started towards her.

"Good, you're still here. I could really use your—" he didn't finish as Risa held up her hand for him to stop.

Everyone's eyes widened as an unfamiliar spiritual pressure entered the barrier. It was very familiar to Risa though. She raised Juuyaiba out from his sheath just in time to block a jagged sword from striking her. Kenpachi Zaraki stepped into view from behind a Sankaimon.

"Hachi, how'd he get through the barrier?!" Shinji yelled alertly.

Hachi shook his head.

"That's a sankaimon door from the Soul Society," he said nervously.

"He's a Captain!" Lisa yelled uneasily.

Risa's arm shook under his blade. Kenpachi grinned viciously.

"I think I'll have my rematch now Inari!" he yelled joyfully.

Risa pushed off of his sword and jumped back. Kenpachi readied himself to attack.

"That's enough Captain Zaraki," a calm, but firm voice broke through the tension.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the doorway. Risa's eyes widened slightly. Kenpachi laughed and stepped back.

"Time to go home Reese's pieces!" Yachiru appeared from behind Kenpachi, clinging to his back.

Everyone watched in stunned silence. Risa looked to Kenpachi and Yachiru and then to Byakuya.

"I'm not going back," she said sternly.

Ichigo felt relief for a moment before it was taken from him by the glint in Kenpachi's eye.

"Oh Reese's pieces! Kenny's got that look in his eye again!" Yachiru grinned.

Kisuke let his other hand rest on his cane nonchalantly. It was a move that didn't go unnoticed by Hiyori, who also let her hand graze her zanpakuto. Byakuya shook his head.

"The Head Captain has ordered you back with the others. We do not help traitors Risa," he said coldly.

Risa sighed and shook her head.

"You know Orihime's no traitor. You've seen the girl. She couldn't hurt a fly," she said rolling her eyes.

"Please…don't make us have to force you," Byakuya said uneasily.

It was weird for Ichigo to see Byakuya act in such a way. Usually the man wore a blank expression, but not now. He seemed concerned.

"Please do," Kenpachi said licking his lips.

The Visoreds stepped forward, but Risa glanced to her side sharply.

"Don't," she said sternly, shocking them.

"Risa, we can handle these two," Shinji said, his hand on his zanpakuto.

Risa shook her head.

"I do not want you engaging them. There is no need for senseless bloodshed. We are all on the same team," she said looking at Byakuya.

Suddenly, Kenpachi pointed his zanpakuto at her.

"Give me my rematch and if you win I'll leave you here. Deal?" he said quickly.

"Risa, don't—" Byakuya started.

"—deal," Risa said quickly and Kenpachi charged.

Yachiru dropped by Byakuya, watching.

"Put up a barrier Hachi! Quick!" Shinji yelled.

He had only felt the spiritual pressure briefly, but he knew this match shouldn't be taking place here in this world.

"Stop this!" Kisuke yelled tensely.

Yoruichi looked at him. She had seen many sides to Kisuke Urahara, but she hadn't seen this one in a while.

"Kick his ass Risa!" Hiyori cheered.

Risa held Juuyaiba out.

"Engage Juuyaiba!" she called as her zanpakuto came alive in her hand.

Kenpachi grinned like a maniac.

"Kenny's so happy!" Yachiru cheered happily.

The group looked to the pink haired little girl, who had made her way over to them with Byakuya to watch the fight. They kept a distance though.

"This has been a long time coming!" Kenpachi yelled, his zanpakuto slamming against Risa's.

Risa slid back from just the sheer force. She seemed to be struggling to hold herself up against him.

"You haven't learned anything since our last encounter!" she looked up at him, matching his grin.

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock. Their grins were the same. Their eyes held a wild fire within them. Byakuya sighed. Yachiru squealed.

"Kenny got Reese's pieces happy too!" she jumped up and down.

"I'm a little insulted that you would attack me head on!" she smirked and flash stepped to the side.

She grabbed onto his jagged blade tightly and whirled around jumping so that she landed on it.

"You should know from experience that that doesn't work with me!" she yelled as her foot slammed into Kenpachi's jaw.

The brute went flying and crashed into the ground creating a crater some feet away. Risa landed on her feet and shook her now bleeding hand lightly. Kenpachi was on his feet in a second still grinning. He charged and their zanpakutos struck each other again.

"Why did she challenge him?! She's gonna get killed!" Ichigo yelled frantically.

Byakuya glanced at the boy for a moment before returning to watching the fight.

"You're so foolish Ichigo," he said, his eyes still on the match.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Byakuya smirked ever so slightly.

"To think that she would lose this fight shows how foolish you are. I assure you Risa knows exactly what she's doing," he said and everyone stared at him wide eyed.

Yachiru huffed.

"Kenny's gotten a lot stronger since the last time they fought! He could still win!" she defended her Captain.

Byakuya shook his head.

"The only way he will win is if she lets him. Or perhaps you bursting into tears again will work," he said off handedly.

Yachiru glared at him.

"I didn't cry! It was the rain!" she tried while blushing.

Byakuya looked at the pink haired girl.

"You were the only thing that stopped her from taking his life that day. You shouldn't try to hide that," he said calmly.

"Risa fought Kenpachi…and won?" Ichigo asked in complete shock.

Byakuya nodded slowly.

"They only fought once. Ever since that day he has asked her for a rematch. She has never given it to him. I knew she was saving it for when it counted. I didn't think she'd use it now. Risa doesn't just fight for anyone or anything. Perhaps I was wrong on how much you've grown on her…or perhaps you remind her of someone…" he trailed off.

"You're not going to even try to stop the fight?" Yoruichi asked the younger man.

Byakuya didn't look at her, but his eyes narrowed.

"Anyone who interferes in that fight will be killed instantly. You do not know Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. And you do not know Risa Inari…at least the one you see before you…no matter how hard you try to convince yourself you do," he said looking at Kisuke for a moment.

Kisuke's eyes were shielded by his hat. He had faintly acknowledged that Risa was different when she first came to the human world, but now it was apparent. She wasn't the same woman he had met one hundred years ago. Just like him, she had changed, adapted to the life set before her. How much she had changed still remained a mystery.

"Kenny really respects Reese's pieces because of that day," Yachiru said smiling brightly.

_**Flashback…**_

_She didn't know how or why. Maybe it was a brief moment of eye contact for all she knew. But this beast of a man had walked up to her, the new Eleventh Division Captain, and challenged her to a fight to the death…just for fun of course. And for some reason still not known to her…she accepted without hesitation. And now here they were. In the woods of the Rukongai. Knowing one of them was about to die. _

"_I have a question for you," Kenpachi said grinning. _

_Risa waited patiently. _

"_I'm listening and then I have a question for you," she said calmly and he nodded. _

"_Why did you accept my challenge without any hesitation?" he asked curiously. _

_Risa smirked. _

"_Because I will not be the one dying tonight," she said confidently. _

_Kenpachi's eye glinted with a fiery passion. Byakuya hid behind some bushes watching them. He was concerned when Risa walked off with that animal. Kenpachi's Lieutenant, Yachiru stood sitting on a rock cheering for her Captain. _

"_I'll let you get the first cut…just to be nice," Kenpachi smirked. _

_Risa chuckled. _

"_Then the match would be over," she said and Kenpachi's eye widened. _

"_What?" he asked. _

_Risa shook her head. _

"_All I need is one opening and you will lose. So I suggest you don't give it to me," she said calmly. _

_Kenpachi laughed hoarsely. _

"_If that's what you want!" he roared and charged. _

_Risa stood her ground and held Juuyaiba off to the side. She smiled at the brute running towards her. _

"_I will make this quick," she said and flash stepped towards him._

_Her feet hit the ground softly as time seemed to stand still. She stood, her back facing away from Kenpachi. Kenpachi chuckled some and then blood spurt from his body, gushing to the floor in torrents. He dropped face down and didn't move. Byakuya's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen the attack. Yachiru froze. Risa turned and walked up to him. She raised her weapon as it began to rain. _

"_P-Please don't!" Yachiru yelled desperately. _

_Risa froze and glanced at the pink haired girl, who was now standing up. _

"_Please don't kill Kenny," she begged and Risa lowered her sword and began walking towards the girl. _

"_D-Don't…t-touch…h-her…" a weak voice came from the ground. _

_Risa turned to see Kenpachi using his chin to try to move towards her. Her eyes widened. She looked to the pink haired girl. _

_**He cares for her…**_

_Risa smiled and patted the little girl on the head gently. _

"_Don't worry. I promise I won't kill him. But we do have to get him help quickly because he's bleeding a lot," she said kindly, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a piece of candy. _

_Yachiru sighed relieved and happily took the piece of candy. _

"_Thank you…" Yachiru said in a whisper. _

_Risa turned to Kenpachi, who seemed to relax. _

"_Let's get you to Captain Unohana," she said chuckling. _

"_W-Wait…you had a question for me…" Kenpachi muttered from the floor. _

_Risa smiled lightly. _

"_Why did you challenge me?" she asked softly. _

_Kenpachi chuckled hoarsely. _

"_B-Because of your eyes," he said tiredly. _

_Risa's eyes widened slightly. _

"_They're the scariest things I've ever seen, those eyes!" he cackled loudly from the floor. _

_**End Flashback. **_

"And they've been friends ever since!" Yachiru cheered.

"But…they're trying to kill each other…" Lisa said pushing up her glasses.

"That's how Kenny shows he likes you," Yachiru explained.

Byakuya continued to watch the fight. Kisuke watched Byakuya's face carefully. There was something he was missing.

"What are you thinking?" Yoruichi asked him quietly.

Kisuke's eyes shifted to hers quickly before falling back on Byakuya.

"I'm missing something…" he trailed off in thought.

Yoruichi nodded.

"Between Byakuya and Risa?" she asked and Kisuke looked at her.

"You see it too?" he questioned curiously.

Yoruichi nodded.

"More from him then from her. It's in the way he talks about her. There's something there. I don't know what. History perhaps," she whispered to her best friend.

Byakuya stepped up to the barrier. He didn't want to have to resort to this. But he knew Kenpachi would keep his word and he couldn't go back to the Soul Society without her. He closed his eyes slowly, taking a moment to remember the past.

_**Flashback…**_

_She lied there on the cool stone for what seemed like days, but it was only a couple of hours. A cold sweat dampened her body and gave her chills that caused indescribable pain every time she moved even an inch. Head Captain Yamamoto had left her a short while ago. He had remained sitting there for hours until her screaming had ceased. The others had fled as soon as it started, afraid of the out of control spiritual pressure she was emitting. When her screams finally died down, or rather, when she had no more voice left to scream with, Yamamoto stood from his chair. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her sweat slicked forehead. He kept it there for a moment._

"I will give you some time for reflection," he said.

And then he left the room. Risa could not begin to even comprehend leaving or even moving anytime soon. She watched the closed door for a moment and then let the tears slip from her eyes when she didn't feel anyone approaching. She may have screamed bloody murder as they seared into her skin. She may have screamed even after it was over. But she refused to let one single drop shed in front of them. She would not give them the knowledge or the satisfaction of seeing just how much they had broken her. Suddenly, the door creaked open and her eyes widened. She did not feel any spiritual pressure. She tried to dry her eyes by blowing air upward, but even that hurt. Because breathing hurt. A young Byakuya poked his head through the doorway stealthily.

"Risa?" he whispered and she could detect the uncertainty in his voice.

"Hm...?" she answered weakly.  
She did not have the heart to not answer at all, just so he did not have to see her like this. Byakuya walked further into the dimly lit room and up to her. He stared at her wide eyed. The wound was covered with white cloth, but he could just tell from her spiritual pressure that they had done something awful to her.

"W-What did they do to you?" he asked lowly.

Risa watched as he sat down quietly in the chair where Yamamoto sat. He was eye level with her and finally met her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked timidly.

Risa swallowed hard, but her mouth was so dry from screaming that she could barely open it. Byakuya stared at her and then stood quickly. He left the room silently and Risa closed her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. She didn't want to scare him off or make him think she was ignoring him. A minute later he came back in and closed the door. He walked up to her and she could see he had a pitcher and a cup in his hand.

"Are you thirsty? I have water," he whispered and Risa let a weak smile caress her lips.

She nodded once, even though it stung like hell. Byakuya poured some water into the cup and brought it to her lips.

"Slowly," he said and she took small sips.

The water was refreshing going down her raw throat. He set the cup down when it was finished and wiped her cheek with his thumb carefully. She hadn't realized a tear slipped through.

"Th-Thank...you...Byakuya..." she rasped lowly.

Byakuya smiled sadly at her. Risa frowned.

"D-Don't do that..." she said as firmly as she could.

Byakuya frowned.

"Do what?" he whispered confused.

"Smile at me like that. Like you feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong," she whispered.

_Byakuya's eyes widened. Risa closed her eyes. _

"_D-Does Ginrei know you're here?" she said a little clearer. _

_Byakuya lowered his head slightly. _

"_No…he's at the emergency Captain's meeting," he said and Risa let out a sharp breath._

_Byakuya reached out, but then pulled back. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked and Risa opened her eyes. _

"_Fine," she lied. _

_There was a small silence between them. _

"_C-Can I see it?" Byakuya asked in a whisper.  
_

"_I don't want to give you nightmares," she said and Byakuya huffed. _

"_I'm not afraid," he lied. _

_Risa rolled her eyes. _

"_I really can't stop you," she replied honestly. _

_Byakuya walked over and carefully lifted the cloth. His eyes widened and he dropped it back into place causing her to stifle a cry. He backed up and almost fell over his chair. _

"_I-I don't feel so good," he muttered and Risa chuckled shocking him. _

"_W-Why are you laughing?! How could they do that to you?! They're monsters!" he yelled upset. _

_Risa stopped chuckling and stared at him. _

"_No Byakuya. Even if you really think that way, you must never say it out loud again. They will not take kindly to it. And I'm laughing because it feels painfully good," she admitted. _

_Byakuya glared at the ground. _

"_This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have been punished like this. If you say Sosuke Aizen is a bad man then he is a bad man. My grandfather and the others…they're wrong," he said and Risa reached her hand out to him. _

_It hurt like hell, but she needed him to listen to her. He took her hand after a moment and she squeezed it tightly. _

"_You're an amazing young man Byakuya…and you will grow into an amazing Captain before long. I have no right to give you any kind of advice; especially from where I'm lying…but do this for me okay? Hear this," she said firmly. _

_Byakuya nodded and listened. _

"_In your life you will come across two different types of enemies. The first type will stab you in the back and they are deadly in their own right. But it is the other type…the ones that stab you in the chest, that are the most dangerous, because they are standing right in front of you, and still you do not see them coming. They are the ones that bide their time gaining your trust and love, your allegiance…and then at your most vulnerable moment, they strike. Always be watchful and perceptive of those people that stand right in front of you Byakuya," she whispered and he absorbed the information before nodding firmly and squeezing her hand back. _

_**End Flashback.**_

"Risa…I will ask you once more to come back with me," he said, a hint of pleading in his tone.

Risa didn't answer. She was focused on her match. Kenpachi had gotten stronger as the years went by. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't find him challenging; especially when they couldn't use their full power in this world. Byakuya turned to Hachi.

"Bring the barrier down," he said calmly.

All eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked before anyone else could.

"Just do it," he said firmer and Hachi let the barrier disperse.

Yachiru crossed her arms and pouted.

"Byakki is gonna ruin Kenny's fun!" she said upset.

"Yoruichi Shihoin…" Byakuya started.

Kisuke glanced up from his hat raising an eyebrow slightly at the younger man and then turned and looked at his best friend. Yoruichi frowned slightly.

"Yeah?" she asked smirking slightly at the younger man.

"Have you been back to the Shihoin mansion since that day you fled?" he asked calmly and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

Risa still fought, but her focus was off now. She listened as she dodged Kenpachi's blade again.

_He's wouldn't…_

"I haven't. There isn't really anything to go back to. My parents have long been deceased," Yoruichi answered.

She was curious as to what he was getting at.

"Did Risa ever tell you what happened there many years ago? Did she ever tell you what she did?" he asked causing all eyes in the room to widen.

Risa cursed under her breath and turned to him distracted.

"Byakuya!" she seethed.

"Do you know how your father—" he stopped when Risa flash stepped in front of him causing his eyes to widen.

"—stop!" she yelled at him.

She was about to speak again when Kenpachi knocked into her harshly sending her flying into the air. She hit the ground hard causing the training area to shake. Kenpachi stalked forward gleefully. Risa got to her feet unsteadily.

"What happened to my father?" Yoruichi asked firmly.

Byakuya was about to speak when Risa lifted her hand.

"I'll go back with you!" she yelled quickly.

Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Risa…" he whispered, but Yoruichi stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to my father?!" she yelled angrily.

"He died Yoruichi, that's it. He just died," Risa said walking over to stand near Byakuya.

She turned to Byakuya.

"Let's go," she said about to head for the door.

Byakuya stepped forward before Risa could go further. They stared at each other intensely. Kisuke could tell they were communicating silently just by the way they looked at each other. He found he didn't like it.

"She killed him," Byakuya said still staring at Risa.

He watched as Risa's eyes burned through his.

_How could he just give me up like this?!_

"Stop being afraid that they will not accept who you have become because _they_ left _you_ behind so long ago," he said fiercely.

Risa broke his gaze, but didn't look at anyone else in the room. She saw his point, but it still stung. She turned and headed for the door leaving behind shocked faces. Kenpachi shook his head as Yachiru jumped up on his back.

"I'm not counting this as our rematch, just so you know," he muttered, but didn't follow her into the light.

Byakuya and Kenpachi turned to the group, who were still in shock. Kisuke glanced over at Yoruichi. She seemed dazed and confused. He saw pain in her eyes.

"How could you betray her like that?" Ichigo asked and everyone looked at him.

He looked pissed.

"She trusted you and you just gave her up!" he yelled at Byakuya.

"Easy Ichigo. The old man was knocking on death's door anyway and no one's sad he's dead," Kenpachi stated rather bluntly causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Was it for revenge?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

Kisuke shifted his gaze towards her. Depending on their answer he tried to prepare himself. He was loyal to Yoruichi…but he was loyal to Risa as well.

"No," Byakuya said flatly.

"She was protecting all of you," he added.

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Explain!" she yelled at the younger man.

Kenpachi turned to Byakuya.

"Risa's gonna be pissed that we didn't follow her," he said and Byakuya looked at the floor.

"They need to know the truth. They need to begin to accept that she changed just like they did," he said quietly.

_**Flashback…**_

_Risa sat with Byakuya outside of his mansion. They were enjoying the peace and quiet. _

"_I'm sorry that they will not allow me to choose you as my Lieutenant," he said quietly. _

_Risa smiled at him. _

"_That's alright. They're just looking out for you," she tried. _

_Byakuya shook his head. _

"_They're looking out for my reputation as a Kuchiki only. If they were looking out for me, they would have allowed it. You are by far the strongest and most skilled of the Lieutenants," he complimented calmly. _

_Risa chuckled. _

"_I'm fine right where I am. Captain Ichimaru has been good to me," she smiled. _

_Byakuya turned away. _

"_I don't know how I feel about him just yet. Something is off about him," he admitted to her. _

_Risa laughed lightly. _

"_Ah, that's the majority opinion. But really, he hasn't done anything to make you think that way," she pointed out. _

_Byakuya waved it off. _

"_If you trust him, I see no reason not to," he settled. _

_Risa was about to speak when a member of the assassination squad appeared. Risa tensed slightly and Byakuya stood up. _

"_Is there a problem?" he asked firmly. _

_The squad member kneeled down. _

"_Captain Kuchiki, this message is for Lieutenant Inari. Lord Shihoin would like to speak with you at once," the squad member reported. _

_Risa turned to Byakuya and then looked back at the man kneeling. _

"_Why?" she asked simply. _

_The squad member looked up uneasily. _

"_Lord Shihoin does not have much longer to live. He wants to say last words to you and a few others, Lieutenant," he said quietly._

"_I will accompany you," Byakuya said and Risa relaxed some. _

_He read her well. She didn't want to go there alone. They arrived at the Shihoin manor and Risa looked around. This was where Kisuke grew up with Tessai and Yoruichi. This was his home before he came to the Soul Society. Byakuya carefully took her hand and she smiled weakly at him. _

"_Just remember that he is a dying old man. No matter what he says," he said and Risa nodded. _

_They both stopped at the large oak door leading to Lord Shihoin's room. Sui-Feng was there. He had asked for her too. _

"_He would like to see you first Lieutenant Inari. When you go in, mind the thick black wire. It is the only thing allowing him to breathe," a squad member said sternly. _

_Risa nodded and they let her in, closing the door behind her. She walked up to the wrinkled old man, who coughed harshly upon seeing her. _

"_R-Risa Inari," he choked out. _

"_Lord Shihoin…" she said politely. _

"_Thank you for coming," he said clearer. _

_She nodded. There was an awkward pause before he spoke. _

"_I'll get right to the point of why I asked you here. You and I are a lot alike you know…" he trailed off breathing heavily. _

_Risa frowned slightly. _

"_We were both betrayed by the ones we loved," he added. _

_Risa's eyes widened slightly. _

"_Though we differ tremendously in how we handled that betrayal," he continued. _

"_You became weak. Still in love with a man that clearly used you as a tool. He didn't care about you or anyone else. He crushed that spirit that once shone so brightly within you. You let him defeat you," he coughed harshly again. _

_Risa stared at the old man wide eyed. _

"_B-But I found a different way to handle it, a better way. My daughter gave up everything to rescue him. Turned her back on her whole clan! I vowed revenge on her! That whore gave up everything for a man. Everything I worked so hard to give her! Gone!" he choked out. _

_Risa felt a cold chill on the back of her neck. _

"_I buried myself in research since that day, the places they went and the people they knew, over and over again. And I finally found their location," he said smirking almost evilly. _

_Risa's eyes widened. _

"_What?" she whispered unsure she heard him correctly. _

"_I found out where they are hiding out. That's why I have called Head Captain Yamamoto here. I will tell him where they are and they will be punished for their—" _

_And suddenly he couldn't breathe. He tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. His beady eyes shot to her wide ones. _

"_W-What…are you doing?!" he strained. _

_Risa closed her eyes as she bent the thick black wire, stopping the oxygen from going through. _

"_I'm s-so s-sorry…but I cannot allow that," she said in a whisper. _

_Lord Shihoin struggled, but he was losing air. Risa held back the tears threatening to fall. _

"_Someone asked me once…what was I willing to do for those I held so dear," she said calmly. _

_She made eye contact with the old man. _

"_This is my answer," she finished as Lord Shihoin's wide eyes fell closed and his breathing stopped. _

_She stared at his corpse for a moment before standing up. She blinked. _

"_H-Help! I need help!" she yelled and the squad burst through the door. _

"_Lord Shihoin!" Sui-Feng yelled panicked. _

_But the old man was already gone. Risa backed up and her back hit the doorframe. She quickly turned around and fled before Byakuya could ask what happened. _

_**End Flashback.**_

The room was quiet. Yoruichi couldn't breathe. Kisuke went to touch her shoulder, but in a flash she was gone. Kenpachi turned towards the door.

"Like I said, no one's sad the asshole's dead," he said and left through the door with Yachiru.

Byakuya stared at Kisuke.

"She's different then from how you remember. The Risa you all knew died one hundred years ago. You should start to accept the new one or just leave her be," he said calmly and exited through the doors.

Kisuke stared at where the sankaimon disappeared. He had thought she had told him everything; especially when she opened up about the scar on her back. But that wasn't all of it. She was still holding back with him, still guarding him from the past. He lowered his hat and left the building. He knew he would see her again. It was when that concerned him.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far!**


	12. Cracked Walls

**The next chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews again and please keep them coming! I look forward to them! Enjoy as always!**

**This chapter is rated M for Mature.  
**

_**Previously: **_

_Byakuya stared at Kisuke. _

"_She's different then from how you remember. The Risa you all knew died one hundred years ago. You should start to accept the new one or just leave her be," he said calmly and exited through the doors. _

_Kisuke stared at where the sankaimon disappeared. He had thought she had told him everything; especially when she opened up about the scar on her back. But that wasn't all of it. She was still holding back with him, still guarding him from the past. He lowered his hat and left the building. He knew he would see her again. It was when that concerned him._

**The Next Day…The Urahara Shop…**

Risa stood in front of the Urahara shop with Rukia and Renji.

_**Flashback…**_

_She had waited for the two men to come through the door. Before she could speak Byakuya started walking off. Kenpachi took off with Yachiru to go let off some steam. _

"_Where are you going?" Risa asked angrily. _

"_I was only told to bring you back to the Soul Society. Whatever you do after is not my concern," he said and her eyes widened. _

"_Though I would suggest you wait until the morning if you plan on returning to them. Perhaps Rukia and Renji will join you then. They will bring you a cloak because where you're all going could get…turbulent," he said and walked off. _

"_Hey! We're not done! I want to talk to you about what you tried to pull back there! Why would you do that to me?!" she shouted._

_Byakuya stopped and turned slightly. _

"_Is your love for him unchanged? Do you love him now like you loved him then?" he asked suddenly. _

_Risa's eyes widened as silence loomed over them. Byakuya waited patiently. _

"_More…" she said suddenly feeling very weak in his presence. _

"_Then show him the respect he's earned and tell him everything. You're hurting him by keeping him guarded like a fragile human. Let him love who you are now and not a shadow from the past," he said and walked off down the corridors. _

_Risa stared after the young man stunned. _

_**End Flashback.**_

"Let's go," Renji said and she shook from her daze and nodded.

They made their way down to the training grounds underneath the shop and found Kisuke and Tessai with Ururu and Jinta waiting there.

"Well it's about time. We were wondering when you guys would show up," Kisuke said, a smirk on his face.

Risa didn't make eye contact with him, though she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'd be happy to let you two through, but Risa I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind on this one," he said shocking the group.

"Excuse me?" she asked wide eyed.

Kisuke fixed his hat so that his eyes were hidden from view.

"I need you to stay behind," he repeated and she shook her head.

"I came here to help—"

"—and you will. By staying behind. Please just trust me," he said more serious now and Risa rolled her eyes.

She was tired of trusting people. Why couldn't he just trust her? Rukia looked at the two.

"Ichigo needs help now. We're wasting time," she tried anxiously.

Risa stepped back some.

"Go ahead, open it. I won't go," she whispered, fully intending to jump through anyway.

Kisuke looked to Tessai and suddenly Risa was picked up in a bear hug.

"Forgive me Risa," Tessai said, holding her tightly in place.

Risa glared at Kisuke.

_Well, he just thinks of everything!_

Kisuke began the process to open the portal into Hueco Mundo. Risa watched the portal open and Rukia and Renji gave her one last look before jumping in. The portal closed and Tessai released his grip on Risa gently. Risa whirled around before anyone could speak and stormed upstairs.

"She doesn't look pleased," Kisuke said and Tessai nodded.

"Not one bit," Tessai replied.

Risa walked into the room she had been staying in and looked out the window. She tried to collect herself. Her breathing was off and heavier than usual.

_What is this? What's going on? Why do I feel like this?_

There was a soft knock on the door and Kisuke slid it open a moment later. She still stared out the window. He slid the door closed and looked at her.

"Risa—"

"—I hated you," she cut him off.

Kisuke's eyes widened and he lost his train of thought as his eyes shot up to the back of her head. Risa lowered her eyes to the window pane.

"_Is your love for him unchanged? Do you love him now like you loved him then?" he asked suddenly. _

_Risa's eyes widened as silence loomed over them. Byakuya waited patiently. _

"_More…" she said suddenly feeling very weak in his presence. _

"_Then show him the respect he's earned and tell him everything. You're hurting him by keeping him guarded like a fragile human. Let him love who you are now and not a shadow from the past," he said and walked off down the corridors. _

"I hated you so much," she repeated.

"When you fled I tried really hard to understand it. I tried to continue on. But when Aizen handed me those death certificates…and I thought you died with the others…with Hiyori and Shinji…I hated you. Because I knew then that you would never come back for me. Kenpachi said my eyes were the scariest things he'd ever seen and that's because they were dead eyes. I had absolutely no purpose, nothing to lose. I accepted on the hopes that he'd somehow just kill me," she said staring at the floor now.

"I'm not the same person that you remember. I've done a lot of questionable things and a lot of plain out bad things. I killed Yoruichi's father. I murdered him. The scar on my back, it was created especially for me, as a traitor of the Soul Society. Because that's what I am now and that's what I'll always be, a traitor," she said and turned to face him.

Kisuke felt sick. He tried to keep his hat low shielding his eyes from her, but he kept finding himself staring at her. Risa forced herself to look at him. When their eyes met she briefly thought about stopping there. But Byakuya's words ran through her head again and she fought hard to stay strong.

_He can handle this. He's not fragile. He can handle this. Show him some respect. _

"I'm different," she choked out.

Kisuke tried to keep his composure. He fixed his hat to cover his eyes every so often. His feelings were clawing at his insides trying to reach his face. He couldn't breathe. He forced himself to keep calm. If he showed weakness of any kind, she'd hold back. That was the last thing he wanted; for _her _to protect _him_, shield him from the past.

"After my fight with Kenpachi I decided to move on. I was doing a lot better and my hate ebbed over time into a memory. And then you came back," she said staring at him.

"And since then I'm trying to balance out who I was then and who I am now. It's proving rather difficult," she admitted.

Silence filled the room then as neither spoke. Risa broke eye contact with him. Kisuke swallowed the lump in his throat and walked up to her slowly. He gently raised her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. When she did he spoke slowly.

"I don't need you to pretend to be someone you aren't any longer. I…just want you," he said carefully.

Risa's eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. His eyes softened.

"I don't care that you've changed. I've changed too. But my feelings for you…they remain unchanged," he smiled goofily.

Kisuke caressed her cheek gently and kissed her nose.

"Just be you," he said tenderly and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself into him for a tight embrace.

He chuckled lightly and when she pulled away her lips found his in an intense kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly, letting his hands come up to her cheeks and deepening it. Their tongues explored each other's mouths enjoying the familiar taste of one another. When they pulled away, Risa's hands gripped the opening of his dark haori and slowly pushed it back so that it fell off of his shoulders.

Kisuke's eyes lowered as he watched her hands run down his chest to the tie of his shirt. She quickly pulled it loose and he shrugged out of it. She paused for a moment, taking in the half naked man before her. The last time they had sex, though amazing, it was rushed because they had wanted it so badly. Not to mention the emotions running through both of them at the time. Now she wanted to explore and have some fun with him.

"Do you still like what you see?" he teased smirking.

Risa met his eyes blushing slightly and nodded.

"Yes, for an old man you fill out nicely," she giggled and Kisuke laughed lightly.

"Alright, let's see yours old lady," he said and Risa slowly pulled off her shirt.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Bra too," he pointed and Risa frowned.

"You just removed your shirt," she countered.

Kisuke stared at her.

"Right, I forgot to wear my bra this morning," he deadpanned and Risa burst out laughing.

He laughed walking over to her and kissed her hungrily. The force caused his hat to gracefully fall from his head and onto the floor. She returned the kiss as his hands pulled down the straps of her bra.

"You're cheating," she murmured into his mouth.

Kisuke smirked into the kiss.

"Would you like me to stop?" he questioned softly.

Risa's head was becoming foggy and she could only manage a shake of her head. As they kissed she let her fingers lower to his pants and tugged at the string lightly. She let her other hand slowly slip behind the fabric passing the prickly blonde hair before grazing the pulsating organ beneath it. Kisuke groaned softly into her mouth and unintentionally pressed into her, wanting more of her touch.

She gently tickled the smooth skin and when he would press into her, she'd move her fingers away. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You know, you're not being very nice," he said and she chuckled.

She kissed his chin and let her hand grasp the appendage tightly. Kisuke jolted slightly, letting his eyes close. As much as he enjoyed her touch, he was becoming painfully aware of how hard he was.

He nudged her towards the bed and climbed on top of her as she lay down. He expertly unbuckled her pants and pulled them off in one motion while also discarding his own pants. Risa stared at him, her eyes scaling every inch she could. He smirked slightly watching her try to memorize him. He let his hand come up and touch her cheek, bringing her eyes back to his.

She smiled and grabbed his shoulders, successfully taking him off guard and pushing him on his back. He chuckled as she kissed his lips and trailed wet, hot kisses down his jaw line to the base of his neck. She placed soft kisses on his chest and worked her way down, stopping just below his belly button. Kisuke's breath caught in his throat as he watched her playfully make small swirls with her tongue right at the base of his throbbing erection.

Risa watched his facial expressions, enjoying how he tried to keep his composure. Enjoying how he failed miserably. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't having fun torturing him a little. She leaned up and forward flicking her tongue against the moist tip causing his body to shudder. She smiled inwardly and swirled her tongue around the head tasting him, before pulling it into her mouth.

Kisuke groaned out loud as his hand came up and entangled itself in her hair. She let her tongue roll against the hot flesh as her free hand roamed up his stomach to his chest letting her nails gently rake here and there. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest and his breaths came out in short gasps. His grip on her hair tightened as she sucked a little harder eliciting another satisfying groan from the man.

Kisuke was using every ounce of his resolve to hold back, but the ministrations of the woman were making it extremely difficult.

"R-Risa…" he gasped closing his eyes tightly.

The woman pulled back and gave him one last lick before climbing back up his body. She nuzzled his chin and then leaned down so that her lips were against his ear. Kisuke opened the eyes as Risa licked and nibbled his earlobe.

"Please Kisuke," she pleaded in a tone that made his already throbbing cock throb harder.

He sat up with her still on top of him and adjusted her so that she settled in his lap. He let his hand slip between them, allowing two fingers to slip inside of her easily. Her walls tightened around his fingers immediately as she let out a gasp of pure pleasure. He slowly pulled his fingers almost completely out of her, before slipping them right back in, eliciting another gasp from her. He smirked watching her squirm in his arms, silently pleading for something much bigger to replace his skilled fingers. He was planning on prolonging the action a bit more when she looked at him holding his gaze.

"P-Please, Kisuke…I need you," she whispered and his plan crumbled before him.

He quickly removed his fingers and positioned her accordingly. His lips met hers eagerly as he gripped her hips and lowered her onto his awaiting cock. Risa closed her eyes and clutched his shoulders tightly as he filled her completely. She moaned into his mouth unable to think properly enough for words. Kisuke grunted loudly as her walls tightened around his cock squeezing it almost throwing him over the edge right then and there. She looked up to meet his gaze as he started moving her hips to meet his torturously deliberate thrusts. They soon fell into a tantalizingly slow rhythm never breaking their eye contact.

He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her chin and then nudged her chin up so that he could attack her neck with wet kisses and licks. Risa let out a long moan as she let her nails rake up and down his back. He shivered slightly pulling her closer to him. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his shoulder lovingly before meeting his gaze again. Kisuke had to focus really hard to force the pressure building up within him down a few more minutes. He was thoroughly enjoying the intense experience. Kisuke's eyes met hers. She leaned in, her lips grazing his ever so slightly.

"Fuck me, Kisuke," she said with a quiet authority.

Kisuke's eyes widened and he wasted no time in granting her, her request. He lifted her up, with himself still inside of her, and laid her down. Her back touched the bed and Kisuke gripped her hips roughly. She kissed him intensely as his speed picked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shut his eyes tightly as he thrust into her repeatedly causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He lost control. Such simple, plain words had turned him into an animal. His logic and reason were gone and pure, raw, emotion clouded his senses. Each and every thrust, every cry, every moan, every look she gave him, began to break down the guarded walls he had spent one hundred years perfecting...and it showed. Risa could see right through him way into his soul the way she used to so long ago and that petrified him. After years of being guarded and hiding behind false emotions, here was someone who was successfully destroying all of that hard work in a matter of a few weeks. He knew she had always had an effect on him, but to see the extent to which that effect went frightened him.

She let her hand reach up and touch his cheek, freeing him from his thoughts. His eyes met hers and they held each other's gaze. He lowered his head to hers and gently kissed her. She kissed him back letting his tongue reacquaint itself with her mouth. She moaned into the kiss causing him to thrust a little harder; a little deeper. Her eyes widened slightly and he growled lowly nipping her chin. She lifted her head so that he had easier access as he bit and licked down her neck. She could feel her release approaching. She knew he was close too. He was becoming more aggressive, trying to hang onto some control if he hadn't lost it already.

"K-Kisuke!" she stuttered as she reached her limit.

She opened her mouth and arched her back up into him as her orgasm rocked her body. Kisuke shut his eyes tightly as her walls milked him harshly. After two more sharp thrusts thick, white, gooey gush after gush filled her insides. The force of his orgasm, the hot come shooting into her, caused her to experience another orgasm. He pressed his lips to hers roughly trying to muffle their conjoined cries. He grunted into the kiss as his body stilled and then relaxed almost collapsing on top of her. He rested his head in the crook of her shoulder completely exhausted both physically and emotionally before pulling out of her and resting on his side next to her. His body trembled slightly and he tried to get his breathing under control. They stood still and silent for a while, just trying to regain their composure. Risa turned her head slightly and met his tired eyes.

"Kisuke…"she whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" he responded, not able to get much more out.

His mind was still clouded with the hundreds of emotions that had just kicked his ass after being ignored for one hundred years. They had all charged him at once head on and he just couldn't stop them all. They overwhelmed him. He just wasn't used to this. Now they were calming, but they had not disappeared and they wouldn't. They were staying and he would have to learn to get used to them once again. He watched as Risa tried to find her words, which she seemed to be struggling with. This cleared his mind somewhat and he lifted his head.

"Risa?" he questioned and she looked at him.

"I'm afraid…" she admitted and Kisuke's eyes widened slightly.

He didn't speak, but decided to listen instead. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"As long as Aizen is alive...we're not safe together. He wants you to suffer. He says you're in the way," she choked out weakly.

"In the way?" Kisuke asked unclear.

Risa nodded.

"Of him getting what he wants," she explained and Kisuke frowned.

"And that would be?" he continued.

"His work…and me. Maybe they're one in the same."

"You and him?" he repeated unsure of how to take that.

Risa closed her eyes.

_**Flashback...  
**_  
_Risa sat on a boulder looking out from her barracks. Squad 4 was definitely something new to her. Medics weren't her thing, but apparently she was good at it. It gave her something to do the while since she was banned from ever being in Squad 12 again and could never become a Captain after what she did. She felt her back heat up for a moment before settling. She thanked Unohana silently for that salve again._

"Taking a moment to reflect?" a soft voice came from behind.

Risa's face turned deadly and she glanced back at Aizen. The younger man chuckled.

"Still so hostile towards me. I think it should be the other way around. You plunged your sword through my chest and then shot me, remember?"

"Clearly," she muttered.

Aizen chuckled again.

"I won't take up too much of your time. I wanted to share something with you that I thought you'd find interesting," he said calmly and Risa tried to ignore him.

"More death certificates? Because I'll swing for your head first this time and I promise I won't miss," she said viciously.

Aizen shook his head.

"No, more like an explanation," he said amused.

She was going to get up and walk away. She didn't care for his explanations to anything. But his words stopped her.

"I want you to know why I did what I did…" he said seriously and Risa paused because of the topic and also his tone.

"We had spoken briefly once, about why I chose to have Shinji Hirako as my Captain. I told you he was flawed, but so was I. I wasn't expecting the words you said next, but they moved me. 'It's good to have flaws Sosuke. Leaves rooms for constant improvement.' With those words, you stirred something within me," he said, his eyes lighting up.

Risa stared at him wide eyed. Aizen smiled at her, but it wasn't menacing. It was almost normal, like the way he used to smile at her.  
"I had been planning and testing my experiments up until then. But when you said that to me, I stopped all of it. I suddenly didn't feel the need to do that anymore. I began to enjoy being a Shinigami; being normal. I enjoyed our talks and began to live for them. And then one day I just realized I had fallen in love with you. And I was happy, happier then I'd ever been," he continued.

Risa felt sick. She wanted to disappear right there, sink into the ground, anything to just not be hearing this…what was this? His confession?

"I planned on telling you the next day. Excitement is too dull a word to describe what I was feeling. And so as I walked with Shinji to the Captain's meeting, I was thrilled to see you already there. I was going to speak with you when

_**he **__walked up to you. And the look he gave you...like you were the only person he could see. I knew my chance was lost. And I vowed to pick up where I left off. I buried myself in my research," he spat angrily._

Risa was frozen. She couldn't breathe.

"And then that fateful day came. I knew he'd send his third seat to investigate. I already had Kaname there at the site. I didn't care who the Head Captain sent after them...I just knew I had to get you there somehow. I would take you away where he couldn't find you and make you fall in love with me like you were supposed to. Almost everything fell into place perfectly. Almost. You didn't Hollowfy with the rest of them. Till this day I don't know what happened. But it made you even more beautiful to me. I wanted to study you, laugh with you, rule with you by my side. But then he came. He took the others away. He took you away. All my research and hard work! And that angered me," he seethed darkly.

Risa was shaking.

"If he is still alive out there, I will make him wish he was dead. You will never be his again. You're mine now," he said and walked off.

_**End Flashback.  
**_  
There was a stinging silence as she recounted the memory. Kisuke tried to process it. Several emotions rose within his stomach and he tried to keep them tamed, especially because Risa was watching his face intently.

_That bastard. _

Hundred of inexplicable tortures ran through his head. Being part of Squad Two for some time, he knew how to make people suffer greatly and that's what he wanted to do to Aizen. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you believe his words?" he questioned carefully.

Risa stared at the man before her. She inched closer to him and pressed her lips to his. Kisuke accepted the kiss without hesitation, but was curious how to take this response. When she pulled away she took in a deep breath and leaned her forehead against his. She moved so that her body pressed against his. It wasn't a sexual move. She just wanted to be held.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…" Kisuke murmured out loud while wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him.

Risa closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"I didn't protect you like I promised I would. And now you're afraid and I don't know how to take your fear away," he admitted.

"I wish I could take it on myself, but I cannot. Tell me what you need Risa. Tell me how to help you," he tried a different approach.

He usually always had all the answers, but when it came to her he couldn't come up with one. She looked up at him tiredly.

"You're already helping. Just…be here in the morning," she whispered closing her eyes slowly and resting against him.

Kisuke held her close. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes joining her in sleep.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far!**


	13. Small Revelations

**The next chapter is up! Sorry it took a while, I got sick! Feeling better and getting back on track! I want to take a brief moment and once again thank you all for the reviews and remind you to please keep them coming! I look forward to them and they help me write the story! Enjoy as always!**

_**Previously: **_

_"You're already helping. Just…be here in the morning," she whispered closing her eyes slowly and resting against him._

Kisuke held her close. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes joining her in sleep.

_**Dream…**_

_She walked down the ruins of Karakura Town. The destruction that Aizen was creating was insurmountable._

_"Risa!" a voice came from a distance._

_She turned to acknowledge it when Kisuke flash stepped before her. He grabbed her cheeks in his hands and looked her over. She was a little worse for wear, but alright all the same. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest._

_"Kisuke…" she whispered as he held her tighter._

_"When I lost sight of you I thought…" he trailed off unable to finish his sentence._

_She could feel him shaking slightly and held him tighter._

_"I'm okay…" she murmured in his ear._

_Then she was thrown to the ground roughly. As she hit the floor, she saw the blade enter his chest. Her eyes widened._

_**No.**_

_She was on her feet in a second and grabbed him just as his knees were about to hit the floor. Blood spilled from his mouth. She grabbed the sword and pulled it from his body eliciting a painful cry from him. She placed her hand firmly over the wound and emitted a green glow._

_"You're going to be fine," she said sternly._

_Kisuke swallowed hard. His eyes were lowered and his breathing came out in short gasps. He was struggling to breathe._

_"Just stay still. You'll be fine," she repeated._

_"R-Risa…" he whispered, but she shook her head._

_"Shut up! Don't talk! Save your breath for after I heal you!" she chided him._

_But he just smiled lazily at her and let his hand rest over hers. Her eyes widened._

_"It's going to be alright…" he whispered weakly and she felt the tears fall from her eyes._

_"Everything's…going to be…alright…" he managed to get out gripping her hand tighter._

_His breathing was becoming shorter. It would stop soon._

_"I just got you back. I can't lose you again!" she screamed closing her eyes tightly._

_Kisuke reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. She leaned down and kissed him tasting the metallic substance on his lips. When she pulled away he let his eyes slowly close. She shook him._

_"No! Stay awake! Help will come! Kisuke please! I love you! Don't die!" she cried shaking him._

_A shadow loomed over her. Aizen._

_"I told you to enjoy the short time you had together because I'd be taking it away from you. And I did. And it was worth it," he smirked raising his sword and Risa screamed and screamed._  
_**  
End Dream.**_

Risa's eyes snapped open and for a moment she was paralyzed with pure fear. Her heart was pounding so hard her chest hurt and her mind was still reeling from the images stuck in her head. She slowly glanced up at the man sleeping beside her peacefully. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. It comforted her slightly to see him breathing.

She stared at his chest and reached out carefully grazing the spot where a moment ago she watched a blade pierce through. She closed her eyes and tried to take in a deep breath, but closing her eyes just made the vivid images appear more real. She opened her eyes again and they widened slightly seeing him looking at her. His cool grey eyes regarded her curiously.

"Why is your spiritual pressure spiking?" he asked quietly.

Risa swallowed the lump in her throat. She was trembling slightly. Her eyes lowered to his chest again and let her hand softly run over where his wound would have been, had that dream been real. Right below his heart.

_Just enough to ensure a slow, painful death._

She could feel his heart beat, steady and strong. Powerful.

_But more powerful then Aizen? _

She pressed her hand against his chest gently. She was surprised when his hand covered hers, holding it in place. She managed to look up and meet his eyes. He was smiling slightly, his eyes warm and kind. She sat up and got dressed quickly. He mimicked her pulling on his pants and then his shirt. He left his dark haori on the floor along with his hat.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked softly behind her.

"I love you," she said quickly turning to face him and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked and his guarded walls all came crumbling to the ground.

He wasn't shocked because he had doubted her love for him or anything like that. He knew without a doubt that she loved him tremendously and he knew she knew he returned that love one hundred percent. Besides wondering why she invested so much love in him in the first place, he knew they were solid in that fact. But in all their years together, they had never once said the words to each other. There was never any need too. There was always this silent understanding between them. And as he stared at her he couldn't help but think she was saying it more as a good bye than anything else.

"Are you going to say some—"

"—why did you say that?" he asked, and he couldn't help but be surprised at his own reaction to it.

Whereas he thought hearing those words come from her mouth would thrill him, he found his tone of voice angry and his overall mood upset. Risa's eyes widened. She had heard his tone.

"What do you mean—"

"—we've never said those words before. In all the years we spent together, never once was it said. I'm asking you why you said it now," he snapped at her, again surprising himself.

She stared at him wide eyed as he glared at her.  
_  
I pissed him off._

"It wasn't my intention to upset you," she whispered.

"Why did you say it?" he asked again unwavering.

It was like he was watching himself say these things to her. He couldn't control it and it bothered him. Where the hell was his control?

_On the ground with all your walls..._

"I just wanted to say it!"

"That's a lie. I let it go when you lied to me about that night and I let it go when you lied to me about your involvement with Gin Ichimaru, but I'm not letting this go. Not this. Just tell me the truth!" he snapped at her.

He suddenly wished he had put his hat on. His hat would give him some sense of control. He couldn't control anything right now. Risa backed up and her back hit the wall causing his eyes to widen slightly. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, though he did look intimidating at the moment. She felt cornered and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She thought she was going to explode.

"I can't tell you the truth! What don't you understand? You don't think I want to tell you everything?! It's killing me keeping it from you, from the others! But I have too!" she screamed at him, startling him.

"And I don't want to hear another thing about Gin Ichimaru! My relationship with that boy and why I chose him as my Captain is no one's business so just back off!" she snapped loudly.

Juuyaiba suddenly moved catching both of their attention.

"Look what you did," she snapped and walked over to her sword, placing her hands on it lightly.

**The Zanpakuto Realm...**

Risa opened her eyes slowly and stared at her zanpakuto. And the expression on his face was not a happy one.

"I'm alright Juuyaiba…" she tried, but the spirit folded his arms unconvinced.

Risa took in a few deep breaths.

"Why are you two arguing like that?" he finally asked and Risa shook her head.

"We're just in a very frustrating situation."

"I've never seen him act that way before…" he whispered and Risa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Juuyaiba, he's just upset. He'll get over it. You know that right?" she asked smiling slightly.

Juuyaiba's eyes lowered to the ground.

"I don't want him to go away again," he admitted.

Risa's eyes widened some. She quickly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"He's not going to leave us again Juuyaiba," she whispered and he hugged her tighter.

"Maybe you should just tell him everything," he spoke almost inaudibly.

Risa shook her head.

"Not yet," she said and Juuyaiba nodded and released her.

**The Real World…**

Risa opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before standing up. She turned to Kisuke, who had his hat on his head shielding his eyes. His haori was on too.

"What was that about?" he asked softly.

His anger had faded now and his look was blank.

"He was afraid," she answered honestly.

Kisuke looked up showing his eyes.

"Did he think I was going to hurt you?" he questioned, surprise evident in his voice.

Risa smiled weakly and shook her head.

"No, he thought you were going to leave us again," she whispered and Kisuke's eyes saddened slightly as his eyes took great interest in the floor.

He shuffled slightly side to side almost fidgeting. She had never seen him so restless. Risa took in a deep breath.

"I said I love you because I don't think we're both going to make it out of this war alive. And by both I really mean me," she said bluntly and his movements stopped and his eyes widened in shock never leaving the floor.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked quickly.

Risa shrugged.

"Because that is what I believe. So I thought you should hear me say it at least once before the war falls upon us. The time is coming rather close," she whispered.

Kisuke stared at her.

"I dreamed that you died…" she continued and he listened carefully.

"Last night or this morning…I dreamed that you died. So when I woke up and you were next to me alive…I thought it would be nice to tell you that I loved you. Because I do and because you should hear it before—"

His lips pressed against hers roughly silencing her. She returned the intense kiss without hesitation. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers, losing his hat in the process. They stood like that for a while trying to calm down. Finally, after a short while, Kisuke pulled back some and stared at her. She gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I said it," she whispered and he chuckled.

"I'm not. I just wish it didn't come off sounding like a good bye," he admitted and Risa looked at him.

Silence shadowed them and Risa didn't know what else to say. Kisuke caressed her face and she didn't know how to decipher the look in his eyes.

"Risa…" he started and she could sense his hesitation.

"You have…this power over me that till this day I do not understand…" he confessed and her eyes widened.

"You take away my logic and that's very intimidating and frightening for me. You did it back then too and it has not faltered since," he murmured as if telling her a secret in a room full of people.

She felt her breath hitch. Where was this coming from?

"You cause me to experience a vast amount of emotions when I'm not entirely used to experiencing even one. I was used to it one hundred years ago being with you, but I've spent one hundred without you and during that time I began building walls for myself; walls that were not meant to be broken. And yet today, with three words, you've destroyed them all. So please pardon my frustration and anger. It's not at you, but at me…and the situation I caused for the both of us," he tried to explain the best he could.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked meekly.

"Because I never want you to doubt my feelings. It doesn't settle well with me that deep down you believe I'll leave you again. Neither does the fact that you truly believe you're going to die in this war with Aizen," he said placing his hand over his heart.

"I don't even like thinking it and it's making me wish I had some way to make you stay out of the war altogether," he blurted out honestly.

Risa looked up and smiled at him.

"I'd do anything for you Kisuke," she whispered and he involuntarily shivered as she said his name.

"Then stay out of this war," he pleaded, but she shook her head.

"Except that," she murmured and he sighed.

"You're exasperating," he groaned and she moved up to him nuzzling his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He held her to him tightly and rested his chin on her shoulder. He pressed his lips to her shoulder firmly, keeping them there for a moment.

"Risa…" he mumbled, moving so that his cheek was against hers and his lips were now by her ear.

"Hm?" she sighed contently.

"Please know…that I love you very much," he whispered and he felt her body tense against his.

For a moment he had an irrational fear that she'd pull away and deny him, forcing him to hold her tighter in his grasp. Risa gripped onto his haori, bunching it between her fingers. He felt her body begin to tremble. He ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly and placed gentle kisses on her cheek and neck.

"It's alright," he whispered soothingly.

"I love you too Kisuke, I love you so much it hurts," she choked out honestly.

He took in a sharp breath of air and held it as the words left her lips. His heart rate sped up and he noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He let out a shaky breath and she pulled away from him slightly to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered concerned.

And his lips were on hers. His hands reached up, one to her waist and the other entangling itself in her hair. He forced her against the wall pinning her there with his body. She let her hands run through his hair pulling his head back and attacking his neck. He let out a soft groan as he easily unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down as much as he could. His lips returned to hers as she tugged at his pants. He helped her, shoving them down and gripping her waist. He roughly pulled her panties to the side and lifted up her thigh, positioning his cock at her entrance, shoving into her quickly.

She gasped as warmth flooded her stomach and her walls clamped down around him. He grunted loudly gripping her hips to steady her. They both knew they wouldn't last very long. It wasn't about riding it out this time. This time it was about release. They fully realized they needed it. He pulled out and shoved back into her harshly causing her to moan loudly. His mouth hung open and his grip tightened as his speed increased. Harder, faster, he felt both of their releases coming closer. He breathing was ragged and Risa gripped his shoulders tightly as she came hard.

Kisuke groaned loudly as her walls tightened almost painfully around his length and with one final thrust released inside of her, stilling for a moment before his body relaxed completely. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling out of her carefully. He pulled her gently off the wall so that he held her and turned, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor tiredly still holding her to him. Her fingers gripped his shirt and her cheek rested against his shoulder. They sat there for a silent moment, trying to regroup. Risa took a deep breath.

"Don't leave me again, okay? Promise," she asked him.

Kisuke let his long fingers run through her hair affectionately and he closed his eyes breathing in her scent.

"I won't," he whispered weakly.

Risa looked up at him slowly and unsure. He stared down at her, his face holding so much emotion and yet she couldn't read him.

"You won't leave me or you won't promise," she asked quietly.

Kisuke held onto her tighter for fear that she might pull away.

"I won't promise," he said almost inaudibly.

Risa's eyes widened some and she tensed slightly. She felt his grip on her tighten. For a moment she could read one of the emotions as it flashed across his eyes and disappeared a moment later.

Fear.

"I never want to break another promise to you Risa. In order to do that I have to learn to stop making ones I have no control over. I made many promises to you back then...and I broke almost every one of them. I was young and I thought I could handle it all by myself. I thought I could keep them. Looking back now, every promise I made hurt you in one way or another. So please understand why I cannot promise you this," he explained.

Her eyes softened and she relaxed her body and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heart rate was a bit faster than usual. Kisuke looked down at her with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Promise you'll try really hard then," she said holding him tighter.

Kisuke smiled warmly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise I will try really hard," he whispered.

He held her there as she rested in his lap for a moment before he heard noise coming from down stairs. People were home. Risa went to move off of him, but he held her close. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He pulled the extra blanket over them just as someone knocked at the door. Tessai slid the door open with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but the Head Captain is requesting to meet with you, boss," he said calmly.

Risa's eyes widened, but Kisuke spoke first.

"I'll be out in a moment," he said smiling lazily.

Risa was shocked to see how well he handled his emotions when others were around. She couldn't detect one of the multiple ones that were on his face moments ago. Tessai nodded and slid the door closed. Risa turned to him immediately.

"Why does the Head Captain want to speak with you?" she asked quickly.

Kisuke shifted so that she was sitting next to him and stood up, fixing his clothes appropriately. He adjusted his hat on his head so that it covered his eyes. He smiled and left without answering her. She growled frustrated under her breath.

_He's playing games. How quickly he resorts right back to himself. _

She fixed her shihakusho and followed him out. She stopped at the end of the stairs and watched as Kisuke spoke to the large screen in front of him. The Head Captain could be seen on the other side.

"You have three days to build the fake Karakura town," the Head Captain said gruffly.

Kisuke's lazy smile remained. Risa frowned.

_He's so good at that…_

"Yes that isn't a problem," he said aloofly.

Risa stepped out from behind the wall and joined Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu in the living room.

"Fake Karakura town?" she questioned and the Head Captain stared at her.

"Risa Inari, I'm glad you're here. I wanted a word with you as well," he said calmly and Risa waited.

Kisuke watched her closely and then looked to the Head Captain.

"Yes, Head Captain," she said respectfully.

"I understand your intentions for wanting to fight in this battle. Aizen has hurt you more than most, I assure you I know this," he started and Risa felt dread build up in her stomach.

"But," there it was.

"I will ask you to remain out of this war until its conclusion," he said and Risa's eyes widened.

"No!" she snapped completely taken off guard.

Kisuke's eyes widened and Risa could tell just by his shock that he did not request the Head Captain to do this.

"Why would you ask such a thing knowing what he's done?!" she cried outraged.

"Risa…" Kisuke tried, but she was raging.

"No. You're out of your mind if you think I'm staying out of this war," she seethed at the screen.

"Stay out of it Lieutenant Inari, that is not a request it's a warning!" he snapped back silencing everyone in the room.

Risa stared at the old man angrily. She shook her head.

"I'm not staying out of it," she said calmer and Kisuke, as well as everyone in the room began to panic slightly.

"I need to fight in this war," she added and turned to leave.

Head Captain Yamamoto stared at Risa intensely. Finally he spoke.

"Aizen has truly molded you well Ms. Inari," the Head Captain said calmly and Risa stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

Kisuke couldn't believe the words just spoken.

"You are his greatest creation. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Why do you think I had a forbidden kido, specially made for you, placed on your back? I did it because I felt a change within you. You were different. So to protect everyone including yourself I placed the kido spell on you to keep you controlled. That's how you were allowed to remain within the Gotei 13. If I wanted to now, I could increase the potency of the kido and leave you in so much pain that you wouldn't be able to move let alone fight in a war," he threatened.

No one moved. Everyone was too stunned to speak. Risa turned to the screen and Kisuke's eyes widened. Jinta and Ururu backed up and Tessai stood in front of them. Her eyes...they were filled with what? Betrayal? Anger? Hate? Kisuke couldn't read them.

"Tell me the truth. Were you working with him this whole time or just recently?" Yamamoto asked loudly.

Kisuke's eyes widened and he felt incredible anger build up in his chest. He suppressed it keeping his cool demeanor.

"That's not very nice of you to imply Head Captain. I will finish your fake Karakura town in two days. Until then," he said and he turned to Tessai.

Risa could sense the agitation in his voice. Tessai felt it too.

"Turn it off," he said firmly and Tessai headed for the screen.

"She is not denying it Kisuke Urahara," Yamamoto said calmly.

Tessai stopped and looked at Kisuke. Kisuke fixed his hat and lowered it so that his eyes were covered. This was getting out of control.

"Humor him Risa," Kisuke said aloofly, wanting the old man off the screen.

"I'm not working for Aizen," she said looking at Yamamoto.

"I never said the 'him' I was referring to was Aizen," he said and Risa glared at the old man.

"I'm talking about Gin Ichimaru," he continued and Risa clenched her fists.

Kisuke stared at Risa and then turned back to the Head Captain.

"Is there a point to this slander Head Captain? Clearly she's done nothing to indicate that she has defected. And your threats and provoking aren't helping the situation we are in currently. You sound an awful lot like those of Central 46 and I'd be careful because you know how that ended," he said coolly.

Risa stared at Kisuke wide eyed.

_Did he just threaten the Head Captain?!_

"Is that a threat Urahara?!" Yamamoto asked angrily.

Kisuke waved his now open fan in front of him and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh no, you took that much too personally Head Captain. I was simply suggesting that you rethink your methods because they are similar to Central 46, you know, guilty until proven innocent? And I was expressing concern that I didn't want what happened to them to happen to you, is all," he stated in a way that to the ear sounded innocent enough.

But to those that knew him well, it remained very much a threat. He was right, his logic did go out the window when it came to her.

"I want answers Ms. Inari!" Yamamoto said firmly.

Risa walked to the screen and reached for the power button. She was done listening to these accusations. Yamamoto turned to his side.

"Increase the potency," he said and Kisuke's eyes widened.

He held out his hand, his cool demeanor disappearing quickly.

"No, don't!" he yelled, but Risa's knees buckled and gave out.

Kisuke caught her before her knees hit the floor.

"The truth first!" Yamamoto snapped.

Kisuke was enraged. Suddenly, Risa started chuckling against him startling everyone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto asked surprised.

Risa looked at the screen.

"You-You make it so easy for s-someone to want to betray you," she chuckled.

Kisuke's mouth dropped open and he froze. Risa slowly stood back up and flexed her arms. Blood seeped through her shihakusho and down to the floor forming a small puddle.

"Go ahead...turn up the potency all the way. Kill me if you want to. I will NEVER tell you anything having to do with Gin Ichimaru!" she yelled laughing now.

"You've lost your senses!" Yamamoto said shocked.

Risa shook her head.

"Me? No…you're the one that is torturing one of your own. And you'll regret it too, once you see just how loyal I've been. You'll regret ever putting this spell on my back, I promise you Head Captain. Once you finally see the outcome of this war, you'll realize just how wrong you've been this entire time!" she gasped.

The pain was unbearable, but she kept chuckling. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain or hearing her scream.

"You'll see how if you really look at it, the bigger picture I mean...you treat those most loyal to you no better than how Aizen treats his subjects!" she said and clicked the power button off.

The room stood in silence for a while. Kisuke glanced down at the floor and his eyes widened.

"Risa…" he whispered watching the puddle of blood become larger.

Risa closed her eyes and bit her lip roughly.

"That monitor is shut, right? He can't hear us anymore?" she asked quickly.

Kisuke looked to Tessai, who pulled out the plug and the screen went black. He turned back to Risa.

"No, not anymore," he answered softly.

Risa nodded and let her hand reach for her back in agony.

"Oh, it hurts," she gasped out, her knees buckling.

Kisuke stepped forward quickly catching her, holding her to him.

"Risa," he whispered panicked.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she tried to suppress her screams. She tried to take a deep breath, but the pain only intensified. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a painful muffled cry into his shoulder. His mind raced with solutions. He turned to Tessai.

"Turn on the screen again and summon the Head Captain," he said with a calm authority.

Tessai nodded, but Risa held out her hand.

"N-No, p-please I don't want him to see me like this," she pleaded in pain.

Kisuke nodded and grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"I wouldn't give that to him, trust me," he said and she nodded quickly.

Kisuke turned to Tessai.

"Take her to the back with Ururu and Jinta. Don't come out until I say. I'm going to speak to the Head Captain and I'll let you know when I'm done," he said firmly and Tessai nodded.

He carefully took Risa from Kisuke's grip and carried her to the back.

"I'll put up a sound proof barrier," he said and Kisuke nodded.

When they were gone he fixed his hat to cover his eyes as the Head Captain appeared.

"I don't believe there is anything left to say," Yamamoto said defiantly.

Kisuke smiled aloofly, but the smile did not reach his eyes, which were shielded by his hat.

"Well maybe not on your end, but I'd like to say something," he said smirking lazily.

"Yes, what is it?" Yamamoto said listening.

"The scar on her back is bleeding all over my new hardwood floors. It's going to be horrible trying to get that out. How about you lower the potency?" he asked, sarcasm hidden in his tone.

"She cannot be trusted—" but Kisuke cut him off.

"—yes well she is not there with you she is here with me and if she cannot be trusted then that is _my_ problem not _yours_. Let me deal with it another way. She's losing too much blood, so please lower the potency," he said again, firmer this time.

"I will not," Yamamoto said sternly.

Kisuke's eyes bore through the old man, but he kept them hidden.

"I wasn't asking Head Captain. Let me try it another way. If you don't lower the potency of the kido then by all means you can build your own fake Karakura town and I will find a way to lower it. Do you want me to waste my time doing that? Or do you want to let me get started on building a fake town? I think what I'm asking is very reasonable. I'm not asking you to completely take it off even though we both know that's what you should do. I'm simply asking for compromise. If not, then you're right, there is nothing left to discuss—" he said reaching for the power button.

"—wait," Yamamoto said gruffly.

He turned to his side for a moment and then looked back at the screen.

"It is done," he said and Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ururu?!" Kisuke called back and the young girl appeared at the base of the stairs.

"It stopped, Kisuke," she whispered and he nodded.

He turned back to the screen.

"You shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgments Urahara. Deep down, you know she's hiding something," he said furiously.

Kisuke fixed his hat.

"Ah yes, of course I know that. The difference between us is that I trust her and you don't. I guess we'll see which one of us will be eating our words in a few days eh?" he said smiling sheepishly and switched the power off.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far! The war with Aizen is coming soon! REVIEW!**


	14. A Questionable Decision

**The next chapter is up! It is a bit shorter than the others but that's because I edited it differently. The next chapter will be normal length. Again, thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming! I absolutely love them! Enjoy as always!**

_**Previously: **_

_"You shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgments Urahara. Deep down, you know she's hiding something," he said furiously._

_Kisuke fixed his hat._

_"Ah yes, of course I know that. The difference between us is that I trust her and you don't. I guess we'll see which one of us will be eating our words in a few days eh?" he said smiling sheepishly and switched the power off._

He let out a deep breath as his smile fell and he let his hands cover his face in a brief moment of relief. He stood up and walked to the back quickly just as Tessai was bringing down the barrier. Risa rested on her stomach tiredly. Kisuke crouched down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face gently.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a whisper and Risa swallowed and nodded.

"Back to the normal pain," she breathed in relief.

Kisuke closed his eyes.

_She shouldn't be in any pain. _

Risa grabbed his hand tightly and he looked at her.

"Thank you Kisuke. What did you say to him?" she asked weakly.

Kisuke caressed her cheek.

"Do you still have salve left?" he asked and she nodded.  
_  
He changed the subject. What did he do?_

Kisuke turned to Ururu who nodded already knowing.

"I'll get it," she said exiting the room.

Tessai stood up.

"Come Jinta. Let's go make dinner," he said and Jinta rose without a word.

The little boy was still slightly stunned by the events. Ururu returned and handed the jar to Kisuke. She then bent down to Risa and touched her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"See you at the dinner table Risa," she said smiling some and heading off.

Risa smiled slightly watching the little girl retreat. Kisuke opened the jar and peeled back her shihakusho carefully. His face blanched at the wound's bloody state, but quickly recovered, keeping his hat low.

"How do I do this exactly?" he asked suddenly unsure.

Risa chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked frowning.

"Everyone asks that question the first time. Never fails," she smiled and Kisuke's frown deepened.

"How many people have put this on you?" he asked and Risa thought about it.

"Four," she replied and Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"I know Sui-Feng is one. I can assume Captain Unohana is another. Who are the other two?" he asked curiously.

Risa became quiet then. There was a small pause before she spoke.

"Byakuya and Gin," she whispered and Kisuke bit his tongue hard so as not to say anything.

Risa chuckled.

"You don't hide your emotions well around me…even with your hat on," she chuckled.

"I do not wish to upset you," he replied calmly.

Risa sighed exaggeratedly.

"Jealous of younger men putting their hands on me?" she teased and Kisuke couldn't control the small smirk that crept onto his face.

She effectively lightened the mood.

"Ah I see so you use your hands then," he said pretending that was all he took from that comment.

Risa's face scrunched up and she laughed. Kisuke grinned at her finally laughing as well. He scooped some of the salve onto his hand. The cool gel felt nice against his fingers.

"Just lather it all over my back. No need to be neat about it. The medicine finds its way," she said a bit more seriously and he nodded.

He was tense. He didn't want to hurt her. He carefully brought his hand to her back and gently pressed the salve into the wound. Risa tensed slightly and Kisuke's hand stopped abruptly, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, please continue," she said quickly and Kisuke realized she wanted it over with.

So did he. As he rubbed in the salve they remained silent. Risa looked at the shopkeeper and finally spoke.

"If the time comes…if you and Gin cross paths…I'm asking you not to fight him," she said softly and Kisuke's eyes widened.

He stood silent not really knowing what to say. Risa sat up carefully holding her shihakusho to her and stared at the man before her.

"Risa…"

"Please, I'm asking you not to fight him."

"And if he engages with me first?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?" he shot back refusing to back down.

Risa's eyes saddened and lowered.

"I just do," she whispered and Kisuke knew she'd reveal no further.

"It'll be interesting," he said causing her to look at him questioningly.

Risa furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" she questioned.

"Hearing why you're going so far for Gin Ichimaru. I've never seen you go so far with anyone except perhaps—"

"—you," she finished his sentence.

They stared at each other for a brief moment.

"That alone should tell you how much he means to me," she said slowly.

Kisuke stared at her and he knew she could see the shock in his eyes though no one else would be able to.

"I'm sorry…I just don't understand…" he whispered shaking his head.

Risa seemed to go deep in thought for a moment.

"That's because logic cannot solve it. You're thinking with your head. You're trying to rationalize it. You'll understand when the time comes," she whispered and he stared at her wide eyed.

They regarded each other quietly. Neither knew what to say next. Conversations regarding Gin or Aizen usually left them like this. Risa watched as Kisuke closed the jar to the salve, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Suddenly a question popped into her head and she asked it before thinking.

"Have you slept with anyone since we've been apart?" she blurted out.

Kisuke's eyes widened slightly. She always managed to catch him off guard. His eyes met hers.

_She can be so blunt. So can I._

"Are you saying we're together now?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Risa blushed furiously.

She looked down at the floor. Kisuke smirked slightly.

"Well?" he pressed.

Risa nodded.

"I'd like to be if that's alright with you…" she mumbled weakly.

Kisuke couldn't hide his victorious grin. Risa looked up at him and frowned.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"A little," he mused and Risa's frown cracked into an amused smile.

"So honest," she said in mock surprise.  
He chuckled.

"I always try to be honest with you," he murmured.

There was a small pause before Risa rolled her eyes.

"Well?!" she asked and Kisuke leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"You know how I feel about you staying here already. I'll be in the lab for most of the day today," he said calmly and headed for the door.

Risa stared at him as he left.

_He didn't even try to dodge my question. He just full on ignored it. _

**Later that Day…**

Risa had kept herself busy with Tessai and the kids. She found herself growing quite attached to Ururu and Jinta. Tessai cleared the table and headed into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"Jinta, it's your turn for dish duty!" he called behind him and Jinta grumbled something, stood up, and headed into the kitchen.

And so Ururu and Risa sat at the table in silence.

"Isn't Kisuke going to eat?" she asked finally and Ururu shook her head.

"Once Kisuke is focused on a project he won't come out very often until it's done," the meek girl said quietly.

Risa nodded. She knew this Kisuke. He would fall asleep in his lab back in the Soul Society all the time and she'd have to go retrieve him. Never get between an inventor and his gadgets. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"Are you going to stay with us from now on?" Ururu asked suddenly and Risa's eyes widened.

"Well…um…"

"Kisuke is really happy you're here. I don't think he wants you to go and neither do we. Do you have family back home?" she asked uncertainly.

Risa shook her head.

"No my family is here," she whispered and Ururu smiled shyly.

"Then please stay," Ururu tried and Risa chuckled.

"I want that more than anything. But it's not that easy. I have people I care about back there. I'm a part of a Society—"

"—that hurt you," she blurted out and then covered her mouth.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

Risa's eyes softened and she patted Ururu on her head.

"Oh stop that. This bolder voice looks good on you. And I happen to agree with you," she smiled and Ururu relaxed and blushed.

Risa stifled a yawn and Ururu stood up.

"Can I walk you to your room?" she asked politely.

Risa nodded quickly and stood holding out her hand.

"Sure, come on," she said and Ururu took it happily.

**Into the Night...**

_His sword clanged against Aizen's viciously. Aizen smirked.  
_

"_I've dreamt about this moment, what I would do, what I would say to you. But as we face off, I can only think about her," he mused and Kisuke glared at him._

_They pushed off and jumped back some distance._

_"Such a fascinating creature she is. How have you not taken a scalpel to that lovely pale skin of hers? You can't tell me you didn't want to," he taunted and Kisuke was thoroughly disgusted._

_"Cut into her flesh and see what she's hiding from us. It's the first thing I'm going to do once my hands are on her," he continued and Kisuke charged._

_Their swords clashed again._

_"I can almost imagine how soft and smooth her skin will feel against my own. She'll beg for me," he smirked and Kisuke extended his foot and kicked Aizen back._

_"You're not going to touch her," he seethed._

_Aizen chuckled._

_"I've already gotten my hands on her once. She's my most prized piece of work. She's mine Kisuke. She's always been mine. And I will have her again. Dead or alive," he murmured in glee._  
_They charged again in a fury of sword strikes._

_"The tide has turned," Aizen whispered lifting his sword and bringing it down._

_"Kisuke!"_

_Kisuke's eyes widened considerably large as Risa flash stepped in front of him. Aizen pulled the blade from her body and she dropped to her knees, blood gushing from her chest. Kisuke grabbed her before she could fall further and pulled her into his arms flash stepping away. When they were far enough away he stopped and looked at her._

_"R-Risa? Risa?!" he shook her._

_"K-Kisuke…" she mumbled dazed._

_"Just keep breathing. Stay very still. You'll be alright," he mumbled out._

_Risa reached up and touched his face tenderly while shaking her head._

_"It's okay now…I'm okay," she whispered and Kisuke felt his body begin to shake._

_He was racked with uncontrollable breathing and tears pooled in his eyes._

_"Don't die, please," he whispered holding her close._

_Risa smiled at him lovingly._

_"I love you…" she trailed off as her eyes closed._

_Kisuke stared as her body went limp in his arms, her hand falling from his cheek. Her breathing slowed and then stopped completely. Tears dripped steadily from his eyes and fell onto her cheeks. He pressed her against his chest and closed his eyes._

_**End Dream.**_

Kisuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his chair quickly. His heart was racing and the pain was still present. He looked at the time and finally realized where he was. But he couldn't shake the feeling. It felt too real. He stood up and left the lab. He finished the four pillars. Tomorrow he would plant them where they needed to be. Right now he needed to be with her. He slid her room door open and panic hit him in the chest.  
_  
Where is she?_

He crossed the hall and slid his door open. His body relaxed somewhat, seeing her curled up in his bed. He walked over and knelt beside her. Her eyes opened slowly and then she blinked opening them wider. She sat up.  
"Hey, I tried to wait up for you. I must have fallen asleep," she mumbled hoarsely.

She was startled when he grabbed her cheeks in his hands.

"Risa, please do not enter this war," he pleaded and her eyes widened.

"Kisuke—"

"—please. If something happened to you I don't...I can't even..." he trailed off, lost for words.

Risa listened to him shocked.

"I don't know what I'd do," he whispered holding his chest tightly.

"I am asking you to stay out of this war, please. I need to know you're safe. I won't be able to focus on what I have to do if you're not," he continued.

"The thought of losing you again…I wouldn't survive it," he admitted weakly.

Risa stared at him for moment, her face unreadable. She seemed to be mulling things over in her head.

"Alright," she said finally and his head snapped up to hers.

"What?" he asked unsurely.

Risa bit her lip.

"I said okay I'll stay out of the war," she repeated clearer and Kisuke buried his head in his hands.

Risa's eyes widened and she reached out to him grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. She touched his cheeks tenderly.

"Kisuke…" she whispered nervously.

He pulled her into him and held her tightly.

"Please let me hold you," he whispered and she nodded quickly.

This was a new side to him she had never seen. She had seen him concerned before; nervous, fearful even, but never like this. She could feel the raw emotion clinging to his every word. He was afraid. They lay down and he secured his hold around her, burying his face into the back of her neck. He kissed her lightly.

"Good night Risa," he whispered against her neck making her shiver.

"Good night Kisuke," she whispered back.

But he was already asleep and she was left with her thoughts on what had just transpired.

**REVIEW! How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far! REVIEW!**


	15. Secrets

**The next chapter is up! Sorry it took so long! I was in the process of moving into my own apartment! It took a toll on me and my writing but I'm back and ready! Hope you all stood with me! Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming! I absolutely love them! Enjoy as always!**

**Keep in mind two things when reading: 1. Something that happens in this chapter will have serious repercussions in later chapters. 2. A big reveal is starting to come about.  
**

_**Previously: **_

_This was a new side to him she had never seen. She had seen him concerned before; nervous, fearful even, but never like this. She could feel the raw emotion clinging to his every word. He was afraid. They lay down and he secured his hold around her, burying his face into the back of her neck. He kissed her lightly._

"Good night Risa," he whispered against her neck making her shiver.

"_Good night Kisuke," she whispered back._

But he was already asleep and she was left with her thoughts on what had just transpired.

**The Next Day…**

Risa opened her eyes slowly as the blurry world became more focused. She glanced to her side to see Kisuke resting beside her. He was awake and staring at the ceiling off in his thoughts. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning," she whispered and he turned to her and smiled faintly.

"Good morning," he mumbled back.

There was a small pause before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about last night. That wasn't how I envisioned it playing out in my head," he admitted softly.

Risa shook her head and turned to face him resting her head on his chest.

"Its fine, it worked out anyway," she said softly.

Another pause. Something seemed to be distracting him.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered concerned.

"I'm going to answer your question. The one you asked last night," he whispered looking at her.

Her breath hitched. She knew exactly what question he was referring to. She immediately regretted asking it. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. He stared at her impassively.

"There were others," he said almost inaudibly.

Risa's body tensed slightly and her heart constricted, but she forced her face to remain serene. She stared at him, waiting. Kisuke wished he had his hat again. He ran his long fingers through his hair uncomfortably.

"How many...others?" Risa asked weakly, trying to remain in control.

Kisuke seemed to be lost in thought.

"Many…" he whispered.

Risa bit her lip hard and looked away.

"Risa…please let me explain," he tried, but Risa shook her head.

"There's no need. I have no right to ask you things like that. We were no longer together at the time so you could…make love to whomever you—"

She was cut off by his hand pulling her chin up rather roughly so that their eyes met. Hers were glassy and his looked angry.

"I did not make love to those women Risa, I had sex with them. Making love involves feelings; it involves waking up with the person the next morning. I've only ever made love to you. Please do not confuse the two," he said firmly.

Risa stared at him wide eyed. His eyes softened and he let her chin go.

"I had hoped they would fill the constant emptiness in my chest. But they didn't. So after a while I stopped," he continued.

"You used them," Risa said quietly.

Kisuke nodded.

"Well…yes," he admitted meeting her eyes.

There was a small awkward pause. Kisuke took great interest in the sheets, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Were there others for you?" Kisuke asked weakly.

"Tons," she said and he looked at her unsure.

She had a playful smirk on her lips.

"Really?" he said matching her playful smirk with one of his own.

Relief flooded his body and he felt lighter. Risa rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I mean a woman has needs Kisuke. One hundred years of needs. In fact, I had a different man every day. It was glorrrrriousssss!" she said in a sing song voice and Kisuke had her on her back.

She burst into giggles as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him. When their eyes met he was smiling brightly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and she blushed.

"Really Kisuke, flattery will get you nowhere," she chuckled.

Kisuke grinned at her. She took his face in her hands. That grin always melted away any uncertainty she had and this time was no exception.

"I love you. But it's been one hundred years since we've seen each other and we really thought the day would never come. I'm not mad you slept with other women. You had every right. But please don't do it anymore. I want you all to myself from now on," she murmured and he blushed profusely.

She giggled and he kissed her chastely.

"Of course," he whispered.

Risa rolled her eyes chuckling.

"Now assure me that I will have you all to myself," he said and it was her turn to blush.

"You've always had me Kisuke. Nothing's changed in that department," she whispered and he frowned before realizing what she meant.

His eyes widened slightly and her blush increased.

"Not one?" he asked shocked and she glared at him and hit him on his shoulder.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" she huffed.

Kisuke stared at her and she became uncomfortable.

"It's not like I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm sure there were hundreds of men who would have fought tooth and nail to sleep with me! Yes, there were. I could have had any one of them easily. I chose not to sleep with them. It was my choice," she ranted.

"Why?" Kisuke asked carefully.

"Because!" she snapped.

The room was silent. Risa tried to collect her words.

"Because it would reflect badly on them. Every little thing is frowned upon back there, you know that. Or have you forgotten the hell we went through when the Head Captain found out about us? Now think about a squadron finding out one of their own has slept with a traitor to the very society they protect," she whispered.

Kisuke's eye widened. Risa shook her head.

"I would never want to put someone in that position…" she murmured quietly.

Kisuke held his tongue.

"Byakuya seemed to enjoy your company. When he told us of what happened with Yoruichi's father, he seemed to imply that you two spent an awful lot of time together," he muttered.

Risa felt a small smile return to her lips and a small blush fell on her cheeks.

"Ah, he's very young Kisuke. I would never," she whispered.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow and Risa chuckled.

"He has a crush at most since he was a teenager. He understands that's all it can be," she nodded.

"Does he now?" Kisuke asked and Risa smirked.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she asked trying to hide her amusement.

Kisuke returned the smirk.

"I'm not jealous of a child," he shot back and she laughed.

"I don't think he'd take too kindly to you referring to him as a child," she said amused.

"Well he knows where to find me if he wishes to dispute the matter," he said and Risa shook her head.

"We are close. He was there for me when not many were. Bonds formed, his just a little deeper is all," she whispered.

Kisuke nodded.

"He has my thanks and gratitude for looking out for you when I could not. The jealousy is there in that fact," he admitted and Risa smiled.  
She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. When she pulled away there was a small commotion downstairs.

"Boss! Are we setting up these pillars or what?!" Jinta yelled up.

Kisuke leaned his forehead against hers affectionately.

"I'll be back in a little while," he murmured.

She nodded slowly and picked his hat up off the floor.

"Here, be careful," she whispered and he smiled slightly.

He stood up, placing the hat on his head and exited the room. Risa stood up a few minutes later and got dressed. She walked downstairs and saw a large television screen set up in the living room. She frowned slightly and walked over. She saw Ichigo and her eyes widened.

"That's not Ichigo, its Kon and the Karakura-Raizer," Ururu said from behind her.

Risa watched as the group took on a hollow.

"They look…" she trailed off unable to find the words.

"They're a distraction," Ururu said catching her attention.

"A distraction?" Risa repeated.

Ururu nodded.

"Keeping the bad guys busy while Kisuke, Tessai, and Jinta put up the pillars," she explained.

Risa nodded in understanding. Ururu passed over a bowl of popcorn.

"Want some? I'm supposed to stay here, monitor their progress and help out if I need to," she said munching on some popcorn.

Risa took some popcorn and popped it in her mouth grinning at the shy girl.

"Thanks, want some company?" she asked and Ururu smiled shyly and nodded.

They watched as Kon and the others effectively took out the Arrancar sending out the Hollows.

"They're not too bad…in an underdog kind of way," Risa complimented and Ururu nodded in agreement while chuckling.

It was the first time Risa ever saw the girl laugh she realized.  
"Kisuke should be back any—"

Ururu was cut off when the door came sliding open almost off its hinges. Risa stood up quickly and instinctively grabbed Ururu so that the girl was behind her. Ururu clutched onto Risa's shirt and peeked over her side. Yoruichi stood at the door. She didn't look to happy.

"I want to speak with you," she said firmly and Risa nodded slowly.

"Alone," Yoruichi emphasized looking to Ururu.

"I have to monitor the Karakura—"

"—that's fine. We'll go in the backyard," Risa suggested and Yoruichi nodded and exited through the back quickly.

Ururu grabbed Risa's hand and gave it a squeeze before she could go.

"Risa…" the little girl trailed off not knowing what to do or say.

Risa grinned at her.

"Don't worry Ururu. We're just going to talk," she said and headed to the back.

As soon as she stepped out into the backyard she just managed to block a leg swinging her way. She gasped and backed up as she blocked an arm. The impact of the leg and arm were identical. Yoruichi was out for blood...or at least to break something.

"Yoruichi stop! You said talk!" Risa whined.

"This is me talking! Can't you see how angry I am at you?!" she snapped and brought down another fist.

Her hits were unbelievably painful to even block. Risa winced slightly.

"Come on! Save this pent up aggression for Aizen!" she tried as she began dodging her kicks and swings.

"Why would I do that?! He didn't kill my father!" she snapped viciously.

Risa flinched at her tone.

"That's not fair! I didn't want to do it! I took no pleasure in it! But he threatened the whereabouts of all of you! Maybe killing him wasn't the best solution, but he wouldn't have stood silent with the information he had! He wanted you to suffer!" she explained.

She dodged another fist and ducked as Yoruichi put her foot through the wooden fence surrounding them. She pulled it out and turned to attack again. Risa dodged again.

"He wasn't the man you left behind! He changed! We all changed! I let him die with some dignity!" Risa snapped, becoming angry.

"You killed him!"

"I saved him! He was suffering and his last act was going to be to out you and the others! He died and everyone mourned him as a great man and not the ruthless son of a bitch he really was!" she said and blocked another fist holding Yoruichi's wrist tightly.

"Stop this! I'm not going to fight you! I'm not the enemy!" she said and Yoruichi head butted her hard.

Risa cried out as Yoruichi did and they both held their heads in agony.

"Damn it Yoruichi, nobody wins in a head butt!" she moaned groggily.

"Son of a bitch!" Yoruichi cursed and stomped her foot holding her head in clear pain.

Risa tried to shake off her dizziness and focus. Her eyes were blurry and she felt the blood trickle down the side of her head. Yoruichi looked up. Blood trickled down into her eye and she blinked it away.

"Can we talk now?" Risa mumbled quietly.

Yoruichi sighed loudly and plopped down on the dead grass. Risa hesitated before joining her, sitting across from the golden eyed woman.

"I know why you did it...but how?" she asked weakly and Risa frowned even though it hurt.

"How?" she asked.

"You knew my father…well. He adored you. How did you bring yourself to do it? I would have never thought you had it in you," she whispered and Risa shook her head.

"I didn't think I did. But I guess you never know what you're capable of until faced with that type of situation. You weren't there Yoruichi. He wasn't your dad anymore. He was this thing that just wanted to hurt people at the end of his life. Your dad had died the day you left. In his place fell one of Aizen's replacements…a shadow of his former self," she explained.

Yoruichi closed her eyes. Risa stared at the woman trying to deal with her emotions.

"I'm sor—"

"—don't," Yoruichi cut her off sharply.  
Silence.

"Don't apologize for protecting us. I can get passed this," she whispered and Risa sighed in relief.

The doors to the back yard went sliding open. Kisuke stood in the doorway with Tessai. Ururu and Jinta poked their heads out from behind Tessai. Their eyes were wide and their breathing irregular as if they had been running. Risa looked down to Ururu and knew she had contacted them somehow, probably to tell them that Yoruichi was there and pissed. And they raced back as a result. His eyes scanned both women quickly before fixing his hat.

"Is everything alright out here?" he asked tentatively.

Silence. Risa turned to look at Yoruichi. The violet haired woman smiled faintly and nodded once. Risa turned to Kisuke.

"Everything's fine," she said smiling.

Kisuke nodded.

"Why don't you both come inside now? The pillars are in place and Tessai was going to make lunch," he said still uneasy.

"I'll patch up those head wounds first," Tessai said gruffly.

Risa stood and stumbled slightly. Kisuke stepped forward, but stopped, as Yoruichi was already there steadying her.

"Let's not ever head butt anything ever again," Risa murmured glancing at her friend.

Yoruichi chuckled even though it hurt.

"Okay," she agreed.

They walked into the shop and sat down at the table. Tessai walked over to Yoruichi first and emitted a strong green glow. After a few seconds, the wound was healed.

"The wounds aren't deep," he said nodding.

He placed his hand over Risa's forehead, emitting the same green glow. Again, it was healed within a few moments. He then went to the back, dragging Ururu and Jinta with him. Kisuke, Risa, and Yoruichi sat in silence for a while. Risa was becoming antsy and was about to speak when Kisuke beat her to it.

"Risa, could you give Yoruichi and me a moment alone please?" he asked quickly.

His hat shielded his eyes as he sipped his tea. Risa looked at Yoruichi and then back at Kisuke. She wanted to stay. Why were they sending her out of the room like a child?

"I'll help Tessai and the kids in the kitchen," she murmured.

She stood up quietly and went into the kitchen. She turned and pressed her ear against the door. Tessai suppressed a chuckle.

"Kisuke, she's not fragile, she can take a hit," Yoruichi whispered quickly.

_Looks like she knew what he was so upset about. _

"That's not the point Yoruichi. I know she's not fragile," he seethed, still in a whisper.

"So then why are you so upset?!" Yoruichi hissed back.

"How can you not tell? She doesn't need the extra strain on her mind. Don't push her," he shot back.

Yoruichi huffed.

"Again, she's not fragile," she argued.

"Yoruichi…" he sighed.

"Just say it Kisuke," the golden eyed woman snapped.

"She's holding something back and I'm concerned it's going to explode in our faces, hers included. She has secrets and she's withholding all kinds of information that I'm certain would be very valuable to us. I just don't think engaging her in a fight is the best thing to do right now," he explained lowly.

Risa listened with wide eyes as realization dawned on her. Yoruichi blinked.

"Why? You think I'd hurt her that bad?" she asked in a shocked whisper.

She didn't get it. Kisuke shook his head slowly.

"I don't know why you can't sense it," he muttered and Risa felt her blood run cold.

Yoruichi frowned.

"What are you talking about? She didn't even raise a hand to me back there and I was coming at her hard," she found herself defending Risa.

Kisuke fixed his hat uneasily.  
"Kisuke?" she whispered and she could see he was struggling with it.

"I feel something within her deep down…something dark," he whispered almost breathlessly.

It was as if he had to force the words out, but it was eating at him. He needed to tell someone, someone he could trust with his life that would be able to listen to him and maybe offer some valid argument telling him he was overreacting. Yoruichi's eyes widened the same time Risa's did.

Tessai moved in to distract her, to warn the two outside that she was listening, but she held up her hand and whispered three strong binding spells. A shocked Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were now all bound and gagged in the kitchen.

"Dark?" Yoruichi pressed.

Kisuke nodded.

"At times it feels like it did back then. I feel her spiritual pressure and it's normal, everything is fine. But there are other times…it changes," he whispered uneasily.

Risa's eyes widened.

"Yoruichi, when it changes…it doesn't feel like a Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure," he whispered his fear.

When the Head Captain had spoken to him he knew the old man was right. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"You weren't upset because you thought I'd hurt Risa, were you?" she whispered suddenly clearer now.

Kisuke remained silent.

"You were upset because you think if she's pushed too hard she'll break and I'd have been the one in danger," she surmised.

"Not just you," he mumbled and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

Risa felt her heart sink.

"You think she's that dangerous?" she asked surprised.

Kisuke shook his head.

"I don't know what to think. She doesn't let on enough for me to figure it out. But she can't hide that change for some reason. It's like a chink in her armor. I don't even think she's aware of it. I know it's real and I can confirm it because I feel it. I don't really know what she's capable of," he whispered.

Silence.

"And I know it all goes back to that day. I missed something. So much was happening and I missed it and it's driving me crazy. And she won't tell me anything and I don't know whether it's because she doesn't trust me with it or if she thinks she's protecting me from it," he ranted.

"Kisuke…"

"I have no control over this situation," he muttered tiredly.

Silence. Risa couldn't breathe.

"What did he do to her Yoruichi?" he asked staring at his empty tea cup.

He wasn't expecting an answer. He didn't know himself.

"Tessai filled me in on what the Head Captain said on the matter," she whispered.

Kisuke looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Yoruichi chose her words carefully.

"He said something about keeping her spiritual pressure at level with a Lieutenant to keep everyone safe," she said softly.

Kisuke rubbed his eyes and seemed to get lost in his thoughts.

"I've thought it over. That the kido was used to suppress whatever it is that she has within her. If that's the case, he'll never remove it—"

"—do you really want him too? Knowing what it could unleash?" Yoruichi asked quickly.

Kisuke frowned.

"We don't know if she'd release anything. We only have our assumptions. There's no hard evidence surrounding them. And yes I want it off her back. It's Risa. She shouldn't have to suffer for Aizen's betrayals," he snapped.

Yoruichi stood quiet.

"I don't want to believe she could have been affected by the experiments any more than you do," Yoruichi whispered staring at the floor.

Kisuke nodded.

"I know that," he answered quietly, his features softening.

"But if she was affected Kisuke—and I know you're going to be furious with me, but I'm going to say it anyway—if she was affected, then how much? Enough for…influence?" she asked almost meekly.

Kisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Influence?" he repeated and his eyes widened.

"You're right I am furious with you," he growled and Yoruichi held up her hands.

"You know Aizen has influence on people! Especially those he's experimented on!" she hissed.

"Not on the Visored."

"No, but the Visored were here with us in the real realm! We got them out! The Arrancar were with Aizen for a long time! I bet they started off just as resistant as anyone of us. Risa was left behind with Aizen! I'm just saying that she's deathly loyal to Gin Ichimaru. So much so that she is holding information from us that could help us win this war! I've spoken to Sui-Feng about it and she confirms that the two were inseparable back in the Soul Society! And it started when he was a kid. Which means Aizen could have gotten to her a long time ago using Ichimaru and she's just damn good at hiding it!" she whispered angrily.

Kisuke was enraged and tried so hard to keep his calm demeanor. He was about to speak when Risa slid the door open, her best smile on her face. The two stopped talking abruptly and Kisuke fixed his hat so it shadowed his eyes, which were burning. Yoruichi returned the smile.

"Sorry about taking so long Risa," she said grinning.

Risa shook her head.

"That's fine; Tessai and I had a chat in the kitchen with the kids anyway. We caught up on some things. Dinner should be done in five minutes. I'll be right back, I have to retrieve something upstairs and then I'll be down to help serve," she chuckled and headed up the stairs as the two nodded.

Once she was out of sight Yoruichi turned to Kisuke.

"This conversation isn't over," she stated firmly.

"If you do not want to lose a friend, I think it is," Kisuke growled.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kisuke looked up, his eyebrows knitted together. Yoruichi frowned.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Kisuke stared at the door to the kitchen.

"Do you hear that?" he asked quietly.

Yoruichi concentrated and then shook her head frowning.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Ururu? Jinta?" he called back and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Silence. Yoruichi's eyes widened. The two of them stood up and Yoruichi slid the door back quickly. Kisuke's eyes widened and he stepped into the kitchen breaking the binding spells. The three stood up.

"She heard everything Kisuke. She was by the door. I tried to stop her, but she bound us. I didn't know she was capable of those spells," Tessai said quickly.

Kisuke's eyes widened. Yoruichi cursed under her breath and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kisuke asked tensely.

"Do you feel her spiritual pressure? It's fading! She's running! What more proof do you need Kisuke?! She wouldn't be running if she was innocent!" she yelled and headed to the front of the store.

"Stop! Yoruichi, don't go after her!" he called, but Yoruichi was gone.

Kisuke cursed under his breath and grabbed Benihime, praying he didn't have to use her. He turned when he saw the three behind him.

"We're coming too," Tessai said.

**How did you guys like it?! Please review! More to come if I get reviews! Let me know how it's going so far! REVIEW!**


	16. The Fog

**The next chapter is up! Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming! I absolutely love them and they keep me going sometimes! Enjoy as always!**

_**Previously: **_

_"Stop! Yoruichi, don't go after her!" he called, but Yoruichi was gone._

Kisuke cursed under his breath and grabbed Benihime, praying he didn't have to use her. He turned when he saw the three behind him.

"We're coming too," Tessai said.

**The Real Karakura Town…**

Risa flew down the alleyways, careful not to step or trip on the sleeping bodies on the ground. She had to get to the fake Karakura town.

_I'm an idiot! To think they would trust me for a second! Already they're doubting me behind my back! _

There was a small silence before she ran the conversation through her head again.

_They were right for the most part though. I am—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a foot connecting with her face. She cried out and went flying into the ground hard. She got up quickly recovering and met Yoruichi's eyes. A fog clouded her mind and she tried to resist, but for some reason she could no longer suppress it.

"That's the last time you attack me when I'm not ready," Risa snapped wiping the blood off her lip.

Yoruichi glared at her.

"Why are you running?" she asked viciously.

Risa chuckled and Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock. It was a scary chuckle. A superior chuckle.

"Because…I can," she said simply, folding her arms.

Yoruichi stared at her. It was like a different person stood before her.

"Are you working for Aizen? Are you under his—"

She didn't finish her sentence has Risa appeared before her and grabbed her throat harshly. She had the woman off the ground and held her easily. Yoruichi strained for air, but Risa gave none to her.

"I'm so sick and tired of everybody questioning my loyalties!" she growled still holding Yoruichi in the air.

Risa allowed her some air and Yoruichi took the act of mercy and attacked. Risa easily dodged and slammed her into the ground, still holding her neck tightly causing a crater.

"I give you air and you waste it to attack me?" she snapped annoyed.

"I should kill you," she murmured and reached for Juuyaiba.

"Risa!" Kisuke's voice penetrated the fog that had taken over her mind.

Risa blinked suddenly back in control and glanced down to see Benihime at her throat. Kisuke stood off to the side of her. She could tell by the way he was gripping the sword's hilt that he was extremely tense; nervous even.

_Jeeze he's fast._

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked honestly, looking at the sword's sharp tip centimeters away from her throat.

"Take your hand off of Juuyaiba," Kisuke said as steadily as he could.

She watched as his hands trembled slightly. She closed her eyes.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?! Damn it! _

She slowly removed her hand from Juuyaiba's hilt. She noticed that Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai were all there watching. Kisuke reached for Juuyaiba and Risa's hand clutched around Yoruichi's neck tighter causing her to let out a strangled cry. Kisuke froze and forced himself to press the blade so that it rested on her neck.

"Risa—"

"—do not take Juuyaiba from me," she said calmly.

Kisuke was sweating and he couldn't breathe or keep his hands from shaking. Risa loosened her grip from Yoruichi, who instead of attacking again, just tried to take in as much air as she could. Kisuke slowly pulled Benihime away so that the blade was no longer touching her, but still close enough.

"Move your blade."

"Move your hand," he shot back.

Risa's hand still held Yoruichi's throat, but not as tightly. The fog was clearing up now and was almost gone, but now she was left to fix what it caused. She removed her hand from Yoruichi's neck slowly.

"Stand up," he said firmly and she did as he asked.

"Please don't move," he whispered, trying to keep his composure intact.

He walked over, his eyes never leaving her, and knelt down to his best friend. Yoruichi grabbed his extended hand and stood up shakily. She leaned on him for support, holding her throat and trying to breathe correctly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded coughing some.

Risa stood where she was and turned slightly to look behind her. She knew where she could get into the fake Karakura town. The fog gently nudged her trying to infiltrate her mind again. She barricaded it out. It was getting stronger though. She watched as the group assessed Yoruichi's injuries.

_She's not fragile_she mocked in her head.

She turned and started walking away.

"Risa, stop!" Kisuke called to her.

She turned to see Tessai holding out his hands. She couldn't hear what he mumbled, but she saw a golden light coming her way.

_Trying to trap me in a kido spell? _

She pulled Juuyaiba from his sheath.

"Engage…Juuyaiba! Shotgun!" she called for him and he transformed.

She aimed and quickly blew the kido spell away. When the smoke cleared she stared at Tessai.

"Please don't do that again," she pleaded with him.

Tessai looked pained as the words left her mouth.

"Risa, you promised you wouldn't enter this war," Kisuke choked out.

She met his gaze. She could see he was upset. It showed in his voice and movements. She tried to stay strong, to not break under his gaze.

"I have to go. Just let me go. I heard what you said. You think I'm a monster. I'm doing you a favor," she said and watched as he flinched at her words.

She turned to walk away again when his voice cut through the air.

"I don't think you're a monster. You know how I feel about you and you shouldn't try to use that against me," he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she was hit with a binding spell. She hit the floor and struggled against the spell.

"Let me go! I have to go!" she screamed angrily.

Kisuke and the others appeared before her. She struggled and could feel the kido breaking. Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Stop," he said firmly.

She glared up at him and continued struggling.

"Add another layer," he said and Tessai did quietly.

"Just let me go," she whispered to him as he knelt down, scooping her up.

"No," he said simply and carried her back to the shop.

**The Urahara Shop…**

They had to chain her to the wall with a kido spell. She sat in the corner as they sat around the table eating in silence. Kisuke wasn't eating, but working on a protective gear for Yoruichi. Yoruichi had an ice pack pressed against her throat and stared at her food solemnly. Risa rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes tightly.

Juuyaiba rested in the opposite corner away from her reach. She took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one. She turned and looked at Benihime lying on the floor in her cane form by Kisuke. She reached out and closed her eyes.

**The Zanpakuto Realm…**

She opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful princess.

"Risa, hello," Benihime said calmly.

Risa grinned at the fact that the princess didn't have a scowl on her face like usual. Benihime wasn't known for her kindness. The only one she seemed to have a fondness for was Juuyaiba.

"What is happening with you? Kisuke is highly distressed. I can feel his pain," she whispered.

Risa stared at the beauty wearing a long red dress that almost made her look as if she was floating.

"It's alright Benihime. I'm going to explain everything to you right now. I need your help. But first I'm going to show you how to keep Kisuke safe," she whispered and Benihime nodded.

"You have my attention," she whispered back and Risa took in a deep breath.

"It all started that day…"

**Exit Zanpakuto Realm…**

Risa opened her eyes a few moments later and lowered her hand. She eyed Juuyaiba in the corner. Would she be able to reach him that far away? She reached out and closed her eyes.

**The Zanpakuto Realm…**

"What the hell is going on?!" Juuyaiba asked angrily.

"This is it Juuyaiba. The war is here, I can feel it. Aizen is in the fake Karakura town and so are the Soul Reapers. They've been going at it for a while now, since we were brought back here. We need to have the timing perfect in order for this to work. Do you remember what we discussed in case of emergencies?" she asked quickly.

He nodded alertly. Risa smiled weakly.

"Well, consider this an emergency. I've told Benihime everything," she said and Juuyaiba blushed.

"Everything?" he whispered paling.

"Everything. I had too. She said she'll fill Kisuke in when the time is right. She handled it just fine," she added.

"Yeah, but she won't even look at me once she sees—"

"—don't you dare say that," she snapped at him.

Juuyaiba stared at Risa wide eyed as she glared at him.

"What you did for me…you're perfect. She sees that. Give her some credit," she said firmly.

Juuyaiba smiled weakly.

"Let's do this Risa," he said nodding, more confident now.

Risa grinned.

"Alright."

**Exit Zanpakuto Realm...**

Risa opened her eyes and dropped her arm again. She cleared her throat.

"Are we just going to sit here for the entire war?" she spoke softly.

Kisuke looked up from his project. It was the first time he looked at her since they got back.

"I'm finishing this for Yoruichi and then she and I are heading out," he said calmly returning to his work.

Risa sighed and tugged at her chains.

"Don't do that," Kisuke snapped and Risa felt the chains get tighter around her wrists.

"They constrict when pulled Risa," Tessai explained.

Risa raised an eyebrow.

"All this just because I one upped Yoruichi?" she rolled her eyes.

Yoruichi shot her a look.

"It felt like you were going to kill me," she said hoarsely.

Risa huffed and Kisuke's eyes locked with hers.

"I'm finished here. Put these on and let's go," he said as Yoruichi fitted them on.

Risa watched as he stood up and grabbed Benihime. She stared at the sword for a moment before meeting his eyes again. She felt a weight on her chest as she watched him walk to the door with Yoruichi.

"Wait," she choked out suddenly feeling incredibly weak.

Kisuke turned to her and she reached out her arms towards him. He hesitated at first, but slowly walked over to her.

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi said tensely.

Kisuke knelt down close to her. She carefully grabbed his dark haori and pulled him into her. He let out a small gasp as she threw her arms around him tightly. The kido chains dug into her wrists, but she didn't care. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in a deep breath. She could never get enough of his scent. She felt him wrap his arms around her and hold her to him tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. She felt his whole body relax.

"Make sure you come back okay? You have to come back," she choked out.

Kisuke's arms tightened around her.

"I'll find my way," he whispered and she nodded letting him go.

He wiped a small tear off her cheek and she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"You better," she said and he smiled at her.

She watched him walk back to the door and stared at Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry about your neck," she said quickly.

Yoruichi grinned at her.

"I'm not fragile, I could take it," she said and Risa smiled.

Then they were gone.

**How did you guys like it?! Let me know how it's going so far! The final meeting is coming, but that does not mean it is the end. Much more to come. Please review! **


	17. The Bond Between Them

**The next chapter is up! Big revelations! Twists! Turns! And all that fun! Please enjoy most of all. Review for me please because I love hearing from you guys! Lots more to come. This will not end with the Aizen Arc. **

**Previously:**

_She watched him walk back to the door and stared at Yoruichi._

_"I'm sorry about your neck," she said quickly._

_Yoruichi grinned at her._

_"I'm not fragile, I could take it," she said and Risa smiled._

_Then they were gone._

**Some Time Later...**

Risa was losing her mind. She had felt familiar spiritual pressures rise and fall for a while now. Her friends were hurt badly she knew, but they also weren't losing entirely. Aizen was still alive and Ichigo had entered the battlefield some time ago. Other than that she knew nothing. She looked at Tessai.

"If Aizen manages to get here do you have a plan?" she asked and Tessai looked conflicted.

"Let us hope he does not," Tessai whispered solemnly.

Suddenly, Risa's stomach did a nose dive and her heart lodged in her throat. She turned to Tessai quickly. He seemed unaffected.

"You didn't feel that?" she asked in shock and he looked at her surprised.

"Feel what?" he asked uneasily.

"That spiritual pressure!" she said loudly.

Tessai shook his head.

"I don't feel anything," he said frowning.

Risa stood up.

"I have to go," she said tugging at her chains.

Tessai stood with the kids.

"Don't Risa, the chains!" Ururu tried.

They gasped as she broke through them and rubbed her bruised wrists.

"How did you—" Jinta began, but she cut him off.

"—if Aizen is here that means that Kisuke and the others have…" she trailed off uneasily.

"I still feel their spiritual pressure so their alive, but—" she was cut off as a sharp pain struck her heart suddenly.

Her body stiffened and her eyes widened as she almost keeled over.

"No…" she whispered and was gone from the shop in a flash before anyone could speak.

Aizen had just taken Gin's arm clear off and raised his zanpakuto. Risa arrived at the scene and acted quickly. She shoved Gin out of the way watching as his back hit a pile of large rubble. The sword pierced her chest exiting through her back, but she barely felt it. She couldn't take her eyes off Gin. He looked so...lifeless.

She was vaguely aware that Ichigo's human friends were present at the scene as well, staring at her shocked, but she didn't bother looking at them. Aizen stared at her wide eyed. This was something he was not expecting and for a moment he looked a little lost as to what to do. Risa stared at Gin, not giving Aizen a second glance as she held his sword to keep it from plunging any deeper into her chest.  
_**  
Flashback...**_

_She grabbed the silver haired boy and lunged forward out of the way of the blast. She rolled to a stop and set him on the ground._

_"Engage…Juuyaiba! Machine gun!" she yelled as her zanpakuto came to life and fired off hundreds of bullets._

_Gin watched in shock as Risa destroyed the Hollow that was a moment away from killing him. She sheathed Juuyaiba when it was done and turned to leave._

_"Why did you do that?" Gin asked confused._

_Risa turned to him slightly. It was odd for her to see the boy form any other expression other than that grin he always wore._

_"You looked like you needed some help and I was around," she whispered pensively._

_Gin stared at her._

_"But I—"_

_"—you're a child. And yes, I know you were there that night and no, I still can't understand your motives. Fact is, I can't seem to blame you for some reason," she said and began walking away._

_"What is the best way to take down an enemy?" he asked quietly._

_Risa stopped walking. She felt a chill up her spine. There was a small silence before she answered._

_"Become his ally," she whispered turning to face him and Gin's grin returned._

_Her eyes widened._

_"Why?" she asked tensely._

_"He did something a while back to someone very dear to me. And I never want to see her cry like that again. So I swore to do something about it...anything I had too. And I've already learned so much. That's why I know it's safe to talk to you right now, because he's not watching. He's already shown me how to bypass his zanpakuto's hypnosis. He is very trusting of me," Gin said still smiling._

_"And how do you know I won't tell him myself? That he has a traitor in his midst," she said and Gin frowned slightly._

_Then his smile returned._

_"Us traitors have to stick together," he grinned and Risa felt her lips tug up._

_Gin chuckled and finally Risa joined him. She didn't know why she was chuckling with this kid that may or may not have helped in ruining her life, but here she was. When they quieted Risa stared at him._

_"How do I know you're telling the truth? What if this is another one of Aizen's games?" she asked and Gin nodded._

_"You're cautious, that's good. Keep that. Never let your guard down with me. If I have to throw you to the wolves in order to accomplish my goal I will not hesitate. I expect you to do the same. The fact is we have the same goal and I don't see why we can't help each other towards it," he said as if it was obvious._

_Risa thought about it._

_"I mean what do you really have to lose?" Gin added and Risa shrugged._

_"I don't have anything anymore," she admitted and laughed at that revelation._  
_Gin tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows._

_"You have weird reactions to things," he said and she nodded._

_He grinned._

_"I like that," he mused and turned to leave._

_Risa frowned._

_"Wait," she called and he looked at her._

_"Quickly, Captain Aizen will wonder where I am soon," he said calmly._

_"What's next?" she asked confused._

_Gin grinned._

_"In some time I will be named Captain of Squad Three and Kaname will be promoted to a Captain as well. I am certain that Byakuya Kuchiki will also be promoted during that time. That being said I will speak with Captain Aizen, convince him to let me take you as my Lieutenant, and we will work from there," he said quickly._

_Risa's eyes widened._

_"How are you going to do that?" she asked._

_Gin shook his head still smiling._

_"Such doubt you have in my abilities. I will simply tell him what I told you. We keep you close to watch over you, make sure you don't do anything reckless. Befriend the enemy…though he doesn't see you as such," he admitted and walked off._

_Risa stared at the boy watching as he disappeared into the woods._

_**End Flashback.**_

Risa finally met Aizen's eyes.

"D-Do you want to know what really happened that day?" she asked him and his eyes widened and lit up.

She pulled the blade from her chest, but still hung onto it. She still didn't feel any pain. She didn't want to fight him. She just wanted to get to Gin quickly. Rangiku had jumped down from a building and was currently watching her and Aizen while tending to Gin. She wasn't sure if Gin was watching her or not. She could still feel his spiritual pressure though it was extremely low. The humans also stood a bit away and she wondered if she should show it here.

"What really happened?" Aizen repeated.

Risa nodded and effectively snapped his zanpakuto in half shocking everyone around them including Aizen. Risa smirked as blood trailed down her chin.

"I'll show you," she grinned.

_**Flashback… **_

_She sat with him on the grass outside of the barracks watching members of the squad spar. Everything had gone according to his plan exactly. She glanced at him briefly seeming to think something over. Finally, he turned to her smiling wide._

_"Problem Lieutenant?" he asked and she blushed from being caught._

_"I would like to speak with you in private Captain," she whispered and he frowned faintly before returning to his normal grin._

_He stood up and dusted himself off before holding out his hand. She took it without hesitation. He turned to Izuru Kira, his third seat._

_"Kira, please watch over the barracks. The Lieutenant and I are going for a walk," he said smiling._

_Kira nodded quickly._

_"Yes Captain!" he said happily._

_Risa smiled slightly at his eagerness. The two walked off into the forest and when they had been walking for about ten minutes, he stopped._

_"I think this is far enough. We're out of his range, not that he's probably listening in at the moment. He's been in the lab a lot lately," Gin explained._

_Risa took in a deep breath._

_"You asked me once…how far I was willing to go with this. How much I was willing to sacrifice…" she said and he nodded slowly._

_"You've trusted me and kept your word so far. I have to start trusting you now," she whispered and Gin frowned slightly._

_"That night, do you remember it?" she asked quietly and Gin nodded._

_Risa took in another deep breath._

_"Something happened to me and I'm going to show it to you. I want you to know how invested I am in this and just how far I'm willing to go with it…with you," she said and closed her eyes drawing her zanpakuto._

_Gin's crystal blue eyes snapped open wide in shock._

_**End Flashback.**_

Aizen didn't see Risa pull Juuyaiba from his sheath. The zanpakuto began to glow.

"Bankai…" Risa murmured and Aizen's eyes widened.

"Engage…Kubomi Juuyaiba (Hollow Gunblade)!" she muttered and let go of the hilt.

All eyes widened as the zanpakuto disappeared and a mask began forming on her face. The jaw of the mask extended out some, lined with sharp jagged teeth. The marking on the mask looked like claw marks in a deep red around the edges. Her eyes turned black as night. Risa felt the fog begin to take over. She felt lighter. She could hear Juuyaiba's voice.

"Hold on to our control!" he seethed and she charged an unprepared Aizen.

Risa felt the spiritual pressure overwhelming her, but she forced herself to stay in control. She attacked Aizen slashing him deeply across the chest with her claws. Risa felt her eyes begin to change. How long would she be able to go before the Hollow consumed her completely?  
_**  
Flashback...**_

_Gin watched as the mask formed on her face. His blue eyes were open and scanning it with interest._

_"Explain," he whispered softly._

_Risa sighed. Her voice was deeper and raspier._

_"When the others began to change that night I was supposed to change too. But Juuyaiba and I have a very close relationship. He sensed my fear and instead of me changing, he absorbed the change himself. I didn't know until sometime later when I spoke to him. When he showed me I learned from there that I could release this new power through my Bankai, which I was able to perform now because of the significant increase in my power," she explained._

_Gin listened in fascination. He stared at the mask and then took a hesitant step forward._

_"Can I touch it?" he asked childlike._

_Risa smiled and nodded. Gin reached out and grazed the mask gently._

_"Pretty cool right?" she asked and Gin grinned._

_"Very cool indeed," Gin said analyzing the mask's features._

_Risa smiled._

_"Can you take it off?" Gin questioned, knocking softly on the mask._

_Risa shook her head._

_"Not yet. In order for that to happen, I have to be completely synched with Juuyaiba. It takes a great deal of energy and I just don't have that yet. So we cannot hold it for long because then the symptoms start to affect me," she explained further._

_"Symptoms?" Gin questioned curiously._

_"I become…different. Not myself, but someone entirely different. Someone I don't like," she said and he looked at her, his eyes showing for the second time that day._

_He nodded in understanding._

_"Fascinating…"_

_**End Flashback.**_

Risa slashed Aizen again, not giving him a moment to think or retaliate. Blood flew everywhere. Risa felt her control slipping. This was the longest she'd ever been able to hold it, which is why she never used it. She glanced at Gin. Rangiku stared at her in shock. She saw that one of Gin's eyes were open slightly watching her. She gasped as the fog took over completely for a moment.

"Risa!" Juuyaiba called nervously.

Risa closed her eyes and Aizen swung his zanpakuto. Risa held out her hand stopping it easily. She opened her eyes and Aizen gasped.

She grinned crazily. Suddenly, she thrust her hand into Aizen's chest. Aizen's eyes widened as pain erupted within him. Her spiritual pressure rose exponentially.

She pulled her hand out and pointed her bloody hand at Aizen's head still grinning.

"Shotgun!" she cackled and a burst of energy fired from her hand.

Aizen's head snapped back and he went flying a few feet away, hitting the ground limply. Risa screeched again and held out her hand aiming for Aizen again, firing another shot into his body. Then another. And another. She stopped after the tenth shot. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating profusely, but she was almost giggling. She had barely managed to take back control after that last attack, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could protect the people around her. She knew Aizen wasn't dead. She backed up trying to stay in control. The fog was so thick around her and the threat of giving in was high. Aizen sat up quickly. His armor was cracked severely and his head had a gaping wound. It was healing, but not correctly.

"_That_…was unkind Risa," Aizen said standing unsteadily.

Risa readied herself. Aizen held up a finger.

"Let me show you something now," he said and she could sense the unease under his arrogant tone.

He was afraid, uncertain of what else she could do. So was she. He transformed into another, stronger version of himself thanks to the Hogyoku and laughed.

"Now you can't hurt me with that little—"

Risa felt the fog blind her and her spiritual pressure skyrocketed to the point where Aizen frowned slightly, because he couldn't feel it anymore. She saw his confusion. Then her eyes widened slightly as she felt it. Ichigo was coming and she could feel his immense spiritual pressure. It made her sweat. It was at level with hers at the moment and growing and that frightened her, but she felt relief flood her body anyway. All she wanted to do was get to Gin. Ichigo would handle Aizen now.

"Aizen, this will not be the last time you see my face," she promised, as her mask faded and her eyes returned to normal.

Juuyaiba returned to her hand and the fog disappeared as if it was never there. Aizen charged and swung his sword anyway, but Ichigo appeared in front of her and stopped him. Aizen jumped back shocked at the speed of the boy. Risa stared at Ichigo. He was different; his hair longer, his spiritual pressure immense. She knew Aizen probably couldn't even feel it. She knew the consequences of spiritual pressure at this level.

"Are you okay Risa?" he asked calmly.

Even his mood changed. He was relaxed, unaffected.

"Ichigo…I—"

"—I know. No need to explain it to me. Zangetsu told me everything," he said and Risa's eyes widened.

When did she speak to Zangetsu? She glanced down at Juuyaiba. Perhaps they had managed to speak at some point.

"Just go to him. I'll take care of things here," Ichigo said turning to her slightly.

Risa nodded once before appearing before Gin. She knelt down quickly and emitted a green glow, but his hand shot out and stopped her.

"S-Stop…" he whispered.

Risa shook her head.

"I can fix this," she whispered feeling dread build up within her.

Gin smiled lightly looking up at her through his blue eyes. It was a normal smile.

"You know you'll d-die if you use anymore," he mumbled.

Rangiku watched the exchange wide eyed. Everything was falling into place now. It all was beginning to make sense. Risa shook her head.

"I don't care! I don't care," she said feeling her control slipping.

Her body shook uncontrollably. This was not the normal behavior for a Shinigami. Soul Reapers were supposed to be composed at all times. But then, anyone would tell you that Risa wasn't your average Soul Reaper.

"Please let me try," she snapped and Gin shook his head.

"I-I want it…t-this way…" he swallowed hard.

Risa felt the tears fall from her eyes. Gin's eyes shifted to Ichigo, who was looking at him. The orange haired boy turned to Aizen.

"Let's give them some privacy," he said and before Aizen could speak, Ichigo grabbed him by the face and was gone.

Risa touched Gin's face tenderly.

"I…can die in peace now…knowing that I can leave it up to him to finish what we started…" he murmured.

Risa shook her head.

"But I don't want you to die. I'm not ready to say good bye yet. Please…" she begged desperately.

Gin smiled slightly.

"I warned you not to get…emotionally involved…"

_**Flashback..**_.

_Risa was curious as to what the hell had her Captain so hot and bothered today. He was cold towards her and when she asked what was wrong he'd shrug her off. It was starting to irritate her. Especially since he always kept that smile on his damn face. She decided when she had him alone she'd corner him._

_They walked along the corridor in silence. The air between them was thick with tension. They passed some kids as they went along playing with a water hose. Risa smiled sweetly at them. The children quieted as they walked by and stopped playing, standing off to the side silently. Risa frowned and knelt down to one. She suddenly had an idea._

_"May I see that hose?" she asked sweetly and the little girl nodded and handed it to her quickly._

_Risa smiled in thanks and stood up. She kept the hose shut, but her hand rested on the lever. She cleared her throat._

_"Captain?" she called and he turned around ready to snap at her when he froze._

_She aimed the water hose at him._

_"Now that I have your attention…" she started._

_Gin's fake grin faded. The children stepped back nervously. Risa held her ground._

_"Will you please tell me what's bothering you so that I'm not forced to use this?" she asked seriously._

_"What do you think water will do?" he asked and she thought about it for a moment._

_Silence._

_"Wet you," she said finally._

_Gin had to suppress his chuckle. He couldn't give in even though he wanted to so badly. But that was why he was so angry. Because he wanted to give in so badly._

_"You are my Lieutenant. I am your Captain. Put the hose down, that's an order," he said firmly._

_The kids watched them standoff._

_"No," she said simply and turned it on._

_Gin's eyes widened as water hit him in the face. He put his hands up to try to block it. He couldn't really do much else. She shut the water off and held her ground._

_"Ready to talk?" she asked and Gin wiped the water from his eyes._

_"Not here," he muttered and stalked off._

_She handed the hose to the kids and thanked them before following him. She caught up to him and kept a small distance. They walked into their barracks and no one spoke or greeted them. They just stared shocked to see the Captain soaked from head to toe. He walked into his room and she followed closing the door behind her. She turned to face him when he spoke._

_"Why did you do that?" he asked grabbing a towel from the bathroom._

_Risa walked over to him so that she stood right in front of him._

_"Because I thought you needed to cool off," she whispered seriously._

_She carefully took the towel from him._

_"Sit," she said firmly and he sighed and sat in the chair by his desk._

_She draped the towel over his head and started drying his hair. Gin closed his eyes._

_"I don't believe anyone's ever done this for me before," he said carefully._

_Risa frowned at the thought, but said nothing. After a short while his hands stopped hers from moving and he pulled his head from the towel. His hair was messy, but Risa found she liked it. He still held her hands within his and looked at her._

_"You're becoming emotionally attached," he muttered and she froze._

_"Excuse me?" she asked in shock._

_Gin stared at her, his eyes open slightly showing his pale blue eyes. He only ever opened them with her. His mouth wasn't smiling or frowning. His expression was blank._

_"You're getting too close to me and I need you to stop. We are working together; we are not friends or family. So please stop doing things like…this," he snapped holding up the towel and motioning to his damp hair._

_She never saw this side of her Captain. She nodded after a moment._

_"Alright, I'm sorry Captain. It won't happen again. I'll leave you to get changed," she said quietly and turned abruptly._

_Gin stared at her as she exited. The pain in his chest was excruciating. He rested his face in his hands and shook slightly. Risa came back in quickly. She looked angry._

_"You know this really—"_

_She stopped as he looked up from his hands weakly. His eyes looked so sad and she was startled by the way her body reacted to it. She walked over to him and he stood up as she threw her arms around him tightly, hugging him close to her. He returned the hug just as tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck his grip unyielding._

_"This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't a part of the plan Risa. Feelings were not supposed to get involved," he whispered sadly._

_Risa only held him tighter._

_"Then let's forget the plan," she said and he pulled away to look at her._

_She shrugged._

_"If we get him, we get him. If we don't, we don't. I don't need the plan anymore," she said brushing some of his hair back._

_Gin stared at her wide eyed. She smiled brightly at him._

_"I don't want to change my relationship with you. You're my sweet boy," she chuckled and he felt emotions he had buried deep, deep down well up within him._

_She pressed her lips to his forehead lovingly and when she pulled away he had on a shy smile. He liked the idea of a mother-figure._

_"Could you stay here? Just for a short while?" he asked and Risa nodded quickly. _

_He finally looked his age, maybe younger. He was still so young to have such burdens on him and sometimes they haunted his dreams._

_"Of course," she whispered and he smiled softly._

_About an hour later, Risa watched him as he slept. She stood up from her chair by his bed and headed for the door when she heard a muffled noise. She turned and saw him tossing and turning suddenly. She was by his side quickly, softly shaking him awake. His eyes snapped open and focused on hers quickly._

_"It was just a nightmare," Risa whispered to him soothingly brushing back his sweat soaked hair._

_He was shaking and couldn't seem to formulate words._

_"Here, move over," she said and he looked up at her as she shuffled into the bed with him. _

_She rested her head on his pillow and threw her arm around him._

_"I'll make sure you don't have any more nightmares okay?" she whispered and Gin's eyes lowered._

_"Risa…I…" he trailed off unsurely._

_Risa smiled._

_"I know…I love you too," she whispered and he sighed with relief that she understood him so well._

_He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against hers gently._

_"Good night Risa," he whispered._

_"Good night my sweet boy," she said watching the smile form on his face as he fell into a peaceful sleep._

_**End Flashback.**_

Risa shrugged as tears fell from her eyes. Then she nodded.

"I got emotionally involved," she agreed.

Gin swallowed weakly and Risa lay down beside him. The smooth, cold stone was a relief to her burning body. Gin turned his head to look at her. She scooted closer so that their foreheads were touching and she carefully draped her arm over him. Gin watched as blood seeped out of her mouth slowly.

"You're h-hurt…" he mumbled dazed.

Risa didn't respond. She reached out and gently wiped the trail of blood from his chin.

"You sh-shouldn't have interfered…" he scolded weakly.

Risa still didn't speak and Gin sighed lowly. She smiled at him through her tears.

"I should have interfered sooner," she whispered holding him to her tightly.

Gin opened his eyes tiredly. Risa squeezed her eyes shut.

"P-please take me," she whispered and Gin frowned faintly.

"Please take me instead. Let him live and take me," she prayed and her eyes snapped open as a hand squeezed hers tightly.

She stared up into angry blue eyes.

"S-Stop that," Gin snapped with as much firmness as he could muster.

He held her hand in his tightly and she could feel him trembling.

"You can't go…" she whispered and his eyes widened slightly.

Rangiku didn't dare speak as she watched the encounter.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Risa yelled suddenly.

Tears sprang from her eyes and didn't stop.

"Why did you say you were going to stop going after him if you weren't?! Why did you continue on by yourself?! We were in it together! I believed you when you said we'd stop! When Aizen 'died' in the Soul Society I knew something was up, but never did I think you'd just leave with him!" she yelled at him.

"You haven't ch-changed at all…you're still the s-same…I'm so glad for that…" he murmured and a wail escaped her throat.

Her hands came to his cheeks and she pressed her forehead against his.

"Please don't die Gin! Let me try to help! I'm not ready to say good bye yet! You're the son I never had! Please!" she ranted hysterically.

Gin swallowed the lump in his throat. He carefully squeezed her hand and she looked up at him.

"I've been…waiting to h-hear you say those words f-for a long t-time. Please Risa…don't cry…" he whispered and she tried her best to stop.

They stood like that for a while in silence. No one spoke or moved. Rangiku couldn't breathe. The humans were watching the scene wide eyed, tears falling down their cheeks. Gin gently touched her cheek, wiping a tear off.

"Risa…?" he whispered softly after a while.

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"Could you stay here? Just for a short while?" he asked and Risa's eyes widened.

She bit her lip hard as her body began to tremble and she forced a smile.  
"Of course," she choked out and he smiled at her.

She held him close and they stared at each other.

"I'll make sure you don't have any more nightmares okay?" she whispered and Gin's eyes lowered, but the smile remained.

"Risa…I…" he trailed off.

Risa concentrated really hard on not bursting into tears.

"I know…I love you too," she managed and he sighed happily.

He closed his eyes slowly and let his forehead rest against hers gently.

"Good night…mother," he whispered.

"Good night…my sweet boy," she choked out watching the smile form on his face as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

They laid there for a while and she just stared at him. She shook him gently after a moment.

"Gin?"

Silence.

"…Gin?"

Silence. Another shake.

"G-Gin…?" she closed her eyes tightly.

She didn't think she'd ever cried this much. She pressed her lips to his cheek and sat up, removing her arms from around him. She brushed his hair out of his face gently as a weak sob escaped her throat.

"I'll see you in another life…" she murmured and stood up.

She stumbled and grabbed the wall for leverage. Glancing down she saw the pool of blood they were lying in. She knew that her blood was in that pool too. She still didn't feel the pain of the gaping wound in her chest from when Aizen stabbed her. It struck her odd, but she really wasn't thinking much of it at the moment. She turned to Rangiku.

"Stay with him please. I'll return shortly," she said firmly and Rangiku wiped at her eyes and nodded quickly.

Then Risa was gone. She appeared where Aizen and Ichigo were standing. A spear had just struck Aizen through his chest and she watched as a seal began to take effect. Suddenly, Kisuke appeared a few feet away from her, also staring at Aizen. The two shared words, but Risa barely heard them. Her mind was blank. All she took from it was that it was Kisuke's seal and that would have normally made her happy. But she felt nothing.

"Risa!" Ichigo called for the third time and she looked up slowly.

The young boy was staring at her uneasily.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

She knew Kisuke was also staring at her intensely, trying to read her. She looked at Aizen, who was struggling with the seal and stepped forward towards him.

"Risa," Kisuke said tensely, but she ignored him.

She took another step and then another until she stood in front of Aizen. The man grinned evilly.

"Where's your partner?! I don't feel his spiritual pressure anymore! The fool! You're all fools! This isn't over! I haven't lost!" he roared.

Risa stared at him and he frowned.

"Say something!" he screamed at her.

Risa didn't speak.

Aizen became frustrated, angered by her lack of speech. Then his eyes widened along with Ichigo and Urahara's. He stared at the woman, whose hand was now pressed against his chest. Aizen froze against her touch and his mouth opened slightly.

"I have a gift for you," she said still calmly.

"A gift?" he questioned.

Risa nodded.

"Yes, I think you'll just love it," she said and Aizen eyed her warily.

Risa stared into his eyes.

"Unleash the sacrifice unto he who is without mercy, seer onto the flesh your true self, release the original wielder of sorrow, fade into the blackness from whence you came," she chanted firmly and Aizen's eyes widened as he began to struggle.

Risa's body began to shake and her back began to burn with such intensity she was ready to pass out and sleep until the New Year. But there was no way she was letting go. Ichigo stared at the scene with wide eyes as did Kisuke.

"Sosuke…" she said and he looked at her fearfully.

She forced a smile onto her face even though the pain was enough to make her want to cry.

"Merry Christmas," she hissed and slammed her hand down on his chest completing the kido chant.

The forbidden kido scar removed itself from her back and passed through her causing her to gasp in pain. She watched as it began to form slowly on Aizen's chest. He began to scream in agony as the scar etched itself into his flesh. Risa's eyes widened watching what they did to her back appear on Aizen's chest. She tried to take a deep breath, but realized she couldn't. She also realized that the pain wasn't just from her back, but also her chest wound had started the hurt. Once the scar was etched onto his skin she let her hand drop from his chest and his screams were the last thing she heard as he was consumed by the seal.

Silence.

Risa stared at the spot where Aizen once stood. She took a step back. She slowly let her hand press against her chest and winced.

_There's the pain…_

It was a numbing pain. She was dying, she knew. Her spiritual energy was completely wiped and her spiritual pressure was low due to the fact that she exerted so much. She took another step back and then a step forward before dropping to her knees. Fog clouded her eyes, but it wasn't the fog that she was used to. This was a welcoming fog. It comforted her slightly.

"Risa!" a voice cut through the fog and she could feel her body being moved.

"Risa, look at me, can you hear me?!"

She recognized that voice. She could hear him, but all she could see was the fog. She felt her hand fall to the side limply.

"Risa?!"

"Risa?! Open your eyes! Stay with me!"

Her eyes were closed? She could have sworn they were open. She could feel hands on her. His hands. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't move. The fog was becoming heavier.

"Kisuke, she's not breathing!"

"Orihime, we need you now!"

_Orihime's here?_

"Breathe Risa!"

"Oh my goodness, Risa!"

"She's losing too much blood!"

"Breathe! Please!"

"Stand back!"

She couldn't make out who was yelling what, but suddenly she felt warmth spread throughout her body. She frowned as the fog began to disappear. She blinked once and the fog was gone from her eyes.

_Was that what dying felt like?_

She could only make out blurry figures leaning over her.

"She's breathing again."

"I have to close up this chest wound."

"Risa, hey can you hear us?"

Risa blinked again trying to focus on someone, but her eyes were so tired. She closed her eyes to the people calling her name and she finally allowed sleep to consume her.

**Well! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	18. Goodbye for Now

**The next chapter is up! **

**This will be the end of the Aizen arc, BUT not the end of the story. The next arc is called The Hell Arc and it's my original piece. I will also be doing the Quincy Arc once it's played out a bit more in the manga so hope you're up for a long ride!**

**Please enjoy most of all. Review for me please because I love hearing from you guys! **

**Previously:**

_"Risa, hey can you hear us?"_

_Risa blinked again trying to focus on someone, but her eyes were so tired. She closed her eyes to the people calling her name and she finally allowed sleep to consume her._

**Several Days Later…**

Risa's eyes opened slowly. She reached up wiping the sleep from her eyes and sighed softly. Her eyes widened slightly seeing her room filled with people. Kisuke was sitting up against the wall his arms folded lightly, his hat low covering his face. Ururu was sleeping against him contently. Tessai was on her other side sleeping against the wall with Jinta's head against his arm drooling in his sleep. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo were also propped up against the long wall. Orihime was sleeping against Ichigo comfortably. Yoruichi lay at the bottom of her bed curled up in her cat form also looking very comfy.

Risa didn't want to move and suddenly wished she had a camera to capture this moment. She relented and sat up carefully. She cautiously stood up, mindful of her throbbing ribcage and headed downstairs into the kitchen. She made some tea and carefully sat with a mug at the table in the living room. She touched her chest and winced slightly. She looked, but there was no scar.

"Hey," Ichigo whispered softly.

Risa looked at him and he smiled kindly at her. She returned the smile weakly and he sat down across from her at the table.

"How long have I been out?" she asked and was surprised that her voice was still hoarse with sleep.

"For a while. I woke up two days ago so I think that makes it twelve days now," he murmured and Risa's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

Ichigo nodded.

"I passed out around the same time you did. Apparently we overexerted ourselves. I'm warning you now, Urahara is not happy with us at the moment," he explained.

Risa nodded.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I'm managing," he admitted honestly.

Risa understood. She knew the consequences of what he did would eventually cost him his Shinigami powers.

"Have the symptoms begun?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Ichigo shook his head slowly.

"Not yet. Urahara said it would happen depending on how much I used my powers," he explained and Risa nodded.

"I'm trying not to dwell on it too much," he whispered and Risa smiled slightly.

"Why is everyone in my room?" she asked and Ichigo seemed to become uncomfortable.

"They've been waiting for you to wake up. It didn't look good at times. It started out as just Urahara, but then as the days went by and things looked worse, Orihime told me they all started staying in there with him. He looked like he could use the company. He's been…well…" he trailed off.

Risa knew what he meant.

"I understand," she whispered and Ichigo nodded.

"It was hard, you know? Orihime healed your wound completely, but you still weren't waking up. Even when your spiritual pressure regulated," he said and Risa smiled weakly.

"I guess I just needed more time," she murmured softly.

Ichigo nodded.

"Have you heard anything from back in the Soul Society? Is everyone alright?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Yeah they're surviving, just trying to heal and get back to normal I guess," he shrugged.

Risa smiled faintly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked and Risa looked at him.

"Normal...seems like such a faraway concept," she whispered and Ichigo chuckled nodding.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said combing his fingers through his hair.

They sat in silence for a little while before someone spoke.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo trailed off.

Risa frowned slightly and then her eyes darted to her tea cup.

"He meant a lot to you," Ichigo whispered.

Risa nodded slowly, still staring at the cup.

"Yes he did," she whispered.

"Where's his body?" she asked after a moment.

Ichigo stared at her.

"Here," he murmured and Risa's eyes met his.

"What?" she asked confused.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, when everyone was leaving they took the seal holding Aizen back with them. They were going to take you and Ichimaru's body back as well, but Urahara said no," Ichigo explained.

"Said no?" Risa asked surprised.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, he almost caused another fight, but the Visoreds backed him up and then the Captains didn't really want to fight. Not to mention Captain Yamamoto was also in pretty bad shape. He wouldn't let Orihime heal him," Ichigo went on.

"He said it was the least the Head Captain could do after everything you and Ichimaru did for them. All the sacrifices you made because no one believed you the first time around. He said it's what you wanted and to grant you that. And also to leave Ichimaru behind for a proper burial. We were out for a while so they had to bury him without us there, but Rangiku was here and so were a lot of the others. He made sure that Ichimaru got the burial he deserved Risa, I promise you that," Ichigo finished firmly.

Risa nodded weakly.

"Where?" she choked out.

Ichigo smiled slightly.

We'll take you when you're able. Right now you need to rest," he tried.

"I've been resting for several days now. I want to see him," she said firmer.

"And you will, but first let's have some breakfast," Kisuke said from behind her and she turned around quickly.

He smiled lazily at her and ran his fingers through his messy hair tiredly.

"Welcome back," he said relieved and she couldn't help herself as she launched towards him.

She almost knocked him down had he not braced himself at the last moment. Ichigo smiled at the two and stood.

"I'll go wake the others," he said excusing himself from the room quickly.

Kisuke pulled back from the embrace and they regarded each other silently.

"Thank you Kisuke," she said and he was taken aback by the rawness in her voice.

"Thank you so much for what you did for him...for me. Thank you," she emphasized, staring at him with wide glassy eyes.

Kisuke's eyes softened.

"I don't think you'll ever understand what that meant to me," she whispered and Kisuke couldn't get passed the emotion vibrating off of her every word.

It was rare and personal, almost too personal. Risa rested her head against his chest and he winced slightly. She moved quickly and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Kisuke nodded.

"I'm just fine," he grinned and she frowned.

She flicked his chest with her finger and he flinched. Her eyes widened.

"You're hurt? How?" she asked nervously.

Kisuke chuckled.

"Relax, it's just a bruise."

"Why wasn't it healed?" she asked.  
Kisuke eyed her thoughtfully.

"It was," he said almost inaudibly.

Risa's eyes widened. Kisuke nodded.

"I'm very lucky to be standing here, just like everyone else," he said and she suddenly felt cold.

She touched his chest and he closed his eyes trying not to flinch again. She could feel his heart beating strong and powerful. He raised his hand and rested it on hers causing their eyes to meet.

"Benihime had other plans for me. It seems at some point she learned how to pull people into her realm much like Juuyaiba does. She was acting weird throughout the whole fight, not giving it her all, and I didn't know why until she pulled me into her realm at the last minute. I realize she was holding back now because she was preparing to pull me in, not an easy feat to accomplish. Had she not done it though, I would most definitely not be standing here with you right now. I guess I should thank you for speaking to her when I wasn't looking," he murmured and her eyes widened as a blush formed on her face.

"She told you?" she asked meekly.

Kisuke shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't give you up. I figured it out myself. I made a couple of revelations in that realm with her, with her guidance of course," he smirked and Risa smiled shyly.

"She's very fond of you. You wield a dangerous power Risa," he whispered.

"She's fond of Juuyaiba. I just come prepackaged," she joked.

Kisuke let the back of his hand skim over her chest where her wound used to be gently. She closed her eyes and winced faintly. Kisuke frowned.

"It still hurts?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not too much. Just tender," she answered quietly.

Kisuke nodded.

"Orihime said you'd have some bruising around the area for a while," he whispered, clearly upset.

Risa touched his face lovingly and he looked at her. She smiled.

"It's all over now," she murmured as if just understanding it now.

Kisuke smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yes it is."

Then she froze. Kisuke tensed immediately alert.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

Risa furrowed her eyebrows and slowly lifted her hand to touch her back. She slipped it under her shirt and her eyes widened. No pain. No scar.

"It's g-gone. I don't feel any pain," she said grinning happily.

Kisuke grinned. She turned and lifted up her shirt showing him her back.

"Look, it's really gone, right?" she asked excitedly.

Kisuke chuckled staring down at her bare back.

"All clear," he said smiling and Risa beamed.

"Touch it," she said and he frowned in confusion.

"It's been one hundred years of pain and now I'm free of it so touch it!" she laughed.

Kisuke reached out and grazed her back with his fingers lightly. Risa tensed at first, but then relaxed and laughed relieved.

Kisuke let out a deep breath and pressed his hand against her back.

"Beautiful," he whispered and she blushed.

She turned to face him, her face becoming serious.

"Benihime…did she tell you everything?" she asked unsurely and he nodded.

"Yes," he answered simply.

Risa nodded.

"And?" she pressed and Kisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"And what?" he asked and she frowned.

"Do you have any questions for me now that you know everything?" she asked and Kisuke frowned.

"I have many questions," he murmured.

Risa nodded.  
"I'm always going to be this way. Does that frighten you? I overheard you and Yoruichi talking that day. You seemed afraid of me even though you said you weren't," she shrugged.

Kisuke shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of you. I was uncertain at the time because I knew nothing of the situation. What's this really about?" he asked curiously.

Risa fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you think I would not want you because now I know the truth?" he asked and she looked at him weakly.

"Because I could have sworn we've had that conversation before. The one where I told you to just be you and that my feelings for you were unchanged. And then somewhere in there you called me an old man..." he recanted sarcastically and she hit him playfully causing them both to laugh.

Kisuke pulled her close to him.

"I love you as you are right now in this moment, exactly as I loved you years ago if not more," he whispered and she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too," she whispered nuzzling his neck.

He smiled and held her tighter. There was a commotion and then footsteps trampling down the stairs. He let her go as the living room filled with people greeting her with hugs.

"About time you woke up!" Yoruichi grinned ruffling her hair.

Risa laughed and swiped her hand away playfully. Tessai picked her up in a bear hug that almost crushed her, but she didn't complain. Ururu threw her arms around her waist in a rare show of affection.

"I'm so happy you're back," she whispered timidly.

Risa's heart melted. She was falling in love with the strong little girl. Orihime walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness!" she said and Risa smiled.

"Thank you Orihime, for helping me," she whispered and the young girl smiled and nodded trying to hold back relieved tears.

The group sat down as Tessai made breakfast and caught up. Risa looked at Ichigo.

"That day when you showed up, I was going to explain myself to you, but you already seemed to know everything. How?" she asked him and everyone got quiet.  
Ichigo shrugged.

"When we were fighting that day in the Visoreds training area. Our swords communicated as we fought. Juuyaiba told Zangetsu everything knowing he'd gain an ally in case he couldn't stop Aizen alone. Zangetsu filled me in when I was meditating, preparing to fight Aizen," he explained.

Risa nodded.

"He's pretty awesome, Juuyaiba," Ichigo added and Risa smiled.

"He is," she agreed.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Have they sentenced Aizen already?" she asked no one in particular.

"Life in the underground prisons contained in seals," Yoruichi replied.

"Sui-Feng filled me in," she added.

Risa nodded slowly trying to process the information. Tessai came out serving breakfast and everyone dug in. Risa was starving and ate heartily. When she was finished she thanked Tessai and stood up.

"Could you tell me where he's buried now?" she asked and everyone halted.

"If you wait a few minutes, we can join you," Kisuke said sipping his tea.

Risa grinned and waved her hand.

"No, that's not necessary. Besides I don't plan to stay long. Just see it really. I'll come right back," she ranted and everyone stared at her.

"He's buried in the same cemetery as my mom," Ichigo said and Risa hid her shock.

She nodded quickly.

"I know where that is. I find it. See you all soon!" she cheered and was gone before anyone could speak.

"Kisuke—" Yoruichi started.

"—leave it be Yoruichi," he said not looking at her.

Ichigo watched the two. They looked tense. Was there something he was missing?

At the cemetery, Risa found the gravestone easily. It was large, almost identical to Ichigo's mothers. Colorful flowers decorated the stone. Risa took in a deep breath, but it hitched and came out as a soft sob. She covered her face and tried to compose herself. She didn't know she was being watched by the group from the shop. Kisuke had wanted to let her have a moment alone, but he was outvoted. Now he watched her and it proved extremely difficult for him.

"I said I wouldn't break, but I have to be honest, I'm failing miserably," she whispered to the gravestone.

She wiped her glassy eyes and shuddered. Kisuke took an unconscious step forward. He felt pain erupt in his chest for her and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Yoruichi grabbed his arm bringing him back to reality. Suddenly, the group felt wrong for being there.

They were about to leave when the Visoreds showed up. They were watching Risa too, their faces unreadable. Ichigo realized it then; why Yoruichi was so tense when Risa left. They were afraid if she displayed a heightened amount of emotion that she would change. They thought she was like Ichigo. Maybe that's why the Visoreds were there too.

"I had so much to say to you on the way here...but now that I'm here...I can't remember any of it. My mind's just...blank with this searing pain," Risa murmured weakly.

Orihime covered her mouth to stifle a sob and Ichigo gently put his arm around her, comforting her silently.

"You were always so selfish, you know? I mean we agreed that you were supposed to bury me not the other way around. You were supposed to come visit me at my grave! You promised that to me! You left me with this indescribable pain that I'm sure is worse than dying! I finally get rid of one scar only to have a permanent one seared right here! You're so selfish!" she snapped grabbing her heart.

Silence. It wasn't like she was expecting the gravestone to talk back, but the silence was deafening. Kisuke couldn't breathe. No one spoke, just watched.

"We were supposed to make it out together. Why did you change the plan on me? Why did you tell me you were done with Aizen if you weren't? I wasn't prepared to mourn you," she whispered.

Tears slipped down her cheeks slowly. She didn't bother wiping them away. After a moment she spoke.

"I…miss you. This wasn't supposed to happen," she mumbled.

She reached out towards the gravestone and froze before touching it. She shut her eyes tightly and crumpled onto it. She cried into her hands as shakes rocked her body. She glanced up when a tissue was held out to her. Her eyes met deep blue ones and she frowned in confusion at the old lady before her.  
"Thought you could use a tissue dear. I always have them on me just in case," she smiled warmly at Risa.

Risa stared at her for a moment before taking the tissue.

"Thank you," Risa whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"Who're you here for?" the old lady asked.

Risa thought about it for a moment.

"We weren't blood...but…he was like a son to me," she choked out.

Everyone's eyes widened including the old lady's blue ones.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for your loss," she whispered shaking her head.

Risa gave a halfhearted smile and nodded.

"Thanks," she said softly.

The old lady shook her head again.

"Kids, they never do listen to us adults. Even with a simple thing such as breathing, they even have to defy us with that as well. Stubborn bastards," she said and Risa chuckled sadly.

The old woman joined in her chuckle.

"So young too," she said regarding the gravestone.

"May I ask how?" she asked and Risa stared at the tombstone.

"Fighting for me," she whispered.

The old woman's eyes widened and she looked at the gravestone.

"Oh I see, he was a captain in the army," she said and Risa noticed it said, 'Captain Gin Ichimaru' on the gravestone.

Risa smiled weakly.

"Then that means he died for me as well," she said and Risa stared at the old woman.

"I'm honored to meet someone so close to one of our soldiers. You should be proud of him," she said and more tears fell from Risa's eyes and she let out a sob.

She covered her mouth to suppress it.

"I am," she choked out.

The old lady smiled and pulled out more tissues and handed them to Risa.

"Thank you Gin Ichimaru," the old woman said causing Risa's eyes to widen.

The old woman bent down and placed a flower down on his gravestone.

"Thank you for fighting so that we could live," she said and smiled at Risa before walking off.

Risa watched her go and then leaned against the gravestone tiredly. Ichigo was about to say something when Hiyori turned to the group.

"You guys shouldn't be here. She wouldn't want you dumb-asses seeing her like this! Anyone of you and especially you!" she hissed, looking at all of them before her eyes fell on Kisuke.

Shinji sighed and disappeared, causing everyone's eyes to widen. He reappeared beside Risa and looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Risa," he said and Risa looked at him sadly.

Shinji kneeled down and sat with her.

"It's going to be alright," he said and Risa burst into tears grabbing onto the blonde and burying her face in his shoulder.

Shinji combed his fingers through Risa's hair gently. He didn't offer any words of comfort, but he didn't say anything bad either. He just held his friend for a while until she calmed. When Risa pulled away Shinji looked at her.

"He really meant something to you, huh?" he asked and Risa nodded, wiping her eyes.

Shinji stared at the gravestone.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked and Risa smiled lightly.

"I'll survive. How about you? I haven't seen you or the others since the war. Are you okay?" she asked frowning some.

Shinji nodded.

"We're all fine," he whispered reassuringly.

Risa smiled.  
"That's great. So what happens now with you guys? What's next now that Aizen's gone?" she asked and Shinji sighed.

"The Head Captain is allowing me, Kensei, and Love back into the Soul Society," he muttered and Risa's eyes widened.

Kisuke eyes widened, but he remained quiet watching the two friends.

"Ah, well I bet you told him where to shove it, eh?" Risa chuckled.

Shinji shook his head slowly. Risa stopped chuckling and stared at her old friend.

"We leave tomorrow," he whispered.

Risa's eyes widened.

"W-Why?! Why would you go back there after what they did?!" she snapped.

Shinji flinched. He knew she wouldn't take the news well.

"Why would you accept Shinji?!" she repeated angrily.

"They were down three captains and reached out to us," he spoke honestly.

Risa glared at him.

"You're so full of shit! All that garbage that spewed from your mouth about hating them for what they did and now you're going back to fight for them!" she yelled standing up suddenly.

Shinji stood up as well and glared back.

"Fact is we want to go back because we miss home. Feelings can change Risa. I'm not jumping for joy, but I'm content to go back," he snapped back.

Risa couldn't believe it. She stepped back from him suddenly. Shinji frowned.

"Risa..." he whispered.

Risa felt the fog itching to invade her mind.

"How many more people do I have to lose to that fucking place and their rules?!"

"You're not going to lose me!"

"I did once and I already have again! You're already going!"

Silence.

"We all leave tomorrow. You better be there to see us off," he growled.

Risa turned away from him trying to control her emotions. She covered her face with her hands and tried to steady her breathing. Shinji sighed and walked up to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder when she whirled around and grabbed his wrist. Everyone's eyes widened and they emerged from the bushes on alert.

"Easy Risa. Let go, calm down," Shinji said shocked.

He had felt the change in her spiritual pressure and it startled him slightly. Risa let his wrist go and backed up. Kisuke and the others came out of hiding as well.

"What was that spiritual pressure Risa?" Hiyori asked surprised.

Risa turned to the Visoreds.

"I'll come see you off tomorrow, but for now, just leave me alone. Don't hide in the bushes or I'll burn them all down," she snapped and disappeared.

"That spiritual pressure rivaled a Captain's," Lisa said uneasily.

Shinji shook his head.

"Ah, that's Risa for you," he answered simply and everyone looked to him.

He smiled as if remembering a good memory.

"Always full of surprises," he said and walked off.

Kisuke watched him go confused as to what he meant by that. Soon the other Visoreds followed him. Kisuke turned to the group remaining.

"Tessai, please take Ururu and Jinta out for dinner today. I'll find Risa," he said, the lazy smile present.

The group went into town while Urahara flash stepped to his shop.

**The Urahara Shop…**

He knew she was there since the cemetery, having sensed her spiritual pressure. She was in the training grounds. He locked the shop and entered the training grounds quietly. He saw her sitting by a large boulder. He seemed to get lost in thought for a moment before speaking.

"Risa," he said calmly.

She looked at him angrily.

"I told you to leave me alone," she snapped.

Kisuke nodded and pointed his cane at her.

"That you did," he agreed unsheathing Benihime.

Risa's eyes widened slightly. Kisuke smirked arrogantly.

"How about a little spar?" he asked and charged her.

Risa just managed to roll out of the way as Kisuke sliced the boulder in half effortlessly. She stood up and stared at him.

"What are you—"

She dodged as he attacked again. His movements were still swift and cunning. He was a deadly fighter and she knew it. Even sparring with him was dangerous. The look in his eyes would change to something almost sinister. Her frown broke as she pulled Juuyaiba from his sheath just in time to block another swipe. Kisuke slammed Benihime down into the ground and swung around knocking her back. Risa was getting angrier.

"Engage Juuyaiba!" she yelled.

"Scream Benihime!" he called.

Both zanpakutos didn't activate. Risa and Kisuke stared at their weapons. Kisuke placed Benihime down on the ground and Risa did the same to Juuyaiba.

"It seems they don't want to participate in this fight," he said smirking lazily.

Risa stared at him.

"This isn't helping. It's only making me angr—"

Kisuke's foot almost collided with the side of her head and she just managed to dodge it surprised. She kept dodging the powerful blows, knowing if she blocked, she'd be hurting more than protecting herself. His blows were not to be taken lightly. She finally decided to strike out, her hand knocking his hat clear off his head. She kicked out knocking him back some and he winced slightly.

_Perhaps he still is recovering from Aizen's assault? But Orihime healed everyone. How could she not finish healing him? Why is he still feeling pain from that or is it something else?_

She was lost in her thoughts when Kisuke appeared in front of her.  
"You're full of openings," he muttered darkly.

He swung and she quickly moved only her head to the side and grabbed his arm, effectively flipping him over by putting all her weight into the move. He fell with her on top of him. They both winced slightly at the impact. Kisuke opened his eyes to meet hers. He went to get up, but she stopped him by grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. Kisuke raised an eyebrow as she straddled him still pinning his hands down.

"I know what you're doing," she said breathlessly.

"What am I doing?" he asked staring at her still allowing his wrists to be pinned.

"You're trying to get me to release the anger I have. Fighting me isn't going to release anything," she explained and Kisuke stared at her.

"Then show me what will, because I do not like seeing you like this," he shot back.

She regarded him for a moment before shocking him as her lips came crushing down on his. He recovered quickly and returned the kiss roughly. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled away eliciting a low groan from the ex Shinigami below her. She planted kisses down his jaw line and worked her way down to his neck, biting and nipping. He tried to move his hands, but she held his wrists above him in a vice grip. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest, mindful that this area was still tender, working her way down to his toned stomach. Kisuke frowned when he saw both of her hands trail down his chest. He glanced up to see his hands bound together by a kido spell that chained him to the ground. His eyes widened and he turned back to Risa, who was smiling devilishly.

"Now this isn't very fair," Kisuke smirked lazily.

She smirked trailing her tongue down his stomach and stopping at the base of his pants. Kisuke's smirk faded as his eyes darkened.

"Unbind me," he said huskily.

Risa shook her head. She easily pulled his pants down to his ankles exposing his erection to the cool air. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excited?" she asked smirking.

Kisuke pulled at the binding.

"Unbind me," he repeated firmer now and she grinned.

She lightly touched his erection causing him to unconsciously buck his hips. Risa chuckled and touched it again causing the same reaction. She heard him growl lowly. He was getting frustrated, angry even.  
"Risa, unbind me now or I will make you regret every single chuckle," he spoke playfully, but she knew he meant it.

Risa's eyes lit up. He was pissed. She knew this would do it. He never liked being restrained even years ago. Even if it was just her holding his wrists back, after a while he couldn't take it. She never understood why and she never asked. She liked when he was in control, but today was different. She wanted him angry. She pulled off her shirt slowly and threw it to the side. Kisuke pulled at the chains again, but they didn't budge. She moved so that she was just out of reach of his touch and he closed his eyes tightly. She could feel the frustration in the air between them.

"Risa—" he started and then gasped as her mouth engulfed his hard cock.

His hips lifted off the ground as she rolled her tongue up his shaft slowly, causing a throaty groan to emit from his lip. He reached out to entangle his hands in her hair, but the kido chains held them back. He let out another frustrated growl. Risa released him and kissed back up his stomach to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and his breathing was heavy. She also saw he was sweating some. He reached out and she stood centimeters out of his reach.

May I ask...why I can't touch you?" he breathed.

Risa smirked.

"Because I want to b, in control right now," she whispered and unbuttoned her pants.

Kisuke watched as she slowly removed the rest of her clothing and straddled him again. She rubbed her wetness up against his erection making him close his eyes.

"If I break these chains, I—" his breath caught in his throat as she lowered herself onto him slowly.

His eyes locked on hers and he strained against the chains again. She rose up again and slowly sank back down. He bucked his hips causing her to gasp as her walls clenched around him. He tried to regain the control he was steadily losing.

"Risa...please...I know what you're doing…I don't want to lose...control," he choked out unfocused.

Risa leaned forward squeezing him between her thighs. He gasped lowly and closed his eyes holding onto his last shred of control.

"Why don't you want to lose control?" she asked in a whisper.

Kisuke opened his eyes and stared at her. She was taken aback by his dark red gaze for a moment.

"Why would you want that?" he asked.  
She kissed him roughly and bit into his lip eliciting a sharp hiss from the man.

"Please," she said seriously.

She shifted on him and he bucked his hips in response. She leaned down licking his bruised lip when he caught her in his bound hands. He held her close to his body as he repeatedly thrust upward causing her to cry out and then moan loudly. His hands entangled themselves in her hair yanking her down harshly to meet his lips in a rough kiss. He continuously slammed into her thrust after rough thrust.

"Oh god! Please!" she cried out against his lips as pleasure exploded throughout her body.

He yanked her hair back making her yelp and their eyes met. His usual grey eyes had a dark red hue to them now. She had seen this side of him only a few times before, when he allowed the darker part of his soul to take over for a while. He didn't like showing it often, especially to her, but exceptions needed to be made once and a while.

"Unbind me," he growled and this time she released him from his restraints.

In seconds his hands were all over her breasts, making their way to her bare back, and finally down to her hips holding them tightly. He held her down and continued pumping upward viciously. Risa tried to move, but his grip was unyielding. She felt like she was about to burst from the seams. She leaned in as their lips met again.

"Risa..." Kisuke groaned into her mouth.

She looked at him, her mouth opened slightly. He held her hips down with one hand as the other entangled itself in her hair harshly. He pulled her down so that they were nose to nose, still ruthlessly thrusting into her.

"Come for me," he whispered and she exploded around him violently.

They both shut their eyes and moaned as her walls constricted around him. Before she could say or do anything he turned and flipped her over so that she was on her knees and slammed into her again. Risa cried out in shock, having not recovered from her previous orgasm. Kisuke rolled his hips into her deeply, causing her to push out in response. The friction was building up as he entangled his hand in her hair again thrusting harshly. Risa moaned loudly not being able to think clear enough to form coherent sentences. He gripped her hips tightly, digging his nails into her skin, causing her to groan in painful bliss.

He took her arms at the elbow tightly and pulled her back into him roughly. She screamed out as he hit her sweet spot over and over again, deeper and deeper at a maddening quick pace. Risa closed her eyes as she felt yet another orgasm building within her stomach. Kisuke's grip tightened as he felt his end imminent.

"Kisuke!" Risa screamed as her walls clenched around him like a vice throwing her into her second orgasm.

Kisuke leaned over as one last thrust sent him over the edge and he groaned loudly as he poured into her. They both stilled as their orgasms washed over them and ended quietly. Then they both dropped to the side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He managed to grab his dark haori and drag it over them tiredly, the red hue disappearing from his eyes. They lied there in the training area tired, but extremely satisfied.

"Kisuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully and Kisuke held her closer.

They rested for a few moments in silence before one spoke. Risa touched his chest lightly and he glanced down at her.

"How did this happen? Why does your chest still hurt?" she asked and Kisuke smiled slightly.

"It's still tender, that's all," he murmured and Risa frowned.

"I don't understand. It's been twelve days. Everyone else is healed," she inquired further.

Kisuke nodded.

"Mine took more time, it was a little deeper."

Risa turned more towards him. Kisuke smiled at her and then looked up at the ceiling.

"I wasn't lying to you when I told you that Benihime pulled me into her realm just in time. When we were fighting Aizen we had forced him to resort to a more evolved form, one we just couldn't hold off. It wounded all three of us, but he directed the full blast at me," he explained and Risa's eyes widened.

"So I was hurt pretty bad when Benihime pulled me into her realm, but it was nothing compared to what it could have been. She tended to what she could and only released me when Aizen left to the real Karakura town. Then Yoruichi kept me awake until Orihime got there and healed us," he finished

He glanced down and his eyes widened. He turned quickly so that he was on his side and brushed a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"Risa, stop, I'm fine," he grinned and she pressed her lips to his chest shocking him.

"Why did you make me promise not to enter the war?" she choked out.

"I could have helped you," she mumbled weakly.

Kisuke lifted her chin slowly to meet his eyes.

"You did help me. Had you not spoken with Benihime beforehand, I assure you I would not be here right now with you," he said firmly.

Risa swallowed the lump in her throat and he smiled lazily at her.

"Besides, you were right where you needed to be," he said and Risa's eyes lowered.

Kisuke brushed some of her hair behind her ear and she smiled at him warmly.

"I heard you fought to keep me here," she grinned and Kisuke blushed.

He'd have to talk to Ichigo about discretion. He nodded shyly.

"Ha, yes I did. Just with words of course," he explained and Risa chuckled.

"Your deadliest weapon," she joked and Kisuke laughed.

"It is what you wanted, correct?" Kisuke asked softly.

Risa nodded quickly.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Though I did want to say good bye," she said quietly.

Kisuke nodded.

"If Kurotsuchi is anything like he was back years ago, he will find a way to you. Kuchiki as well," he said and Risa grinned.

She snuggled against him happily and he chuckled. They heard footsteps upstairs and Kisuke grinned as Risa's hold tightened on him.

"Don't want to leave?" he asked and Risa smirked.

"No," she chuckled sitting up reluctantly.

They dressed quickly and headed upstairs. Kisuke fixed his hat so that it covered his eyes as he greeted the group. Risa smiled brightly. Yoruichi eyed them both.

"Well, it looks like you're back in a good mood," she said and Risa nodded.

"A good sparring match will do that to you," Kisuke said calmly sitting down.

Ichigo's interest peaked.

"You both sparred?! Why didn't you say anything?!" he chided.

"That's a match I'd love to see," Uryu said fixing his glasses and smirking.

"Who won?" Yoruichi asked still raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I did," Kisuke said, still very aloof about the lie.

Risa glared at him playfully.

"Though I did have the upper hand for a while," Risa grinned and Kisuke was grateful he had his hat on.

He opened his fan successfully hiding his blush.

"Indeed she did," he agreed smirking.

Ichigo's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Well she _was_your Lieutenant at one point," Ichigo rationalized.

"Yes, and I knew how to take full advantage of him because I'm so familiar with his...weaknesses," she grinned and Kisuke's face was burning.

This was more like the old Risa, the one he remembered from one hundred and one years ago; always playful and bold as hell. And it was in this moment that he realized how much he missed. He found himself resorting to his old habits of blushing every time she spoke or smiling shyly. He would have never done those things now, but here he was, doing them again.

"But after a while I think I we can agree, I won," he shot back and it was Risa's turn to blush.

"Only because I let you," she smirked, recovering quickly.

Ichigo grinned.

"That sounds like a challenge," he grinned enjoying the banter.

Kisuke tilted his head.

"'Let me'?" he repeated smirking.

Risa nodded the blush still faint on her cheeks.

"How'd you win?" Orihime asked intrigued.  
Kisuke fixed his hat. Yoruichi frowned at them both. She was catching on.

"Well just as she knows my...weaknesses, I know hers," he said trying to subdue his blush.

Risa chuckled, her face red as tomatoes.

"You'll have to give me a rematch then," she said grinning.

Kisuke chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I want in on that too!" Ichigo yelled and Risa burst out laughing.

Kisuke's eyes were alight with amusement. Yoruichi stuck out her tongue grossed out as to now having solved it. The group dissolved into laughter after a while just happy to be in each other's company. When it died down some, Ichigo turned to Risa.

"Are you going to see Shinji and the others off tomorrow?" he asked and Risa smiled faintly.

"Yes, I'll be there," she said, finally coming to terms with it.

"Us too," Ichigo said, motioning to the group.

**The Next Day...**

Risa stood with Ichigo and the others as the Sankaimon opened. But instead of the three Visoreds walking in, several people came out. Risa's eyes widened seeing Captain Yamamoto walk through with the other Captains, along with their Lieutenants. She watched as the door vanished.

_What was going on? Did they change their mind? _

"Before we head back together, there is something I'd like to say," the Head Captain said gruffly.

Everyone was on edge then. Risa could feel the apprehension in the air. She saw Kisuke's eyes scanning each of the Captains and their Lieutenants.  
_  
Studying their body language no doubt, trying to get a read on if they'll attack or not. Maybe trying to see what their chances would be if battle broke out right now. The old Captains and Lieutenants vs. the new._

No one spoke and the silence was becoming unwelcoming. Risa saw Mayuri looking far off into the distance of Karakura town. Behind him stood Nemu, who regarded her quietly. She smiled slightly and Nemu returned the smile faintly.

The Head Captain sighed. He seemed to not want to say what was on his mind. Shunsui and Ukitake walked up to him and spoke with him in hushed voices, playfully scolding him, it looked like. While that took place, Mayuri suddenly stepped forward causing everyone's attention to go to him. He held out his hand.

"I want my work back," he said, not looking at her.

Risa frowned and then her eyes widened. She instinctively clutched the patchwork doll that hung limply off Juuyaiba's sheath tightly within her hand.

"No, why?" she asked shocked.

Kurotsuchi still didn't look at her.

"Because I gave it to my Lieutenant long ago. I gave it to someone in the Gotei 13. I gave it to someone I grudgingly respected. And you are no longer that person," he snapped.

Risa's eyes widened and pain filled them. His angry words stung harshly.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ichigo yelled thoroughly pissed off.

He was about to say more when Risa spoke up.

"It's alright Ichigo. He's right. Here," she said yanking it off the sheath and holding it tightly within her grip.

Kisuke's eyes saddened. Kurotsuchi met her eyes briefly.

"I'll bring it to you," she said stepping forward.

Kisuke wanted to reach out to stop her, but he resisted. Doing that would show that he doubted her judgment and he would not do that to her. He just wasn't sure how much she could continue to take. She stopped in front of Kurotsuchi and held out the doll.

"Here," she said and he went to snatch it from her, but she didn't let go.

His wide golden eyes met her green ones quickly. She smiled weakly.

"You know this hurts me, right? Is that your intent? To hurt me? To kick me when I'm already down?" she asked.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly in shock. Everyone was silent. Not even the birds chirped. Risa shrugged.

"You cannot begin to comprehend what this doll means to me and you're not just going to take it away without me explaining it to you," she said firmly.

Kurotsuchi didn't know what to say. She had startled him with her honest words. He saw that her pain was visible and raw.

_How can she be so comfortable displaying so much on her sleeve in front of everyone?_

"You made this for me when we were both hurt in the Squad Four barracks. You made it for me and you said you hoped I lived so we could be friends. That's what you said. I treasure this gift from you and I've carried it with me every day up until this very moment. I've never parted with it. It's a part of me. So you taking it away is like taking a part of me away and that makes you cruel. And I know you can be cruel, but I never imagined you'd be cruel to me," she ranted.

Kurotsuchi's grip on the doll weakened.

"Who was the first person you showed Nemu too?" she asked suddenly.

His eyes lowered.

"Who?!" she yelled and he looked back up at her.

"You," he said suddenly feeling like a child being scolded.

He didn't dare look at the other Captains. How embarrassing, but yet he asked for this in a way. And in a way he enjoyed it. He missed their spats. It showed she still cared.

"Who was there for every one of your inventions, telling you that _every_invention you made was better than Kisuke Urahara's?" she snapped.

All eyes widened and Kisuke suppressed a chuckle. Risa glared at Mayuri.

"Who?!"

"You," he answered quietly.

"And who was your unwilling, but totally forgiving test subject/guinea pig for all those poisons you were developing to try to outwit Captain Unohana?!"

"You."

"Yes, me! I was there for every important event in your life and I will continue to be because you are not just my comrade, but my family! I was there for every one of your failures and every one of your successes and I will continue to be!" she seethed and he let go of the doll quickly shocked.

"'Your family'?" he asked skeptically.

Risa nodded.

"I've told you this before. Taking you out of the Detention Unit was one of the best ideas Kisuke ever came up with, because it brought us together. We grew together. Even when we were getting smacked around by Hollows or you were poisoning me out of what I convinced myself was love," she smirked.

Kurotsuchi grinned crazily.

"You were a very understanding guinea pig."

Risa matched his grin.

"I was. That and I trusted Captain Unohana would find an antidote for me," she chuckled.

Unohana smiled and stifled her chuckle. Kurotsuchi lowered his eyes.

"You will come back, correct?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Risa was about to speak when the Head Captain spoke first.

"Lieutenant Inari is welcomed back into the Soul Society whenever she so pleases. As is the rest of them. After our conjoined efforts it would be a grave mistake to turn our backs to them once again," Yamamoto said sternly.

Risa's eyes widened and she stared at the old man. He hid a hint of a smirk behind his beard and mustache. Shunsui and Jushiro smiled happily. Risa smiled and looked at Kurotsuchi.

"I guess this isn't good bye, but just for thrills..." she trailed off as she threw her arms around his neck shocking everyone including him.

He fidgeted under her hug and then finally patted her back before peeling her off.

"Don't push your luck with me Risa, I will still dissect you!" he snapped, back to his old self.

Risa smiled brightly. Everyone started talking to each other. The mood was light again, the tension in the air gone for now.

"I have something for you before you go," she said quickly and reached into her bag.

She pulled out a large bag of colorful candy and Kurotsuchi's eyes sparkled.

"I never got to give it to you before and then a lot happened so...here it is," she grinned and Mayuri took the pouch like it was a delicate gift.

"So many," he murmured and Risa laughed.

"Just for you. I'll bring you more when I come to visit," she said and then lowered her voice.

"There is something else I'd like to give you that's a little more interesting," she whispered and Mayuri became serious.

"Oh?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded slowly. She turned over the patchwork doll and carefully slipped out a small USB chip. Mayuri's eyes widened.

"What is this?" he asked, almost unable to contain his excitement.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to comprehend the meaning of this doll to me...now you will. Before he died...Gin gave this to me. It's all of Aizen's research. I haven't looked at it mostly because I won't be able to read it, but also because I'd like to forget it. Gin said Aizen had contacts working for him as well as some experiments he was still in the midst of conducting. Everything you need is on that USB. I only trust you with it," she said and Mayuri's eyes lit up.

"Not even Kisuke knows about this?" he asked.

Risa rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd have more fun with it," she smirked and Mayuri almost hugged her.

"You always know the best gifts to give me Risa. I will inform you if I find anything above interesting," he said and pocketed the USB.

Risa chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said and then was tackled by something pink.

"Reese's Pieces!" Yachiru yelled happily hanging off Risa's neck.

Risa chuckled holding the young girl.

"You brought Mayu some sweets! Where's mine?!" she asked giggling.

Risa bent down and pulled another pouch from her bag. Yachiru's eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Oh you remembered!" she screamed delighted.

Kenpachi walked over to them and Yachiru climbed up his back with her sweets. He grinned at Risa who rolled her eyes.

"You want your rematch," she deduced.

Kenpachi nodded. Risa laughed lightly.

"Alright, but not today. I've got too much going for me right now. But one day, I'll need a favor and I'll give you your rematch, I promise," she said and he grinned wider.

"You got yourself a deal Inari. I'll be waiting," he said walking off with Yachiru waving good bye.

She was going to head back to Kisuke, who was speaking with Shinji, Jushiro and Shunsui, when someone touched her shoulder lightly. She turned and smiled seeing Byakuya.

"Byakuya," she said warmly.

Byakuya offered her a small smile.

"Walk with me?" he asked calmly and Risa nodded.

"Sure," she said and followed him up the path to the edge of the hill overlooking Karakura town.  
When they were a far enough distance off he turned to her.

"If I asked you personally to come back, would you?" he asked quietly.

Risa sighed. She knew this was coming. She smiled at him.

"I think that would be very unfair of you to ask me, knowing how much I wish to be here with him," she said honestly.

Byakuya looked out into Karakura town.

"A lot has changed since Ichigo Kurosaki entered our lives. I do not know whether to be grateful or resentful," he admitted and Risa smiled sadly at him.

"Byakuya, you are still so young to have such stress," she said and he looked at her.

"It comes with the Kuchiki name," he said and she chuckled nodding.

"That is true. But you were a Kuchiki long ago as well. Where's that young carefree boy I once knew?" she asked touching his arm.

Byakuya smiled warmly at her, allowing her to see the young boy behind the stoic face of a man.

"Still here," he said and she smiled brightly.

"Well look at that? There's my favorite Kuchiki," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"You will come and visit?" he asked and she nodded quickly.

"Often, I promise," she said without hesitation.

He took her hands gently within his.

"Are you happy Risa?" he asked and she smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, I'm getting there," she admitted and he nodded.

"Then that is all there is to be said," he said releasing her hands slowly.

"Brother!" Rukia called from the bottom of the hill.

Byakuya and Risa looked down to see everyone getting ready to leave. He turned back to Risa.

"So then this is not a good bye," he said smirking.

Risa shook her head and threw her arms around him.

"This is definitely a see you later," she whispered and he hugged her tighter.

They pulled away and she walked with him down the hill. She walked over by Kisuke and the others. Shinji along with Kensei and Love waved to them and she waved back watching them disappear behind the door. When they were gone Risa took in a deep breath.

"We'll see them again," Kisuke said watching her expression.

Risa nodded firmly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know."

**Well! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	19. The Hell Arc Begins

**The next chapter is up! **

**This starts…**

**The Hell Arc **

**It's my original piece. Later on, I will go back into the Quincy Arc once it's played out a bit more so hope you're up for a long ride!**

**Please enjoy most of all. Review for me please because I love hearing from you guys! And thank you all for the reviews, adds for favorite stories and authors, and so on. Thanks so much!**

**Previously:**

_She walked over by Kisuke and the others. Shinji along with Kensei and Love waved to them and she waved back watching them disappear behind the door. When they were gone Risa took in a deep breath._

"We'll see them again," Kisuke said watching her expression.

Risa nodded firmly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know." 

**One Year Later...**

Risa and Ururu walked into town intent on some quality girl time. The year had flown by without any trouble. In fact, the three Visoreds were welcomed back into the Soul Society and though Risa found it hard to let them go, Shinji in particular, she was happy they were happy again.

Besides, Head Captain Yamamoto had told her she was welcome back anytime. She had gone back to visit now and then, keeping close with Byakuya, Mayuri and the others. They were her family too. But she had made her home in the real world now. Hiyori and the other Visoreds had gone to the Soul Society yesterday for a visit. They'd be back tomorrow.

Ichigo stopped by the shop often, usually harassing them in one form or another. He liked training with her and she'd admit he was getting better. It was usually only hand to hand combat since they didn't want to exert his spiritual pressure anymore then they had too. Rukia and Renji stopped by occasionally and Yoruichi was in and out. Usually it was just her, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Kisuke.

_Kisuke..._

Risa smiled and blushed, embarrassed at her thoughts. He was definitely worth the wait. She was brought back into reality when Ururu tugged on her hand.  
"Yes?" Risa asked smiling.

"Do you want to stop at the bakery?" Ururu asked and Risa grinned.

"You know the answer to that!" she squealed and Ururu laughed.

Risa would never say no to baked goods. They were about to head over there when someone bumped into her. She went to apologize, but the man kept walking, hood covering his head.

"Excuse me," she mumbled irritated.

Then she smelt it. Such a familiar scent.

_Where do I recognize that scent? _

She turned to look, but the figure was gone. She frowned.

"What's wrong Risa?" Ururu asked looking out to where Risa was looking.

Risa shook her head slowly.

"Ah nothing," she said turning her attention back to Ururu.

She grinned.

"Sorry about that," she chuckled and Ururu smiled shyly and shook her head.

The two were about to continue their walk when arms enveloped her and she jumped and giggled. She knew that familiar spiritual pressure anywhere. She turned in his hold and smiled.

"What are you doing here? This is girl time," she giggled.

Kisuke smiled back at her.

"I don't mean to impose. You were just standing here lost in thought, I couldn't resist," he grinned patting Ururu's head affectionately.

Risa rolled her eyes playfully.

"Actually I'm here to meet Ichigo. He asked to speak to me and how could I say no?" he smirked sarcastically.

Risa chuckled.

"How many times did you say no?"

"At least ten, but he's persistent, said it couldn't wait," Kisuke recanted.

Risa frowned.

"Anything to be concerned about?" she asked softly and Kisuke shrugged.

"I will let you know when I find out," he said and smiled at her.

He looked up quickly, obviously sensing the spiritual pressure before her, to see Ichigo standing on the opposite side of the street looking pensive with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. Kon was hanging on Ichigo's shoulder.

"They look nervous. Should we wait around and hear what they have to say?" Risa asked and Kisuke fixed his hat.

"No need. Continue on with your day. I'll fill you in later," he said giving her a quick nod and heading off.

Risa watched him cross the street and greet the young group. She turned to Ururu.

"Okay, no more distractions! I'm ready for some cookies!" she cheered and Ururu laughed.

They headed towards the store and Risa tucked Ichigo's face in the back of her mind for later conversation. She opened the glass door to the bakery and gasped letting it go. She whirled around looking out into the crowded streets. Ururu grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" the small girl asked surveying the area.

"I-I thought I saw someone...in the reflection," Risa said uneasily.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Who?" Ururu pressed.

Risa swallowed the lump in her throat as she eyed the streets. Ichigo and Kisuke were still talking a way off. She couldn't see Kisuke's eyes because his hat covered them, but he was no longer smiling and his body language screamed apprehensive. Ichigo was doing most of the talking. He looked fearful. Uryu spoke up now and then, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Risa turned to Ururu.

"I think I may be losing it," she chuckled nervously, but Ururu didn't laugh this time.

"Something's wrong," she murmured.

Risa shook her head quickly.

"No, no I'm fine really!" she tried, not wanting to ruin the good time.

But Ururu shook her head.

"Something doesn't feel right," the little girl said looking around.

Risa's eyes widened.

"I feel like we're being watched," Ururu whispered and Risa scanned the area.

"Watched?" Risa mumbled.

Ururu nodded. Risa took a moment and then shook her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I don't feel any abnormal spiritual pressure," she said turning around.

She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly pulled Ururu behind her. A hooded figure stood before her. Before Risa could react the figure quickly pulled out its hidden zanpakuto and slashed her, cutting into her side. Risa gasped at the speed and then at the pain that filled her body. Ururu's eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She jumped up and kicked the hooded figure back some viciously.

The figure recovered quickly and went to attack when Risa managed to pull out her soul candy and pop it in. Her gigai dropped to the floor and she just managed to block with Juuyaiba and protect Ururu.

"The child is a strong one. Is she yours?" the figured asked curiously.

Risa struggled to hold his blade back, sweat tricking down the side of her head. Her eyes widened slightly at his voice. It was, like the scent, recognizable. People started noticing her gigai on the floor.

"Oh my god this woman is bleeding! Somebody, call an ambulance!" a pedestrian yelled.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright? She's not breathing!" another yelled.

Risa panicked. The figure tilted his head.

"Never thought I'd find you in the real world Risa; especially with a child. How…human," he spat and kicked her back harshly.

Ururu's eyes widened. She had seen that move before. Risa called it her signature move and used it often in close combat. Risa cried out grabbing her chest and couldn't breathe. It was very clear now.

"Is the child yours?!" the figure spat and ripped off his hood.

Risa's eyes widened seeing the long dark hair that covered the familiar bright blue eyes and pale skin. He wore black gloves, like he used to back then. Risa couldn't take her eyes off him.

"R-Ryo?" she murmured.

Ryo smirked and walked closer to her, zanpakuto in his hand. Ururu went to attack again, but Risa stopped her.

"Don't Ururu," she said firmly and the child paused.

"I have no quarrel with you, child, but if you attack me it will end badly for you," he whispered and Ururu's eyes returned to normal.

He turned back to Risa.

"You remember me," he murmured almost softly.

"It c-can't be you…" Risa said holding her wound tightly.

"And yet here I am. Now answer me. Is that child yours?" he repeated.

Before Risa could answer, Ururu screamed.

"Kisuke!" Ururu screamed loudly and Ryo jumped slightly at the intensity of the scream.

Kisuke whirled around with the group and their eyes widened. Ryo growled and turned to the little girl.

"Quite the set of lungs on you!" he praised and swung at her.

Risa quickly flash stepped and covered Ururu with her body.

But she never felt the blade pierce her skin. She glanced up and her eyes widened. Ichigo stood in front of her and Kisuke was kneeling down over her and Ururu protectively.

"Ichigo," Kisuke spoke firmly.

Ichigo nodded.

"Get them out of here. I'll handle this," he said, determination clear in his voice.

Kisuke nodded.

"I'll leave him to you then," he said and before anyone could speak, he was gone with the two.

Chad scooped up Risa's gigai and Orihime calmed the crowd slightly.

"We'll get her to the hospital," Orihime smiled and took off with Chad and the gigai.

Uryu stood with Ichigo.

"Let me fight this guy," Ichigo said to Uryu, who ignored him and stood planted where he was.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki...pleasure really," Ryo muttered.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked unsure.

Ryo chuckled.

Silence.

"That child…that man…was that her family?" he asked and Ichigo frowned.

"Who the hell are you?!" he seethed and Ryo turned and looked behind him.

"Tell Risa…this will not be the last time she sees me," he smirked and vanished.

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and turned to Uryu quickly.

"Let's get back to the shop," he said and they both took off.

**The Urahara Shop...**

Ichigo ran in with Uryu behind him. They walked to the back and into one of the empty rooms. Risa was lying on the floor with Orihime over her emitting her Soten Kisshun. Risa swallowed hard, her eyes closed tightly as the wound healed slowly. Bloody towels rested on the floor, thrown carelessly after the bleeding had stopped. Ichigo walked over to them and looked at Kisuke. The shopkeeper was watching the healing process, his hat lowered, covering his eyes. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. Ichigo could tell he was tense.

"The bandages will just be for precaution once I'm done, but still be mindful," Orihime said and Kisuke nodded to show he heard her.

After a short while, Orihime's Soten Kisshun disappeared and Risa opened her eyes.

"I'm going to put the bandages on now. All men need to leave the room," she chimed and Risa smiled shyly.

Ichigo frowned until he realized why Orihime was shuffling them all out. Then he turned on his heels and exited quickly with Tessai, Chad, Uryu, and Jinta blushing. Kisuke hesitated briefly, meeting with Risa's eyes.

"I'll be out as soon as the bandaging is done," she spoke and he took a moment before exiting with the rest of them plus Ururu, who stood close to him.

Orihime helped Risa out of her shihakusho carefully and began bandaging her up. Risa slowly looked up at the young girl meeting her eyes. Orihime smiled at her.

"That man…his name is Ryo. Ryo Yamazaki. And he was my third seat a long time ago…before Hiyori," she admitted, watching Orihime's eyes widen.

Risa's eyes lowered.

"I don't know why he's here. It shouldn't be possible," she went on, not understanding why she was opening up to the young girl.

"Why?" Orihime asked in a whisper.

Risa's eyes met with hers again.

"Because he died a very long time ago," she mumbled and Orihime gasped and covered her mouth.

The door opened quickly and Kisuke walked in with the others.

"What happened?" he asked on edge and Risa frowned slightly.

"We heard a noise," Ichigo clarified and Orihime waved her hand.

"Uh, that was my fault. I think I tightened the bandages too tight. All finished," she lied and Risa was thoroughly impressed with her quick thinking.

Risa slid her shihakusho on carefully and rubbed the bandages underneath gently.

"You'll be a little sore for a day or two, but then it will go away," Orihime spoke softly and Risa smiled at her.

"Thanks Orihime," she said nodding.

"Tessai took Ururu and Jinta out for some ice cream…keep their minds off this," Uryu said and Risa nodded.

It was probably a good idea.

"Who was that guy Risa?" Ichigo asked.

"Ururu told us he kept asking if she was yours," Uryu added.

Risa's eyes lowered and then finally met Kisuke's.

"He was my—"

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the living room and Kisuke turned quickly, his eyes narrowing. His grip tightened on his cane and he turned, heading for the door.

"Stay here," he said exiting.

Risa's eyes widened.

"No, Kisuke wait!" she tried, but he was gone.

Ichigo's grip tightened on Zangetsu.

"I'll go with—" he was cut off as he hit into something covering the exit.

He frowned and pushed against it. The door was clearly open, but he couldn't get out. Risa's eyes widened.

"It's a barrier! Try the windows!" she yelled forcing herself to stand up.

Uryu shot an arrow at the window, but it just bounced off.

"He's here," Risa whispered staring at the door.

Kisuke stepped into his living room casually, a lazy smile on his face. Ryo stood in the living room, removing his cloak slowly and letting it fall to the floor.

"Customers aren't allowed back here," Kisuke smirked and Ryo chuckled.

"Risa always liked a guy with a sense of humor," he spoke softly.

Kisuke tilted his head slightly and fixed his hat.

"And how would you know that?" he asked curiously.

Ryo shook his head smiling.

"Let's not talk about that yet. I want to talk about that little girl she was with. Is she yours?" he asked calmly.

Kisuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Ryo chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not a hard question. Yet Risa, Kurosaki, and you can't seem to answer it. Are you afraid to say yes or no?" he asked and Kisuke smirked slightly.

"Does it frustrate you? That no one will answer your question? Why should I answer yours when you won't answer mine?" he asked casually.

Ryo's smile fell.

"You're not just a lazy shopkeeper, are you? Yet I cannot detect your spiritual pressure," Ryo spoke intrigued.

Kisuke took a step forward and Ryo stepped back.

"That's interesting…I can't detect yours either," Kisuke said and then fixed his hat.

"But the difference between us is that I'm just hiding mine. You don't have any. Why is that?" he asked and the smirk returned to Ryo's face.

"And another thing, how did you get through the barriers I had set up around the shop? That should be impossible. Yet you got through without breaking a sweat. My barriers are still up, which means…" his sword clashed violently with a barrier in front of Ryo.

Ryo's eyes widened slightly at the speed and Kisuke could tell he wasn't prepared for it. Kisuke jumped back as the barrier guarding Ryo took on a mind of its own and pushed back.

"Another barrier is just pushing mine back; bending it, so that you can stand here untouchable. But that's not your barrier. Judging by your reaction when I attacked, you weren't even aware it was there…which brings me to the conclusion that you're not alone here," he deduced.

Ryo couldn't lie and say he wasn't impressed with the shopkeeper. He kept the smirk on his face.

"Yes, you're right. I'm not alone. I'm not foolish enough to come here without help. But don't worry. They're outside hidden and they will not interfere," he admitted.

"I can now see I was correct in bringing them. She seems to have powerful allies. You look familiar to me now. Weren't you the third seat in Squad Two? Kisuke Urahara, correct?" he asked and Kisuke kept his face calm.

"A long time ago," Kisuke answered vaguely.

Ryo chuckled and nodded.

"I can tell. See, I'm a little out of date. I know some stuff like who Ichigo and his friends are. But as for you and your connection to Risa, I'll have to assume you're my replacement," he grinned.

Kisuke tilted his head.

"See now I don't know how I feel about that word, 'replacement.' Mind sharing what that means exactly?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"It means that while I've been gone, you've been filling in for me. But now I'm back. So I'll just be taking her back with me now," he said as if Kisuke should have known this.

Kisuke's eyes widened, taken off guard by his statement. He quickly managed to recover, his calm façade taking over.

"Excuse me?" he asked, hoping he had misheard.

Ryo grinned.

"I'll forgive her for this I've decided. She did think I was dead. So her being with you is forgivable. But I'll make it clear to her to never do that again. I mean, she loves me. I love her. Bygones will be bygones I suppose," he laughed and Kisuke stared at him.

"I'm sorry to inform you that, that will not be happening. I don't know who you are or what you think you're entitled too now that you're here…but Risa isn't going anywhere with you. Not now, not ever," he said firmly, his calm demeanor remaining, but his smirk fading.

Ryo's smirk faded as well.

"This doesn't have to get violent. I just came back here for Risa. No one has to get hurt," he said, resting his hand on his weapon.

Kisuke eyed him.

"You have a zanpakuto," he said and Ryo nodded.

"Yes. My name is Ryo Yamazaki, third seat of the Twelfth Division under Captain Kirio Hikifune. Well…I was. Now I'm much stronger I promise you that," he said drawing his blade.

Kisuke readied Benihime.

"Last chance shopkeeper," he muttered darkly.

"I told you…Risa isn't going with you anywhere. The times have changed. It's been more than a century since Hikifune was the Twelfth Division Captain. I was her successor. And if you don't retreat now, I will show you how much stronger I have become since those times," he said calmly.

Ryo gritted his teeth. He was about to speak when Tessai walked in with the kids. Kisuke's eyes widened as Ryo turned to them, seeing Ururu. His eyes lit up as rage filled his body.

"She is yours, isn't she?!" he screamed and charged her.

There was a loud bang upstairs and Ururu's eyes widened seeing the man lunge for her. Tessai shielded her and Jinta, ready to take the blow himself. Risa ran down the stairs with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Her eyes widened.

"You're pretty fast," Ryo grinned watching as the shopkeeper's blood trailed down his sword.

Kisuke struggled to keep the sword from touching the shocked girl it was meant for. His hand gripped the blade tightly, keeping it away from her.

"Ryo, stop!" Risa yelled and his eyes widened.

He turned to her, seeing her on the steps. He smiled at her and her eyes widened.

"I came back for you Risa. Sorry I snapped back there and hurt you like that. I thought this kid was yours. She's not right?" he asked and Risa looked to Kisuke, fear evident in her eyes.

"N-No…she's not mine," she said slowly.

Ryo relaxed and pulled his sword back. Kisuke let it go and stood in front of the kids protectively.

"That's great news! Because if she was I would have been so angry with you," he said casually.

Risa flinched. Ryo shook his head and walked towards her when Yoruichi came crashing in. The barrier surrounding Ryo broke and he cursed under his breath. He appeared before Risa, his finger grazing her cheek.

"I'll come back for you," he whispered and was gone.

Yoruichi took in a deep breath.

"I knew something was going on the minute I got here. There were these strange lights around the shop," Yoruichi said turning to Kisuke.

Risa walked up to Kisuke quickly, grabbing his bloody hand in hers. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Caught you off guard eh, Kisuke?" she grinned, but he could tell she was rattled.

"Tessai," Risa said and the man nodded.

"I'll have it fixed in no time," he said walking over.

She looked up at Kisuke and he smiled lazily. She relished the fact that it reached his eyes. He wasn't mad at her.

"I think you have some explaining to do," he said and she sweat dropped.

Maybe he was a little mad.

"His name is Ryo Yamazaki," she whispered and Kisuke nodded.

"Oh, yes he told me that part. Go on," he spoke and she sighed as Tessai began healing his hand.

"He was my third seat in Squad Twelve back when Kirio Hikifune was my captain," she continued.

Kisuke nodded again.

"Told me that too," he said and Risa blushed.

He wanted her to say it. Her eyes lowered embarrassed. He gently lifted her chin. The room was quiet.

"Say it," he said and she stared at him.

"He was…he meant a lot to me a long time ago," she tried and Kisuke stared at her.

She bit her lip. He wasn't satisfied with that answer. She groaned inwardly.

"We were in love," she admitted and eyes widened.

Kisuke nodded. She watched him process her words. He had paled a considerable amount. Hearing it from Ryo was nothing compared to hearing it from Risa. She shook her head.

"But that was a long time ago. He died and I went on with my life," she continued.

Kisuke shook his head.

"He didn't look dead, Risa," he said and she could tell he was clearly affected by this.

"But he has to be, which is why I don't know how he's here," she said frustrated.

"How do you know he really died?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

It was Risa's turn to pale a considerable amount. Kisuke watched her carefully. Tessai finished his hand and the room fell silent. Risa swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He has to be dead…because I saw him die."

Uryu shook his head.

"Saw him die? That doesn't mean—"

"—I killed him," she choked out and all eyes widened.

"I saw him die…I know he died…because I killed him," she managed to get out.

"We have to warn the Soul Society now," Kisuke said quickly.

He turned to Tessai.

"Let's set up the living room to entertain some guests Tessai," he said and Tessai nodded.**  
**

**Well! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	20. Dark History

**The next chapter is up! **

**The Hell Arc **

**It's my original piece. Later on, I will go back into the Quincy Arc once it's played out a bit more so hope you're up for a long ride!**

**Please enjoy most of all. Review for me please, because I love hearing from you guys! And thank you all for the reviews, the adds to favorite stories and authors, etc. Thanks so much!**

**Previously:**

"—_I killed him," she choked out and all eyes widened. _

"_I saw him die…I know he died…because I killed him," she managed to get out._

_"We have to warn the Soul Society now," Kisuke said quickly._

_He turned to Tessai._

_"Let's set up the living room to entertain some guests Tessai," he said and Tessai nodded._

**One Hour Later...**

Everyone was comfortably sitting in Urahara's living room. How they all fit was still a mystery to Risa. The Head Captain cleared his throat.

"What you are implying is very grave Risa Inari," he said, shaking his head.

He, like the rest of them, was having a hard time believing it.

"I don't know what I'm implying exactly," Risa said quietly.

"You basically just said yer saw Ryo Yamazaki, which is highly unlikely because you killed him, so are we looking at a copy cat here?" Shinji asked annoyed.

Risa flinched at his bluntness. Kisuke watched her reactions carefully while listening to the others process everything.

"It was him Shinji; his voice, his zanpakuto. He wielded Kurai Homura (Dark Flame)," Risa said and Shinji's eyes widened.

"Kurai Homura?" Ichigo questioned.

Risa nodded.

"Ryo's zanpakuto spirit. I knew it as soon as I saw it. Even the way it cut was familiar. I think it really was him," Risa said firmly.

Hiyori shook her head.

"There has to be a reason he's here. Dead people just don't come back. And what about the others helping him?" Hiyori tried.

Risa's eyes saddened.

"Well, we can't figure out the motives until we know who they all are. But perhaps we can dig a little deeper into the history of Ryo Yamazaki while we're all here," Mayuri said holding up a disk and catching everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Byakuya asked, his eyebrows creasing slightly.

"Everything we need to know should be on this disk. Apparently, Central 46 keeps historical tabs on us going back to when some of us weren't even around," he said and eyes widened as chatter broke out.

"How much does that show?"

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"It should be destroyed!"

"Enough!" the Head Captain hollered and everyone quieted.

"I too think this is a complete invasion of privacy, but considering the circumstances, I will allow it just once before I have this disk along with any others like it destroyed. This one focuses in on Yamazaki?" he asked reluctantly.

Mayuri nodded.

"I created this disk with every scene containing something or someone relevant to him dating to present time," he said and Risa turned to him.

"How much is 'everything?'" she blushed and Mayuri grinned.

"A lot," he smirked and Risa glared at him.

Kisuke watched the interaction behind the shade of his hat curiously.

"Show us," Yamamoto said and Risa groaned and turned to the screen Mayuri dragged out.

He put the disk in and grinned excited to see the show.  
"Here we go."

**The Past...**

Risa stood next to her captain, Kirio Hikifune. She had short brown hair that fell only to the nape of her neck. Her green eyes burned with youthful intensity.

"And why should I select him to be my third seat?" Kirio asked curiously.

Kirio's voice was soft and it fit her delicate features. She had light purple, almost lavender hair that sat atop her head in a bun with bright blue eyes.

"He's shown he's capable on more than one occasion and he always has my back when I'm too busy covering yours," she spoke firmly.

Kirio raised an eyebrow and then smirked. Risa slowly showed her smirk as well.

"Well then I guess that's good enough," she said aloofly.

Risa grinned.

"Sorry I had to put you through the process Risa. But the Head Captain would be up my ass if he knew I was letting my Lieutenant choose my rankings," she sighed.

Risa nodded.

"I figured as much. I was curious as to why you were giving me such a hard time so I looked into it. It's no big deal. So can I tell him he has the position?" she asked tiredly.

Kirio rolled her eyes.

"We should just switch places. You're better at this Captain stuff then I am. I hate making decisions," Kirio continued and Risa smirked at her captain.

"You're by far stronger then I am Captain. The gap between us is significant. I may make better decisions, but you—"

Risa cried out as Kirio knocked her on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" she yelled, nursing her bump.

"Stop talking like that! It's just us girls," Kirio grinned.

Risa smiled lightly.

"Okay, you're right. Let's switch places. I'd make a better captain than you any day," she said bluntly and Kirio giggled.

"You're so funny Risa-chan. Alright, it's late. Go home. Tell your new third seat I said congratulations," she waved Risa off.

Risa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good night Kirio," she said and Kirio nodded.

"Night Risa-chan," she cooed and watched Risa go.  
**  
The Present...**

"Wow Reese's Pieces, you look so different! And younger!" Yachiru yelled shocked.

Risa blushed slightly embarrassed.

**The Past...**

Risa walked into her room and slipped off her sandals. She changed quickly and crawled into bed.

"Move over," she nudged the body next to her.

An arm emerged from the blanket and wrapped around her causing her to giggle.

"Hey sleepyhead. Kirio approved you being our third seat so congratulations are in order," she chuckled.

Ryo poked his head out from under the blanket, his hair a messy mane around him. Risa laughed.

"So congratulate me," he whispered in a husky voice.

Risa nodded.

"I was thinking party," she suggested.

Ryo squinted.

"I was thinking…staying in," he grinned and she blushed as he kissed her chin.

"Risa!" someone called from outside her door.

Ryo groaned and Risa chuckled.

"That's for me," she whispered and Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Nice skills Lieutenant," he mocked and she playfully hit him, rolling out of bed.

She walked to the door and opened it. Shinji greeted her grinning.

"I heard the good news. I thought congratulations were in order," he said looking into her room.

"How'd you know? Kirio and I just—"

"—it's Kirio, Risa. Really?" he asked and she chuckled.

"We're having a party, right?" Shinji asked and Risa nodded.

"It's tomorrow night and you should have an invitation within your barracks in the morning," she explained.

Shinji nodded.

"I'll be there. And I'll probably bring a date," he said Risa furrowed her eyebrows.

Shinji grinned and nudged her.

"Jealous, first love?" he asked and she glared at him playfully.

"She's not jealous when she has_ this_ to come back too!" Ryo yelled from the bed, pointing to himself.

Shinji rolled his eyes, but Risa saw the humor in them.

"See you kids tomorrow," he grinned and left.

Risa climbed back in bed and sighed.

"How long have you and Hirako known each other again?" he asked and Risa thought about it.

"A very long time," Risa said.

Ryo rolled his eyes and Risa chuckled.

"We grew up together as children and joined the academy together. He's the only family I have," she said softly.

**The Present...**

Shinji grinned and glanced at Risa.

"Aw, family?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

_How inappropriate he was at times!_

Kurotsuchi huffed and switched the screen.

"I've noticed several different anomalies when certain events took place after Yamazaki's death. Mostly involving Risa and the relationships she formed after him. But before we get to that, I think it's imperative to see how he died," Kurotsuchi finished and Risa's eyes lowered.

Kisuke stared at her softly. His mind was racing. He didn't enjoy watching her with someone else on the screen and it bothered him how much it affected him. He knew he hid it well, but he wasn't sure how much he could take. Risa cleared her throat.

"We've established how he died. I've told you all," she tried, but the Head Captain shook his head.

"Show it," he said and Risa closed her eyes.

**The Past...**

Risa stepped out of her barracks with her Captain by her side. The women had aged slightly. Risa's hair was longer and her look was more mature. Kirio's hair was down surrounding her face.

"I think I need a day off," Kirio said yawning.

Risa chuckled.

"You've had a day off…days off even. Nothing's happened here in a while," she said and Kirio glared at her playfully.

They stopped to watch the rest of the squad train with one another and soon sat on the grass. Kirio turned to Risa suddenly.

"So when are you and Ryo going to get hitched?" she asked and Risa almost choked.

Her eyes widened.

"Uh, it's not something that's come up," she blushed.

Kirio laughed.

"Liar! He talks about kids all the time. He's made it known on several occasions that kids are his end game. Kids with you so when will you just give in and give him some damn kids?" she asked and Risa burned red.

She hushed Kirio.

"You're so incredibly loud!" she hissed and Kirio laughed again.

"Why are you so afraid of his love?" she asked and Risa stared at her captain.

"Afraid…of his love?" she repeated letting it sink in.

Kirio nodded.

"Yes, that's the real problem here, isn't it? For some odd reason you feel you don't deserve this kind of love and happiness. And Risa that's just not true. You deserve it more than most and you've certainly earned it. Just let go for once. If you're going to be with him then be with him," she said seriously.

**The Present...**

Risa couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. Kisuke watched her carefully. Her body language was tense. Hiyori frowned.

"Damn it I miss her," she muttered.

**The Past...**

Risa was about to speak when alarms blared throughout the Soul Society. Kirio and Risa stood immediately their faces becoming serious and unreadable.

"Stay close," she said and Risa nodded following her to the Squad One barracks.

She stood behind her Captain as Yamamoto spoke.

"I want an investigation started immediately in the Western Rukongai. Squad Twelve will begin with a full scan perimeter of the area and then the others will be sent out as needed. Captain Hikifune, select a group to head out, but you will have to remain behind for further instruction," he spoke and Kirio nodded firmly heading out of the barracks.

"Risa, keep me posted at half hour intervals," Kirio said firmly.

"Yes Captain," she said and headed to the training area.

"Yamazaki, Chiyo, Koga, follow me! We have a perimeter to scan!"

"Yes Lieutenant!" they yelled and followed her out.**  
**

**Western Rukongai Forest...**

They had successfully scanned the perimeter, checking in with Kirio every half hour. Risa smirked and pulled out her communicator.

"Alright Captain, we're all done here. Have them send in the next group," she said grinning.

"Great job! The next group is running a little late! The Head Captain is still in with them. Hang back for another ten minutes and then get your asses home!" she yelled boisterously and they chuckled.

Risa sat down with her group and sighed.

"Tired lieutenant?" Chiyo asked and Risa nodded.

"Exhausted. Who knew the Western Rukongai had such a vast perimeter?" she complained and they laughed.

Ryo stood up.

"Damn it," he mumbled.

Risa frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ryo touched his chest.

"My chain is gone. Must have fallen off when we were scanning. I'll be right back," he said, but Risa stopped him.

"Lieutenant, that chain was a gift and I can't go back without it," he pleaded.

Risa stood up.

"We'll split into pairs of two like before and look for it," she finally caved.

Ryo grinned.

"Thanks Risa," he said and she smiled.

They split off into pairs, Ryo with Risa and Chiyo with Koga. Risa stepped over another uprooted tree limb.

"Ryo, it could be anywhere. We've scanned most of this perimeter," she sighed, but Ryo shook his head.

"I'm not going back without it. It was your first gift to me," he smiled and Risa blushed.

"It was a stupid gift for—" but she stopped as he whirled around and grabbed her shoulders, startling her.

She stared at him wide eyed seeing the anger on his face.

"Don't say that! It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for me! I've never taken it off and I'll be damned if when I find it, it doesn't go right back around my neck! It's my good luck charm. Since I've had it our squad has been kept safe; you've been kept safe," he said firmly.

Risa stared at him for a moment before smiling softly.

"I think we should have kids," she blurted out just as his intercom went off.

"Found it!" Chiyo cheered, but Ryo and Risa barely heard him.

Ryo stared at her with wide eyes. Risa blushed and developed a stutter.

"I-I mean if you w-want to s-still have t-them. We don't have to, but I know you wanted them and now I think I want them—" she was cut off as his lips captured hers.

She smiled into the kiss and returned it happily. When they pulled away he was grinning.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?!" he asked laughing.

Risa chuckled.

"A while I'm sure. Sorry I took so long," she shrugged and he shook his head.

"No, the wait was well worth it," he said kissing her again.

"Uh hello?! Lieutenant? Yamazaki? We found your damn chain!" Koga snapped through the intercom and Risa laughed.

"Sorry guys, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Let's go home," she said and Ryo beamed.

They all met up and Koga handed Ryo his chain back. He went to put it on immediately, but Chiyo stopped him.

"Come on, it's dirty. Wait until we get back," he suggested, but Ryo shook his head and put it on.

"No way," he smirked and Risa rolled her eyes.

They took off back to the Soul Society. They were halfway there when Chiyo stopped in his tracks. Risa glanced back and stopped noticing that he had stopped.

"Chiyo? Are you alright?" she asked and he grabbed his chest.

She jogged over to him, concern written on her face. Ryo and Koga frowned.

"Chiyo, come on man we're almost home!" Koga whined.

"Chiyo?" Risa asked and extended her hand towards her fourth seat.

"Are you alright?" she touched his shoulder and he attacked, his zanpakuto slashing her across her side.

She had just jumped back when she felt his spiritual pressure rise at the last second. She grabbed her bleeding side and flinched applying pressure.

"Chiyo!" Ryo yelled in shock.

"Chiyo's dead!" the Hollow shrieked.

Risa withdrew Juuyaiba from his sheath slowly.

"Engage...Juuyaiba!" she called and aimed at the Hollow.

She hesitated only briefly.

"Shotgun!" she fired and the Hollow exploded.

Risa hunched over in pain and Ryo grabbed her around the waist holding her up.

"Lieutenant!" Ryo yelled nervously.

"That was a parasitic Hollow. When we were split into pairs he went with you Koga. How could this have happened?" she asked firmly, holding her side tightly.

Blood began to seep slowly through her fingers.

"Lieutenant, he was with me the whole time! I swear nothing attacked us," he pleaded.

Risa held Juuyaiba tightly within her hand. She didn't know what to do, but she needed help and quick. Where was the other group?! Suddenly, Koga grabbed his head and growled menacingly.

"Koga?!" Risa called panicked, but Koga wasn't with her any longer.

Before Risa could lift Juuyaiba, Ryo kicked Koga back harshly and sliced him in half, killing him and the Hollow instantly. Risa watched with wide eyes as Koga dropped to the floor dead and Ryo turned to her.

"We have to get out of here now Risa. We're not dying here!" he yelled and she nodded, coming out of her shock.

They took off, but soon were forced to stop. Risa winced and crumpled to the ground. Ryo touched her shoulder.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way," he said firmly, but Risa shook her head.

"N-No, I'm losing too much blood. I can't continue. I need you to go on without me and get help," she whispered.

Ryo shook his head.

"No way. We'll take a break and then continue. I'm not leaving you here," he said firmly.

Risa glared at him.

"I'll be fine waiting here. Now this is an order Ryo. Go back to the Soul Society," she snapped and he laughed at her.

Risa's glare broke into one of shock. He ignored her completely. They both sat on the ground by the edge of a hillside overlooking the vast forests of the Rukongai in silence.

"If this place wasn't so damn dangerous I would call it beautiful," Ryo murmured and Risa smiled weakly as she wrapped some bandages around her stomach tightly.

At least it would stop the bleeding until she got home.

"How's that wound?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow.

Risa nodded.

"The bleeding's stopped so I guess that's good. Other than that it needs to be treated as soon as possible," she murmured.

Ryo nodded.

"We're gonna be okay Risa," he said and she looked at him.

A small sad smile crossed her face and she shook her head.

"We killed two of our own today."

"They weren't themselves. Don't do that to yourself. It's what they would have wanted," he said sternly.

There was a long pause before Ryo smiled.

"I have some snacks in my bag. Want to split them?" he grinned and Risa chuckled even though it hurt.

"Sure."

He pulled out some candy and Risa sweat dropped.

"How do you get all this candy?! I always go looking for it and can never get my hands on this much!" she whined.

Ryo laughed.

"You have to know all the right places Risa. I'll show you sometime," he said giving her some colorful candy.

Risa grinned and popped some in her mouth happily. They sat in silence munching on candy for a while.

"I just want to go home and embrace my soon to be wife," Ryo said and Risa blushed.

"So now we're getting married?" she commented.

Ryo eyed her.

"Of course. I want the whole package. Marriage, kids, a life away from the Soul Society. I don't want to die here as a soldier. I want to die a father; a husband; who taught his family everything he could about love and happiness and fighting for the important things. When I die, I want you to remember me as a great _man_ that you loved with everything you had not a great _soldier_ who died for other people's ideals," he grinned and Risa stared at him.

"I want to die knowing I made my family proud. Made you proud," he blushed and Risa was struck speechless.

"I'm already proud of you," she whispered and he grinned.

She loved that grin. Ryo nodded to the wound.

"Come on let's get back. I won't carry you, but at least lean on me," he offered and she nodded.

He draped her arm over his shoulders and they began the trek home. Risa looked around.

"You know, the next group is probably already at the perimeter," she said and Ryo rolled his eyes.

"About damn time," he muttered and Risa chuckled.

Then she noticed something and frowned.

"Where's your chain?" she asked eying his bare neck.

Ryo smiled.

"In my pocket for safe keeping," he said smirking.

Risa's face fell.

**The Present...**

Everyone felt the dread build in the room. Kisuke looked at Risa and noticed that she was trembling slightly. He took her hand gently and she ripped her eyes away from the screen. His eyes widened seeing hers so glassy.

_This must be it…_

He gently wiped a lone tear that slipped from her eye with his thumb and squeezed her hand. She forced a smile and squeezed it back weakly.  
**  
The Past...**

Risa continued walking with Ryo towards home, the smile no longer gracing her face.

"Do you remember how you got that chain?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that? Of course! You gave it to me. My first gift from you," he joked.

Risa stared at him and forced a smile.

"You loved it so much when you unwrapped it. You said you'd cherish it like you cherished our many years of friendship," she whispered.

Ryo nodded.

"So many years," he agreed.

Risa smiled and then closed her eyes tightly. She stopped walking. Ryo looked at her curiously.

"Why've you stopped walking?" he asked frowning.

Risa stared at him her eyes becoming glassy. Ryo panicked.

"Risa, what's wrong?! Is it the wound?" he asked quickly.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"You…You hated the chain when I first gave it to you," she whispered and Ryo's eyes widened.

Risa shook her head.

"You threw it back at me. You hated it. We didn't even get along," she continued and pushed off of him.

She grabbed Juuyaiba quickly. Ryo's expression turned to confusion.

"What are you doing Risa?!" he asked shocked.

Risa wiped at her tears.

"Get out of him!" she yelled and Ryo's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he cried.

"Ryo would never take off that chain! Ever! If it fell off he'd put it right back on! Now get out of him!" she seethed.

Ryo's panic faded.

"And if I refuse?" Ryo said, his whole demeanor changing.

"Will you kill him like you killed the others so easily?" he asked and Risa's eyes widened.

"What do you want?" she asked and he smirked.

"I want into the Soul Society," the Hollow said grinning.

Risa stared at the thing. Then it flinched and cried out.

"R-Risa!" it screamed.

Risa's eyes widened as she watched Ryo take control again. He breathed in deep and heaved.

"Risa...kill me..." he pleaded.

She shook her head frantically.

"N-No! Just hang on a little longer! I'll figure something out!" she cried.

"I can't! Please!" Ryo yelled at her, his eyes changing rapidly.

Risa flinched.

"I-I can't!" she pleaded and then gasped as a sharp tentacle pierced through her shoulder.

She cried out as she hit the floor hard. She ripped the tentacle out and pulled Juuyaiba from his sheath.

"Engage, Juuyaiba!" she called and aimed it at Ryo.

"Please don't make me do this! Just hold it together!" she tried once more.

Ryo grabbed his head in agony.

"It hurts! It hurts so much Risa! Please! Please make it stop! Make it stop!" he wailed and more tears fell from Risa's cheeks.

She raised Juuyaiba weakly ignoring the blinding pain in her shoulder.

"Ryo..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Risa. I'm so sorry but…I think our family will have to wait. I-I love you," he forced a grin and Risa's eyes widened slightly.

She lowered Juuyaiba slowly and Ryo growled.

"It's going to be o-okay now. I've decided…I'll just go with you," she said and smiled weakly.

She held out her arms towards him and he charged. She closed her eyes.

"_When I die, I want you to remember me as a great man that you loved with everything you had," he grinned._

"Shotgun," Risa fired exploding the Hollow and Ryo into nothingness.

She stared wide eyed at where Ryo once stood. Now there were just blood puddles. To make matters worse it began to rain. Risa began to tremble and dropped Juuyaiba onto the wet ground in shock.

She covered her mouth and let out a short wail. She closed her eyes and dropped to her knees shaking. She tried to control her breathing, but it was coming out in short gasps. Something caught her eye then. She carefully picked up Ryo's bloody chain and stared at it wide eyed. Then she screamed. After she was done screaming and her throat was raw she sat on the cold, hard ground and stared at the necklace in her hand. Then she carefully picked up Juuyaiba and put him to her throat. Her hands were shaking. She placed her finger on the trigger when a hand reached out and snatched her wrist tightly.

"How could you think to do something so selfish?" Shinji hissed and Risa closed her eyes.

Help had arrived, but it was too late. She allowed the darkness to consume her as the voices blended together.

"Risa!" a voice screamed and she could feel the earth moving below her.

"What happened?!"

"Where are the others?!"

"We need to get her back to the barracks immediately! She's lost a lot of blood and she'll catch her death out here!"

"I got her," a voice said and Risa felt herself being lifted.

She clutched the necklace tightly in her hand.

"Risa, it's going to be alright," she heard Shinji whisper.

"It looks like the doing of a parasitic Hollow," she heard Kirio speak up.

"Captain Unohana can treat her wounds. Let's get back."

**Squad Four Barracks…**

Shinji and Kirio watched as Unohana healed Risa's injuries quietly.

"You're very lucky," Unohana said and Risa didn't reply.

"She's in some shock," she said calmly.

When she was finished, Risa sat up slowly. Shinji knelt down to her level and she looked at him. He offered her a small smile and she leaned her head against his.

"What's going to happen now? I-I can't g-go back to my barracks. H-He's everywhere…" she whispered.

Shinji nodded and looked to Kirio.

"Let me take her to my quarters for the night. She'll return first thing—"

"—stop Shinji. Take her and return her when she's ready," Kirio said and brushed Risa's hair back lovingly.

**The Present...**

Risa wiped at her eyes quickly hoping no one noticed the stray tears falling from them. It was hard to live let alone watch again. She lowered her eyes from the screen and took a quick look around. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Many of the girls occasionally wiped at their eyes, but never looked away.

Hiyori stared at the screen wide eyed. Risa forced herself to glance at Kisuke. His eyes were looking at the screen as well, but he turned to look at her when he noticed her staring at him. He gently squeezed her hand and she smiled weakly.

**Well?! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	21. Reliving the Past

**The next chapter is up! **

**Please enjoy! Review for me please, because I love hearing from you guys! And thank you all for the reviews, the adds to favorite stories and authors, etc. Thanks so much!**

**What we are going to see here is a glimpse into their pasts so that you get more background on who they were and how relationships developed. **

**Previously:**  
_  
__**The Present...**_

_Risa wiped at her eyes quickly hoping no one noticed the stray tears falling from them. It was hard to live let alone watch again. She lowered her eyes from the screen and took a quick look around. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Many of the girls occasionally wiped at their eyes, but never looked away._

_Hiyori stared at the screen wide eyed. Risa forced herself to glance at Kisuke. His eyes were looking at the screen as well, but he turned to look at her when he noticed her staring at him. He gently squeezed her hand and she smiled weakly._

**The Past...**

Risa walked into Shinji's quarters tiredly.

"You need to get cleaned up," he said and she walked over and leaned against him.

He sighed and hugged her to him. Shinji brushed some of her hair back lovingly.

"I never want to see you turn Juuyaiba against yourself again, yer here? It's a selfish way out. I'd never forgive you. I don't care what happens, death finds us all soon enough; it doesn't need yer help," he scolded.

Risa gripped onto Shinji's haori tightly. His eyes softened.

"Come on, I'll help you get washed up," he murmured and got her into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower so that steam began to fill the room. Then he turned to her. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Don't hit me," he said and she forced a small smile.

**The Present...**

"Is this really necessary to see?" Shinji asked in all seriousness.

"It is imperative to the research!" Mayuri snapped still glued to the screen.

Risa could feel Kisuke's body tense as he watched Shinji help Risa out of her clothes. She squeezed his hand lightly and he ripped his gaze away from the screen to meet hers. Risa smiled weakly and shook her head. He looked back at the screen without saying a word, but she could feel his body relax slightly.

**The Past...**

Risa let the hot water hit her tender skin relentlessly. She made no movements, just watched the dirt and blood spin down the drain. Shinji stood outside the shower leaning against the wall. He sighed.

"Risa...I know this is difficult. And I know it will be for a while. But try to understand that you did what you had to do," he tried to offer her words of comfort.

Risa covered her face with her hands.

"It's not fair…" she whimpered and Shinji's eyes saddened.

"The loss of a comrade is especially painful. You grew up with them. They became yer family. When yer faced with the kind of decision that yer were...the pain won't go away, but it'll lessen and you will move on," he explained as best he could.

"He wasn't just my comrade, Shinji!" she snapped and he fell silent.

Risa reached out her hand and grabbed a towel. The shower shut off and she climbed out wrapped in it. She looked a little better, but her color was still gone. Shinji smiled at her.

"I don't have any clothes," she mumbled and Shinji grinned mischievously.

Risa couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Don't even think about it," she murmured and he chuckled.

"I may have something that'll do," he said and she followed him into the living room.

She wore a large shirt that could have passed as a nightgown for her. She walked over to Shinji, who was making his bed on the couch. She hugged her shoulders and frowned walking over. She stopped him and took his hand. He looked at her curiously.

What are you doing?" she asked and he frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned back.

Risa shook her head.  
"No, you idiot, come lie with me," she said and he raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I swear your mind is the dirtiest thing," she tugged his hand and he followed her to the bed.

"Are yer trying to give me a heart attack and at such a young age?" he teased and she smiled weakly.

"I just want you close to me," she whispered and his eyes softened.

They lay down and she faced him. She touched his cheek lightly and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere Risa," he said bluntly and Risa sighed.

"You can't promise me that. R-Ryo promised me that and he lied. Because he's not here." she mumbled and he brushed her hair back from her face.

"You're right I can't promise you that. But I don't plan on going anywhere for a very long time. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," he said and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank goodness," she said and he grinned.

She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Shinji," she whispered.

Shinji smiled and threw his arm over her pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight my first love," he whispered and she fell into a light sleep.

**The Present...  
**  
Mayuri cleared his throat.

"I scanned through it. Nothing intriguing occurred until after Hikifune was promoted," he said and the Head Captain nodded.

He glanced at Risa briefly before turning back to Kurotsuchi.

"Show it," he said and Risa shut her eyes.

She didn't enjoy living through these memories again.

"Show me when Hikifune was promoted," he said and Mayuri pressed a button.  
**  
The Past...**

"You've...what?!" Risa asked enraged.

Kirio flinched.

"I said…I've been promoted to the Royal Guard," she repeated, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Risa's eyes widened.

"To guard the Spirit King?" she whispered.

Kirio nodded slowly.

"I was hoping you'd be happy for me," she spoke softly.

Risa fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Of course I'm happy for you. It's a huge honor to be selected to guard the King. You should have requested Hiyori here as well. She's going to be pissed see didn't get to see you before you left us," Risa mumbled.

Kirio's eyes saddened.

"Hiyori will take it hard. But not as hard as you. I know Hiyori and I are close. But you and I…I know you think I'm abandoning you—" she stopped as Risa stood.

"—well isn't that what you're doing?" she snapped and Kirio jumped.

Risa tried to calm down, but she couldn't.

"We needed you here! I-I needed you here! You're the Captain of Squad Twelve! You're my friend! What happens to us now that you're leaving?!" she seethed.

Kirio closed her eyes.

"Someone will take my place as the new Captain of Squad Twelve," she spoke honestly.

"They will not be welcomed here!" she snapped and turned around.

Kirio stood up and walked up behind her.

"I know what you're thinking. That I'm leaving you behind. That I don't want you or think you're good enough to stand by my side. But that's just not true. I love you like family. And I made sure you and Hiyori looked after each other like family. I expect you to look after her now. When Ryo died so did a part of you. I watched it happen. It was devastating to me. Even now as you stand here, you have not found the happiness you once had and truly deserve. Your smiles are different. Even the way you laugh has changed…" she trailed off.

Risa stared at the floor wide eyed. Kirio touched her shoulder and she tensed.

"I want you to find that happiness again Risa. That is my one hope for you," she whispered.

Risa nodded slowly.

"Goodbye Risa-chan," she murmured.

"Goodbye Kirio…" Risa spoke not turning back around.

Kirio's eyes lowered and Risa forced herself not to burst into tears. She felt Kirio's spiritual pressure disappear and turned around.

She stood in the barracks alone. She covered her face and took in a few deep breaths. Her head snapped up when she heard a loud commotion outside. She walked outside to see her squad had returned with their new Captain. He seemed nervous. She was about to head over when Hiyori shoved through the crowd.

"Risa!" she yelled angrily.

Risa flinched at her tone. Kisuke looked up to see an attractive brunette with green eyes staring at him. He saw her Lieutenant's badge.

_She's my lieutenant?_

Hiyori growled.

"What did you do?!" Hiyori yelled angrily.

Risa steeled herself and began to walk over to the group.

"Hiyori, I had nothing to do with Captain Hikifune being promoted to the Royal Guard," she said firmly and turned to Kisuke.

"Hello, I'm Risa Inari, Lieutenant of the Twelfth—"

She just managed to dodge Hiyori's foot.

"—Division. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said forcing her smile and bowing politely.

Kisuke stared at her and then smiled and bowed.

"Kisuke Urahara. And the pleasure's all mine," he introduced himself scratching his head and smiling lazily.

Risa nodded.

"I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like," she offered and dodged another foot, this time grabbing Hiyori's ankle and tossing her away.

Kisuke watched with wide eyes.

"Why is she attacking you?" he asked and Risa rolled her eyes as she felt Hiyori's presence charging her again.

"She blames me for our former Captain being promoted," she said and stepped to the side as Hiyori went flying by.

Finally, Hiyori stopped and glared at her.

"I'll never forgive you for this Risa!" she shouted and Risa felt a pang in her chest, but kept her face serious.

Hiyori turned and ran off. Kisuke looked back at Risa.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Risa looked at him.

"Yes…Captain, I'm fine. She didn't hit me," she replied calmly.

Kisuke stared at her.

"Your spiritual pressure hitched," he said and Risa's eyes widened.

Kisuke grinned goofily and scratched his head. Risa chuckled lightly, startling herself.

"Wow, that's impressive skills of observance you have there, Captain," she complimented.

Kisuke blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean to be intrusive," he said and she smiled.

"I don't mind. I'll get over it and so will she," she shrugged.

**The Present...**

The group watched as a dial on the bottom left corner of the screen moved suddenly.

"What is that?" Risa asked frowning.

"It's a dial to detect any anomalies in any of the worlds besides the Soul Society. Figuring out which one is the hard part. I put it there to match up with the scenes. So when there is a scene that stirs up the dial, we can find the connection between them. This was the first scene where the dial moved this much," he explained.

"There were other scenes after this?" Yamamoto asked looking at Kurotsuchi.

The scientist nodded.

"Oh yes," he said and skipped a few chapters.

"After looking into it, I learned that every time Risa formed a relationship, the dial moved different degrees," Mayuri glanced at Risa.

"Also, while I was in Hueco Mundo I happened upon a USB drive that contained all of Sosuke Aizen's research," he lied and all eyes widened.

"Why did you say nothing?" Yamamoto asked annoyed.

Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"Because then I would have been harassed by multiple people about what was on it. Now I can just tell you because I've looked through it all. Aizen knew people. Powerful people. He wasn't alone in his want of destroying the Soul Society," Mayuri revealed.

Risa's eyes widened. Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"Are you saying he could have been working with Yamazaki and his company?!" he asked and Mayuri nodded.

"That's what it looks like. Seems like Sosuke Aizen is only a part in this large fascinating puzzle," Mayuri confirmed.

He turned to Urahara.

"I assumed you wanted a copy," he said tossing Kisuke a copy file.

Kisuke caught it and stared at it.

"I think there is a connection here and these tapes will reveal it," Mayuri said and pressed play.

**The Past...**

Risa had grown to enjoy the company of her new Captain rather quickly. They got along just fine, but Kisuke could sense she was still guarded when it came to certain things. He wondered briefly what happened to her to make her have such high walls.

"When do we leave to go assist Shinji and the others?" Risa asked quietly as they walked through their barracks.

Kisuke shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll receive some word about it when the time comes. We'll be heading out with Captain Shihoin's squad," he said calmly.

Risa nodded.

"I know. I guess I'm just restless," she smirked.

Kisuke nodded and laughed.

"I have realized this over our short time together; especially when it comes to Captain Hirako," he chuckled and Risa blushed.

"I've known Captain Hirako for a very long time. We're…close," she whispered.

Kisuke was about to speak when sirens went off. Kisuke turned to Risa.

"That's our cue. Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Risa nodded and patted Juuyaiba.

"Always."

They took off towards the Fugai Forest only stopping when they reached their destination.

**The Fugai Forest…**

Yoruichi split her squad up and they began scanning the perimeter. Risa frowned looking around.

_Where is Shinji?_

"Hirako should have been here by now. Think he went home?" Yoruichi asked raising an eyebrow.

Kisuke frowned studying some dark liquid on a rock.

"Shinji wouldn't do that," Risa spoke up, catching their attention.

She blushed quickly at her forwardness. Hiyori eyed her and then nodded.

"Yeah, the dumbass is a lot of things, but he wouldn't just go home without telling anyone," she saved her.  
Risa sighed and nodded her appreciation, to which Hiyori just rolled her eyes and went back to work. Risa pushed a bush back and gasped lowly, covering her mouth. Kisuke was by her side in a second and looked down his eyes widening.

Blood. So much blood.

"Please tell me that's not from our side," she whispered weakly.

Kisuke shook his head.

"There's no way of telling that by just looking at it. I could take some samples, but that may take a while," he said firmly.

Then they heard screams. The two squads took off into the thicket and arrived at the other end, eyes wide.

"How many are there?!" one member shouted.

"They just keep coming!" another yelled.

Yoruichi shook her head.

"We have to retreat," she said shaking her head.

Sui-Feng nodded in agreement quickly.

"There are men still out there Yoruichi-san. We can't just leave them. They're still alive," Kisuke said frowning at his best friend.

Yoruichi frowned at him.

"Kisuke, how quickly you forgot your training. You know as well as I do that those men are as good as dead. They're just bait. You go after them, you're walking into a trap that will get you killed and then they will die anyway. We'll come back to kill the Hollows when we have more reinforcements. There's too many," she stated calmly.

Risa was livid. She turned to see what her Captain would say next. Kisuke nodded slowly and Risa's eyes widened.

"We'll retreat," he said.

"Captain, Shinji—I mean Captain Hirako is still out there! He'd never abandon his squad! We can't just leave them all! We should at least try!" she fought.

Hiyori watched with wide eyes hoping that Risa would be able to talk some sense into the Captain. She didn't want to leave Shinji behind either. Kisuke turned to Risa.  
"Lieutenant Inari, that's an order," he said firmly and Risa became enraged.

_NOW he wants to get firm with me?! After he just gave in to that cat?! _

Risa shook her head.

"Reconsider," she said still staring at him and his eyes widened.

Yoruichi's eyes widened and she looked to Sui-Feng, who in response lightly placed her hand on her zanpakuto. Urahara saw Sui-Feng's action.

_Would she really attack Risa?_

He suddenly scooped Risa up over his shoulder.

"I said the order is to retreat! What are you all waiting for?" he said to his squad as Risa yelled and hit his back.

"Lashing out will get you nowhere Lieutenant," he said and she continued to hit his back.

"Put me down! Let me go! They need help! How can you just walk away from them?! They'll die if we leave!" she became frantic as the Hollows began to disappear behind the bushes as they walked away.

"Please Kisuke! He's my best friend! Please!" she pleaded gripping onto his haori tightly and Kisuke faltered slightly, but forced himself to keep moving.

Hiyori closed her eyes tightly, cursed silently, and pretended to trip suddenly...right into Kisuke. He stumbled briefly and that was all Risa needed to slip from his grasp. Kisuke gasped as she got away from him and didn't hesitate to take off.

"Risa!" she heard Kisuke yell.

She felt a sharp poke in her back and her eyes widened as Sui-Feng ran beside her, her Shikai activated.

_She's really trying to poison me?!_

She knew if she got hit again she'd be poisoned into submission. With a quick sharp swing she knocked Sui-Feng hard causing the woman to fall to the ground. Risa broke out of the thicket and raced towards the Hollows. She pulled Juuyaiba from his sheath.

"Engage Juuyaiba!" she yelled as he came alive in her hands.

She could make out Shinji's haori among those lying on the floor. Her heart stopped. Was she too late? She cut Hollow after Hollow down, allowing for some Squad Five members to escape. She jumped down when she saw an opening and grabbed Shinji tightly, jumping back as a Hollow almost slammed into her.

"Shinji, wake up!" she yelled as she dodged another attack.

Shinji, please wake up! Come on don't do this!" she begged.

"Machine Gun!" she roared and decimated another Hollow.

More and more Squad Five members were getting away safely while she kept the Hollows busy.

"Shinji!" she cried shaking him slightly as she rolled with him out of the way.

The man stirred slightly in her arms. A relieved smile broke out onto her face.

"Shinji!" she yelled happily and got knocked in the face by a Hollow.

She hit the ground roughly with Shinji falling on top of her. The Hollow didn't waste any time and Risa covered the dazed Captain with her body protectively.

"Scream Benihime!" Urahara called and the Hollow dropped and faded quickly.

He stood in front of Risa and turned to her sharply.

"Take Captain Hirako to the Squad Four barracks. We'll finish things here," he said sternly.

Risa shot him a glare, but held her tongue. She grabbed Shinji and took off.

**The Present...**

"What relevance does this serve?" Kisuke asked, not wishing to relive this particular memory.

Risa glanced at him knowingly. She too didn't like this particular memory, though the outcome wasn't that bad.

"This memory caused a particularly large turn in the dial," he said and eyes widened.

"Why this moment?" Ichigo asked.

And suddenly it became very clear to Risa.  
**  
The Past...**

Risa left Shinji in Captain Unohana's capable hands before returning to her squad barracks. She ran into Hiyori on the way.

"He's not happy Risa," she warned and Risa nodded.

"Go and keep an eye on Shinji for me please," she said and Hiyori watched her walk up to Kisuke's door.

She knocked and he opened the door a second later. He stepped back so she could enter. Then he closed the door and turned to her. His face was stone cold.

_Wow he really is mad..._

"You disobeyed a direct order. You put the lives of everyone there in jeopardy. I could have you removed from your seat if I wanted too. I have every reason," he said calmly.

Risa stared at him. Kisuke waited. She didn't speak.

"Are you going to say something to defend your actions?" he asked, his calm façade slightly cracking.

Risa shrugged.

"What's there to say? You already bought into whatever Captain Shihoin spoon fed you so there's no point in defending myself when it'll just fall on deaf ears," she snapped shocking him.

"Ah…pardon?" he asked.

Risa glared at him.

"If you're going to remove me from my position then just do it already," she said and then chuckled in disbelief.

"Jeez, I made the biggest mistake letting my guard down with you. I thought you were exactly what this squad needed when in fact you're just a puppet for her. Why not just combine us with Squad Two since we're always with them?" she seethed.

Kisuke's eyes widened.

"You knew in your gut that her order was wrong Kisuke! And yet because she reprimanded you as if she was still your Captain, you bought into it. Shinji was alive and so were the others. And had we retreated they'd be dead and I blame you for that! You are a Captain now! Act like it! You do not take orders from her anymore!" she yelled at him.

Silence.

"She looked down on you and spoke down to you and that killed me because you're so much better than she is," she said quietly.

Kisuke stared at her as she spoke, eyes wide. Risa's face was burning and she didn't understand why.

"So if you're going to remove me, which I think is also her bright idea, just do it already. But don't ask me to regret or be sorry for what I did because that would be a lie. I take orders from you not her and that wasn't your order," she whispered and left abruptly.

Kisuke watched her go and then seemed to come out of his daze. Why did _he _feel so guilty? He headed over to the Squad Four barracks to visit Shinji.

**The Squad Four Barracks…**

"He's doing much better," Captain Unohana said kindly and Urahara smiled at her.

"Thank you Captain Unohana," he said as the woman exited.

Kisuke sat by the bed quietly. Shinji was sitting up rubbing his head tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" Kisuke asked softly.

"Better than dead," Shinji said quickly.

Kisuke's eyes lowered.

"Risa said you guys went back for me. Thanks for that," he said and Kisuke frowned.

"She went back for you," he said quietly and Shinji looked at him confused.

"She disobeyed a direct order to retreat," he confessed.

Shinji's eyes widened.

"Really now?" he said and there was a pause.

"You ordered the squads to retreat?" he asked after a moment.

"Yoruichi thought it best—" Kisuke tried to explain, but Shinji huffed.

"I'd expect nothing less from the head of the stealth force division. Cold as ice," he said chuckling.

"She wanted to get reinforcements," Kisuke defended.

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"She was sacrificing us to die. It's fine, but please don't lie to my face defending her," he said shaking his head.

Silence.

"You're going to have to choose yer loyalties Kisuke," he said suddenly and Kisuke frowned and looked at him.

Shinji sighed.

"Risa and Yoruichi are very similar women with one very big difference. And it's going to get to the point where you're going to have to decide who you stand with or work out a way to stand with both. Both are determined, intelligent, tactical, ridiculously strong, beautiful women and they're both stubborn as hell. The difference is Yoruichi only sees you for the man you were and are whereas Risa sees you for the man you could be," he said and Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Take from that what you will," Shinji said yawning and laying back down.

"Oh and Kisuke?"

"Hm?"

"I can tell she really likes and respects you. As hard as it is to believe…that doesn't come easily to her. She's been hurt before by those closest to her. Do me a favor…don't hurt her," he said and closed his eyes.

Kisuke sighed heavily, stood, and left the barracks with much to think about.

**The Squad Twelve Barracks…**

When he returned to the barracks some time later he called a meeting with his squad. He stood in front of them and cleared his throat. Risa and Hiyori stood in the front.

"I have made a decision today. A few moments ago in fact," he said clearly.

Risa's brow creased.

_Great, he's going to remove me from my position in front of the whole squad?!  
_  
"I've decided that as of today I am no longer a part of Squad Two. That part of my life is over. I am the Captain of Squad Twelve now and I promise that I will do my best to make the decisions best suited for all of us," he said calmly.

Risa stared at him wide eyed. She was in complete and total shock.

"I haven't figured out what we're going to stand for so I think that'll be all for now," he said grinning, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
Hiyori huffed.

"That's why he called an emergency meeting?! Jeez this guy…" she growled and stalked off.

Risa stayed behind as everyone cleared out. Kisuke stood in the front watching everyone leave. Soon it was just them in the large room. She walked up to him hesitantly. He smiled weakly.

"I hope this clears up where I stand now. And with who," he said softly.

Risa stared at him.

"That was…amazing," she said breathlessly.

Kisuke's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that at all and he didn't have time to hide his shock. What was with him and not being able to control his emotions around her?! He could do it with everyone else, but not her. Risa smiled.

"What made you say that?" she asked staring at him in awe.

Kisuke tried to find his words, but he found himself nervous. He shot for honesty.

"Your words...they stung me," he tried to describe how he felt.

Risa's eyes widened.

"Stung you?" she repeated in a whisper.

Kisuke nodded.

"No one's ever spoken to me like that. And I've never gotten this affected by it," he said frowning.

"No one's ever yelled at you?" she asked confused.

Kisuke met her eyes.

"There was something in your voice. It wasn't just anger. It was...disappointment," he said quietly.

Risa swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't like that I disappointed you," he managed to get out.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Kisuke looked at her confused.

"For?" he asked.

"For disobeying you before. I'm not sorry I did it, I'm sorry that I had to do it," she mumbled and Kisuke smiled.

_It reached his eyes this time,_ she noticed.

Risa blushed slightly.

"I like that smile the best," she said scratching her head.

Kisuke tilted his head in confusion.

"The best?" he asked curiously.

Risa nodded.

"Yeah, you have many different smiles. I like several, but the best are the rare ones that reach your eyes. They're real and by far my favorites," she said, saw his face, and then realized how she sounded.

She blushed furiously.

"You think I have false smiles?" he asked intrigued.

Risa tried to stifle her blush and nodded.

"You do, I see them when you speak with certain people or hide your sarcasm and insults behind them. They're completely false and I like those the least. I'm glad you never smile at me like that, even when I upset you," she murmured.

Kisuke stared down at her. She always left his mind blank.

_What power does she have over me?_

Suddenly, he felt himself blushing.

"I don't think I could smile at you like that if I tried. You seem to see right through me," he admitted and their eyes met.

**The Present...**

The screen froze. The dial was halfway to the other side. This scene apparently caused a great reaction in one of the realms.

"What were we supposed to take from all that?!" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Man, I was a bitch back then," Yoruichi chuckled.

"Back then?" Byakuya muttered earning a glare from the feline and Sui-Feng.

"I understand now," Risa said quickly causing all eyes to fall on her.

She stared at the frozen picture of her and Kisuke looking at each other.

"You know why the dial turned so far in this particular scene?" Mayuri asked.

Risa nodded.

"I began to develop…feelings for him in that moment," she said pointing to the screen.

Everyone's eyes widened. Kisuke stared at her surprised. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Everyone was thinking some version of the same thing.

They were all at risk.

Risa turned to Kisuke slowly. She was about to speak when the screen flickered catching everyone's attention. The chapters skipped and then stopped at a particular part. Everyone looked at Mayuri.

"I'm not doing this," he said shocked.

"Be on guard," Yamamoto said holding his walking stick tightly.

The screen began to play. It was no longer the scene they were watching, but a new one.

**Well?! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	22. Feel the Pain

**The next chapter is up! **

**Enjoy most of all! Review for me please, because I love hearing from you guys! And thank you all for the reviews, the adds to favorite stories and authors, etc. Thanks so much!**

**We are going to see more glimpses into the past so that you get more background on who they were and how relationships developed. **

**Previously:**

_"I'm not doing this," he said shocked._

_"Be on guard," Yamamoto said holding his walking stick tightly._

_The screen began to play. It was no longer the scene they were watching, but a new one._

**The Past...**

Risa woke up with a start and felt around the bed for the man that was supposed to be next to her. She frowned slightly when she didn't feel him and propped herself up on her elbows looking around the room. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes glancing at the clock reading 2:30AM. She saw a light on in the main room and slipped out of bed silently. She was dressed in a short green nightgown.

She stepped out into the main room and watched him curiously. He was standing by one of his many machines in nothing but his pants, focused intently on something, that he didn't even feel her enter the room. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, causing him to jump slightly, and pressed her lips to his bare back. Kisuke relaxed in her hold almost immediately and grabbed her hands tightly where they held him.

"Come back to bed," she whispered, her lips still pressed against his back.

Kisuke closed his eyes slowly, fighting every urge to comply with her. He gripped her hands tighter.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"Please, you can do that in the morning. Come back to bed with me," she mumbled again and Kisuke sighed and turned in her grip.

He stared down at her. He took in her messy hair, her tired but bright green eyes, and her relaxed aura. She was so beautiful to him even when waking from sleep. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can't," he murmured weakly, his face displaying all kinds of emotion.

Risa's eyes lowered and she sighed softly.

"She's fine Kisuke," she said firmly.

Kisuke pulled back from her.

"She could have been killed Risa. I assured her that the device would work and it failed and she almost died," he said quickly.

Risa shook her head.

"Captain Unohana said she'd be fine. Have a little faith in Yoruichi. She's strong and stubborn and she will not leave us so easily," she said and Kisuke's eyes saddened.

"Still I—"

"—Kisuke, she would be so pissed if she saw you like this. She'd make fun of you. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. She lived and will make a full recovery, end of story," Risa said sternly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist again, this time facing him. She placed a sweet kiss on his chest and he closed his eyes.

"Now please come back to bed with me. It's your fault I don't enjoy sleeping alone anymore," she said and pouted.

Kisuke smiled at her and nodded. He touched her face cupping her cheeks so she looked at him.

"Thank you. It's just one more reason why I cherish you so very much," he said smitten and she beamed.

**The Present…**

The screen froze. Risa closed her eyes.

"He's not after you Risa. He's after us," Shinji said leaning back lazily and sighing.

And suddenly Risa remembered something.

_**Memory…**_

"What do you want?" Risa snapped and Aizen smirked arrogantly.

"Always so feisty. That's what I always liked about you. You still have that fire," he chuckled.  
Risa stared at him. Aizen rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you can't see it. The bigger picture I mean. Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji, Hiyori...Kisuke...all gone, taken from you. Why haven't you put it all together yet?" he asked smirking.

_**End Memory.**__  
_  
Risa's eyes were wide and her breathing was irregular.

"Aizen had to have known," she said numbly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How else can we explain how he got as far as he did without anyone putting a stop to his experiments?" she asked.

"Lack of good authority?" Shinji muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare from the Head Captain.

Risa scratched her head.

"Kurotsuchi was right. Aizen is just part of the puzzle; part of the bigger picture," she whispered.

Yamamoto stood up and turned to the door.

"We will reconvene in the Soul Society in three days. We do not want to have to use Karakura town as a battleground again. Whatever these people want so badly, they will come and find it there and we will be ready," he said and Risa nodded.

They all began to leave. Kurotsuchi took the disk, when Kisuke walked up to him.

"Could you leave that here? I'd like to go over it," he said and Mayuri growled.

"I already went over it," he snapped.

Kisuke smiled lazily, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, but two pairs of eyes are better than one," he said and Mayuri rolled his eyes and handed him the disk.

"I want it back," he said and Kisuke nodded.

"I'll bring it with me in three days," he said and Mayuri left.

Risa hugged Shinji tightly. Hiyori had decided to head back to the Soul Society with the other Visoreds.

"Be careful, okay? And keep an eye on Hiyori until I get there," she whispered and Shinji rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Risa smiled.

"Thank you."

"Come on Shinji!" Hiyori yelled back and he left.

Risa turned to the others who had remained. Ichigo's group along with Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta. Yoruichi had gone back with Sui-Feng. Kisuke put the disk back in place and sat down. Risa walked over to him.

"Kisuke, there are things on the tape—"

"—I want to see it," he cut her off, his eyes cold.

Risa flinched and he softened immediately.

"I need to see it. I need to see what I missed," he said kinder and she nodded and sat down next to him.

**The Past...**

Risa stared down at the coffin, her expression unreadable. She glanced to her right to see Byakuya standing beside her, staring solemnly down at the grave. She reached down and nudged his hand, which he took tightly within his grip as they began lowering the casket into the ground. Byakuya squeezed her hand tightly and she steeled herself and squeezed it back, letting him know she was there.

"Risa..." he whispered and she turned to him slightly.

"Hm?"

"P-Please…I can't be here," he said unable to compose himself.

Risa grabbed onto him and quickly flash stepped away. Gasps were heard and a few people called their names, but no one attempted to catch them. They knew they wouldn't be able to if they tried. Risa stopped and let him go when they were outside surrounded by the gardens of the Kuchiki manor. She turned to him as he composed himself.

"No one saw Byakuya," she said softly and he wiped at his eyes.

"I don't really care if they did," he muttered and Risa smiled weakly.  
Risa stood quiet. She wasn't sure how to approach the topic. Byakuya sat down in the field and she joined him. They sat in silence for a while.

"How did you do it?" he asked quietly.

Risa frowned.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Survive after you lost them all. I lost one person and the pain is indescribable. You lost many more and I need you to tell me how you survived," he pleaded with her.

Risa stared at him wide eyed. She thought about it for a moment.

"Byakuya...I think our situations are a bit different—"

"—but loss is still loss," he cut her off.

Risa fell silent.

"I didn't survive..." she answered after a moment.

Byakuya stared at her, his eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I died that day with all of them. Then after a while...I began to rebuild myself. Now I'm someone entirely different," she explained lowly.

Silence.

"I don't know how to get passed this," he said and Risa grabbed his hand.

"She was a good, strong woman and she loved you and you loved her. I saw it, as did everyone else. And she died Byakuya. She was sick, we had all been preparing for it, and it happened. Everyone dies eventually, her time was just a bit sooner than ours," she said soothingly.

Byakuya sighed lowly trying to contain his emotions. Risa sat with him for a while in silence before closing her eyes seemingly struggling with herself.

"When I lost...when they left...you don't ever get passed it. But you learn to go on and survive another way. If you stay here and dwell on what could have been or what should have been then you will die a man filled with regrets. That's no way to die," she tried to explain.

Byakuya glanced at Risa.

"You loved him..." he said and Risa nodded.

"I loved them all, but yes, I was in love with him," she admitted weakly.

"Do you forgive him?" he asked and Risa frowned.

"For what?" she asked unsure.

"For leaving. I find myself upset at Hisana for...leaving," he tried explaining.

Risa's eyes widened slightly. She thought about it before answering.

"I can't hold a grudge against a dead man," she choked out and Byakuya looked at her.

"Do you really believe he's dead?" he asked quickly.

Risa closed her eyes.

"I have too. If he's dead then he can't come back for me. If he's alive…" she shrugged weakly, unable to finish.

Byakuya watched her fight for control over her emotions. He leaned against her tiredly and she smiled lightly at him.

"This makes us survivors, doesn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sucks to be us," she said and they chuckled.

**The Present...  
**  
Kisuke watched the screen intently, processing every bit of information he could. Risa watched his expression carefully as the screen skipped to another chapter.  
**  
The Past...**

"In order to show them that they have not broken you, you need to get up," Byakuya said as firmly as he could.

Risa glared at him as best she could.

"Such an easy thing to say when these words were not seared into your back!" she snarled.

She was lying on her stomach unmoving. She wore pants and a loose shirt.

"If you don't get up, Captain Kurotsuchi will be forced to come here and then the Head Captain will start to suspect something is amiss. We have to keep this quiet," he said kinder now.  
Risa bit her lip hard and struggled to her feet. The intense blaze was almost unbearable, but she held strong and stood up. Tears involuntarily fell from her eyes, but Byakuya wiped them away quickly.

"Captain Unohana is putting together that salve I've been telling you about. It'll work and then the pain won't be this bad," he said trying to convince her.

Risa nodded weakly. Sui-Feng walked in then.

"I scanned around. You two are all clear so hurry up and don't get caught. If you do, I know nothing," she said and Risa grinned at her.

"Look at you trying to be so tough," she teased and Sui-Feng glared at her playfully.

"Did I sound convincing?" she asked and Risa nodded.

"I'm shaking in my boots," she joked and Sui-Feng chuckled.

"Alright let's go," Byakuya said and helped Risa move.

Each step cut through her back like whiplash. Sui-Feng followed close behind, monitoring their surroundings. When they reached the lab they got her inside fast. She wasn't allowed to be there so they had to keep this quiet. Mayuri turned in his seat. He and Nemu were the only ones in the lab.

"Well it's about time! Did you go for a stroll in the park while I waited?!" he asked clearly annoyed.

Risa grinned through the pain.

"What can I say? The flowers are just beautiful this time of year," she joked and then hissed as Byakuya moved away slightly.

Mayuri's glare fell to an expression that could have been mistaken for sadness. But upon his insistence, he was not capable of such emotions.

"I need a sample..." he said softer now.

He pulled out a block of wood and Risa's eyes widened.

"Um, on second thought, I've decided to live with it—"

"—do not make us hold you down," Sui-Feng said and Mayuri shook his head.

"You're going to have to hold her down anyway," he said and all eyes widened.

"Lie down on your stomach and bite on this," he said holding the block up to her mouth as he pulled out a large syringe.

Risa turned for the door when Byakuya grabbed her wrist gently. She looked at him, terror in her eyes.

"I think I've been through enough pain in my life to last a god damn century, I don't need to add big ass needle in my back to the list!" she snapped.

Byakuya nodded.

"We've come so far, but I understand. Forget it, I'll take you back," he said and Risa scowled at him.

She knew what he was doing. She paused and gritted her teeth.

"Can you at least poison me first? Give me a sedative or twelve?" she asked and Mayuri shuffled through his bag.

"You need to be coherent and awake while I do it so the blood sample isn't tainted. I can give you something right after," he compromised pulling out a vile.

Risa nodded and lied down. Byakuya fit the long wood block into her mouth and then held her down with Sui-Feng. Mayuri prepared the needle and Risa shut her eyes tightly trying to prepare for the unknown.

"You're going to feel pain now," Mayuri said softly and injected the syringe into her exposed back.

**The Present...**

Risa felt the grip on her hand tighten and she looked at Kisuke her eyes widening. He had lost all the color in his face and he looked like he was going to throw up. He was sweating profusely and he winced as her muffled cries reached his ears. Orihime covered her eyes crying as well as Ururu. Jinta peeked from behind his hands terrified. Tessai kept his head lowered. It didn't even look like he was watching. Ichigo stared at the screen with Uryu and Chad in shock and horror, their eyes wide.

**The Past...**

"That's enough!" Sui-Feng yelled, clearly affected.

Mayuri pulled the syringe out and quickly shoved a vile of liquid down Risa's throat. In five seconds, she was passed out.

"What did you give her?" Byakuya asked, startled slightly.  
"I gave her a high dose of..." he looked at the vile.

"…morphine," he finished and their eyes widened.

"You didn't even know what you gave her?!" Sui-Feng snapped.

Mayuri shrugged.

"I don't think she really cares and I got my uncontaminated sample. Let me get to work. Get her out of here, she won't be up for a while," he said and Sui-Feng left first to check the perimeter.

"Kuchiki," Mayuri said and Byakuya looked at him while scooping Risa into his arms.

"I will find a way to take this off and she will be free of it, but...if they put their hands on her like this again I will unleash hell onto this society. She seems to have taken a liking to you since the others left. So I'm warning you now to not try to stop me," he said dangerously low.

Nemu stood off to the side quietly watching. Byakuya turned to leave and once he reached the door he paused and turned slightly.

"You will not be alone in that fight," he said and left a smirking Mayuri to his research.

**The Present...**

Risa smiled weakly at the screen. She knew Mayuri cared for her, but hearing his words affected her deeply. She believed them. Kisuke finally broke his gaze from the screen to look at her. She offered him a small smile, but he did not return it. He seemed lost in thought, his mind working a mile a minute.

"This is a side to the evil scientist I've never seen," Uryu said fixing his glasses.

"He's going to try to hurt him," Risa whispered and eyes fell on her.

Risa shook her head.

"He's going to try to hurt all of you," she rubbed her eyes and stood.

"I'm going to put Ururu and Jinta to bed. I think they've seen enough," she mumbled.

She walked over to Ururu and scooped up the tear stained child.

"Come on, Jinta. Time for bed," she said and grabbed Jinta's collar, taking them upstairs.

Ichigo nudged Orihime.

"It's getting late. We'll catch up tomorrow. I'm gonna walk her home," he said, taking Orihime's hand and exiting with Uryu and Chad behind them.

Tessai stood.

"Are you going to be alright? Some of this isn't easy to watch," he said and Kisuke smiled lazily.

"Thank you, but it's alright. I'm managing," he said and Tessai nodded and left.

Kisuke looked back at the screen and let it play. It didn't play in any particular order, but he didn't care. He was going to watch it all.

**Well?! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	23. Confessions

**The next chapter is here! **

**Enjoy most of all! Review for me please, because I love hearing from you guys! And thank you all for the reviews, the add to favorite stories and authors, etc. Thanks so much!**

**Previously:**

_Tessai stood._

_"Are you going to be alright? Some of this isn't easy to watch," he said and Kisuke smiled lazily._

_"Thank you, but it's alright. I'm managing," he said and Tessai nodded and left._

_Kisuke looked back at the screen and let it play. It didn't play in any particular order, but he didn't care. He was going to watch it all._

**The Past...**

Risa stalked through the corridors angrily. She turned sharply and bumped into someone, causing her to fall on her ass. She shot up about to apologize to the Captain when she realized it was Shinji. She glared at him.

"You should watch where you're going," she snapped and Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Such hostility at such an early hour!" he mocked and her glare broke.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" she asked and Shinji nodded.

"Come with me," she pulled him into one of the meeting rooms that were empty.

"So what's so important—?"

"—I think I'm falling for my Captain," she blurted out and Shinji frowned before his eyes widened in realization.

"Please tell me I didn't hear you correctly," he said and Risa groaned and sat down in an empty chair.

Shinji tried to collect himself and process a thought. He knew the rules and he knew there was a strict no fraternizing within the squads' policy. Not many listened, but this was a Captain and Lieutenant and surely the stakes were higher and the fall would be harder. Finally, he sat down next to her.

"Does he know?" he asked quietly.

Risa shook her head.

"Completely oblivious to it. Besides, I think he has his eyes elsewhere," she whispered weakly.

Shinji frowned.

"Where?" he asked confused.

"Captain Shihoin," she muttered and Shinji's eyes widened.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and Risa glared at the floor.

"He does anything and everything for her. When she calls he goes no questions asked, he'll drop everything and just go. Also, I've walked into his barracks before and she was in there...naked," she said and Shinji's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"And there's nothing I can say because really what they're doing is perfectly fine!" she seethed.

Shinji listened and processed everything she said. She lowered her head.

"I can't believe how jealous I am," she whispered covering her face.

Shinji smiled and pulled her hands away.

"Calm down. Let these feelings calm and then maybe try thinking logically—"

"—when you say 'think logically' you really mean come to my senses, right?" she asked and Shinji laughed.

"He's your Captain and friend. I just don't want you ruining something good. And besides…he's off limits. You being with him would never be allowed. You're self sabotaging because you're afraid to be in a normal relationship, because of what happened with…" he trailed off.

Risa smiled lightly and stood up.

"You're right. I'm being an idiot," she whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I love you anyway," he mused and she glared at him playfully.

She sighed softly after a moment.

"Thanks for listening," she said and he nodded as she left.

**The Present...**

Kisuke smiled slightly at her jealousy. He knew this memory very well.

**The Past...**

Risa walked back to her barracks quickly to make it in time for the sparring sessions. She grinned seeing Hiyori yelling at the squad to get into groups and get ready to dish out some pain. She felt sorry for who she got. She was actually in the mood to kick some ass.

As she got closer she saw that Kisuke was sitting and watching the squad get ready for sparring. And Yoruichi sat next to him with Sui-Feng by her side. Risa held back her glare. She walked up to the squad and Hiyori turned to her.

"Where were you?!" she snapped.

"I'm not late Hiyori, calm down," she said smiling.

"Yeah, but you're not early either and you're always early! So where were you?" she asked again raising an eyebrow.

Risa rolled her eyes. Sometimes her third seat could be so freaking annoying.

"I was speaking with Captain Hirako, if you must know," she replied coolly.

Kisuke stiffened. It was Hiyori's turn to roll her eyes.

"Jeez Risa, he wants you badly. How long are you going to make him beg for it?" she asked smirking and Risa burned red.

Kisuke's eyes widened slightly and Yoruichi saw it.

"He's my friend. Just my friend," Risa tried to keep her cool.

Hiyori folded her arms across her chest.

"You gave it up already didn't you?" she asked and Risa almost fainted.

"This is not an appropriate discussion! It's none of your business who I sleep with, last time I checked," she snapped and Hiyori's grin widened.

"Well what's wrong with him? He not good enough for you?" Hiyori changed her tactic and Risa swung.

Hiyori just managed to block and smirked. Risa growled. She waited, knowing she'd catch Hiyori in her signature move. She just had to wait for the right…

"Lay off!" she snapped kicking her leg out and sending Hiyori flying far away over the barracks.

She straightened up and composed herself, turning to her squad.

"Now then, let's enjoy a good spar. The blue sashes in that corner while the red face off in the other. Once Hiyori returns from wherever I've super kicked her, she will pick a sash and I will join the other side. Fun times, let's go," she ordered and the squad obeyed.

Risa walked over to Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng and sat down a bit away from them. She didn't want to impose or let him see her fuming. He had become good at reading her. After a while she wondered if she should go looking for Hiyori. She was about to stand when Shinji came through the barracks door carrying a squirming Hiyori tucked under his arm. Risa's eyes widened.

"I kicked her all the way to your barracks?!" Risa asked shocked.

Shinji chuckled.

"Seems you don't know yer own strength. She's very lucky. Fell right into my Lieutenant's lap giving him quite the surprise," he chuckled again recalling the memory.

"The best part of my day so far," he broke out into laughter.

Risa bit her tongue so as not to laugh. She turned to Sosuke, who had a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sosuke. I swear I didn't plan for her to land in your lap, but thank you for catching her," she apologized.

Sosuke's blush deepened and he nodded.

"Of course," he said quietly.

"Put me down Shinji!" Hiyori snapped and Shinji dropped her.

Hiyori stood up, glared at Risa, grabbed a blue sash, and stalked off to her group. Risa bit her lip to stifle a chuckle. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng walked up to the group. Risa's urge to chuckle faded.

"Captain Hirako, thank you for returning my third seat," Kisuke said and Risa frowned.

There was something behind his pleasant smile. Shinji grinned.

"Anything to see your lovely Lieutenant again, Captain Urahara," he said winking at her.

Risa rolled her eyes at him playfully. Kisuke controlled himself and Yoruichi cleared her throat. Shinji smirked.

"I was actually going to stop by anyway. My squad has been called out to do some investigating in the northern Rukongai forest. I'll be back tomorrow morning," he said to her directly and she nodded.  
"Please be careful," she said genuinely and Shinji smiled at her.

"Ah, don't worry so much. I'll come back," he grinned and Risa chuckled.

"See you all tomorrow," he said and was gone with Sosuke following behind him.

Risa smiled to herself and turned. She jumped seeing the three behind her. Kisuke glanced down at her red sash.

"Please go spar with your group, Lieutenant," he said calmly and Risa nodded and walked off.

He watched her go and then looked out to where Shinji left. Sui-Feng followed Risa to watch the spar.

"Kisuke, I can feel the tension radiating off you. You need to hide it better. And get over these outrageous emotions! She's off limits," Yoruichi said lowly.

Kisuke turned to her.

"I know that. I'm just concerned. Hirako has a reputation within the squads and I don't want her getting caught up in it," he lied calmly.

Yoruichi frowned watching him walk off to watch the sparring.

**The Present...**

Kisuke chucked softly at how troublesome feelings could be. And how dense he was. Risa came down the stairs and sat by him quietly, also watching the screen.

**The Past...**

Risa walked with Kisuke through the corridors. They had just sat through an excruciatingly long morning meeting. She was so jealous Shinji was out and missed it. She was excited for him to come back though. He should have been arriving any minute now, as morning was coming to an end.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Kisuke asked breaking her from her thoughts.

Risa blinked.

"Sure, do you want me to bring you back anything?" she asked naively.

Kisuke chuckled.

"I meant would you like to get something to eat _with me_?" he rephrased.

Risa's eyes widened slightly, but then she controlled her face. She couldn't hide the blush though.

"I'd love too," she beamed.

Kisuke returned the smile happily. They began walking off in the direction of food when Sui-Feng appeared in front of them. On instinct, Risa quickly let one hand halt her Captain while the other grabbed Juuyaiba's hilt at lightning speed. Sui-Feng raised her hands and Kisuke's eyes widened. He knew just from the stance that Risa would have killed the assailant, had Sui-Feng been an assailant, in a single blow. She was quick and he took credit for that. That whole ten day straight stamina training really worked. He glanced down at her hand pressed firmly against his chest. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding against it.

"Captain Urahara, Lady Yoruichi needs your assistance," she said once Risa relaxed.

"Well Risa and I were—"

"—she says it's urgent," Sui-Feng finished.

Kisuke sighed and Risa knew he was going to give in.

"What happened, she run out of milk?" Risa mumbled and then her eyes widened.

Sui-Feng and Kisuke stared at her wide eyed. Risa burned red.

_I said that out loud! Noooo!_

She quickly tried to recover.

"Uh...well what I meant was..." she trailed off as Hiyori appeared to them.

"Risa! Shinji's squad is back! They rushed him to Squad Four, I think he's hurt!" she said quickly and Risa's embarrassment faded as fear crept into her eyes.

And then she was gone before any of them could speak. She arrived at the Squad Four barracks in no time and rushed in.

"Where is Captain Hirako?!" she asked one of the squad members.

Sosuke came out and she rushed to him. He was cut up, but seemed alright.

"Sosuke! Are you alright?! What happened?! Is Shinji okay?!" she blurted out and Sosuke patted her arms gently.

"We're fine, we're going to be alright," he said calmly.

She appreciated his calming voice in that moment.  
"He's being healed as we speak. He's awake," he said and Risa nodded, calming down some.

Unohana came out and smiled at them.

"He's doing much better. You can go and see him," she said and Risa sighed with relief.

Kisuke appeared at the door with Hiyori, Sui-Feng, and Yoruichi. Sosuke touched Risa's arm gently.

"You go in. I'll go tell the squad he's alright," he said and Risa hugged him causing him to blush.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked into the room.

She walked in and dropped to her knees beside Shinji, startling him somewhat.

"Risa, what's—"

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Shinji's eyes lowered and he patted her head.

"I'm alright, it was just a few cuts," he tried and she pulled back.

"Don't lie," she murmured wiping her eyes.

Shinji chuckled and smacked her hand away, wiping a few stray tears away himself.

"Unohana did a good job. I feel fine," he said and she calmed more.

Hiyori poked her head in.

"Hurry up, others want to see how bad Shinji got his ass kicked," she snapped, but smirked lightly.

Risa rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Shinji on the forehead.

"I'll be back later," she said firmly and he knew not to argue with her.

She left the room to see Kisuke waiting outside.

"How is he?" he asked and Risa nodded.

"Better, much better," she said relieved.

Kisuke smiled slightly and nodded. Risa looked around.

"Where's Captain Shihoin and Sui-Feng?" she asked frowning.

"They left," he said softly.

Risa nodded as they exited the barracks, heading for their own.

"Did you help her with that urgent problem she had?" she asked, trying not to sound bitter.

Kisuke smirked.

"You mean fetching her milk?" he asked and Risa's eyes widened and she burned red.

She lowered her head, the embarrassment returning.

"I'm so sorry I said it," she mumbled.

"I don't believe that," he said still smirking lazily.

Risa forced herself to look at him as they walked. She saw that the lazy smirk reached his eyes. He was having fun with this.

"I'm sorry I said it out loud," she rephrased and he chuckled.

"Now that I believe," he said nodding.

"Does it bother you that I am close with Yoruichi?" he asked bluntly.

Risa thought she'd pass out from the heat. She shook her head rapidly.

"N-No! I mean, it's none of my business at all. You and Captain Shihoin can be as close as you both want. It's none of my b-business," she stuttered.

Kisuke watched her reactions like a hawk. He realized he took her off guard and she was vulnerable. It was a new side to her and he found he liked it. But only when she was with him.

"Has she done something to you, that I am unaware of?" he asked and Risa wanted to die.

_She hogs up all your damn time._

"N-No, not at all," Risa forced a smile.

Kisuke nodded as they walked.

"I'd like for you two to get along," he said and Risa nodded quickly.

"We'll be best friends—"

"—Risa," he said firmly and stopped walking.

She stopped and turned to him. He was frowning slightly.

"Stop just agreeing with me because I am your Captain. Talk to me like you talk to the others. Just tell me the truth. Be honest with me," he pleaded.

Risa stared at him and finally groaned.

"Are you and Captain Shihoin involved? Because I saw her naked in your room once and I mean you could have at least locked your door. Also, you run to her whenever she calls when you should be here."  
_  
With me._

"You sound jealous."

"I am jealous!"

And then the ground blew up around them.

**Well?! How was that?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	24. We Have To Give Everything

**The next chapter is here! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW for me please, because I love hearing from you guys! Thanks so much! Hearing from you guys keeps me going!**

**Previously:**

_"—Risa," he said firmly and stopped walking.  
_

_She stopped and turned to him. He was frowning slightly._

"Stop just agreeing with me because I am your Captain. Talk to me like you talk to the others. Just tell me the truth. Be honest with me," he pleaded.

Risa stared at him and finally groaned.

"Are you and Captain Shihoin involved? Because I saw her naked in your room once and I mean you could have at least locked your door. Also, you run to her whenever she calls when you should be here."

_**With me.**_

"You sound jealous."

"I am jealous!"

_And then the ground blew up around them._

**The Present...**

"Not my finest moment," Risa shook her head.

"You speak for both of us," Kisuke said watching the screen.

**The Past...**

"Kisuke?"

"Kisuke?!"

"Wake up! Can you hear me?!"

"Please wake up!"

Kisuke's eyes opened slowly. He was well aware of the pain in his head and all down his left side. The blurriness began to fade away and he could make out Risa's form leaning over him.

"Kisuke?!" she called and he coughed and took in a deep, shaky breath.

Risa seemed to let out a deep breath of her own. He realized she was holding him to her leaning over him almost protectively.

"R-Risa?" he questioned confused as to what the hell happened.

Risa smiled at him, but he saw the fear behind it.

"You're going to be alright, just stay very still," she said firmly and he frowned.

"W-What happened?" he questioned and an explosion jolted his body.

He flinched and his eyes shifted around trying to figure out the cause of it. Risa held him closer to her. He was becoming more and more coherent and he realized she was shaking. They were in some kind of room. His eyes widened slightly.

"You're bleeding," he whispered reaching up and touching her head.

Risa winced slightly and nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you," she said and he frowned.

Then his eyes lowered slightly. She just kept looking at him. Her green eyes scanning over him seemingly lost in thought.

"I was jealous too," he confessed and Risa blinked a couple of times before processing it.

She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth.

"Stop it. I don't want to hear any confessions until you're healed," she said sternly.

His hand brushed her cheek tenderly and she glanced down at him. His grey eyes were so focused on her green ones. And then he sat up. Her eyes widened and she gasped and grabbed his arms to steady him. His eyes remained closed as he let the flaring pain subside slightly.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! I told you not to move! You're really hurt and I don't want you to die!" she yelled at him.

Kisuke opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were glassy and large as she stared at him. His face hardened and he cleared his throat.

"In the event of my death, you will take up my position as Captain of Squad Twelve," he started and she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"You will protect the Soul Society, lead our squad, and make the decisions best suited to the tasks appointed to you," he continued and she grabbed his cheeks forcing him to look at her.

"Stop talking, I'm not listening," she whispered weakly.

Kisuke stared at her.

"You have to Risa. That's a—"

She pressed her lips to his silencing him effectively. His eyes widened at first as all the weird sensations he had been feeling around her lately rose up and then disappeared. When she pulled away she bit her lip.

"Please stop talking..." she whispered.

The explosions had stopped she realized. Everything was quiet outside.

"I'm going to go look outside. I'll be right back," she said, but Kisuke reached out and grabbed her wrist making her turn around.

"Don't go," he said honestly, giving in to this irrational feeling that had been plaguing him for a while.

Risa's eyes widened as Kisuke pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers again. His eyes lowered and soon closed as he released her wrist and reached up, cupping her face and deepening the kiss. It took her a moment to register this, but soon her arms were around his neck tightly. He gripped her waist pulling her closer to him. A soft groan escaped his mouth as he fully gave in to the emotions running throughout his body. Her fingers ran through his messy pale blonde hair gently. He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes still closed, and Risa let out a soft whimper.

"You can't die, because then how are we going to be together?" she whispered and Kisuke held her tighter.

"Okay?" she asked and he nodded.

Risa touched his cheek lovingly and he leaned into her touch. She smiled at him.

"I have to make sure we're seen so that they can heal you," she said quietly.

Kisuke's grip loosened and she limped to the door. He got a better look at her now. She was hurt and definitely downplaying it. She peeked out the window and he saw relief flood her face. She stumbled to the door and threw it open.

"Byakuya!" she called and the young Kuchiki turned to her.

"Risa!" he called happy to see she was alive.

"Get members of Squad Four here now! I have a Captain here with bad injuries!" she called and he nodded.

"I'll bring them back right away! Hang on!" he said and disappeared.

Risa headed over to Kisuke and knelt down grinning.

"Byakuya is going to get help. You're going to be—" she covered her mouth as she coughed harshly.

Kisuke patted her back softly.

"Take it easy," he said calmly and she nodded and looked at him.

"Sorry," she grinned.

Kisuke chuckled and then looked up as Byakuya came in with two members of Squad Four. The teen was quick.

"Captain Unohana is busy healing the Head Captain at the moment, but she will treat you and the other injured Captains once we get you back to our barracks Captain Urahara," a medic named Kyo said quickly.

Urahara frowned.

"What happened that the Head Captain needed to become involved?" he asked surprised.

"Attempted Hollow invasion Captain Urahara. They stormed the Soul Society and we had no warning. But it's over now. We'll have further details once we return back to the barracks," another Squad Four member Fuu said, looking over his injuries.

Risa watched them check him to see if it was okay to move him.

"The worst injury you have is your side and luckily it didn't hit anything vital. You've lost a great deal of blood though so we're going to move you as quickly as possible to our barracks and fix that right away," Kyo said.

Risa felt relief flood her body as she heard there was little to no internal damage. As they helped him to his feet and supported his weight, he glanced back at her.

"I want my Lieutenant looked at as well. She's also suffered injuries," he said firmly and Risa chuckled.

"I'll be fine. They're not as bad as yours so please just take him. I'll catch up," she said smiling.

Byakuya walked up to her.

"I'll accompany Lieutenant Inari to the Squad Four barracks," he said and Risa rolled her eyes playfully.

The act made her dizzy and threw her eyesight off focus, but she blinked quickly and regained it, trying to shrug it off.

"That'll be just—" she coughed harshly, covering her mouth quickly as pain spread throughout her chest.

"That doesn't sound too good Risa," Byakuya whispered frowning.

Risa held her chest tightly trying to find a way to subdue the intense burning. She felt a lot of hot liquid come up her throat and backed away as blood spilled from her mouth and onto the floor. Byakuya's eyes widened and she saw his fear. Her knees buckled and hit the floor and she held out her arms to keep from falling further.

"Risa!" Byakuya yelled concerned, grabbing her shoulders and taking on most of her weight.

She covered her mouth coughing uncontrollably. The medics turned to the commotion. Kisuke's eyes widened in fear.

"Lieutenant?!" he called panicked.

Risa tried to answer him, but the pain was intensifying and she found she couldn't breathe well. She grabbed at her throat trying to take deep breaths, but she couldn't.

"Risa?!" Kisuke yelled, his heart pounding so hard against his chest it hurt.

Kyo slipped from under Kisuke's arm and headed towards Risa.

"Fuu, go and take Captain Urahara to the Squad Four barracks and have his wounds treated immediately! I will stay with his Lieutenant! She has internal injuries that slipped by us. Probably due to the adrenaline running through her body wearing off. I'll work on her until more help arrives!" he ordered and Kisuke shook his head fear plastered to his face.

It was the first time Byakuya had seen the Captain display such an emotion other than his goofy smile.

"No, don't move me, that's an order! I'm not leaving her here unguarded!" Kisuke snapped.

His tone and expression took the form of a Captain again. Kyo knelt down to Risa and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Blood seeped out of the corners of her mouth and she looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Damn it," Kyo muttered.

"Lieutenant Inari, this is going to hurt a bit, okay? Please bare with me," Kyo said sympathetically and took in a deep breath.

He placed his hand over her chest, muttered an incantation, and slammed his hand into her chest. She cried out as more blood spilled from her lips. She took in a shaky, but deep breath, her lungs free of blood for the moment. Kyo held her up.

"What's happening to her?" Kisuke demanded and Kyo turned to Fuu angrily.

"Get him out of here Fuu! His wounds need treatment! I have the Lieutenant! Don't make me repeat myself!" Kyo yelled and before Urahara could protest, Fuu muttered something and he became very tired suddenly.

"I'll stay with Risa, Captain Urahara," Byakuya said as Kisuke passed out.

"Now that he's out, go before he wakes up! That was a small dosage and he'll come out of it soon," Kyo said and Fuu took off with him.

Kyo turned to Byakuya, who stood by Risa protectively.

"I only temporarily cleared her lungs. They'll be filling up again soon. We need to find more medics or get her to the barracks, but I'm afraid to move her. Her injuries are severe and I don't want to risk worsening them," he spoke a loud.

Byakuya listened intently. Risa forced her eyes opened slowly.

"M-My Captain..." she strained.

Kyo nodded.

"He's headed to the Squad Four barracks. He'll be alright Lieutenant," he said comfortingly.

Risa nodded weakly. Byakuya steeled himself.

"I think we should move her. Her chances here aren't good and if we move her they aren't good either. So I vote move her. At least if they worsen then you can have help in healing her. It's no use sitting here and waiting," he said and Kyo looked at him.

"Alright, help me."

**In the Squad Four Barracks…**

Kisuke's eyes shot open and scanned around. He was sweating and his heart was racing. He was about to sit up when two strong hands held him down.

"Easy Kisuke, Captain Unohana needs you to stay very still," Yoruichi whispered soothingly.

This was very uncharacteristic of her and that worried him more. He glanced down to see Unohana emitting a green glow into his side. Yoruichi pressed a cold compress to his forehead gently. Kisuke swallowed the lump in his throat.

"W-Where is Risa?" he asked hoarsely.

Yoruichi looked to Unohana, who kept her eyes focused on healing the wound. Kisuke swallowed again. He had trouble this time. His mouth was so dry.

"Yoruichi...where is Risa?" he asked slowly, emphasizing his words.

"She has not arrived yet Captain Urahara," Unohana said calmly.

Kisuke's eyes widened and he went to sit up, but Yoruichi put most of her weight on him. He struggled against her about to throw her off.

"Stop Kisuke!" she yelled.

"Captain Urahara, please try to relax. When she arrives I will tend to her myself, you have my word. For now, let me heal _your_ wounds," Unohana said calmly.

Kisuke stopped struggling and tried to calm down. Captain Unohana smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said and he looked around the room.

Yoruichi sighed heavily. Kisuke finally looked at her. Her arm and leg were bandaged and her cheek had a bandage on it.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Yoruichi nodded and grinned.

"Of course! Just a couple of bruises. How did you get hurt so bad?" she asked and Kisuke's eyes lowered.

"Risa and I…we were arguing about something...and the ground just blew up from underneath us. I have no idea what happened after, but she got me to safety somehow. Yoruichi, please go out and look for her. We were in one of the empty meeting rooms. I need to know she's alright," he pleaded and Yoruichi stared at him wide eyed.

Then she nodded and stood up.

"Alright, I'll find her," she said determined and Kisuke relaxed slightly.

Unohana smiled slightly resuming her work.

"Coming through! Move, move, move! We have a code red coming through!" Kyo yelled and Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Unohana watched as they raced by with a man made stretcher.

Kisuke's eyes widened as he saw Byakuya running behind them. Yoruichi turned to them.

"I'll go see how bad the damage is. Stay here," she said sternly looking at Kisuke, and then exiting the room.

When they were alone Kisuke carefully placed his hand over Unohana's squeezing it slightly. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Please stop," he whispered and she stared at him.

"I'm good enough for now. You gave me your word. She's a code red and I know what that means so please just go to her. I can't..." he cleared his throat trying to control himself.

"I know what a code red means..." he repeated and Unohana stopped the green glow and stood.

"I will go see what I can do," she said and exited.

Kisuke covered his face with his hands trying to regain some kind of control.

**The Present...**

Risa turned and looked at Kisuke, whose hat was low shielding his eyes.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked and he nodded slowly, but didn't speak.

She stared at him and then resumed watching the screen. She could tell he was having a hard time reliving this particular memory and he probably didn't like the fact that she was seeing it.

**The Past...**

Yoruichi entered his room again and knelt down beside him, gently touching his arm. He moved his hands away from his face and looked at her. She offered him a weak smile.

"Is she alive?" he asked as firmly as he could.

Yoruichi nodded.

"She's hanging on. Her chances are better now that Captain Unohana is in there with her," she said and Kisuke let out a shaky breath.

"How does she look?" he asked.

Yoruichi stared at him.

"She looks...alright—"

"—don't lie," he snapped and she sighed.

"She looks pretty bad. But they will heal her and she will get better," she tried.

Kisuke sat up and Yoruichi tried to stop him, but one look from him stopped her.

"What's gotten into you?! You're being reckless!" she scolded.

He looked to her.

"What happened? Explain to me how Hollows managed to get by our barriers undetected. And tell me how they managed to wound the Head Captain. Surely Gillian—"

"—they weren't just Gillian class, Kisuke," she cut him off and his eyes widened.

"My Squad—is everyone alright?" he asked and Yoruichi nodded quickly.

"Your third seat Sarugaki gave us a status report on Squad 12 immediately after the attack. Your fourth seat did severe damage to the Hollows attacking the barracks," she said and Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Kurotsuchi?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sarugaki said it was like he was in a trance of some sort. He almost killed the squad, but he managed to take out a whole lot of Hollows," she explained.

Urahara blinked and then nodded.

"You remember when he was with Risa in the woods that day. She said they encountered Hollows. That was the first time he released his zanpakuto. Perhaps seeing all these Hollows brought him back there," he deduced.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Everyone else?" he asked and she nodded.

"Some worse than others. All still alive," she said and he nodded.

"Yoruichi..." he whispered and she listened intently.

When he didn't speak she stood up and closed the door slowly before sitting back down next to him.

"She can't die Yoruichi...she can't," he said, his mask fading completely.

Yoruichi's eyes saddened for her best friend. His eyes held such fear and pain.

"Toughen up Kisuke. She's not fragile, you know this. Have some faith in her," she tried to be firm with him.

Kisuke stared at his sheets. He touched his chest placing his palm over his heart.

"I-I feel for her so much...and I'm afraid that I'm going to lose her before I can tell her just how much I care," he choked out and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

She suddenly felt the urge to hug him, something she never had the urge to do. She always played it tough with him, always calling him soft, but looking at him now, her heart ached for him.

"I'm afraid—" he was cut off when his door came flying open.

His mask resumed itself as he stared at the medic Kyo, his expression unreadable. Yoruichi grabbed his hand tightly under the sheet.

"Captain Unohana sent me in here to tell you that Lieutenant Risa Inari is in stable condition and resting comfortably," he smiled and Kisuke's eyes widened.

Yoruichi grinned and turned to him.

"Looks like you'll get that chance after all," she said happily.

Kisuke blushed and let out a deep breath closing his eyes and smiling.

**The Present...**

Risa took in a deep breath. The rawness of the scene was too much for her. She looked over at Kisuke, whose hat was still lowered shielding his eyes. She was beginning to think that watching this; reliving this wasn't such a good idea. And he hadn't even seen the part that he wasn't present for yet. The screen skipped and her eyes widened.  
_  
No not this memory...  
_  
Kisuke carefully shifted his eyes to look at her. He felt her spiritual pressure skip and her body language was tense. She lowered her eyes.

"I think we can stop here. It's really late," she said and this caused his eyes to widen somewhat.

"I told you I wanted to see it all," he said in a monotone voice.

"You don't need to see anymore," she shot back firmly.

Kisuke finally turned to her.

"If you do not wish to see anymore then by all means, go upstairs," he said and Risa tried to control herself.

She stood up slowly. She wanted to stay with him. But she knew once he saw it he'd want to be alone anyway. Kisuke didn't look at her as she headed for the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to him slightly. He waited for her to speak, but she closed her mouth and headed up the stairs silently. He turned his attention back to the screen. He could see the dial at the bottom of the screen was fully turned and he frowned.

**The Past...**

Risa lied in her bed trying to sleep. For some reason, she couldn't seem too. She tossed and turned. She tried lying on her back, on her stomach, on her side, but nothing worked. She finally gave up and stared at the ceiling taking in a deep breath. She placed her hand over her stomach and tried to relax. Her nerves were on edge more than usual and she couldn't figure out why. A knock at her door jolted her from her thoughts. She frowned and sat up staring at the door curiously.

_Who the hell is that at this hour?! I didn't hear any alarms go off!_

She carefully climbed out of bed and walked to the door. Whoever it was was going to get an earful. She reached for the door handle, twisting it, only for the door to come crashing in as a hand covered her mouth.

**The Present...**

Kisuke jumped and his eyes widened.

**The Past...**

"Shh, now be a good girl and don't scream," Aizen said holding her to him tightly.

He kicked the door closed and pushed her back so she was away from her weapon. He smiled at her wickedly.

"That's a good girl. If you scream I'm going to have to hurt you. I don't want to, so don't force me," he said and Risa stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't move," he whispered and Risa felt her hands suddenly stick together.

She glanced down and saw they were bound tightly together.

"Yell and I bind your mouth."

Risa stared at him in shock. She shook terribly. To try and attempt such an act right here in the Soul Society was brash and it frightened her more. Aizen leaned in close and inhaled her scent.

"I'm going to try something."

**The Present...**

Kisuke's eyes widened. His breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely. He could barely continue watching. He knew it could only get worse and now he realized why Risa left. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat and tried to calm down. The dial was off the charts. Someone else wasn't happy about this.

Just how far did this go?_  
_  
**The Past...**

Aizen threw her on the bed and she rolled off the other side. Aizen chuckled.

"Yes, give me a challenge. I love challenges," he mused walking to the other side of the bed.

He bent down to grab her when her foot went flying into his chest. Aizen slammed into her dresser shocked. Risa got to her feet and took off for the door, but a binding spell stuck her feet together and she dropped. She let out a cry as she hit the floor and tried to get up. Aizen grabbed her ankles and she screamed as loud as she could. He hit her in the jaw hard silencing her effectively.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, but you forced my hand," he said shaking his head.

He picked her up and she struggled in his arms. He threw her on the bed and she tried the push him off with her bound arms, but he crushed her under his weight.

"Ugh! Get off! You'll never get away with this! This is too brash even for you!" she seethed.

Aizen chuckled.

"I've had a really bad day in the lab today. Terrible actually and I need to blow off some steam. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Kisuke Urahara. It'll make this a lot smoother," he grinned and she tried to scream again, but he muffled her mouth with his hand.

She bit his hand hard and he hit her again. He ripped at her clothing and she squirmed and whimpered trying hard to keep conscious. Aizen grabbed her hair, pulling it back and kissed her neck, licking the hollow of her throat, and nipping her collar bone.

"You smell like lavender and taste even better," he smirked.

Risa closed her eyes tightly feeling his hands all over her. Her rage was consuming her.

"Are you imagining him? Are you thinking about his hands right now?" Aizen asked and Risa almost chuckled sinisterly.

"I couldn't if I tried. Your touch is so different from his. When he touched me he knew what he was doing. You're touch is just clumsy. There's no comparison," she hissed and this enraged the man above her, earning her another hard hit.

His hand reached lower and she prepared herself, when there was a knock at the door.

"Lieutenant, open up, we have an emergency squad meeting and you're late," Gin called from behind the door.

Aizen rolled his eyes.

"What timing Gin…" he muttered and disappeared.

After a moment, Gin burst through the door and Risa struggled fiercely against her restraints. Gin walked to her quickly and broke the binds. He sat her up and she pushed by him into the bathroom, puking. Gin walked in and held her hair back.

"We were supposed to meet and he left me a message saying he had to handle something. I knew he was coming here. I got here as soon as I could. Did he do anything that should require…Captain Unohana's expertise?" he said delicately.

Risa shook her head fixing her ripped shirt.

"Then I made it just in time," he said and she burst into tears as he held her.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore!" she cried and he sighed softly.

"I'm so tired. I'm not strong enough. I just want to stop," she choked out sadly.

Gin brushed her hair back soothingly.

"Not yet Lieutenant," he spoke softly and she looked at him.

"How much more do we have to give?" she asked weakly and he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Everything Risa. We have to give everything."

**Well?! How was that?! Now it goes back to the story! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	25. Prepared For What's Coming

**The next chapter is here! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW for me please, because I love hearing from you guys! Thanks so much! Hearing from you guys keeps me going!**

**The past and present storyline has ended for now. On with the main story! ALSO: Lemon in this chapter!**

**Previously:**

"_I'm so tired. I'm not strong enough. I just want to stop," she choked out sadly. _

_Gin brushed her hair back soothingly. _

"_Not yet Lieutenant," he spoke softly and she looked at him. _

"_How much more do we have to give?" she asked weakly and he brushed a tear from her cheek. _

"_Everything Risa. We have to give everything."_

**The Present...  
**  
Kisuke had just made it to the bathroom before throwing his guts up. He was shaking uncontrollably and sweating. He turned on the sink water and splashed some on his face looking in the mirror. He was as pale as a ghost. He tried to gain some control, but he couldn't. He was grateful she had left him alone. He wouldn't have wanted her or anyone to see him like this.

He slowly returned to the living room, contemplating ending it here. But his curiosity was getting the better of him. He sat down and took in a shaky breath. He went to resume watching the scenes when they cut off suddenly and the screen went black. He frowned and stood up taking the disk out and looking at it. He cursed silently. Kurotsuchi didn't give him the whole disk. He would speak to the clown soon, though he decided it was probably good that he didn't watch anymore.

He walked up the stairs slowly and walked into their room. She was cuddled underneath the blanket sleeping soundly. Kisuke removed his hat and changed quickly. He carefully lay beside her and wrapped his arm around her tightly, pulling her into him. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Did you watch it all already?" she murmured in tired disbelief.

Kisuke breathed in her scent and pressed his lips to the back of her neck causing her to shiver slightly. She could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Enough for today," he whispered.

Risa felt his hand entwine with hers and squeeze it lightly. She smiled and closed her eyes knowing he probably wasn't ready to talk about it. After a small pause he spoke.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before. I wasn't sure how to—" he stopped abruptly when she pressed against him.

He closed his eyes as her backside rubbed against his member gently. He opened them staring at the back of her head. A moment passed before she rubbed against him again. He felt himself becoming stiff. After the third grind, he had a full on erection and he knew she was teasing him. He let his hand caress her stomach before stroking down her bellybutton and reaching the edge of her panties. She rubbed against him a little more forcefully and this time he pushed forward, rubbing his erection against her. She let out a soft whimper and he slipped his hand passed the fabric.

He slipped two fingers between her folds and skillfully into her causing her to squirm slightly. She was wet already and his erection throbbed against her. She managed to rub against him roughly eliciting a soft groan from him. He pulled his fingers from her folds and placed his hand on her stomach, using his other hand to release his erection and pull her panties to the side. He adjusted her slightly and then slowly pushed down on her stomach lowering her onto him. He felt her body tense, trying to adjust, and he kept his eyes closed tightly as he filled her completely. She let out a soft moan and moved slightly, causing him to suck in air between his clenched teeth.

They stood like that for a moment before he began making slow thrusts. She moaned and gripped her pillow tightly within her fist. Kisuke kept his hand on her stomach pressing down while thrusting upward and it was becoming intense for them both. He pressed his lips to the back of her shoulder and she thrust back causing him to grunt.

"Ah...Risa..." he groaned in her ear and she shivered slightly, hearing her name leave his lips in such a way.

He pressed his hand firmer to her stomach keeping her pressed against him and continuing his slow thrusts upward. She began to slowly meet his thrusts bringing them closer to their end.

"Oh god, Kisuke," she murmured and he held her to him tighter.

He bit her shoulder and she exploded around him shaking violently from the intensity of the orgasm, her walls clenching around him. His eyes widened and then he shut them tightly as he gripped her hips and thrust into her hard releasing into her harshly. He buried his head in her back trembling at the force, still coming inside of her grunting softly. He held her to him as they came down from their orgasm and she could feel the tension he had quickly disperse. He didn't bother pulling out of her as they fell asleep content right where they lay.

**The Next Day...**

Kisuke and Risa sat at the table sipping at their tea, when he glanced at the door. Risa furrowed her eyebrows at him.  
"Ichigo's here," he said softly and Risa sighed.

She still couldn't understand how he could sense spiritual pressure better than her. Kisuke stood and retrieved another cup from the kitchen as Ichigo walked in. He returned, setting the cup down and pouring tea into it. Ichigo nodded his thanks and sipped it quietly. Risa stared at him.

"Where's the rest of the group?" she asked softly.

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure. Probably trying to be normal somewhere," he mumbled and Risa chuckled.

"Where's Tessai? And Ururu and Jinta?" he asked looking around.

"Grocery shopping. Trying to keep things as normal as possible," Kisuke answered and Ichigo nodded.

Kisuke kept his hat lowered, his eyes analyzing the boy. Something was off.

"Is there something specific on your mind Ichigo?" Kisuke asked curiously, a lazy smirk playing on his features.

Ichigo shook his head slowly and was about to speak when Tessai and the kids came in with many groceries. Kisuke stood up, pulling a large bag out of Ururu's arms. Risa went to stand to help them take it to the kitchen when Ichigo reached out and grabbed her wrist. It was a firm, rough grip, and she had to sit back down to not lose her balance. Kisuke's eyes shifted to them. Risa looked at Ichigo and placed her hand over his comfortingly. His grip loosened.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" she asked kindly.

Ichigo swallowed. She could see he was sweating slightly and looked a little pale.

"Have you been feeling...off lately?" he asked and Risa frowned in thought.

Kisuke kept an eye on the two at the table as he helped unpack.

"No, not really, why?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Juuyaiba hasn't been acting up or anything?" he continued.

Risa shook her head again.

"No, he's been pretty quiet actually. Which I guess is unusual," she shrugged.

Ichigo nodded.

"I think—I think my Hollow side took over without me knowing," he whispered and Risa's eyes widened.

Her eyes briefly shot to Kisuke, who was staring at Ichigo intently. He had heard the boy. It seemed he was processing the new information. Ichigo shook his head.

"He's agitated about something," he said clearly distraught.

Risa processed the information and scratched her head.

"Why do you think he's agitated? Why's he acting up now?" she asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"He won't say. And every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me out. That's why I came to you. I thought maybe since you're like me, you were experiencing something similar," he muttered.

Risa looked the boy over and then she sighed.

"I'd probably have to speak with Zangetsu in his realm first. He may know a bit more," she said and Ichigo nodded quickly.

"Ichigo, your Hollow side isn't the most stable so please try to control him while I'm in there," she said softly.

"Okay, are you sure you want to do it here?" Ichigo whispered and she nodded.

"Just in case," she shrugged and he nodded.

He quickly used his Shinigami badge and put Zangetsu in front of him. Kisuke watched them closely. She placed Juuyaiba in front of her and closed her eyes.

**The Zanpakuto Realm...**

Risa opened her eyes and gasped. Her world was covered in gray. She shot up.

"Juuyaiba?!" she called and could hear sword's clashing faintly in the distance.

She took off to the sounds and skidded to a stop as Juuyaiba jumped in front of her.

"Risa, why did you bring him here?!" he yelled at her, blood dripping from his head.

Risa's eyes widened. Juuyaiba was cut up and fighting against Ichigo's Hollow. The Hollow grinned evilly, licking the blood off his lip.

"I didn't know he'd show so fast!" she yelled as the Hollow attacked.

"Well get him out! Drag him out!" Juuyaiba yelled and managed to grab the Hollow and shove him into Risa roughly, sending them both flying out of his realm.

**The Real Realm...**

Risa's eyes snapped open coming face to face with gold irises surrounded in blackness.

"Hello," he grinned and she dodged a quick attack, grabbing Juuyaiba as she went.

She landed on her feet and stumbled, but Kisuke held her up. He stared at the boy, his face expressionless. Her shoulder ached from where he collided with her.

"Where's Ichigo?! Was he even present this whole time?!" she seethed.

The Hollow shook his head.

"No, that was all me putting on my best imitation of my King to date," he cackled.

Risa scowled at him.

"Why are you doing this? You guys had reached an understanding after the war. What's going on?" she asked angrily.

The Hollow's grin faded.

"I need to get back in the game and to do that I need to train with those I deem...equal to me. Juuyaiba is one of them. But I knew he would chicken out and I knew you'd never allow it willingly. So I forced myself in to tell him what I know. Also…if I have him as an ally then I get the crimson princess prepackaged. My King has kept me suppressed for too long. He's going to need me soon," he said cryptically.

Kisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Need you?" Kisuke repeated curiously.

"For what's coming. He won't be strong enough. He's going to need me. I can almost smell it in the air...like an animal when a storm comes runs for higher ground. Except I won't be running like the Hollows here. Haven't you noticed the heavy decrease in Hollow activity lately? Where have they all gone? This is why he needs to let me in. But he resists me," he finished and Risa's eyes widened.

"What's coming?" she asked and the Hollow smirked.

"What's coming?!" she demanded and his eyes closed and Ichigo dropped.  
Kisuke caught him easily, keeping him on his feet. Ichigo opened his eyes and Risa could see they were back to normal. He blinked and then a look of horror washed over his face.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked and then his eyes widened.

"He did it again! Son of a bitch!" he cursed angrily.

"You'll come to the shop after school tomorrow, do you understand?" Kisuke asked firmly and he stared at him in shock.

"Do you understand Ichigo?" he repeated.

Ichigo nodded nervously. Risa reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home," she said softly and he nodded.

She walked him home and then headed back to the shop.  
**  
The Urahara Shop...**

She walked in and smiled seeing them all sitting around the dinner table.

"You're just in time. Dinner's done," Ururu said smiling.

Risa sat down beside Kisuke.

"Good, because I'm starving," she said grinning.

The food smelt great. When they finished she helped clear the table and washed the dishes thoroughly.

"Come on let's go to bed," she said to Ururu and Jinta softly and they followed her upstairs.

Once she had them in bed she walked into her room and smiled at the blonde sitting on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak when she pushed him down so he was flat on his back. He went to get up, but she straddled him.

"I want to speak with you. This can wait," he said and she sighed, seeing his eyes left no room for argument.

She crawled off him and he sat up.

"Let's see it," he said and she frowned.

"See what?" she asked confused.

"You've been favoring your right since you came out of the zanpakuto realm. So let me see it," he said again and Risa cursed under her breath.

She thought she was hiding it well.

_He notices everything!_

She carefully lowered her shirt and Kisuke sucked in a sharp breath at the dark purple bruise forming on her shoulder. Risa shook her head.

"It was an accident. This wasn't even an attack. He fell into me," she tried.

"Ichigo's Hollow side is not like Juuyaiba. He's not looking out for Ichigo's best interest, he's just dangerous. I don't trust him," he said and Risa nodded.

"I know, but you trust Ichigo. How can we turn him away? Maybe his Hollow knows something about Ryo and the others…and why they're here," she suggested and Kisuke's eyes softened.

They both lay down; thinking of the many ways tomorrow could go.

**Into the Night...**

Risa woke up sweating profusely. She couldn't remember her dream just that it had left her with a feeling of complete and utter devastation. She forced herself to control her breathing and looked at the time.

_4:00AM. _

She glanced over at the man sleeping soundly next to her. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. She heard a thump and turned to see Juuyaiba had fallen over. She frowned slightly and sat up, sliding out of bed slowly to not wake the man beside her. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes, placing her hands on her sword.

**The Zanpakuto Realm...**

Risa's eyes opened and she came face to face with Juuyaiba. She blinked staring into his bright blue eyes.

"What's up?" he asked unsurely.

"I need to speak with Kubomi Juuyaiba," she said and the young man scoffed slightly.

"We're the same, him and I, he just looks different. Anything I hear, so does he. Remember, we're like Ichigo. There's Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu. You have me and Kubomi. Kubomi is a part of me which makes him a part of you," he said and Risa nodded.

"What's going on? What did Ichigo's Hollow mean? Why do we have to prepare?" she got to the point.

Juuyaiba sighed.

"He's such a loud mouth, that one," he growled and Risa touched Juuyaiba's shoulder gently.

He looked at her.

"After all we've been through together, are you really going to keep this from me?" she asked and he sighed in defeat.

"We should bring Benihime and Kisuke in on this if I'm going to really tell you everything I know. I don't like repeating myself," he said and Risa nodded quickly.

"I'll be right back."

**Exit Zanpakuto Realm.**

Risa opened her eyes and hurried over to the bed. She shook the man quickly, startling him awake. He shot up his eyes wide.

"Everything's fine, but you have to come with me," she said and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked as she handed him Benihime.

"Juuyaiba is going to tell us," she said and sat down on the floor.

He joined her and placed Benihime near Juuyaiba. They placed their hands on their zanpakutos and closed their eyes.

**The Zanpakuto Realm...**

Risa and Kisuke opened their eyes. They watched as Benihime and Juuyaiba spoke heatedly. Benihime brushed her pale blonde hair back, the air around her icy with frustration. Juuyaiba sat next to her, his warmth keeping the air at a moderate temperature.

"Something needs to be done about that _thing_," Benihime spoke calmly, though her voice was laced with deadly intent.

Juuyaiba nodded.

"Yeah, but right now we need him," he sighed.

"He's a rabid dog. He'll turn on all of us the first chance he gets," she hissed.

This was the Benihime Risa knew. Calm, composed, cold, and calculated. Her ripped, crimson dress hung loosely on her body, shadowing her bare feet. It gave the appearance that she was floating, not walking.

"He was the first to sense the change and he told me right away—"

"—by trying to kill you," she cut in.

Juuyaiba sighed softly and regarded the princess quietly.

"I don't feel comfortable working alongside him," Benihime spoke softly, regaining her calm composure.

Juuyaiba nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I, but what's coming is bigger than us. Bigger than him and he knows it. Would you have me work alone with him?" he asked and Benihime's red eyes burned through his.

"You know I would never allow that Juuyaiba," she snapped and Juuyaiba smirked at her protectiveness.

"Then let's do this together," he spoke.

Benihime huffed and folded her arms, turning to Risa and Kisuke.

"Juuyaiba filled me in. Have you not found it strange the recent drastic decrease in Hollow activity within the town, Kisuke?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Of course I have. I've monitored it and I've come up with nothing. There's nothing unusual besides the fact that there's nothing unusual. It seems the Hollows have just started disappearing," he spoke calmly.

Benihime turned to Juuyaiba.

"They're not disappearing, they're running," he spoke and Risa and Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Running?" Risa asked and Juuyaiba nodded.

"Can't you feel it, Risa? The dread? The underlying feeling that everything is just going to explode in our faces?" he asked and Risa's eyes widened.

She shook her head quickly.

"N-No, I haven't felt anything," she admitted.

Juuyaiba frowned.  
"Perhaps it has not affected her yet," Benihime suggested.

"Because of what Ichigo Kurosaki becomes and what you embody, you both felt it first. Had you not told me just now, I would have never felt anything. Because you embrace the Hollow most of the time, Risa probably won't feel it unless she releases Bankai," Benihime continued.

Juuyaiba nodded.

"Makes sense," he agreed.

"Feel what exactly? What's this dread you keep referring to?" Kisuke asked curiously.

Benihime's red eyes found great interest in the ground. Juuyaiba shook his head.

"We don't know. We just feel like something big is about to happen. And it can't be good because Ichigo's Hollow came to me, and in his own way, asked me for help. Zangetsu agreed to it and I can tell he's distressed as well. So whatever's about to happen...if it scares them...then it's something that should scare us too," he got out.

Risa rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"He's coming by the shop tomorrow," she informed them.

Juuyaiba nodded.

"Good, we'll talk to him then," he muttered.

Benihime took in a breath.

"You will not train him without me. I want to be there. Kisuke," she turned to her wielder.

Kisuke nodded.

"We'll be there," he said and she seemed to relax only slightly.

Besides Juuyaiba, Kisuke was the only other one she had any regard for. Anyone else was second fiddle in her eyes. Juuyaiba looked at Risa.

"We'll talk later," he said and she nodded.

She watched Juuyaiba look at Benihime briefly before casting his eyes down at the ground. Risa cleared her throat.

"Kisuke, let's leave them together. I'm sure they have much to talk about," Risa suggested and Kisuke smirked and nodded.

Juuyaiba grinned at his wielder and Benihime hid the scarlet blush on her cheeks.

**Exit Zanpakuto Realm.**

Risa opened her eyes and met tired grey ones.

"We have a few more hours of sleep," she tried and Kisuke chuckled, leaning over, and kissing her sweetly.

They crawled back into bed, leaving their zanpakutos side by side, and passing out immediately, saving their anxiety for when they woke up.

_**Dream...**_

_Running._

Keep running.

Don't stop.

Don't ever stop running.

Risa flew down the corridors to the Soul Society, panic and utter fear written on her face. Her legs burned like fire, but she kept going. She turned a corner and screamed as she bumped into Ichigo.

Except it wasn't Ichigo. Risa's eyes widened as the Hollow grinned. He then shoved her out of the way as his sword connected with a figure behind her.

_**"Get to the others! Now!"**__ he cackled._

Risa stared at him a moment longer and then took off again. Dread built up within her. She didn't know what he was talking about, but her legs seemed to as they carried her away from the Hollow and the figure. The Hollow was fighting

_**for**__ her. She turned another corner and could see her friends and comrades together looking at something. She went to look and another figure hit her hard from the side. She struggled to her feet and looked up. Her voice caught in her throat as the figure tackled her again. And suddenly she couldn't move. She struggled, but it did nothing to the figure. It dragged her to an empty room._

_"They're not coming to save you. They can't hear you. No matter how much you scream," the deep voice murmured, his tongue coming out and licking her neck._

"But please do try to. I like it when they scream," he whispered and she screamed and screamed.

_**End Dream.**__  
_  
Kisuke was jolted awake by the screams coming from the woman next to him as well as her rising spiritual pressure. He turned to her and grabbed her flailing wrists.

"Risa! Risa, wake up!" he yelled trying to reach her.

"No! Please!" she cried and Kisuke's eyes widened.

Her screams were real. She was terrified. Tears seeped through her tightly shut eyelids as she struggled against him. She had kicked the blanket off ruthlessly to the floor. Her pillow had long since retreated there. Kisuke braced himself as her knee slammed into his side. He flinched, but didn't dare let go of her hands. If she had control of her hands he feared much worse.

"Please let me go! Please!" she wailed.

"Risa! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!" he called to her desperately, blocking another heavy blow.

Tessai and the children came in then and he quickly sent them out of the room and back downstairs. He walked over and grabbed her legs, pinning them down so that they could no longer attack the shopkeeper. Risa froze then, her body tensing.

"Please don't so this...please..." she whimpered and Kisuke's grip faltered slightly.

He took her hands and held them to his chest while his other hand touched her cheek.

"Wake up Risa," he whispered and she began to tremble.

Tessai cleared his throat and Kisuke closed his eyes. He pulled back. He felt sick already. He kissed her forehead lightly and smacked her hard across her face. He felt the bile rise in his throat and made a pained noise looking away from her momentarily to get his bearings. Risa's eyes flew open coming face to face with worried grey ones. She blinked a few times realizing where she was. Kisuke could almost feel the relief wash over her as her spiritual pressure regulated. He got off of her quickly.

"Kisuke," she breathed and then sat up, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his side.

He held her tightly, the sick feeling fading only slightly. Tessai released her legs gently.

"I'll go start breakfast and tell the kids everything's alright," he said and left the room quickly.

Kisuke could feel her shaking beneath him as he let his fingers comb through her messy hair.

"It was just a bad dream," he soothed and her grip around him tightened.

"It-It felt so real. But I don't remember it clearly," she whispered and pulled back away from him, their eyes meeting.

"Do you want to talk about what you _do_ remember?" he asked softly.  
Risa's eyes lowered.

"I was running. I can still feel it. The burning in my legs," she whispered touching her thigh absentmindedly.

"I felt this overwhelming dread and I knew if I stopped running I'd meet a fate worse than death. But as to what I was running from, I don't know. I turned a corner and Ichigo's Hollow was there. He saved me from the thing chasing me. He told me to run and meet with the others. I didn't know what he was talking about. But I ran anyway. I left him. I saw everyone there. They were grouped together looking at something. I felt a brief relief before he came," she recanted, and now her eyes filled with fear.

"He?" Kisuke questioned and Risa swallowed hard and nodded.

"He wouldn't let me go to them. He said they wouldn't hear me if I screamed. But he wanted me to scream anyway. He said he liked it better when they..." she trailed off and covered her face.

Kisuke stared at her wide eyed. He broke the nightmare down in his head analyzing it piece by piece.

"Did you recognize him?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No his appearance was blurred and even his voice was distorted. But I can feel him. His touch was so cold," she whispered and Kisuke pulled her close to him, holding her.

After a moment, she lifted her head and let her chin rest on his chest. She seemed calmer. She smiled at him slightly.

"Sorry for scaring you," she spoke softly and he shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he replied and then Risa frowned and touched her throbbing cheek.

"My cheek stings. Did I hit into something?" she asked curiously.

Kisuke paled.

"Ah, hm, you weren't waking up...so—"

Risa laughed in disbelief.

"You hit me?" she asked shocked.

Kisuke winced at her words.

"It wasn't an easy decision," he muttered and she smiled.

"I'm not mad. I just didn't think you had it in you," she grinned.

"Neither did I," he whispered.

He carefully brushed his fingertips across her cheek and she closed her eyes. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to the light mark forming on her cheek. She chuckled lightly and nipped at his chin playfully, getting a smile out of him.

"Breakfast!" Jinta yelled from downstairs.

Risa shook her head.

"Hm...I'm hungry for something else," she teased and Kisuke thoroughly enjoyed when she spoke like that.

Their lips met and she arched her back, rubbing against him, and pulling a small groan from his throat.

"Afraid it'll have to wait. I hear footsteps," he murmured, about to slip off her when Risa caught him in her arms and held him to her.

Kisuke shot her a confused look and Risa smirked just as Jinta slid the door open angrily.

"I said break—!" he stopped short, his face turning beet red seeing the couple in such a position.

He let out a squeak and closed the door quickly heading back downstairs.

"That will teach him to knock from now on," she mused and Kisuke dropped his head onto her shoulder and laughed.

They were all eating breakfast when Ururu turned to Risa.

"We need to get groceries," she mentioned and Risa smirked slightly.

"Does that mean that there is a grocery store visit in my future?" she asked and Ururu giggled lightly.

Kisuke chuckled and Tessai smiled. Ururu nodded and Risa crinkled her nose.

"Fine," she pretended to sulk.

When breakfast was done she slipped on her shoes ready to head to the store with Ururu.

"I'll pick up some extra groceries while we're out. Ichigo will probably join us for dinner since he's coming here right after school," she said and Urahara nodded.

"Don't be too long. I'd like to finish what we were…discussing this morning," he chimed and she blushed grinning.

"Absolutely."

**Things are about to pick up from here! Let me know how you liked the chapter! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	26. Zanpakuto 101: How to Break The Wielder

**The next chapter is up! **

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW for me, because I love hearing from you guys! Thanks so much! Hearing from you guys keeps me going and makes me write better!**

_**Previously:**_

_"I'll pick up some extra groceries while we're out. Ichigo will probably join us for dinner since he's coming here right after school," she said and Urahara nodded._

"Don't be too long. I'd like to finish what we were…discussing this morning," he chimed and she blushed grinning.

"Absolutely."

**At Karakura Grocery...**

Risa followed as Ururu picked out the necessities and threw them into their basket. She yawned and was about to tell her young companion to hurry it up, when someone caught her eye. She turned in time to see a slender woman with long, dark blue hair turn into the next aisle. She frowned and set down her basket.

"Ururu, stay here, I'll be right back," she said and the girl nodded while looking at some vegetables.

Risa walked into the other aisle to see the woman had stopped walking halfway through. She took a step forward and she spoke.

"You shouldn't be here," she spoke softly.

Risa's eyes widened at the familiar voice. It felt as if everything had stopped. The dark haired woman turned to her slightly, a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

"You should go," she added.

"Kurai Homura?" Risa asked weakly.

Kurai Homura turned to her fully, her orange eyes burning like a flame.

"Get out of here Risa. Go now," she said firmly and Risa backed away.

"Go now," she snapped and Risa whirled around.

"Ururu, let's go we're leaving!" she called and turned the corner.

Her heart sank seeing the little girl lying on the floor. She ran over to her and knelt down as terror gripped her chest.

"Ururu?!" she called shaking her softly.

The little girl was trembling, her eyes wide with fright. Risa touched her gently.

"It's going to be okay Ururu," she whispered soothingly.

Kurai Homura appeared before them.

"Risa, get out of the store now. Take her and go," she hissed and Risa scooped Ururu up and ran for the exit.

She left the store and walked a bit away when the store exploded behind her. The impact sent her and others around her flying. She hit the ground and cried out holding Ururu protectively within her arms shielding her from the fallen debris as the store, or what was left of it, burned. Sound slowly returned to her ears as she heard screaming and yelling. Sirens were in the distance and she coughed harshly trying to regain her wits. She looked down at Ururu. The girl's eyes were closed tightly and she shook violently. Risa wiped the blood from her head as someone stepped over her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a young man asked.

She looked up at him dazed. He helped her to her feet.

"Are you and your daughter alright?" he asked and she cleared her throat and nodded.

"I-I think so," she choked out.

The man nodded.

"Just stand back, the ambulances are coming. You have a pretty nasty head injury there so just keep standing," he said kindly and she blinked, still in shock.

She watched as he moved onto the next person. He was a police officer, she noticed. She held Ururu tighter to her.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered and the little girl didn't even look at her.

Her wide eyes stared off into the flames. Risa cursed silently and looked up to see six tall figures standing in the flames. She knew one of them immediately.

"Ryo…" she trailed off.

Risa's eyes widened as he and his group disappeared within the flames. Risa held Ururu tighter and took off to the shop quickly.

**The Urahara Shop...**

Ichigo had just sat down with Orihime, Uryu and Chad around the table as Tessai brought in tea for them. School had let out early because of the explosion. He had gone to pick up his sisters, dropped them off at home, and headed to the shop with the group.

"Hm, I didn't hear of any explosion. Where was it?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"At Karakura grocery," Orihime said and Kisuke's eyes widened.

Before anyone could speak, he was on his feet; his spiritual pressure reaching out to find hers.

"Boss, Ururu and Risa are there!" Jinta yelled, showing panic on his face.

Orihime covered her mouth and Ichigo stood up as well. Thankfully, it didn't take long for his spiritual pressure to encircle hers. They all heard the front door open and Kisuke visibly relaxed. The door slid open and he tensed again.

"I need help," Risa whispered and all eyes widened.

"Ururu!" Jinta yelled, but stood back as Kisuke and Tessai moved forward.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Kisuke asked as she held Ururu to her protectively.

He could tell the young girl was not physically wounded besides a few cuts. Tessai took the young girl quickly and laid her down. He immediately set to it using his healing kido. Kisuke turned back to Risa.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts. It was Ryo. He and five others," she whispered as Orihime began healing her.

"Why would they blow up Karakura grocery?" Ichigo asked and Risa shook her head.

"He's so angry," she mumbled.

She had everyone's attention.

"I wasn't going to leave the store, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Uryu asked curiously.

"I saw Kurai Homura. She told me to leave with Ururu," she admitted and all eyes widened.

Uryu cleared his throat.

"As in Yamazaki's zanpakuto? I think you hit your head a bit too hard Risa. She—"

"—I know. It could have been a hallucination, but I'm very familiar with zanpakuto and their abilities. It was her and she told me to get out of the store. She was so adamant so I ran back to get Ururu. But when I got there she was lying on the floor staring off somewhere. She looked terrified and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I got out with her and no more than ten seconds later the store blew up. Ryo had to have released Kurai Homura," she spoke and no one breathed.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked and the large man looked at her briefly.

"Her heart rate is extremely high. I'm trying to bring it down now," he spoke gruffly.

Risa shook her head.

"Something terrified her back there. Enough to paralyze her with fear. Maybe one of the people in Ryo's group," she spoke quietly.

"It seems we have to do a little investigating. I've never heard of anything like this. A zanpakuto reaching out to someone who is not its wielder," Kisuke said calmly, staring at the young girl being healed.

Ururu turned to him suddenly.

"He said he's going to hurt us," she whispered.

Kisuke looked at Risa and then at Ichigo.

"We need to meet with our zanpakuto right now," he said they nodded.

**Underneath the Urahara Shop…**

Tessai put up a barrier around them as they sat down, placing their swords in front of them.

"This may take a while Tessai," Kisuke said and the large man nodded.

"I will keep the three upstairs occupied," he said and walked off.

The three then closed their eyes and connected their swords.  
**  
The Zanpakuto Realm...**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He had met Juuyaiba before, but never had he met the crimson princess, at least in this form. The princess was currently staring down his Hollow while Juuyaiba stood in the middle of them. She was intimidating to say the least.

"Glad you guys came," Juuyaiba said and Risa walked up to him.

"You had the dream didn't you? About the Hell demons?" he asked and her eyes widened.

Juuyaiba nodded.

"So it's really beginning," he muttered.

"I told you it would. Could have sworn I suggested this training session earlier too," the Hollow hissed.

Juuyaiba sighed and scratched his head.

"I know, I'm sorry," he spoke calmly.

"Don't apologize to that _thing_, Juuyaiba," Benihime snapped icily.

"If I'm a thing, what does that make him? He's like me, he just hides it behind that normal face," the Hollow cackled.

Benihime's red eyes burned through the Hollow's golden ones. Juuyaiba turned to the trio.

"We're going to start the training now," he spoke and the two behind him silently ended their argument to focus on their wielders.

"Those dreams are only the beginning. They will mentally break you if given the chance. You need to be trained in how to ignore your deepest darkest fears, because that's what demons play on," he continued.

"'What demons play on'? How sure are you that we're dealing with Hell demons?" Kisuke asked unsurely.

Juuyaiba shook his head.

"It's just a feeling we all have," he murmured.

"So you guys are training us on a feeling?" Ichigo asked perplexed.

Benihime walked up to him.

"Do you remember when someone you cared for deeply was in danger?" she asked and Ichigo's eyes widened.

Benihime carefully reached out and touched his chest, listening to his accelerated heart beat.

"Do you remember the sickening feeling in your stomach when you realized you were not enough to protect them?" she continued calmly, her red eyes boring through his wide brown ones.

"When you realized you would lose them because you just weren't enough? That is how we're all feeling right now. We don't want to lose our wielders and so we will train you to overcome your darkest fears even if that means subjecting you to them over and over again. There will be things you didn't even know you were afraid of in these trainings. By the end of it, you will be broken. That is the point. Break you down and then rebuild you into something stronger," she finished leaving everyone's eyes widened.

"Speak for yourself," the Hollow muttered crossing his arms defiantly.

Benihime moved back from Ichigo, standing by Juuyaiba once again. Juuyaiba stepped forward.

"Risa, step forward," he whispered.

Benihime motioned for Kisuke to step towards her.

Zangetsu appeared then, next to the Hollow.

"Finally decided to join us Zangetsu?" Juuyaiba muttered and the older man nodded slowly.

"I will supervise the training of Ichigo so that nothing goes amiss," he spoke stoically.

The Hollow rolled his eyes.

"Why would I hurt my King if I need him for what's coming?!" it snapped.

"You don't even know what's coming. We could be subjecting them to this for nothing," Zangetsu shot back calmly.

"You don't feel it? The dread?" Benihime asked him.

Zangetsu thought about it before answering.

"I feel something. I can't explain it. But it made me come here, so it must be what you're all feeling. I said I will help, I just don't understand why yet," he murmured.

Juuyaiba turned to his wielder.

"Please forgive me in advance," Juuyaiba whispered to her.

Risa frowned.

"For?" she asked unsurely.

Juuyaiba eyed her warily.

"For what I'm about to put you through," he muttered and all eyes widened as the spirits touched their wielders' heads and all eyes slipped closed.

_**Training...**_

_Risa opened her eyes and frowned. She stood up and looked around. She was in her inner realm, a forest littered with green trees and shrubs; except no one was there. She was alone. She walked through the woods looking for them._

_"Is this the training Juuyaiba?" she called, but got no answer._

_She walked until she found her way out of the woods and to a hill overlooking what appeared to be her inner world._

_"Peaceful isn't it? Let's change that," a deep voice purred in her ear and before she could react, she was knocked down and pinned to the ground._

_She struggled and Ryo hit her hard across the face cutting into her cheek. She cried out and felt the body shiver above her. His body leaned down, pressing against her roughly._

_"Yes, please scream. It only makes things better, more exciting," the distorted voice whispered._

_Risa shut her mouth, but still struggled. Her limbs felt weak suddenly, like jell-o. She didn't even feel her spiritual pressure. She could hear static in the background. It sounded like voices. They were rushed and jumbled together. Where were they coming from?_

_"You're helpless. No one is coming to save you. You can't even save yourself. You're mine. All that's left to do is claim you," he hissed and her eyes widened._

_She struggled as he ripped open her shihakusho. She managed to knock him off and tried to get up, but he tackled her._

_"Get off! Stop!" she screamed and he cackled._

_"Yes, scream louder! Call for him and let me bask in the fact that he's not coming for you!" Ryo spat._

_His fingers hooked onto her panties and she struggled harder._

_"Stop it, please! Stop!"_

_"Call for him!" the figure roared._

_"Wake her up!"_

_"Why isn't she waking up?!"_

_"Beg him to come save you!" the demon hollered._

_She shook her head quickly, blood dripping from her lip down her chin._

_The demon wrapped a hand around her neck and she started gasping for air._

_He bit down on her neck sinking his teeth into her skin and drawing blood. She gasped arching her back and tried to push him off, but she just couldn't._

_"Are you afraid yet?" he asked._

_"I know what will break you…" he trailed off as he began to remove his clothes._

_**End Training.**__  
_  
Juuyaiba removed his hand from Risa's head as her eyes snapped open. She blinked as the rain poured down on them in sheets. Then she looked around. Ichigo was awake along with Zangetsu and his Hollow. Benihime and Kisuke were still undergoing the training. She looked at Ichigo seeing his eyes were red and puffy.

"What did you learn?" she asked hoarsely.

"My greatest fear is uselessness. I saw my mom dying again. That was hard enough...but then I saw a future where I couldn't save my sisters either. I had to watch them die. Then all of you guys. All my friends. Everyone around me just started dying and I couldn't help them. I couldn't save anyone," he gritted his teeth trying to stay in control.

Then he looked at her.

"What did you learn?" he asked her weakly.

Risa thought about it for a moment.

"My greatest fear is helplessness. I couldn't save myself from what the demon subjected me too. I couldn't get away. I was weak," she whispered.

Ichigo swallowed and sat down next to her. They were both soaked to the bone, but neither was thinking about it.

"I'm sorry," Juuyaiba murmured.

Risa wiped at her eyes. She pointed to Kisuke.  
"Don't you think it's time to wake them up?" she asked and Juuyaiba shook his head.

"She has not broken him yet," he spoke lowly.

Risa's eyes widened.

"So you're saying the only reason Ichigo and I am awake is because you broke us?" she asked.

Juuyaiba nodded. Ichigo chuckled bitterly.

"And we were only under for a few minutes at most. Kisuke's always showing off," he sighed and Risa smiled weakly.

Juuyaiba stared at them blankly. Zangetsu spoke up this time.

"A few minutes? Is that what it felt like?" he asked and Risa and Ichigo furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Ichigo, you were in that training for eight hours," Zangetsu corrected the boy, making his eyes go wide.

"And Risa you were in for ten," Juuyaiba told her.

"Ten hours?!" she gasped.

Juuyaiba nodded.

"Once we located your deepest darkest fear we just kept replaying it until you both broke. We also gave the illusion that the demon was with you because that's who we all keep seeing when you two dream. We made a replica of him," he said calmly.

Risa stood up and whirled around pointing to Kisuke and Benihime.

"Take him out of his training now!" she demanded.

"We can't even if we wanted too. Only she can pull him out," Zangetsu spoke up.

"Then tell her to pull him out!"

"He's not been broken yet. He resists and so she must continue. Their minds work differently than ours. His fears will not be your fears. He's harder to break," Juuyaiba whispered.

Risa turned to Ichigo.

"If ten hours have passed since we started this, then your dad will be worried you're not home yet. Leave the realm. I'll stay here with him," she spoke calmly.  
Ichigo nodded slowly and when Risa blinked he was gone. So were Zangetsu and the Hollow. Risa turned to look at Juuyaiba.

"Why did you show me my fear in that way?" she asked and Juuyaiba lowered his head.

"It was the quickest way to break you," he admitted.

"But it wasn't real?" she asked.

Juuyaiba shook his head quickly.

"None of it, I swear. None of that really happened," he swore to her.

"It felt real," she murmured and Juuyaiba nodded.

"That was the point. Tomorrow you will learn to fight back against the fear. When that is complete, those Hell demons won't be able to touch you."

Risa looked at Kisuke.

"What do you think is going on in his training?" she asked softly.

Juuyaiba shook his head.

"I don't know."

**Three Hours Later...**

Benihime opened her eyes and Risa and Juuyaiba stood up. The crimson princess took in a shaky breath and, in a startling display of affection, touched Kisuke's hair lovingly and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I am so sorry," she whispered to the man, who still had his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Kisuke," she whispered, pulling back.

Kisuke crinkled his eyebrows before opening his eyes slowly. He stared at his spirit, his expression blank. Then he smiled lazily.

"You are definitely my zanpakuto," he spoke calmly and Benihime closed her eyes.

Kisuke stood up and fixed his clothes. He turned to Risa.

"Ah, you're awake. Where's Ichigo? Did I take the longest?" he asked and Risa stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. Risa turned to Benihime.

"What did you do to him?!" she growled walking towards the princess.

Juuyaiba's eyes widened and he ran to grab his wielder. Benihime stepped back cautiously. She was not afraid, but knew her wielder would not allow her to strike back.

"Risa, stop!" Juuyaiba pleaded.

"What have you done?! What did you do to him in there?!" she roared.

Juuyaiba was confused, and he became even more confused when Benihime didn't defend herself.

"I don't understand! He's fine Risa!" Juuyaiba tried, holding her back tightly.

"Look at him Juuyaiba! Look at his eyes! At how haunted they are! She's shattered him! What the fuck did you do?!" she screamed.

"She did what was necessary Risa. Leave her be. She did well," Kisuke spoke up and all eyes fell on him.

He grinned.

"Now let's go. We'll see them later," he said aloofly and Risa stared at him.

"Kisuke..." she trailed off as he sighed and walked forward.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Risa's eyes widened and her pulse began to race. She pulled back quickly and stepped away her mind reeling with the demon from her training. She shut her eyes and tried to calm down. From what she felt of his hand, it was warm. Nothing like Ryo's touch. Kisuke stared at her for a moment. She smoothed out her shirt and cleared her throat.

"I'm very capable of walking," she tried to sound playful, but it died on her lips.

Kisuke reached out again and she forced herself not to move away. He hesitantly touched her cheek and she closed her eyes feeling the cut Ryo left when he hit her. Kisuke frowned slightly.

"Maybe I should ask what happened in your training," he spoke, letting his hand drop from her cheek.

Risa opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I asked you first," she whispered and Kisuke eyed her.

She could tell he was thinking of a way out of it. Finally, he sighed softly.  
"My biggest fear seems to be loneliness," he admitted and Risa's eyes widened.

Kisuke shrugged.

"At least that's what I took from my experience."

He waited for her to speak. Risa cleared her throat.

"Mine is helplessness," she spoke in a whisper.

"Helplessness?" he repeated.

Risa nodded.

"I fear being helpless. I couldn't help myself. That's my fear. At least...that's what I took from my experience," she managed to get out calmly.

Kisuke stared at her for a moment, before suddenly reaching out and grabbing her wrist. She cried out and yanked her wrist back stumbling away. Kisuke's eyes burned as he whirled around to Juuyaiba.

"What did you do?" he asked dangerously low.

Juuyaiba wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I did exactly what I had to," he mumbled.

Risa calmed down slightly and tried to free her mind of the training.

"You just startled me. I'm fine—"

"—no you're not fine. I touched you and you shrank back from me. What did you do?" he asked Juuyaiba again.

Risa took in a deep breath and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her lips to his back. She could feel him tense slightly; his heart beat strong and powerful beneath her hands. Then he relaxed.

"I watched you die," he whispered.

Risa froze, but didn't speak. She allowed him to get his bearings. He needed to let it out. He made a gesture with his hand.

"Over and over again. For hours I just...I watched you die in these different ways. And…you were screaming for me to help you, to save you and…every time I tried…I'd always be just a second too late…" he choked out trying to steady his voice.  
Risa could feel his heart beat accelerate. Kisuke shuddered.

"All you wanted me to do was help you and I continuously failed again and again. But I knew it was the training. I knew it and so I kept going through the motions and kept it together. But then..." he trailed off and she worked her way around so she was facing him.

Her eyes widened seeing the familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look she carried with her since that day he left until the day they met again.

The look of the lost.

Kisuke blinked as if coming out of a daze.

"Then it stopped. And the last time I tried to save you, you didn't die right away. You spoke to me, and told me things. And then you died in my arms. But you didn't fade. You just lied there. And we sat there for hours. Nothing else happened. I sat there by myself for so long that I started to believe that it was real, that I was never going to get out..." he trailed off.

"And I finally broke," he finished with a shrug and weary smile.

Risa's grip around him tightened.

"Your turn," he spoke softly and Risa sighed.

Benihime and Juuyaiba stood off to the side watching quietly. Risa didn't want to tell him, but he had shared his fear with her and so she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Uh…hm…well I was in the woods of what I thought was my inner realm. I was sitting on a hill when Ryo appeared. He managed to get me down on the ground and held me there," she started and could already feel Kisuke's body tense.

She managed to hold his gaze.

"He just held me down. I couldn't move. My limbs weren't working right. I struggled, but he enjoyed it. He told me to keep struggling. I tried to scream, but he liked that too. He told me to call for you. He said you wouldn't come," she murmured.

Kisuke didn't realize he was holding his breath. His body was ridged. Risa's eyes lowered from his then, unable to look at him any longer.

"He told me to call for you and I refused. He hit me and I still refused. And then..." she trailed off staring at the ground dazedly.

Kisuke lifted his hands and gently touched her cheeks. Her body stiffened slightly, but she refused to move and she refused to let him go.

"And then?" he repeated staring at her.

Risa looked up at him and smiled halfheartedly. She gave him a small shrug.

"I broke," she whispered.

Kisuke's eyes widened and his hands dropped from her cheeks.

"It wasn't real. I'm perfectly—Kisuke!" she yelled shocked as the shopkeeper appeared before Juuyaiba.

Benihime gasped feeling her spiritual pressure skyrocket.

"Juuyaiba, remove us from the realm!" she cried and Juuyaiba closed his eyes quickly.

**Exit Zanpakuto Realm.**

Risa's eyes snapped open and she stood up. Kisuke was already standing. His spiritual pressure was going crazy. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Stop, just calm down, please!" she begged and she could feel his spiritual pressure calming slowly.

Soon it was like he had never released it. Risa loosened her grip and looked up at him. He was staring off towards another part of the training area.

"Kisuke, look at me," she whispered, but he didn't.

She tugged on his haori, but he still stared off into the training area.

"Kisuke, please look at me," she pleaded.

Tessai came downstairs then.

"It's good to see you two awake. Breakfast is ready," he said gruffly and released the barrier and headed back upstairs.

Risa had forgotten around fifteen hours passed. It was the next day. She was about to turn back to Kisuke when he started walking towards the exit.

"Kisuke!" she called to him, but he headed upstairs, ignoring her.

She winced. She had called for him and he had not answered...just like Ryo had said. She headed towards the exit when he appeared before her. She almost screamed, but it caught in her throat when she realized it was him.

"How could you forgive him after he let that happen to you?" he asked firmly.

She could tell he was furious. She was just happy he came back. She smiled against her wishes and his eyes widened.

"You came back..." she whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"To yell at you," he tried and her smile grew.

"I called for you and you came back," she said and he could feel her relief.

He realized it then. He took her cheeks in his hands and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'll always come back for you," he whispered and she closed the gap between them.

His lips were warm against hers. His touch was gentle and hesitant and for the first time in a while, she felt safe.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Kisuke had Tessai strengthen the barriers and set up traps around the house. By night, he found himself checking in on everyone and then headed to his room. He walked into Ururu's room and saw Risa lying with her. Jinta had his bed on the floor. The young boy was already asleep. Kisuke carefully walked over to the two and sat down on the bed. Ururu's eyes shifted from Risa to Kisuke.

"She's doing better. She's stopped shaking and she doesn't have that look in her eyes anymore," Risa whispered combing her fingers through the girl's hair.

Kisuke nodded.

"That's good. That's progress," he murmured holding out his hand.

Ururu took it and held it tightly without hesitation. He smiled at her warmly.

"I'm going to contact the Soul Society tomorrow morning to see if any of this has reached them yet. Perhaps they could offer some assistance. I think we've waited long enough," he shared with her and she nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to stay with her for a little longer. I'll be in soon," she whispered and he nodded and stood up, exiting quietly.

Risa turned back to Ururu and smiled.

"You...should go be with him," she whispered and Risa's eyes widened.  
"Ururu—"

"—you're going to need each other...for what's coming," she whispered and before Risa could process her words, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Risa stared wide eyed at the young girl and then sat up. She thought about her words for a moment before standing and exiting the room. She walked into her room and saw Kisuke lying in bed. His arm was covering his eyes lazily. He wasn't asleep, she could tell. She walked further in and he smiled lightly, though didn't move.

"That was fast," he mused and then gasped suddenly as her spiritual pressure encircled his.

He removed his arm from his eyes and sat up staring at her. She slowly walked over to him, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

"Risa—" he started, but was cut off as she straddled his lap.

His hands held her in place as he stared at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

Risa nodded slowly lowering her lips to his in a deep lingering kiss. Kisuke returned it hungrily. He was about to reach for her shirt, when there was a knock at the door. In a flash she was off of him, sitting beside him blushing slightly. Kisuke chuckled as Tessai opened the door. The large man looked more serious than usual.

"The Soul Society has contacted us. They want us in the main room now," he said and Kisuke's eyes widened slightly.

He looked at Risa, whose eyes were also wide. Then they stood and headed to the main room. Ichigo and his group were already there sitting, having returned to his shop upon request. The Head Captain stood in front of the screen with all the Captains and their Lieutenants behind him. Risa could immediately tell something was wrong, but before she could speak, the Head Captain spoke up.

"Have you been experiencing night terrors?" the Head Captain asked quickly.

Kisuke nodded.

"I'm not sure about the others, but I have," he spoke calmly.

"Some of the Captain's here have been experiencing these night terrors and they seem to be warnings coming from Yamazaki and his group," he spoke and Kisuke nodded.

"We have a possible solution, but there is a problem. That's why we contacted you," he said and Kisuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Go on," he spoke already not liking where this was going.

"Someone claims to know how to stop them," he spoke and Kisuke's eyes widened.

Ichigo shot up.

"Who is it?!" he asked quickly.

"Sosuke Aizen."

Everyone's eyes widened. Risa felt the dread build up within her. She knew what was coming next.

"He said he would reveal everything he knows about the group and why they're really here."

Kisuke gritted his teeth, but hid it well. He knew where this was going as well.

"But not to _you_ right?" he asked trying to control his anger.

Yamamoto shook his head.

"He says that he will only speak to Risa Inari," he spoke softly.

Risa closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them all eyes were on her.

"Why only Risa?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Apparently, she's the only one he doesn't want to see rot, in his words," Yamamoto spoke and Risa winced.

"It may be our only chance at finding out how to stop this potentially greater threat," he added and Risa sighed.

Kisuke hated when she sighed like that. A sigh of defeat.

"Well we were coming tomorrow anyway," she whispered.

"We have put up extra barriers around the Soul Society for precaution. We will have the guards be expecting you," he said and the screen went blank.

Risa scratched her head. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! Were you guys surprised that Aizen is back in it?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	27. How To Overcome

**I just want to take a brief moment and thank everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites, followed, author alerted, and read my story. You guys rock and continue to rock. I write for you and you give me the fuel I need to dish out a decent story. So thank you and with that said… **

**The next chapter is up! **

**Enjoy and review for me, because I love hearing from you guys! **

_**Previously:**_

_"Well we were coming tomorrow anyway," she whispered._

_"We have put up extra barriers around the Soul Society for precaution. We will have the guards be expecting you," he said and the screen went blank._

_Risa scratched her head. Tomorrow would be a long day._

**The Next Day...**

Risa woke up and turned to face the man that was supposed to be next to her.

But he wasn't there.

She frowned slightly and sat up stretching. She stood and jumped in a quick shower, then changed and headed downstairs. She slid the door open to the main room and stopped short seeing many people around the table. She saw Kisuke; his hat lowered shielding his eyes, hiding them from her. She felt dread build up within her. The occupants of the room consisted of the usual with Ichigo's group. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were there along with Rukia and Renji.

It was Nemu sitting there alone that startled her.

"Where is he?" she asked directly.

"Risa—" Kisuke started, but she cut him off.

"—Nemu," she said firmer and Nemu lowered her eyes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi was taken during the night. He fought, but he was overpowered. He did not let me fight. He had me hide," she whispered and Risa's eyes widened and she backed up.

Ichigo stood up then.

"We'll get him back Risa, I promise," he said determined and Risa stared at the floor.

"It's not like Captain Kurotsuchi to look out for Nemu's well being..." Uryu thought out loud.

"It's time to pay the piper," Nemu said and Risa's eyes snapped to hers.

"What does that mean?" Kisuke asked curiously.

Nemu stared at Risa.

"It's what he shouted before they took him," she said and Risa swallowed the lump in her throat.

The group looked at her.

"You know what this means?" Yoruichi asked and Risa nodded slowly.

"We have to go to the Soul Society now. I need to get into his lab," she said sternly.

They all decided to meet in the large park at noon. That gave everyone time to gather some things and prepare. Risa hugged Ururu and Jinta and then Tessai. They would be staying back at the shop. She walked upstairs to see Kisuke fitting his old haori on. She smiled weakly and he turned to her.

"It's been a while," he said.

He looked stunning and she shut out the memories that outfit came with.

"It still suits you," she said and he blushed lightly.

"Thank you."

There was a small pause before he spoke.

"We're going to get him back," he said firmly and Risa believed him.

"Those words he said. It's a code," she whispered and Kisuke nodded.

"I figured as much," he replied coolly.

"It was in case anything happened to one of us, as long as we said it, we'd be able to find each other," she explained and Kisuke frowned.

"How?" he asked thoroughly intrigued.

Risa shook her head.

"I'll show you once we get there," she said and he nodded.

Then they left to meet everyone.

**In the Soul Society...**

Kisuke looked around cautiously as he stepped foot in the Soul Society. The large group had made it through the Precipice World with no problems. They didn't waste any time as Nemu brought them to Kurotsuchi's lab. Kisuke's eyes widened at all the changes.

"A lot's changed since my time here," he murmured more to himself than anybody else.

Risa lifted up Juuyaiba's sheath and pulled the patchwork doll from its string. She opened up its back and pulled out a small device. Kisuke's eyes widened.

"A tracking device?" he questioned and she nodded.

"He gave it to me sometime after you left. He wanted to implant it, but I made him settle for me just keeping it somewhere safe. His is implanted. Those words he spoke activate it," she said handing it to him.

Kisuke took it and quickly uploaded it to the computer mainframe. From there he was like a child playing with his favorite toy. There was always a special glimmer in his eyes when he worked around machines.

"Well, well doesn't this bring back memories?" a voice came from behind them catching their attention.

Hiyori stood in the lab looking around and then focused on them again. She smirked folding her arms across her chest.

"Nostalgic?" Risa teased and Kisuke smiled.

Hiyori glared playfully at them.

"No dumbass, just...ah forget it!" she snapped and walked up to them.

"Will you be able to locate the clown with this?" she asked staring at the screen.

Kisuke nodded.

"It'll take a while, but yes, we'll have his location when it finishes," he explained.

"Weird being back here, huh?" she asked Kisuke and he nodded after a moment.

"A lot is different," he said calmly.

Hiyori frowned.

"Everything's different. I've never seen half these machines," she growled.

Kisuke chuckled. Risa watched their interaction and couldn't help but feel nostalgic herself. All they needed now was Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi would kill you if he saw you in his lab without his permission," Shunsui said walking up to them with a lazy smile on his face.

"Captain Kyoraku," Kisuke acknowledged politely.

Shunsui nodded to him.

"Then again, at one time, this was your lab, Kisuke," he said and Kisuke chuckled.

Risa and Hiyori managed to slip out of the lab, letting the two men catch up. It would take a while for the tracking device to work anyway. She walked across the grounds with Hiyori, both taking in how different things were. Finally, Hiyori broke the silence.

"I still have trouble believing it," she whispered.

Risa's eyes lowered. They passed their old main meeting room.

"I know," Risa admitted.

"I knew Yamazaki. He was a good guy. To hear how he has become…I wonder what happened to him…where he's been this whole time," she spoke quietly.

Risa stopped walking and turned to her friend.

"Ryo _was_ a good man. I want to know what happened as well," she said firmly.

Hiyori nodded.

"I just don't get it. And now he's hurting those you care about because he wants you to only care for him. It doesn't sound like him at all. There has to be more to it. And it still doesn't explain why others are helping him," Hiyori shook her head.

Risa nudged into her friend playfully.

"This is why I selected you to be my third seat. One of the best decisions I'd ever made," she grinned.

Hiyori's eyes lowered to the ground.

"Third seats are supposed to have their Lieutenant's back. They're supposed to listen and be courteous. I wasn't any of that," she mumbled showing a glimpse of vulnerability.

Risa rolled her eyes playfully.

"You always had my back Hiyori. And I'm glad you challenged me like you did and still do. If you didn't, our relationship wouldn't be half as strong as it is today," she replied coolly and Hiyori looked at her.

Risa gave her a genuine smile and Hiyori chuckled as they resumed walking.

"It's weird...I wonder how they got inside the Soul Society in the first place without being noticed," Risa questioned out loud.

"I can answer that," a voice came from behind them.

Risa and Hiyori whirled around both recognizing the voice and feeling the air thicken immediately. Ryo Yamazaki stood before them. His long black hair blew gracefully in the wind. His eyes were bright with fire. He smiled almost jovially at them.

"We were here the whole time," he said and pulled his zanpakuto from his sheath.

"Light em' up, Kurai Homura!" he called and his sword transformed in his hands.

He wasted no time swinging it at them, dark flames flying towards them from his black sword. Risa grabbed Hiyori and quickly dodged, jumping on top of a roof. She turned to Hiyori quickly.

"Go get help, I'll keep him busy," she whispered and Hiyori shook her head, clearly in shock at seeing the dead man again.

"N-No, I'm not leaving you with him!" she hissed.

"So this was who you replaced me with as your third seat? Sarugaki?!" Ryo snapped and Hiyori's eyes widened.

Risa nudged her.

"Go!" she snapped and Hiyori faltered before taking off.

Ryo swung his sword to stop her, but Risa jumped in front.

"Engage, Juuyaiba!" she yelled and swung her sword up, diverting the flames.

She aimed at Ryo, who smirked.

"Ah, I forgot that I showed you how to divert Kurai Homura," he chuckled.

Risa took in a deep breath holding her aim steady.

"Where is Kurotsuchi?" she asked and Ryo frowned.

"Are you referring to the clown we took last night?" he asked and Risa growled at him.

Ryo chuckled.

"He's my prisoner," he said as if it should have been obvious.

Risa froze; her eyes wide. Ryo nodded and then threw the tracking device at her feet.

"We took this from his body. I needed him out of the way. One less person stands between us now," he smiled.

Risa was shaking. Ryo lowered his zanpakuto.

"And we're just getting started. This is just the beginning. Soon they'll all be joining him and then we'll be together with nothing and no one in our way," he spoke firmly and voices could be heard in the distance.

Ryo smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Risa. It really is. It brought back memories of such great times. I want those times again," he said and Risa fought back her emotions.

"I've watched you sometimes. I've seen some of the events in your life. I want to make it better—"

"—shibari, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled taking Ryo by surprise.

He was fast. Ryo just managed to dodge out of the way and landed on the roof.

"Ah, well look who it is! My favorite shopkeeper!" he grinned as Kisuke flash stepped next to Risa.

"Trying to bind me, not kill me? Smart, but not gonna happen," he chuckled.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a calm voice came from behind him.

His eyes widened.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

"Collapse, Sakanade."

Ryo turned to see all the Captains surrounding him as well as their Lieutenants. He watched waiting for one to release their zanpakuto fully. Ichigo stood with his zanpakuto drawn as well. Head Captain Yamamoto stepped forward.

"Ryo Yamazaki, this is your first and final warning. You are under arrest for crimes committed against the Soul Society! Lower your zanpakuto and surrender. We have you surrounded. Tell us the whereabouts of Twelfth Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi," he said loud and clear.

Ryo smirked. Risa knew immediately that something was wrong.

"As I have informed my former Lieutenant, the clown man is my prisoner," he said simply and all eyes widened.

"As will all of you be soon," he finished tightening his grip on his zanpakuto.

"You see, I'm not alone," he said and turned to look at Risa.

"And though clearly outnumbered...my reinforcements are much stronger than yours," he seethed and an explosion rocked everyone's ears.

The distraction was successful as Ryo raised his blade. Risa's eyes widened.

"Bankai! Ike Bumu Kurai Homura (Go Boom Dark Flame)!"

"Get back!" Risa yelled fearfully as Kurai Homura came alive.

It detonated sending everyone flying back and off their feet. Ryo took off running, heading for where the first explosion took place. Ichigo jumped up, but Risa grabbed his wrist.

"No Ichigo!" she yelled and his eyes widened.

"He's getting away!" he shot back.

Risa shook her head.

"It's a trap. He wants us to follow him. He'll most likely lead us right to his group and then we'll be in even more trouble," she explained.

"She's right Ichigo. We need to formulate a better plan. We can't run into this blindly or we'll die," Kisuke said, brushing debris off his haori.

"Captain Unohana, do a scan of everyone to make sure they are alright," Yamamoto said firmly.

"That wasn't his full Bankai. He held back. He doesn't want to kill Risa. He's singling us out," Shinji said shaking his head.

Risa looked out to where Ryo ran off. The explosions, both of them, seemed to be only distractions to escape. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to face Kisuke.

"Are you alright?" he asked tensely.

She shook her head slowly and then covered her mouth.

"He said he was keeping Mayuri as a prisoner. What could they be doing to him?" she choked out and Kisuke's eyes saddened.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly.

Risa closed her eyes.

"I have to speak with Aizen now while we have this opening," she spoke weakly and Kisuke's eyes lowered.

**The Squad One Barracks…**

Risa stepped up to the entrance of the Squad One barracks with the large group and paused. She stared at the doors for a moment.

"We'll all wait out here for you in case Yamazaki and his comrades show up," Yamamoto spoke gruffly.

Risa sighed softly and walked inside leaving the Captains and Lieutenants waiting. She walked down the corridors and descended to his cell block. She stepped up to his prison and he smiled greeting her.

"Ah, I knew it was only a matter of time before they sent you. They're very desperate," he mused.

"Why are they all here, Sosuke? Do you know?" she got right to the point.

Aizen tilted his head and smirked.

"You can feel it can't you? On the back of your neck; it's clinging to you."

Risa stared at him.

"The dread that is about to fall on us all. You thought fighting me was challenging. You have never fought an agent of Hell. Wait until the crack in Hell's Gate opens wide and the really scary demons slip through," he spoke calmly.

Risa gasped.

"Agent of Hell? That's what this is about?! There's a crack in Hell's Gate?!" she asked shocked.

Aizen smirked.

"And it's growing bigger as we speak. Right now those like Yamazaki and his comrades are able to slip through. Their offences weren't so bad. But soon, very soon, the really messed up agents will be able to come through and that's where things will get really interesting. I was always curious to see what you people would do to survive. I may get my chance."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked nervously.

Aizen rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious.

"I have and always will have some Hollow genes swimming inside me. Why do you think Ichigo was one of the first to sense the disturbance? Hollows are more in tuned with Hell then regular Soul Reapers. Hence, after a while you started feeling it too. If you ask the Visored, they will tell you that they too also felt something was off. The Hollow in us allows us to feel the rising storm. As for the dreams, those with the highest control of spiritual pressure got them first. Hence, Kisuke Urahara, Retsu Unohana, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and our dear Head Captain have been having terrifying night terrors. Everyone else, including yourself, who has immense spiritual pressure, but whose control is not yet on par with the likes of those five...you'll all be experiencing them soon enough," he explained.

Risa leaned her head against the bars. Aizen sighed lowly.

"Have you figured out how to stop him yet?" he asked and Risa looked at him.

"No," she whispered and Aizen scoffed.

"That's because you're not thinking! You'd rather leave the thinking up to those who have Captain before their name or those you think are smarter then you when in fact, you know the answer, you knew the answer this whole time!" he snapped frustrated.

Risa closed her eyes tightly. Aizen struggled in his restraints.

"Say it! How do you fight your fear?!" he yelled at her, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

"You overcome it!" she yelled back, opening her eyes.

Aizen relaxed and smirked. Risa was sweating and had become pale.

"We have to overcome fear in order to defeat it," she spoke weakly.

Aizen nodded.

"Good girl," he mused.  
"H-How? How are we supposed to do that?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Aizen gave a wicked smirk.

"You do what you have been doing your whole life, Risa," he spoke lowly.

Risa stared at him, his eyes almost hypnotizing her.

"Endure."

Risa's eyes widened. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You should go get some air. You look a little pale," he mused.

Risa shut her eyes and turned around to leave.

"Oh and Risa?" he called and she stopped.

Aizen smirked.

"Don't think you'll all make it out unscathed this time. Not this time," he spoke seriously and Risa felt the fear creep throughout her body and spread.

She made her way out of the barracks and took in a deep breath. She felt hands on her shoulders immediately.

"You're as pale as a ghost. What did he say to you?" Kisuke asked already pissed off.

Risa looked up at him and he saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"He said Hell's Gate is breaking open and agents of Hell are coming through," she whispered and gasps could be heard throughout the group.

Kisuke's eyes were wide with shock. She could tell he was processing it. She continued, explaining to them what Aizen said. When she finished the group looked as pale as her.

"I have to get to the Squad Twelve barracks," she murmured and Kisuke followed her, with Nemu, Ichigo, and Uryu in tow.

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! Were you guys surprised that Aizen is back in it?! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know! More to come soon! **


	28. The Turning of The Tides

**The next chapter is up! **

**Enjoy and review for me, because I love hearing from you guys! A lot goes on in this chapter so get ready! **

_**Previously:**_

_"I have to get to the Squad Twelve barracks," she murmured and Kisuke followed her, with Nemu, Ichigo, and Uryu in tow. _

**The Squad Twelve Barracks…**

In the lab, Risa sat down unsteadily and tried to find her bearings. She was losing it.

"Kurotsuchi a prisoner? I don't' believe it," Uryu said firmly.

"He just doesn't look like the type that gives up so easily," he finished and Risa smiled weakly.

"He likes you, you know," she whispered and Uryu looked at her shocked.

"Me? He hates me," he said disbelieving.

Risa shook her head.

"No, he told me so. Said you were bright and had potential, but that you were also guarded. Said you needed to let go some," she mumbled.

Uryu's eyes remained wide.

"I don't believe you," he whispered.

Risa shrugged.

"I can't promise he said all that in my words, but he did say it," she said softly.

"He doesn't care for many...but when he does care...well you'd be surprised what he is capable of," she whispered.

Ichigo had been looking around when his hand hit a red button. The screen came to life and began playing. Risa's eyes widened and she stopped Ichigo from turning it off as the scene looked familiar.

"This must be another part of the disk," Kisuke surmised.

**The Past...**

Risa glared at Mayuri.

"Why would you do that?!" she yelled at him.

Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"She's my Lieutenant. When I need the advantage she becomes useful!" he snapped back.

Risa raged.

"She's your family you idiot!"

"She's my lab experiment!"

"You can't use her as your human shield whenever you want too!" she growled.

"Yes I can! That's why I created her! I needed a Lieutenant who would do these things!" he seethed.

"It's inhumane!"

"I've never really been very humane, Risa!"

Risa slammed her hand on the table startling him; mostly because his research rested on the same table.

"You are still a human being Mayuri! You feel and hurt just the same as anyone else! And you made Nemu feel and hurt because of it! She loves you and you constantly hurt her! Why?!" she yelled.

Mayuri glared at her.

"It's none of your concern!" he snapped.

Risa huffed and walked over to the sink. She poured water into a large cup and waited for it to fill.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri asked confused.

Risa took the cup and walked over to him promptly throwing it in his face. Mayuri yelled out shocked and covered his face. Risa pulled a rag off the table and knocked his hand away, rubbing off the makeup. She knocked off his weird hat as well. They wrestled for a moment, and finally Risa stepped back as Mayuri swiped at her.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to poison you!" he seethed, his makeup completely washed from his face.  
"Why did you do that?!" he asked upset, some wet blue hair falling in his face.

Risa held up a small mirror to him.

"Do you see this incredibly good looking man?" she asked and his eyes widened slightly.

Risa smiled weakly.

"He's really smart and I know he cares about people. But he can also be really cruel and callous. He often asks me why I choose to be friends with someone like him and I always give him the same answer, which is..." she trailed off, walking up to him, and staring into his golden orbs.

She put the mirror down carefully on his desk. Mayuri stared back blushing faintly, his eyes soft for once.

"...you're not my friend...you're my family," he whispered and Risa nodded.

She carefully reached out and hesitated before touching his face. She knew how he felt about being touched too much. He swallowed hard and prepared himself. She touched his cheek slowly and his eyes lowered as he trembled slightly.

"We're family Mayuri. And if that's the case, then Nemu is my family too. If I hear that you used her as a human shield again, instead of protecting her like she protects you, I will come into this lab and burn it to the ground," she threatened and Mayuri's eyes widened.

Risa smiled brightly and stood on her tip toes, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I mean it. I've done it before and I'd be happy to do it again," she glared playfully and Mayuri leaned his head against hers exasperated.

**The Present...**

Risa covered her face in her hands as the screen went black. He had been watching that scene before they took him. She trembled slightly, but she refused to cry. Kisuke wanted to go to her, to hold her, but he held back. She would take his comfort as pity and he knew she wouldn't want Ichigo and the others to see that. So he stood silent and let her compose herself. She stood up after a moment and turned to Ichigo.

"I want you guys to go home," she said suddenly and everyone's eyes widened.

"No way—"

"—Ichigo, it's too dangerous and your powers are fading as we speak. I don't want any of you to get hurt. Go home," she said firmly.

"No, we're in this till the end like we were with Aizen. We're not leaving," he said just as firm and his friends nodded, backing him up.

Risa stared at the young boy. How stubborn he was. They were all stubborn. She sighed quietly.

"We'll stop him Risa," Ichigo said determined.

Risa scratched her head.

"He's not like Aizen. He's not calculated like him. He doesn't want an audience. He just does things and not to be recognized, but just because he can. He doesn't wait or take his time. If he gets you, it's over. He doesn't have a plan. There is no logic to his thinking. You'll never know when he'll attack or where," she explained.

"And now he has others following him for some unknown reason; others that will do as he says. I haven't figured out if that will benefit or hinder him yet," she admitted.

"He came in the middle of the night with them and took Mayuri-san. There were six altogether including him. They seemed to work well together," Nemu said quietly from the back.

Risa rubbed her eyes and watched as Nemu left the barracks.

"So what's the plan?" Uryu asked pushing up his glasses.

"Well, according to what Risa said, we may have to play this by ear until we can get something solid," Kisuke said typing quickly on the keyboard.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"He's unpredictable and we don't know much, so we may have to wait it out. He's reacting solely on emotion. He'll attack when we're least expecting it or when we're expecting it the most. He doesn't have a plan. We have to see how he attacks and how he communicates with the others within his group. We have to find a weakness. Everyone has one, his may just be harder to find. Once we have a weakness we can go from there. Until then it'll just be him trying to kill us while we try to kill him. A guessing game, for lack of a better term," he explained.

Risa brushed some of her hair back tiredly. It was getting late and they had already been through so much.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Risa asked Ichigo and his companions.

He nodded.

"We're staying at Byakuya and Rukia's place," he said and she nodded.

"Be careful," she said and he nodded and they left.

When the door closed and Kisuke and Risa were alone, she broke, covering her face in her hands and trembling. This time, he held her close, whispering soothing, comforting words in her ear as she tried to calm down.

"What are we going to do Kisuke?" she whispered into his haori.

He just held her tighter. It was a question he just couldn't answer and she knew it, but it had to be asked. His heart hurt for her. He kissed her head and held her until she calmed. She managed to look up at him and he gently wiped some stray tears from her cheeks as he regarded her quietly.

"There's a way to stop them and we will find it," he whispered and she rested her head against his chest.

"Aizen said the way to overcome him is to endure," she mumbled.

She felt Kisuke's grip tighten on her.

"Kisuke...I—"

She was cut off by the sound of explosions. They both shot up and headed outside. Risa's eyes widened. Black flames covered rooftops. Soul Reapers were everywhere, some dead, some hurt, others fighting.

"They don't waste any time, do they?" she asked shocked.

Kisuke drew Benihime from her sheath.

"We need to move fast," he said and she nodded drawing Juuyaiba.

They took off towards the screams and appeared right in the midst of an all out battle. The Lieutenants and Captains along with their squads were engaging the six Hell demons. Also, there was a large tentacle-like monster hovering over the Soul Society. Several squads were trying to take it down. There were also so many Hollows. Risa was pulled from her thoughts hearing Kisuke's voice.

"Risa, manage the ground forces and I'll help out above," he said and she was suddenly thrown back into the past.

He was her Captain again and she was his Lieutenant. She gave a swift nod and they took off in opposite directions. Being so dark out made it harder to fight. Shadows were mistaken as enemies, enemies as shadows. Down on the ground, Risa cut into Hollow after Hollow alongside her fellow Lieutenants and squad members. Up top, the Captains faced off against the six Hell demons. Ryo glanced down at Risa, watching her fight as she and her group squared off with the Captains.

"I wouldn't let my eyes trail off, if I were you Ryo," Shinji said indifferently.  
Ryo glanced at Shinji.

"She's gotten stronger Shinji," he observed and Shinji grinned.

"You really have no idea."

Ryo looked back down at Risa, and then he turned to his five group members.

"Dozer, it seems they're managing to keep your tentacle mess Hachibi at bay. What shall we do about that?" he asked smirking.

The one named Dozer grinned and lifted his sword in the air, pointing it at the monster.

"Grow up, Hachibi!" he yelled and the monster let out a thunderous roar.

Ryo chuckled amused. Risa turned to look at the monster, which was now bigger and causing more damage, as it tore into the Soul Society.

"That thing needs to be taken out!" Hiyori yelled over the carnage.

Risa aimed at it and took in a deep breath. Ryo shook his head.

"That won't work, Risa," he chuckled.

Suddenly, Risa aimed up.

"Shot gun!" she yelled and Ryo had just moved Dozer out of the way, the bullet grazing his arm.

"Damn it! How did she know it was you?!" Ryo seethed and Kisuke smiled slightly.

"She's pretty perceptive," he said and Ryo glared at him.

"I know that! I don't need you to tell me that!" he seethed.

Risa turned to the monster.

"Every zanpakuto has a weakness. What is his?" she questioned herself, slicing into another Hollow.

She saw a blur flash passed her and her eyes widened.

"Yoruichi, wait!" she called after her friend.

Sui-Feng's eyes widened as fear crept into her body.

"Lady Yoruichi!" she called, but the Head Captain stopped her from going after her.  
"Do not distract her," he said and Sui-Feng looked at him.

Kisuke stared on, his face impassive.

"She must see an opening," he said and Shinji nodded.

His words comforted Sui-Feng some, though she would never tell him that. Risa cursed under her breath and took off after her.

"Where are you going?!" Hiyori yelled to her, her Visored mask on.

"I'm going to back up Yoruichi! Hold things down here!" she called and Hiyori nodded.

"Just hurry up and get rid of that thing! It's taking out a lot of our guys!" she yelled and Risa took off.

She watched as Yoruichi ran up the monster's tentacle dodging as she went. She hit certain areas causing the monster to cry out. She definitely knew its weak spots. Ryo turned to Dozer furiously.

"What the hell is taking so long?! What are you waiting for?!" he asked angrily.

Dozer just smirked.

"The right moment," was all he said and Kisuke felt dread build in his stomach.

Sui-Feng stepped forward only for Yamamoto to hold out his hand stopping her again.

"There is nothing we can do. Do you not see it? The barrier holding us in?" he said and all eyes widened as the Captains realized they were trapped.

Risa had just started making her way up a tentacle when she felt a presence beside her. She turned and her eyes widened. Dozer grinned at her and then disappeared. Kisuke's eyes widened as well as the other Captains. Dozer no longer stood by Ryo, who was now smirking.

"How did he move so fast?!" Ukitake asked in disbelief.

"That flash step was..." Byakuya trailed off unable to find words.

"Lady Yoruichi, watch out!" Sui-Feng yelled.

Dozer appeared next to Yoruichi and her eyes widened at the fact that he caught up to her and was keeping her pace. She flash stepped away as he swiped at her. They did this several more times back and forth before he chuckled, catching her attention.

"I hear they call you goddess of the flash step," he said smirking.  
Yoruichi kicked out at him, but he dodged listlessly. It was as if he wasn't even trying.

"You should know this then...if they call you the goddess of the flash step...before I was taken into Hell…I was the god," he said and suddenly appeared before her.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as he brought his zanpakuto down, cutting her deeply.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke yelled out, his eyes wide.

He knew that was a real hit from where he stood with the other Captains.

"He got her," Byakuya said in equal disbelief.

Sui-Feng's eyes were wide and she screamed out pressing her hands against the barrier. Dozer smiled and didn't waste any time, bringing his zanpakuto up to finish her.

"Farewell, goddess," he said and his sword clanged with another as Risa appeared in front of Yoruichi.

Risa tilted Juuyaiba slightly as she struggled to hold him off.

"Machine gun!" she yelled and Dozer jumped back dodging the hundreds of bullets directed at him.

"Watch the tentacles!" Ukitake yelled and Risa grabbed Yoruichi and jumped out of the way.

She looked around, but couldn't find Dozer. She blew off a tentacle causing the monster to roar in pain and retreat its other tentacles for a while. She looked at the woman leaning on her. She was in bad shape.

"Yoruichi, stay with me okay? I'm going to get you help," Risa murmured, trying to stay calm.

Her blood soaked through Risa's shihakusho.

"R-Risa..." Yoruichi mumbled, blood seeping out of her mouth.

"Shh, don't talk, save your breath. I'll get us out of here," she said looking for a way off the monster.

She tried to control her emotions. She could feel the fog trying to take over. Juuyaiba was enraged and she felt it. She saw an opening and took off towards it. She was about to jump down when Dozer appeared before her, zanpakuto ready. She was really starting to hate that smug smirk on his face.

"Bankai! Kubomi Juuyaiba!" she yelled and the unique mask formed on her face and her sword disappeared.  
She viciously head butted him, blood spurting from his forehead. She sat Yoruichi down on the ground and lifted her hand.

"Shot gun!" she yelled and a burst of black energy came from her hand and struck Dozer straight through the chest.

She enjoyed the shock on his face briefly. The monster screamed out and began crumbing to the ground, destroyed. She turned and grabbed Yoruichi quickly trying to dodge the fallen debris. Ryo saw Dozer fall into the night, but the shock on his face came from Risa's mask.

"Give up now Ryo Yamazaki or you will fall like he has," Yamamoto said sternly.

Ryo looked at them and their eyes widened. The look on her face was almost sadistic.

"What have you done to her?!" he questioned and disappeared.

"Risa!" Kisuke yelled and the Captains moved forward.

"Box in, Baria (Barrier)! Electrify!" one of the six yelled and the barrier around the Captains became electrified.

Sui-Feng slammed against the glass and cried out from the sharp shock. She went to knock into it again, but Hitsugaya stopped her. Sui-Feng was losing her mind, considering the consequences of unleashing her Bankai in the small box. Risa jumped to another large piece of rubble when Ryo appeared before her.

"Light her up...Kurai Homura!" he screamed and black flames shot out knocking Risa in the face.

Risa fell back startled, Yoruichi almost slipping from her grip.

"What have they done to you?! Take that mask off your face!" Ryo yelled, slamming his hilt into the mask.

It didn't crack and Risa knocked the sword away from her, jumping to the ground with Yoruichi. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight with the wounded woman in her hands. She had to get to the others. The Captains watched in horror from above. Another of the six looked down.

"Why does Ryo get to have all the fun while we just stand here?" he asked pouting.

"Shut up Syther," another warned.

"No! That Soul Reaper took out Dozer!" Syther seethed.

"Control yourself. Ryo knows what he's doing," the other spoke.

Syther turned to the Captains.  
"Let me show you the power Ryo's holding back!" he roared and charged down.

"Risa, you got one coming in from above!" Shinji yelled.

Risa looked up after dodging another blow from Ryo. Syther grinned.

"Cease...Gizagiza no Kaze! (Jagged Wind)!" he yelled.

Risa took in a deep breath as she was hit with the force of a truck. The wind sliced into her harshly. Yoruichi slipped from her hands onto the floor and before she could compose herself, Syther appeared before her.

"Syther, don't kill her!" Ryo yelled, but Syther ignored him.

His blade connected with Risa's face and the mask broke into tiny pieces. Risa went flying into the ground a few feet away.

"Stop!" Kisuke yelled.

Ryo landed by Syther and grabbed his arm.

"Stop! I want her alive!" he snapped and Syther pulled away from him.

"But Dozer!" he shot back.

Ryo gave his arm a squeeze.

"Not her. You want to kill something so bad, put the other one out of her misery," he said and Risa struggled to get up.

Blood trickled down her face and she wiped at it quickly. Syther walked over to Yoruichi and looked at her.

"She's dead already," he said nudging her with his foot.

Risa's eyes widened. Kisuke couldn't breathe and he knew if he moved he'd collapse. Sui-Feng stared at Yoruichi's lifeless body.

"Must have bled out," Ryo surmised.

Risa aimed Juuyaiba.

"Machine Gun!" she roared hitting a distracted Syther with a bullet.

"Ouch!" Syther whined upset.

Ryo moved him back some. Her spiritual energy was low and so the bullets didn't have a lot of force. It still should have penetrated though and why it didn't, confused her. Risa ran over to Yoruichi, but Ryo grabbed her, preventing her from reaching the cat. She struggled in his grip and he shushed her, holding her to him.

"R-Ryo, please, p-please let me go. Let me go to her," she pleaded grabbing his shirt tightly between her fists.

Ryo's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She began to tremble. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman on the floor.

"She's still breathing! I can see it! Please!" she screamed struggling again.

Syther had returned to the group up top, bored with the current events. Sui-Feng couldn't take her eyes off the scene below. Kisuke's mind raced with how to get out of the barrier.

Ryo shook his head.

"It's going to be alright. I know it hurts now, but you'll see soon enough that all of this was so we could be together in the end. Just like we planned, me and you," he smiled at her.

Risa stopped struggling and looked at him, ripping her eyes away from Yoruichi. She gently reached up and touched his face, a move that caused Kisuke's mind to blank suddenly. She smiled at Ryo and leaned her head against his.

"Y-You're right Ryo…I forgot that was our plan. You and me together forever," she said softly.

Ryo let out a deep breath and smiled; his grip loosening. He touched her face delicately.

"I'm so glad you remembered. We have so much to catch up on. I can see a lot's changed with you," he chuckled and she joined him.

"A lot has changed," she agreed.

Kisuke couldn't breathe as he watched from above. No one made a sound. Risa leaned forward and Ryo's eyes began to close.

"It's been so long Risa…since I've felt your lips on mine," he smiled and she stopped.

He was in a daze. Not paying attention.

"You once knew better than to let your guard down with an enemy," she hissed and his eyes widened, but it was too late.

"Shotgun," she whispered and Ryo was blown back by the force.

His blood splattered on Risa's face and she fought back the tears threatening to fall. Her breathing increased heavily, but she forced herself to turn to Yoruichi, not looking at Ryo's body on the floor. She reached out to touch the woman when the hilt of a sword slammed into her skull. She dropped to the floor quickly, her eyes blinded for a moment.

"Risa!" she heard someone yell, but the voice was blurred.

Her brain was jogged.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Ryo screamed at her.

She rolled onto her side and struggled to get up. She had shot him in the chest. There was just no way he could have survived a direct hit like that. She finally got her sight back and looked up to see a boot connect with her stomach. She cried out and rolled cradling her ribcage.

"Do you know how much that hurt me?! How could you do that to me?! You love me! How can you do that to someone you love?!" he roared and grabbed her by the hair dragging her to her feet.

He let her hair go and stepped back.

"Look what you did?!" he screamed and she bit back a gasp staring at the gaping wound in his chest.

"Now I'm upset!" he growled and looked at the woman lying on the floor.

"But I have your punishment in mind," he said, pulling out Kurai Homura.

Risa was unsteady. Her head was pounding and she feared every time she blinked she'd pass out.

"I'm going to finish this one off right in front of you," he snapped and Risa's eyes widened.

She watched him stalk over to her and she panicked.

"W-Wait Ryo! No, don't please!" she begged, but Ryo ignored her.

He climbed over Yoruichi, kneeling down, and putting Kurai Homura to her neck. Sui-Feng began to hyperventilate and Kisuke was shocked into silence, his hands smoking from hitting the barrier previously. Ryo was about to slit her throat when Risa grabbed his wrist tightly. Ryo's eyes widened, shocked she could still move so fast with her injuries. He looked up and met her wide eyes. Kisuke couldn't breathe. The move was bold and could go wrong very quickly.

"Please don't," she whispered, kneeling down to his level.

She boldly placed her other hand on his blade and gently moved it from Yoruichi's neck.

"You don't need to do that. I'm sorry," she spoke softly.

Ryo stared at her intensely, also taken back by her boldness.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, but I am now and I'm sorry. I was wrong," she nodded trying not to pass out.

"I love you. To try to hurt you was my mistake," she shrugged and his eyes widened.

Everything became quiet then. Risa took in a breath as he sheathed Kurai Homura.

"There's no need to kill my friends—our friends. They're just friends. You remember Yoruichi. She was so kind to us. There's no need to hurt her please stop," she begged.

Ryo stared at her.

"And the shopkeeper?" he asked and Risa swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He's just…he was just…there. He took away some of the pain. That's all. He meant…nothing to me. You were the one that meant…everything…to me," she shook her head, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Kisuke knew what she was doing, but when the words left her lips his heart still sank. Ryo stood up slowly and helped her to her feet. He let out a deep breath and smiled relieved.

"Okay," he said simply.

"Zoru, let the clown go," Ryo said and Zoru pulled out a small glowing card from his pocket.

He threw it in the air and it expanded revealing Kurotsuchi within it. Zoru lowered the barrier and released Mayuri onto the ground. Risa's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. He's just knocked out for precaution," Ryo chuckled.

Risa forced a smile.

"Now we can finally be together," he said walking up to her and pressing his lips to hers hungrily.

Risa's body tensed up and on instinct she pulled away harshly. Ryo frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you dense Yamazaki?! Get better control of your other side! Can't you see she's playing with you?! She could barely spit out the words you wanted to hear!" Syther seethed.

Ryo's eyes widened and Risa shook her head.

"That's not true Ryo. I'm just not feeling well. You hit me pretty hard back there," she whispered and Ryo touched the blood trailing down her head.

"I did knock you pretty hard," he chuckled.

Risa nodded smiling.

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" a voice screeched and Risa pushed Ryo off of her and dove out of the way.

Ryo's eyes widened seeing a large caterpillar like creature hover over them and emit a poison from its mouth. Risa covered her mouth with her shihakusho and crawled towards Yoruichi, covering her mouth as well. The caterpillar like creature broke the barrier holding the Captains and Ryo glared at Risa.

"Unforgiveable!" he seethed and took off with his group, retreating into the darkness.

Risa closed her eyes, the fumes becoming too much for her. Then she felt hands on her and jolted up. She immediately became dizzy and almost dropped again, but the hands steadied her. She opened her eyes painfully slow to focus on Shinji holding her.

"Shin...ji..." she mumbled and he offered a weak smile.

"Hang in there Risa," he spoke softly and then she felt a pinch in her arm.

She glanced down slowly to see a syringe in Shinji's hand.

"Antidote for that poison you inhaled. Just take a minute to get your bearings and then we're gonna stand up. The Hollows have been destroyed and Ryo and the others retreated. Kisuke went after them with a small group, but I honestly don't think they'll catch them," he said and Risa's eyes widened.

"Y-Yoruichi?" she asked and Shinji held her so she couldn't get up.

"She was rushed to the Squad Four barracks. You did your part Risa. You didn't let them kill her. You protected her as best—"

"—they said she was d-dead Shinji," she panicked.

Shinji shook his head.

"She was breathing when they took her to the barracks. Let Captain Unohana handle her now," he whispered.

Risa stared at him.

"Say it," she whispered, seeing through him.

He hesitated before speaking.

"It doesn't look too good. I want you to understand now that her chances for survival are very slim," he spoke bluntly and her eyes widened.

"Shinji—"

"—Kisuke's going to need you to be strong if she dies, Risa. He'd be losing the only other person he considers family besides you and I saw his face…he knows how dire the situation is," he said warily.

Risa stared at him with wide eyes.

"So you need to take a deep breath and compose yourself. If he sees you crack then he's going to force himself to be strong for you and that's not fair to him. Steel yourself," he said and Risa nodded quickly wiping her eyes.

"You're talking as if she's already dead," she whispered and Shinji sighed.

He touched her head and she winced.

"Let's get that bandaged up," he said and she nodded.

He helped her stand up and they slowly walked to the Squad Four barracks.

**The Squad Four Barracks…**

Hiyori was there with everyone else. Orihime was bandaging her arm. Risa walked up to them and Uryu stood up.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Risa nodded.

Hiyori mumbled her thanks to Orihime and finished the bandaging so she could tend to Risa.

"Your arm okay?" Risa asked quietly.

Hiyori nodded.

"Your face okay?" she asked and Risa nodded.

Orihime touched Risa's head and began healing it. There was some commotion and the group that headed out in pursuit of the six Hell demons walked past the barracks. Risa's eyes widened. Renji was carrying Ichigo on his back. The boy was passed out and his robe was white. She gasped softly.

_He lost his powers._

The others kept their heads down as they walked. Risa closed her eyes trying to calm down. She knew Shinji was right. She had to be strong. She couldn't break. An alarm sounded calling all Captains to the First Division barracks. Shinji turned to Risa and then looked to all the Lieutenants.

"You should all accompany your Captains. You need to be in the know," he said firmly and they all nodded.

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review! More to come soon! **


	29. Close Calls

**The next chapter is up! **

**Enjoy and review for me, because I love hearing from you guys!  
**

_**Previously:**_

_The others kept their heads down as they walked. Risa closed her eyes trying to calm down. She knew Shinji was right. She had to be strong. She couldn't break. An alarm sounded calling all Captains to the First Division barracks. Shinji turned to Risa and then looked to all the Lieutenants.  
__  
__"You should all accompany your Captains. You need to be in the know," he said firmly and they all nodded._

**The First Division Barracks…**

Risa slowly headed towards the First Division barracks, still holding her ribs in slight discomfort. When she entered the Captains were all lined up waiting. She carefully slipped behind Kisuke and didn't speak or move as the others came in. She made eye contact with Renji, who stood behind Byakuya, also quiet. He gave her a weak smile before turning to face forward. She saw that Byakuya was nursing his arm silently. Kisuke turned slightly glancing at her from the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked almost inaudibly, eying her side.

Risa swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Y-Yes," she whispered and he turned to face forward again.

She noticed something was dripping off his haori slowly and frowned. Then her eyes widened when she realized it was dark and red. He was bleeding. He'd been hurt. She tried to put it out of her head, the urge to tell him to go to the Squad Four barracks. She held back the urge to reach out and tend to him, to hold him tightly. The Head Captain cleared his throat.

"Today we have realized just how great a threat we are facing," he started.

Risa watched Kisuke tense up, his body becoming ridged. He never once reached for his wound. Perhaps it wasn't his blood, she silently hoped. She turned to see Sui-Feng with her head down, shaking. She was trying to hold back tears. She noticed her friend's leg was cut and bleeding steadily. The Head Captain spoke.

"Our enemies are strong and merciless. They kill without consequence. They were sent to Hell for a reason. This fact makes them almost unstoppable...almost. There is always a way to kill someone even if it's for a second time. I do not wish to lose any more people. I've had the barriers to the Soul Society increased and you'll all be taking shifts. I will also be taking shifts," he said and then turned to Unohana.

"After you tend to him, send Ichigo and his friends' home. The situation has become too out of control," he said and Unohana nodded once.

Risa knew Ichigo would resist even though it was the right call...that was if he woke up before they left.

"Captain Ukitake you will take first watch with your Lieutenant. Dismissed," he said and Ukitake nodded, heading out with Rukia.

The rest of the Captains dispersed and Kisuke headed out silently. Risa followed behind him as he headed down the corridors. When she realized he was heading towards the lab and not the Squad Four barracks she reached out and touched his arm. He tensed quickly and pulled away turning around to face her. She ignored the pain in her chest and kept her face passive.

"You're injured," she said calmly.

Kisuke stared at her, but his eyes were elsewhere.

"It's nothing," he said and turned to head to the lab.

Risa sighed and flash stepped in front of him. He stopped walking, his face stone.

"You're bleeding," she said quietly.

"I'll deal with it in the lab," he said and moved around her.

**In the Squad Twelve Lab…**

Once inside, he began working vigorously forgetting that he just told her he'd deal with the wound. Risa sat at Kurotsuchi's desk, out of his way. She didn't speak, just sat, nursing her bruised ribcage.

Time passed quickly and soon the sun was rising. Still, Kisuke didn't stop working once. She didn't suggest that they go get breakfast or mention that they hadn't eaten since noon the other day or that his wound had stopped bleeding and was probably getting infected. She didn't speak, just sat.

Time passed quickly and soon it was their shift. They walked around the barracks silently. No problems occurred and as soon as it began, their shift ended and they returned back to the lab. She resumed sitting at Kurotsuchi's desk, out of the way, and he resumed working. She didn't speak, just sat.

Time passed quickly and soon the sun was lowering with no sign of the six. Risa was starving, but suppressed the need. The moon was shining brightly when Kisuke set his tools down and the typing, clinking, and clattering stopped. He turned his head to the side glancing at her.

"Why don't you go get something to eat..." he said calmly and Risa looked at him.

"I'll go if you go," she said carefully.

Kisuke shook his head slowly.

"I'm working. I'll eat later," he said, still not looking at her fully.

Risa nodded and resumed her act of blankly staring at the desk.

"Risa—"

"—I'll wait," she said quickly and Kisuke felt the crack in his composure widen.

"I don't want you to wait for me. Just go," he snapped and Risa looked at him.

"Kisuke—"

"—I don't want you here," he broke slightly and stared at her.

Her eyes widened slightly.

_That look..._

She stood up quietly and tried to keep her face calm.

"I'm going to bring Captain Unohana here to look at your wound," she said and turned, exiting the lab.

She managed to make it outside and flash stepped away from the Squad Twelve barracks before leaning against a wall and trying to compose herself. She knew he was hurting and that she could take. But that look. It reminded her of the look her parents used to give her. Risa held her ribcage tightly as pain coursed through her body from all the movement.

_Does he blame me for Yoruichi's condition?_

She shook at the thought.

_I doubt he blames me..._

She stood up and took in a deep breath. That breath caught in her throat when she heard screams and then an explosion rocked her ears. She raced in the direction of it pushing passed some Soul Reapers, ignoring the increasing pain in her side. Her eyes widened seeing Shinji going head to head with Syther. Ryo stood off to the side grinning evilly. Risa's breathing stopped. In his arms he held a lifeless body.

_Hiyori._

It took less than a second for the fog to take over and Risa to appear before Ryo, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Bankai! Kubomi Juuyaiba!"

The mask clung to her face and she let out an inhuman roar.

"Give her back!"

Risa's hand wrapped around Ryo's throat viciously. Ryo gasped and dropped Hiyori to the ground. Shinji turned to her while kicking Syther back.

"Don't let them take her Risa!" he called and his Visored mask appeared on his face.

Risa growled viciously squeezing Ryo's neck tightly.

"I'm going to kill you again! Slower this time!" Risa cackled.

Then she felt something cut into her back and stumbled.

_Dozer._

"Thought you killed me eh? My flash step is just that good!" he chuckled holding his now bloody zanpakuto.

Risa shrugged off the pain in her back and side and kicked Dozer square in the face sending him flying back a few hundred feet.

"Flash step that asshole," she muttered darkly and turned to Ryo.

"Light her up, Kurai Homura!" Ryo yelled, but Risa grabbed the zanpakuto with her clawed hand tightly.

Ryo's eyes widened as Risa stopped the attack midway, blood trailing down the blade from where she grabbed it bare handed. He stared into the frightening mask.

"What did they turn you into?" he asked and Risa tilted her head.

"What did _I_ turn _you_ into?" she whispered and head butted Ryo hard.

Ryo cried out painfully. Risa shook her head.

"Unfortunately, that didn't crack your skull open. Let's try that again!" she roared and her head hit into a barrier that immediately separated her from Ryo.

Risa stumbled back, still ignoring the pain in her back and side and saw Zoru drop beside Ryo.

"We need to retreat. More are coming," he said softly.

Ryo shook his head.

"Not yet! She needs to be punished for what she did!" he snapped.

"And she will be. Starting with the woman on the floor. She'll be dead any minute now. We need to go now," Zoru said calmly.

Syther stopped fighting Shinji and found his way to them. Shinji quickly landed by Risa. He was cut up nicely. He turned to her.

"That's a pretty nasty wound on your back there Risa," he whispered calmly, lifting his mask so it rested on his head.

Risa didn't take her eyes off Hiyori, who lied at Ryo's feet. There were still others missing, surely hiding and waiting for the right moment to attack. Risa growled.

"I won't let you take her," she seethed and Ryo forced a smile.

"But I already have. She's gone. And I don't think I'll allow you to say goodbye to her. We'll take her with us," he said calmly.

"You're lying. She's not dead," she snapped.

Ryo smirked.

"When you killed me...how did it feel?" he asked and Risa glared at him.

Ryo nodded.

"You did it so quick and easy. As if you didn't even care you were doing it. That's how I'm going to kill the people you have grown to love. Quick and easy with no remorse because that's what you did to me!" he snapped.

He went to pick up Hiyori when Risa charged.

"Risa, don't be reckless!" Shinji yelled, but ran to back her up anyway, slipping his mask back on.

Ryo's eyes widened as Risa was in front of him in seconds.

A huge explosion of reiatsu occurred and then all was silent. Smoke filled the surrounding air so thick that no one could see. The other Captains and Lieutenants arrived with Ichigo's group, that hadn't left yet. The smoke slowly began to fade and everyone's eyes widened. Shinji and Risa stood in a large crater sized hole in the ground. Both breathed heavily, donning different masks on their faces. They didn't move. Shinji held Sakenada close, blood dripping from the blade. Yamamoto stepped forward only to be stopped by a barrier. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked around.

"Are they still here?" Hitsugaya asked scanning around.

"It's a dissolving type of barrier. I've seen this before. It gives the user a chance to escape. It should fade shortly," Hachi said.

Shinji flinched and blood spurted from his chest. He lost his footing and fell forward onto his knees, his mask dissolving. Risa's black eyes shifted to him.

"Shinji," she whispered, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," he breathed looking up at her.

Risa turned her attention back to the woman she was hovering over, lying motionlessly on the floor. Her eyelids grew heavy. Shinji seemed to regain his bearings then and carefully sat down so everything would stop spinning. He let his head fall in his hand.

"There's blood on Sakenada. I caught one," he said quietly.

Risa shook Hiyori lightly. Shinji's eyes lowered. The pain in Risa's side was incredibly intense now and she was certain she was bleeding internally.

"Lieutenant Inari, Captain Hirako, what took place here?" Yamamoto demanded.

"What do you think?!" Risa hissed causing eyes to widen.

Silence.

"Risa, take that mask off," Shinji said softly and Risa pulled the mask off after hesitating briefly.

Her eyes remained black as the mask dissolved and she focused on Hiyori. She gently caressed the woman's cheek.

"I asked a question!" Yamamoto said firmer.

"The six Hell demons returned. Risa and I tried to stop them, but as you can see...Head Captain," he explained frustrated.

Kisuke's eyes widened and he looked to Risa, who was currently staring at Hiyori.

"Just keep her breathing! Isn't there anyway to take down this barrier faster! They need help!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"She stopped breathing a few moments ago," Risa muttered and all eyes widened.

Shinji stared at her, his eyes becoming glassy. Risa didn't blink as she stared at her old friend. Kisuke pressed his hands to the barrier. He wanted to get to her as soon as possible. His heart ached. Shinji closed his eyes.

"Hiyori..." he whispered.

Risa also closed her eyes and when she opened them they were green again. She pulled Hiyori closer to her and held her tightly.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Hiyori," she mumbled as her tears hit Hiyori's cheeks.

Shinji rubbed his eyes sadly. Risa shut her eyes tightly, feeling the fog gently nudging her mind. She took Hiyori's hand tightly and took in a deep breath.

"Shinji..." she spoke and he looked at her.

"I'm going to try something. You may want to step back because I'm not very good at controlling it," she whispered and his eyes widened.

Risa stared at him. Then she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. Unohana stepped forward.

"Inari-san, that is not wise in your best condition no less the condition you're in now," she spoke up causing all attention to fall on her.

Risa ignored her words, continuing to concentrate.

"What is she doing?" Ichigo asked and Unohana let her hand press against the barrier, testing its thickness.

"It won't fade in time...Captain Hirako, please stop her," Unohana said calmly, but something in her voice relayed distress.

Shinji's eyes widened.

"It's reiatsu transference. Forbidden within the Soul Society," Kurotsuchi spoke up.

Kisuke froze. Then he turned to the barrier.

"Risa stop!" he called.

Risa jolted when he called to her, but didn't stop. Ichigo panicked.

"What the hell is reiatsu transference?!" he asked.

"Let me put it in terms your simple mind would understand. She's basically giving some of her life force to Sarugaki so that she has a chance to live," Kurotsuchi spoke up.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"But there are severe consequences if this goes wrong. I would have thought Risa thought of this after the last time," Unohana said softly.

Shinji stood up unsteadily and walked over to Risa. He could feel the reiatsu building in the barrier.

"Risa, I don't want you to die," Shinji said bluntly.

Risa opened her eyes as blue energy surrounded her. Shinji dropped to his knees.

"I don't want her to die," she spoke, her voice hoarse.

Shinji's eyes lowered.

"This may not work!" he called over the increasing spiritual pressure.

Risa nodded.

"You're right!" she mused.

Suddenly the blue energy began encircling Hiyori and Risa closed her eyes tightly. Sweat poured down the sides of her head. Shinji moved closer even though the spiritual pressure was beginning to affect him. And just as suddenly as it was there, it disappeared. Hiyori shot up gasping for air and everyone's eyes widened.

"Hiyori?" Shinji whispered unsure whether to believe it or not.

Hiyori rubbed her head groggily.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Risa let out a relieved laugh and Shinji joined her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he chuckled and Hiyori frowned.

"What the hell are you dumbasses talking about?!" she snapped, but this caused them to laugh more.

Shinji stood up and helped Hiyori to her feet. Risa stood up and looked at the barrier.

"When do you think this will fade?" she asked and Kurotsuchi looked at a small machine in his hand.

"It will dissolve in approximately two minutes," he concluded.

"Great! Two minutes stuck in here with the two of you!" Hiyori rolled her eyes.

Risa chuckled and then grabbed her side suddenly, the pain knocking the wind out of her. Then her world became dizzy and she dropped. Shinji caught her before she could hit the ground and she glanced at him.

"I'm fine," she got out.

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"You need medical attention," he stated bluntly.

Risa sighed softly and leaned against him, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm so tired," she whispered and Shinji smiled weakly.

The barrier completely dissolved and Squad Four headed towards them.

"She's in a lot of pain," Shinji said and Unohana injected her with a high dose of morphine that hit her immediately.

The pain dispersed and she slumped against Shinji.

"Whoa...I don't feel a thing anymore," she chuckled drugged.

Kurotsuchi nodded.

"I approve of that dosage level," he said and Unohana nodded.

"She needs it. It will wear off once we get to my barracks," she spoke calmly.

Kisuke flash stepped in front of Risa and she stared at him tiredly.

"You looked at me...like my parents used to look at me," she blurted out deliriously.

Kisuke's eyes widened. Risa chuckled weakly, her eyes glazing over.

"Before they threw me away. You looked at me...like they did," she mumbled.

"They didn't want me. They made it very clear...when they took me out to the woods to play hide and seek, except I never found them. They were really good hiders," she laughed drugged.

Shinji held her tighter. Risa wiped at her eyes.

"Right Shinji? They were really good hiders? Either that or I was a really terrible seeker. But I searched for days. Nothing..." she slurred.

Then she looked at Kisuke, who stared at her wide eyed.

"Don't look at me like that ever again, okay?" she asked weakly and then giggled.

"Because it hurt," she added.

"I-I would have died for that dumb cat..." she murmured looking at him through half lidded eyes.

Kisuke couldn't breathe. Risa nodded.

"With...out...hesitation...stupid, stupid man..." she mumbled and then closed her eyes.

Unohana walked over.

"Let's get her to my barracks."

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review! More to come soon! **


	30. A Second of Relief

**The next chapter is up! **

**Enjoy and review for me, because I love hearing from you guys! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Previously:**_

_"I-I would have died for that dumb cat..." she murmured looking at him through half lidded eyes. _

_Kisuke couldn't breathe. Risa nodded. _

_"With...out...hesitation...stupid, stupid man..." she mumbled and then closed her eyes. _

_Unohana walked over. _

_"Let's get her to my barracks." _

**In the Squad Four Barracks…**

After the most pleasant and scariest scolding of her life, Risa was healed by Captain Unohana and bandaged up for precaution. Risa pulled her shihakusho back up and composed herself. Then she turned to Kotetsu.

"May I speak with Captain Unohana privately for a moment?" she asked smiling.

Kotetsu nodded quickly and exited. Risa turned to Unohana.

"I need to ask something of you, and you're not going to like it," she said.

Kisuke watched Kotetsu leave the main barracks and frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant?" he asked politely and Kotetsu smiled and waved her arms.

"Oh not at all! Risa just wanted to speak to Captain Unohana privately for a moment," she replied and Kisuke frowned in confusion.

_Privately?_

Risa left the room quickly. Unohana had smiled through the whole conversation, but she knew the woman was not pleased with her at the moment. She was about to head out when she passed a room and stopped, catching sight of her friend. She walked in to see Shinji sitting up and looking out the window. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I can't believe we almost lost her today," he murmured too serious for the usually sarcastically humorous Captain.

Risa nodded slowly and looked out the window. It was getting dark and rain clouds were coming in.

"I hate the rain. Bad things always happen whenever it rains," he whispered and Risa leaned against him.

"Bad things can happen at any time," she whispered back and he nodded.

"Yeah, but the rain just makes it worse. Like even the sky is crying about something," he murmured.

The two fell silent for a moment.

"Today was too close a call. We have to be better prepared," he whispered and let his head fall in his hand.

Risa closed her eyes.

"Ryo's going to come for you eventually," Risa whispered and Shinji nodded.

"Yeah I figured as much," he said scratching his head.

"If I had known you were going to cause me this much trouble I would have taken my chances in District 63," he said and Risa chuckled.

_**Memory...**_

_A young Risa Inari walked down a deserted street of the village. The Rukon district 63 was not the best area for a young girl to roam at night. But Risa had been there for quite a while and was used to the area. The people usually left her alone. She turned a corner, a loaf of bread tucked casually under her arm, when she saw a boy around her age sitting in an alleyway, his chin resting on his knees. He looked tired and beat up. Risa frowned. He didn't look like the type that lived around this area. She was going to ignore him and continue on her way when he looked up and his eyes met hers. Her eyes widened slightly and she took a step into the alleyway. She pulled off a piece of bread and munched on it._

_"Want some bread?" she called and his eyes seemed to light up._

_But he didn't move. Risa took another step forward and looked around. Was he setting her up? Was this a trap?_

_"I haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" she asked ripping off another piece of bread and eating it._

_The little boy lifted his chin and used the wall to stand up steadily. He had short blonde hair and large brown eyes.  
"Shinji..." he mumbled._

_"I'm Risa," she answered and took another step closer._

_She pulled the bread out from under her arm and showed it to him._

_"Want some?" she asked again._

_Shinji nodded, but still didn't move. Risa took in a deep breath and took full strides towards him. Shinji backed up so that his back was against the wall and covered his eyes when she held out the bread. It was like he was waiting to be struck instead of given bread. Risa frowned._

_"What's wrong with you? Hurry up and eat some while it's still fresh. These breads don't grow on trees," she said firmly._

_Shinji opened his eyes and looked at her. Then he looked at the bread. He carefully pulled a piece off and ate it quickly. Risa smiled._

_"See? It's good," she said and he nodded and took more._

_They finished the bread in the alleyway and Risa sighed._

_"Don't you have somewhere to go?" she asked and he shook his head._

_"I don't live here. I'm lost," he whispered and Risa's eyes widened._

_"How did you get lost?" she asked and he shrugged._

_"I was just walking along and I got lost."_

_"In District 63?" she asked in disbelief._

_Shinji nodded._

_"My parents were touring the place for business. I wandered off."_

_Risa frowned._

_"What's your name?" she asked and it was his turn to frown._

_"I told you it's Sh—"_

_"—your last name Shinji," she said rolling her eyes._

_Shinji blushed._

_"Hirako," he answered and her eyes widened._

_"As in the Hirako clan? Aren't you rich?" she whispered._

_"My parents are," he muttered a little annoyed._

_It was only then that she noticed his expensive clothing. It was worth much more than her body probably. Risa looked around and then held out her hand._

_"Come with me. They'll eat you alive or worse out here if they find out who you are," she said and fear covered his features._

_He took her hand and they took off into the woods and out of District 63._

_**Two Days Later...**_

_They arrived at his mansion eating a few slices of bread and drinking water from their shared bottle._

_"Well here we are," she said and Shinji grinned._

_"I didn't think I'd be so happy to see it," he chuckled and Risa joined him._

_He had loosened up a lot since they had met and she found him quite funny._

_"Well...bye Shinji," she said and turned to head off into the woods._

_He grabbed her hand quickly._

_"No, don't go," he blurted out and she blinked._

_"Uh, but you're home now," she said and Shinji frowned._

_"Well...where will you go? You said you didn't have any family," he said and she shrugged._

_"I don't know, don't worry about it. I'll probably just go back to District 63 for a while and then move on from there," she said calmly._

_Shinji shook his head. _

_"We have plenty of rooms in our house. You'll stay with us," he said firmly and her eyes widened._

_His family came running out frantically and embraced him then. Risa backed up awkwardly._

_"Don't ever wander off again, Shinji! We had the Soul Society contacted to look for you!" his mother cried._

_"Sorry mom," Shinji mumbled._

_His dad seemed to notice Risa first._

_"Who's this?" he asked and Shinji stepped in front of her protectively._

_"She's my first love," he said and Risa burned red._

_She was in his territory now and he knew how to command it well. She was out of place._

_"Your…first love?" his mother repeated raising an eyebrow._

_Shinji nodded._

_"She saved my life. She fed me and I want her to stay here with us from now on," he said calmly._

_Everyone's eyes widened._

_"What? We have more than enough room and food. I don't see the problem," he said waving them off._

_Risa shook her head._

_"Shinji, I can't—"_

_"—you can and you will. No one's ever done that for me before. The last two days have been the best in my life," he whispered and she stared at him shocked._

_"Besides, I need you. I don't have many friends I can trust so I would like it if you stayed," he said and she blushed._

_"We owe her," he finished looking at his parents._

_"Welcome to the family sweetheart," his mother said and she smiled nervously._

_**End Memory.**_

"Thank you Shinji," she whispered and he looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything you did for me," she replied and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Shinji smiled slightly. After a small pause, Risa spoke.

"I need to ask something of you, and you're not going to like it," she said.

Kisuke leaned against the wooden gate surrounding the Squad Four barracks and waited patiently, though he did wonder what was taking so long. He tried not to think too much. He knew if he did, that he would think about those words she said to him and how much they stung with the truth. She would have died for Yoruichi without hesitation. He was being stupid when he snapped at her. The comparison to her parents hurt the worst. It left him with this feeling of dread. She never spoke about her parents. Ever. It was a rule they came up with before being together. No discussion of pasts, just present and future. Risa walked out of the barracks and stopped abruptly, seeing him off in his own head.

"Kisuke," she whispered, but he didn't answer her.

Risa walked up to him and paused.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and his eyes snapped to hers.

"How did the healing go?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sore, but all healed," she said.

They headed back to the lab.

**The Squad Twelve Barracks…**

They walked into the Squad Twelve barracks and Kisuke headed for the lab. Risa stopped him.

"Why don't we call it a night? You've barely slept at all since we've been here. You can go back to the lab tomorrow to finish whatever you're working on," she suggested softly.

Kisuke wanted to go with her, but he found himself shaking his head slowly.

"It's time sensitive. I have to finish it now," he said and she let go of his hand.

Kisuke's eyes lowered.

"I'll come in a little while," he offered and she nodded slowly.

He was pulling away from her, she knew. She headed to the quarters they were staying in. Kisuke watched her go and then headed to the lab quickly.  
**  
Into the Night...**

Risa's eyes snapped open and she blinked, trying to remember where she was. She sat up noticing that Kisuke wasn't there. She glanced at the clock.

3:00AM.

She groaned loudly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She flung the covers off of her, slipped on her sandals, and stood up heading for the door. She opened it and her eyes widened. Rain pounded the pavement. The sky was dark and menacing with thunder and lightning. She groaned once more as she flash stepped from her quarters to the lab. It didn't matter how quick she was, she still got soaked.

Once inside she crossed her arms over her chest trying to give herself some warmth. Her bottom lip trembled as she walked down the dark corridor towards a light in the main room. She walked into the room and her eyes widened. Kisuke sat in the corner of the room, his knees up to his chest, his head resting on his folded arms. The room was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, broken glass littered certain areas of the floor. She carefully made her way to him and crouched down beside him. She touched his hand gently and he grabbed her arm and flipped her over suddenly.

"Kisuke st-stop it's me!" she screamed and he seemed to come out of his daze.

His eyes widened with realization and he let her go quickly, helping her stand.

"Risa, I'm so sorry," he said horrified.

"I should have learned my lesson from last time with trying to wake you," she joked lightly, trying to get her bearings and rubbing her back.

"I didn't even feel you come in," he muttered and then noticed she was soaked.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

"It's raining outside," she answered looking at the mess on the floor.

Kisuke frowned. She cleared her throat.

"It's really late. Please come to bed," she pleaded with him.

He shook his head.

"I have to finish—"

"—what do you have to finish that can't wait until morning?" she snapped and he stared at her.

"It's something to help Ichigo regain his Shinigami powers. We need him in this fight and I think I've figured out a way to return them to him. It's almost done," he explained.

Risa processed this new information. Then she looked at him.

"Finish it tomorrow. Come to bed," she whispered and he sighed.  
He was about to speak when she pressed her lips to his chest gently. He closed his eyes, taking a selfish moment of reveling in her lips on his body. He opened them and looked down at her.

"I can't," he whispered.

Risa saw the pain in his normally cool grey eyes. She touched his cheek tenderly and he unconsciously leaned into her touch. She pressed her lips to his chest again and he crinkled his eyebrows letting his eyes shut.

"Please...stop," he choked out hoarsely.

Risa shook her head slowly.

"I see what you're doing. Trying to pull away from me because you think you've failed in protecting those you love most, me included," she whispered and his eyes widened.

"You are allowed to be upset and angry. It's normal. I don't want you to hold things back from me. And you haven't failed anyone Kisuke. You don't have to continue torturing yourself. I know that you understand that those things I said to Ryo...they were completely false. But I also know that it still affected you despite what you may say. You deserve some relief. Let me help," she said softly, leaning up to him so their foreheads touched.

He stared at her with wide eyes. _How could she pinpoint it so easily? Was he showing that openly? Did she really know him that intimately?_ He shook the thoughts from his head.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I know the lengths you would have gone for Yoruichi. I doubted you and I'm sorry," he choked out and closed his eyes tightly.

Risa nodded and pulled him into her hugging him tightly.

"I know, but it's okay now. It's going to be okay," she whispered soothingly.

He returned the hug tightly, his body trembling. Risa ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. When she pulled away she took his hand.

"Come," she whispered and he finally nodded and left the lab with her.

In their barracks Risa turned on the shower. Kisuke walked into the bathroom as steam was slowly filling the room. Risa turned to him and her eyes saddened. He looked so upset. She walked over to him and shut the bathroom door. She took his haori and carefully pushed it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Kisuke didn't move to help or stop her. He just stared at her. She pulled at the string holding his shihakusho together and soon that joined his haori on the floor.

Risa admired his bare body before stripping down herself. She stepped into the shower, the hot water prickling her cold skin. It felt incredible. She held out her hand and he took it and stepped in with her. He let out a soft groan as the hot water touched his cold skin. He didn't realize how much his body ached. Risa took the soap and rag and began making soapy circles on his chest and stomach. She boldly kissed underneath his chin and he closed his eyes as the water poured over them. Her hands moved up and down his lean stomach and over his chest.

Very slowly Kisuke trailed his hands from her thigh, up to her waist, then her stomach, over her chest, resting on her neck. She looked up at him and he wiped some water off her cheek.

"I'm afraid," he admitted and her eyes widened slightly.

Kisuke swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Be honest with her._

"I'm afraid of how much I need you," he confessed and Risa felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"And what I would do if I lost you," he finished in a whisper.

He was shaking slightly even under the hot water. Risa nodded brushing back his wet hair.

"I'm very stubborn Kisuke. You're not going to lose me so easily," she tried.

Kisuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. He gently nuzzled her and pushed her head to the side, his wet lips finding her neck, planting a tender kiss. Risa closed her eyes enjoying his lips on her body. He left a trail of slow kisses down to the base of her neck, letting his tongue escape every now and then to go over her smooth skin. Her hands hugged him to her, letting her nails trail up his back gently. He let out a soft growl and backed her up so her back touched the wall. He let his hand trail down her side to her thigh and lifted it slightly. She could feel him press against her, already hard. She made eye contact with him and didn't break his gaze as he slowly entered her.

Her mouth fell open slightly and she watched his jaw clench as he let out a throaty groan. He stood still within her for a moment, trying to regain some control. She nuzzled his face and brought his attention back to her. His eyes softened. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, chaste kiss. She felt his body relax under her hands. The kiss intensified as all of their emotions came to a head. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up higher and thrusting with cool, even strokes. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her deeper. He quickened his pace, his breathing erratic.

Risa dug her fingers into his back and bit his shoulder causing him to groan and nip her chin. They were both close to their release and Kisuke could feel her tightening around his length. He pressed his lips against hers as he thrust several more times before they came together, their moans of pleasure filling the small room. He stilled as they slowly came down from their orgasms and let her feet touch the ground again. She was unsteady at first, and leaned against him trying to regain her breath. He kissed her forehead lovingly using the wall as support to hold himself up.

"Thank you," he whispered and she smiled tiredly.

They cleaned themselves off and stumbled into bed. He pulled her close to him so that her body pressed against his firmly, and buried his face in the back of her neck.

"I hope this ends soon," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Risa closed her eyes. She felt his lips press against her back softly and fell asleep.

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review! More to come soon! **


	31. Where the Heart Lies

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the delay, I got sick and was out of commission for a while! But I'm back and hopefully so are you guys! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Previously:**_

_"I hope this ends soon," she whispered._

"Me too," he whispered, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Risa closed her eyes. She felt his lips press against her back softly and fell asleep.

**The Next Day...  
**  
Risa woke up to an empty bed. She frowned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She quickly got dressed and then headed outside to the lab. The day was foggy. It looked like more rain would come soon. She walked into the lab to see Kisuke speaking with Rukia.

"And that's it?" the female Kuchiki asked shocked.

Kisuke smirked lazily. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that since they had got there. It barely reached his eyes, but there was a glint.

"Yes, that's it," he repeated and Rukia smiled staring at the sword.

Risa walked further into the room and Kisuke looked up at her. At least he was aware she was there now. Rukia turned and smiled at her.

"We just need Risa to contribute and it's complete," he said and Risa looked at the sword in Rukia's hand.

"This is how Ichigo's going to get his powers back?" she questioned and Kisuke nodded.

"Everyone contributed some of their spiritual energy. This should permanently bring his back," he explained.

"What do I do?" she asked eying the sword curiously.

"Just touch it. It'll do the rest," he said and she reached out to touch it.

She froze right before touching it and her eyes widened.

_**"Don't touch it,"**_ a voice spoke deep within her mind.

She tensed.

_**"Don't give him any of our power,"**_ snapped the voice.

"Risa?" Kisuke questioned and she looked at him, the voice fading away.

"Sorry!" she quipped and touched the sword giving it some of her spiritual pressure.

When it was enough she pulled away.

_**"Foolish woman,"**_ the voice rasped.

Risa shook her head.

"Are you alright, Risa?" Rukia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Risa looked at her and chuckled.

"Sorry, I think I'm just a little overtired," she said and Rukia smiled at her warmly and nodded.

"I understand. Thanks for helping us," she said and left.

Kisuke stared at Risa.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked uncertainly.

Risa nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'm just a little on delay today. Long night," she grinned and Kisuke blushed lightly.

"I would have liked to wake up with you next to me," she grumbled and he smiled slightly.

She was about to speak when explosions rocked their ears.

"They always know how to make an entrance," Kisuke muttered, pulling Benihime from her sheath.

The sword let off a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure that blew Risa's hair back. She stared at it wide eyed.

"She's not feeling friendly," Kisuke said and Risa blinked.

_When is she ever?_

She pulled Juuyaiba from his sheath and flinched slightly. Kisuke caught it.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she frowned and looked at her hand.

"He cut me," she mumbled and Kisuke's eyes widened as a thin line of blood formed on her hand.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Kisuke tried, but Risa shook her head.

"No," she whispered off in thought.

Kisuke tried to shake off the wariness.

"He hurt you on purpose?" he asked tensely.

Risa shook her head.

"Just go ahead without me. You're right; it was probably just an accident."

Kisuke frowned slightly.

"I don't think that's very wise," he said calmly.

Risa looked at him.

"They're going to need you out there. I'll catch up," she whispered.

Kisuke could see she was in shock. Juuyaiba had never lashed out at her physically. She was trying to rationalize why he cut her. He readied Benihime.

"If you're not on the battlefield in ten minutes I'm coming to find you," he said firmly and took off.

Risa looked down at Juuyaiba. It didn't even feel like him anymore. The blade was heavy, not light like always. And his aura...it was dark. She struggled to keep it up. She took a few moments to try to connect with him, but he would not let her in. It was like he was a different zanpakuto.

"Juuyaiba...please, whatever's happening...just hold it off for a little while longer," she pleaded and took off towards the explosions.

When she got there the fighting had already started. Her eyes widened seeing Ryo clash with a fully charged Ichigo, Zoru clashed with Sui-Feng and Hachi while Kisuke clashed with Dozer. Byakuya and Renji stood up against Syther, while Kenpachi faced off against one named Miro. Hitsugaya and Rangiku faced off against the other called Tensor. The other Captains were onsite, but no one moved to help the others. Shinji made eye contact with her. She knew he wasn't happy with her after what she asked of him, but right now he just looked nervous.

She watched Ichigo get knocked to the ground roughly. He was hurt pretty bad she could tell. She wondered why no one had jumped in to help yet. Then she noticed it; the barrier blocking off the other Captains. They couldn't help if they wanted to. Ryo seemed to notice her then and grinned evilly. He landed beside a wounded Ichigo and picked him up by the hair. Orihime cried out for him, but Uryu held her back. They were hurt as well, she could see.

"The Soul Society has really let itself go," Ryo muttered.

"Back when I was here you all were the strongest Shinigami around. You've all gone soft!" he chuckled looking at Shunsui and Jushiro along with the others.

Then his eyes fell back on Risa.

"Do you feel the pain yet? The pain I felt? I don't think you do," he said dragging Ichigo to his knees.

He pulled out Kurai Homura and put it to Ichigo's neck. Rukia stepped forward, but Renji grabbed her, stopping her.

"I see this one got his powers back. Too bad he's still not strong enough. I wonder...if I slit his throat right here, would you feel pain?" he questioned and Risa's eyes widened.

Orihime let out a wail. Ryo shook his head.

"I will kill everyone here until you finally feel my pain!" he roared and Risa's eyes widened in realization then.

He threw Ichigo back and charged him with Kurai Homura. Risa took off, flash stepping to the boy and knocking him out of the way onto the floor. Risa felt the black blade enter through her chest and gasped as blood spilled from her mouth. Kisuke's eyes widened and he froze above them, shock and horror covering his features. He jumped down with the other Soul Reapers and moved forward only to hit into a barrier. Her blood dripped off the tip of his sword protruding out of her back. She felt her world become hazy and placed her hands on the blade gently.

_**Memory…**_

_Risa sat with Ryo outside the grounds of the Squad Twelve barracks. They liked moments like this when it was just them relaxing. _

"_Hm, I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky," he mused and Risa glanced at him curiously. _

"_Lucky?" she repeated and he nodded. _

"_My father used to say that I'd be lucky if I gave my heart to one person. But here I am…with my heart in several people," he smiled looking at her. _

_Risa frowned slightly._

"_How silly you are sometimes. Your heart is right here," she said touching her chest. _

"_It can't move to people or you'd die," she rationalized._

_Ryo shook his head. _

"_No, the fact that we give our hearts to people will help us live on within them. I know now that when I die someday, my heart will live on in others…mostly in you," he said and Risa's eyes widened. _

_Risa touched his chest feeling his heartbeat. _

"_So does that mean my heart is with you?" she asked and he nodded. _

"_Not just me. We'll both have friends and one day we'll have a family and our hearts will be shared with them as well," he explained. _

_Risa smiled lightly as the breeze caressed her face. _

"_I like your explanation," she mused and they laughed. _

_**End Memory.**_

Risa's eyes opened slowly, her senses slowly coming back to her.

"R-Ryo…" she murmured catching everyone's attention.

Only a moment had passed, but she felt as if she'd been there forever.

"I—I did take your life. I t-think that sin is something that will never vanish, no matter how many years pass. If killing me will lift your spirits even a little bit…then I will gladly offer you my life instead of you taking theirs," she whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Everyone's eyes widened. Ichigo got to his feet slowly, in shock. Risa tried to take in a deep breath, but couldn't. She shook and forced herself to look at the man before her.

"However…I remember where the heart lies. What's inside you is indeed Ryo's spirit body, but…Ryo is not there because…he…left his heart with me!" she seethed and pulled Kurai Homura from her chest, breaking the blade, and stabbing the demon with it.

He began to take on his real form, Ryo Yamazaki fading.

"H-How did you s-survive?" the Hell demon questioned, shocked.

Risa stared at him, the look on her face dangerous.

"I endured…and then I overcame," she hissed and pulled Kurai Homura out of him, watching him drop to the floor.

Risa closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her wound. She flinched and let out a small whimper. The rest of the group stared at their dead leader with blank expressions. Risa backed up, intent on finding Kisuke.

She turned slightly and saw her group staring at her. Yoruichi was there and for that she was grateful to see the cat up and alert. Kisuke was being held up by her. He was favoring his side and her eyes widened seeing his haori stained with blood. She stepped towards them, but Yoruichi stepped back with him, almost frightened. Kisuke looked at Yoruichi in protest, but Risa could see the hesitation in his eyes as well.

_What the hell is going on?_

She took another step forward and this time someone spoke.

"Risa...your eyes..." Hiyori whispered staring at her.

Risa frowned slightly.

"What about them?" she asked and then her eyes widened at hearing her own voice.

It was raspy and lighter. It didn't sound like her at all. She pulled Juuyaiba from his sheath and looked at herself in his reflection. She gasped as she saw black eyes staring back at her.

"She needs help," Kisuke said firmly, but Yoruichi shook her head.

"Those eyes of hers need to go first," she said sternly and Risa closed her eyes and focused.

When she opened them her eyes widened. They hadn't changed. She suddenly gasped and dropped Juuyaiba. The zanpakuto disappeared beneath the ground and the mask began forming on her face.

"You haven't called Bankai! What's happening?!" Ichigo yelled nervously.

Risa tried to stop the mask from forming yanking at it, but it closed around her face tightly, almost suffocating her. She felt something cut into her back and her knee hit the floor. She turned quickly to see Dozer behind her, blood dripping from his sword. Risa felt the fog force its way into her mind and she held out her hand as a bullet fired from it without her calling for it. Dozer went flying back unharmed. Kisuke struggled in Yoruichi's hold.

"We have to help her. Something's wrong," he snapped.

"No Kisuke! Think rationally! She's losing control!" Yoruichi shot back.

And then Risa lost control.

The fog broke through and she gasped as she was no longer in charge of her body or mind for that matter. She let out an inhuman roar. Her hair grew longer and her eyes remained pitch black holes. The mask covered her entire face and horns grew from the top of her head. It was stark white. Ichigo gasped noticing the difference in the mask from when she fought Aizen and the stark resemblance to his own Hollow form. Zoru took a long look at her and then disappeared, taking off at top speed. Miro and Tensor followed him. Syther and Dozer watched Risa almost entranced. They didn't seem to know the others left.

"This immense spiritual pressure is not Shinigami..." Byakuya whispered shocked.

Kisuke stared at her wide eyed. He couldn't speak or move. He couldn't breathe for that matter. A sword formed in her hand and everyone's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?!" Rukia cried covering her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?!" Renji yelled.

Risa turned Juuyaiba towards the ground and faced Syther and Dozer.

"Bankai...Danmaku Tama Juuyaiba (Gun-blade Bullet Barrage)," she muttered and the sword sunk into the ground disappearing once again.

"A second Bankai..." Kisuke murmured in shock.

The group looked around as rumbling was heard and Risa turned to them.

"Barrier Hachi, now!" Shinji yelled and the sky began firing millions of bullets in every direction.

Hachi had just formed a barrier and gasped as the bullets slammed into it, cracking the walls that kept the Captains and Lieutenants safe for the moment.

"Add more layers! Those bullets are taking this one down fast!" Hitsugaya yelled over the rushing winds.

Ichigo held Orihime tightly underneath him and Renji did the same for Rukia. Hachi formed barrier after barrier and even the Head Captain put up a barrier for them. Still the bullets pounded the glass shattering a barrier every so often. Syther tried to deflect it with his wind, but was killed instantly as he was no match for the millions of bullets that tore him apart.

Dozer tried to dodge the bullets literally shooting out of nowhere from the sky and was doing well until Risa appeared before him. She grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground. The bullets were missing her somehow. She then stabbed him through the chest with her sword. He gasped and coughed up blood. She smirked ripping the blade out.

**"Does it hurt?"** she whispered, her voice not her own, but raspy and deep.

Dozer struggled.

**"Why couldn't you outrun this **_**flash god**_**?"** she mocked and Dozer stared at her fearfully.

The bullets stopped pouring from the sky and all became quiet. Hachi cautiously brought the barriers down. Juuyaiba formed in Risa's hand.

**"Let's see how far you get when I cut the tendons in your legs,"** she cackled and he whimpered as she reached for his legs.

She was about to slice through them when a hand stopped her. She turned to the side sharply to come face to face with cool grey eyes. Yoruichi cursed at his speed. He had gotten out of her hold. Risa's eyes widened some and she felt herself gain back some control, much to the dislike of the raspy voice.

_**"Don't let him stop you. Cut him down too,"**_ the voice rasped.

Risa closed her eyes and trembled. Kisuke let go of the blade slowly.

"Don't do this," he whispered.

Risa opened her eyes, black voids staring into calm grey skies.

"Risa," he whispered.

He could tell she was struggling. He had no idea what was going on inside of her and it terrified him. He reached out and shocked her by touching her masked cheek tenderly.

"Please come back to me," he said softly and her eyes widened.

The fog cleared out of her mind and she could think for herself again. The darkness faded from her eyes and they returned to their normal green color. Her mask cracked and dissolved and she dropped Juuyaiba to the ground. Kurai Homura disappeared along with Ryo and Syther's body. Dozer lied on the ground gasping for air. Risa's knees buckled and she dropped. Kisuke caught her quickly, bringing her into him.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Kisuke...so...s-sorry..." she choked out.

He quickly shook his head.

"There's nothing to apologize for, just stay with me Risa. Stay with me," he said soothingly, holding her up.

Risa smiled.

"Hm...I-I think everything is...going to be alright," she whispered.

Kisuke blinked and then his eyes widened.

"Captain Unohana!" he called thoroughly terrified at her dazed state.

The large group ran their way. Kisuke turned back to Risa. She smiled weakly at him.

"You'll make s-sure you k-keep protecting m-my heart…alright?" she choked out placing her hand over his heart.

"You've had it…for a long time…" she whispered and his eyes widened.

Kisuke brushed back her hair. His own heart throbbed painfully. Risa smiled tiredly and he caressed her cheek.

"I'm s-so tired..." she said closing her eyes.

Kisuke shook her some.

"Stay awake, Risa. Stay with me please," he pleaded.

She smiled and patted the area over his heart.

"I'm...right here..." she grinned as blood seeped out of her mouth.

Kisuke's eyes widened as her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell to the side limply.

"Risa?" he called to her weakly.

He blinked, his eyes becoming glassy and the last thing Risa felt was something wet fall onto her cheek.

**Let me know how you liked the chapter! I would love to hear from you guys! Please review! More to come soon! **


End file.
